Seducción En Pasos
by KillaCAD
Summary: DEDICADO A ANNE DARKET. El descubrimiento y el camino a la felicidad. Quatre y Duo se preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo, ¿cómo hace uno para seducir a un cubito de hielo? YAOI.
1. Introducción

**Título: **Seducción En Pasos.

**Autora: **Anoded Cortis.

**Serie: **Gundam Wing.

**Disclaimer: Sunrise** me robó (**tiene**) **los** **derechos de Gundam Wing**, pero no se preocupen, cuando los recupere habrá sexo caliente en una OVA de una hora. (No) Bromeo, **no demanden**.

**Géneros: **Romance-Humor. (Sí, me gusta reír, ¿Y qué?)

**Parejas:** Duo-Heero **/** Quatre-Trowa **/** Wufei-Duo (¿?) **/** Wufei-Quatre (¿?) **/ **Trowa-Heero (WTF?!) Es básicamente una orgía.

**Resumen: **Duo y Quatre se preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo hace uno para seducir a un cubito de hielo?

**ADVERTENCIA****: **Esta historia va sobre **chicos **que quieren meterse en los pantalones de otros **chicos**. Así que es un **YAOI**. Yo no te obligué a entrar pero te invito, amablemente, a salir. Ahora, si sí te gusta el Yaoi tienes que saber que **no es para menores**. No tiene sexo caliente (todavía), pero lo tendrá. Tiene groserías hasta por las puras y menciones a una hormonal y volátil adolescencia (JE).

**Nota Previa: **

**Adivinen quién cumplió dieciocho. Así es, ****Anne Darket**** ya es lo suficientemente mayor para comprar porn… ehem. (:D) Digamos que ahora es legal y dado que los dieciocho son GENIALES, pues eso, ¡Felicidades!**

**(Me debes dos pedazos de pastel)**

**Espero que lo disfrutes, cariño. **

Esto es producto de un súbito momento de inspiración luego de leer un fanfic MUY viejo que tenía en el PC. Se llamaba originalmente Manual de Seducción y me pareció más cutre que Seducción en Pasos así que no me decepcionen y digan que el título les gusta (xD).

Además, he convertido la acción de levantarse temprano en un cliché repetitivo en mis fanfics, ¿Ya lo había notado? De todas formas espero que se diviertan.

**(No olviden leer mis notas finales)**

**Seducción En Pasos**

**Introducción.**

~El descubrimiento y el camino a la felicidad.

_C'est le commencement de la fin._

_Es el principio del fin._

En teoría, Duo Maxwell comenzaba su rutina diaria-laboral los lunes a las seis de la mañana. Lo que en verdad sucedía los lunes a las seis y cinco de la mañana (que era cuando su despertador sonaba) era que, cansadísimo –_me cago en las putas seis de la madrugada_- y con nulas ganas de ir a trabajar, cogía el reloj de la mesilla de noche y lo tiraba lejos, esperando que se rompiera y él pudiera estar en paz.

Duo, además, convivía (en una gran casa alquilada) con sus amigos más cercanos. Habían decidido ésta situación ya que todos asistían a la misma universidad y necesitaban un lugar que les fuera conveniente, y dado que todos tenían trabajos de medio tiempo, se llevaban bien y los departamentos eran muy chicos y demasiado caros, llegar a ese punto de interacción no había sido demasiado difícil.

La convivencia, por supuesto, los había llevado a constituir alianzas básicas y medianamente tácitas para evitar el asesinato progresivo entre sus miembros. Tales eran principalmente acuerdos cerrados de auto-preservación como no tocar el capuchino de Heero, no mover los libros de Trowa, no comerse la fruta de Wufei o no usar los productos de aromaterapia de Quatre. Otros tantos estaban conducidos a sentimientos puros de solidaridad cotidiana, como jurar hasta la extenuación que _nadie cogió tu café Heero_, ordenar los libros de Trowa, reponer la fruta de Wufei y llorarle a Quatre que te dijera dónde compraba los aceites esenciales.

Duo también formaba parte de ésta peculiar situación, por lo que las mañanas de lunes a jueves, sus amigos se turnaban para despertarle antes de que se le hiciera demasiado tarde para el trabajo. Y de acuerdo al calendario, esa mañana le pertenecía toda a Heero Yuy.

Heero, a pesar de lo que muchos opinaran, era bastante considerado con sus compañeros, ya que siempre procuraba darles por su lad… apoyarlos cuando más lo necesitaban. Y si un cansadísimo Duo Maxwell quería dormir un poco más la mañana de un pesado lunes, estaba claro que Heero iba a dejarle dormir de más.

Así que, a las seis con siete minutos de la mañana, Heero se había escabullido en la habitación del durmiente castaño y con poco (nada) de tacto le había quitado el edredón y lo había movido cogiéndole del brazo.

-Levántate- dijo con su voz más autoritaria, la que usaba para demostrar que _mi-palabra-es-la-puta-ley_.

Duo se hizo un ovillo mientras trataba de mantener el calor de su cuerpo y gruñó un una irritada afirmación _Sí, ya voy_. Ante esto, Heero alzó una ceja sarcástica y dio por culminado su trabajo. Se retiró de la habitación y a Duo le quedó el remordimiento de saber que era tarde y que tenía que levantarse en más o menos… YA. Así que, reuniendo la escasa voluntad que tiene cualquier ser humano en las mañanas, abandonó su utópica comodidad y fue rumbo al cuarto de baño. ¡Y que quede claro que por ser lunes le tocaba usarlo primero!

Trastabillando con sus propios pies y guiándose únicamente por el conocimiento que brinda la rutina (pues estaba con los ojos cerrados), Duo tanteaba en la semioscuridad de su hogar mientras contaba mentalmente las puertas que habían entre su habitación y su destino.

_Una. Dos. Tres y…_

_¡Puta alfombrilla!_

Duo mastica una serie de insultos mientras se frota los dedos de los pies y abre, por fin, los ojos. Hay una alfombrilla verde a la entrada del cuarto de baño que está hecha de un material _rasposo_ y que es increíblemente útil para que nadie deje un camino de humedad después de darse una ducha. Desde que la _verdecita_ (que es como se ha acostumbrado a decirle) hizo su aparición hace tres meses –de la mano de Quatre- Duo siente que sus mañanas son un poco peor que antes. Y es que no hay un SOLO condenado día que no termine tropezándose con el dobladillo de su holgado pijama y se restriegue todos los dedos del pie con la mencionada.

_¡Y duele, joder!_

Algún día voy a deshacerme de ti- le gruñe entre dientes al objeto inanimado.

-¿Te vas a deshacer de quién?- dice una voz menos ronca que la suya pero más fuerte e intimidante.

-Cómo que de quién-empieza a responder Duo mientras alza la cabeza y prepara un gran discurso de indignación- de esta porquería ver…- el resto se hace bola en su garganta y por un momento deja de respirar.

La parte impulsiva de su cerebro grita _¡Oh, sí! _Y siente que la exclamación está a punto de salírsele de la boca, del cuerpo, del corazón, _de todo_. Y es que hay algo alucinante en esa mañana que debería ser como cualquier otra pero que es completamente diferente.

Heero está a cinco centímetros de tocarlo y Duo siente que acaba de encontrarse con un completo extraño. Un completo extraño que nada más tiene una ridícula toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura y que, además, está lleno de gotitas por todo su ancho, bronceado y apetecible pecho.

Algo grita en su subconsciente pero él no es capaz de distinguir las sílabas, y de pronto su cuerpo se siente _muy caliente_. Tan caliente que se está enfermando. El mismo calor insoportable que siente cuando tiene fiebre y quiere desnudarse porque no soporta el contacto de su piel con la ropa. Ese _caliente_ que hace que cada músculo de su cuerpo se queje de dolor y lo atormente. _Desnúdate_ escucha como un susurro en su cabeza y no sabe si se dirige a él o es él quien lo está diciendo pensando en Heero.

Entonces Heero lo mira con sus ojos infinitamente azules y eléctricos, en una expresión preocupada que le pregunta en silencio qué es lo que le pasa. Duo ni siquiera sabe qué le pasa pero puede adivinar que tiene en su rostro la misma expresión de encandilado que tenía a los trece cuando veía pasar a la niña que le gustaba. El mismo sentimiento con Heero, sin embargo, es MUCHÍSIMO mejor.

Heero habla y parece decir algo importante pero Duo no le escucha porque su cerebro no logra analizar nada más allá de los labios que se mueven suavemente _así_ de cerca de su rostro. Tan cerca que una idea avezada se vuelve irresistible en su cabeza dónde los labios de Heero dejan de abrirse para soltar palabras que no entiende y se abren mejor sobre su boca, _en todo su cuerpo_.

Los pantalones de su pijama se vuelven estrechos e insoportables y algo está TAN mal que no le queda más opción que sentirse absolutamente bien. Y justo cuando siente que no es capaz de resistir más de _eso_ que Heero le está haciendo, la mano de su _mmm_-húmedo-_mmm_ amigo se alza y se queda sobre su hombro cubierto de tela innecesaria. Y ahí es cuando quiere gritar _Tócame, ¡Vamos, tócame ya!_ Y está completamente seguro que está teniendo el calentón más grande de su vida.

Ese fue su descubrimiento.

El descubrimiento que es siempre una revelación. Una revelación que significa siempre consecuencias. Consecuencias que resultan en ese deseo incontrolable de _estar más cerca_, más cerca de todos y todo. Y es tan inesperado que se siente como un asalto violento, como un golpeteo incesante y desconocido que se vuelve más fuerte a cada momento, _fuerte _y rápido hasta que estalla, ¿Eres tú pidiendo que pare o es tu corazón suplicando que avance?

Ocurrió rápido, audaz y justo como su carácter. _Ocurrió_, incluso, antes de que se diera cuenta.

-¿Duo? –un Heero húmedo y preocupado apretaba la mano en su hombro- ¿Estás bien?-

_¡OhDiosSÍ!_

Y es que en ese momento no hay nada, absolutamente NADA más perfecto que Heero susurrando tan cerca de su rostro.

-Maxwell, ¿Quieres moverte? – Duo tardó un momento en reconocer la voz - Tu turno para el baño acabó hace diez minutos-

Duo bajó de su nube lujuriosa al momento en que giró el rostro y vio a un sarcástico Wufei sonriéndole con malicia. Suspiró resignado cuando la mano de Heero se alejó de su cuerpo y el susodicho le acarició los cabellos en una fugaz despedida antes de irse rumbo a su habitación.

Sin saber la razón, un sonrojo violento hizo espacio en su rostro.

El chino pasó por su lado, empujándole ligeramente, mientras le decía algo sobre lo tarde que era y, un momento antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, alzó una ceja sarcástica y señaló la parte bajo de su cuerpo mientras añadía.

-¿Una noche movidita?-

_¡MIERDA!_

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

El tiempo que tardaba en llegar a la universidad le abarcaba de entre quince a veinte minutos y dado que las mañanas eran agradables prefería ir caminando, aunque luego se distrajera en el camino y tuviera que correr las últimas cuadras para no llegar tarde.

Un día sin especial significado, Trowa le sirvió un vaso con jugo de naranja y le dijo que él también tenía que irse. Desde esa oportunidad, solían acompañarse cada vez que podían.

Trowa no solía conversar demasiado, prefería escucharlo y observar fijamente. De alguna manera, el silencio en el que siempre estaba no lograba ser incómodo y, con el tiempo, se había llegado a acostumbrar.

La mañana del lunes habían empezado especialmente calurosa y aunque estuvo tentado a irse en auto, Trowa le sorprendió ofreciéndole un práctica desayuno.

-¡Hey! ¡No es justo! –se quejó Duo que entraba a la cocina -¡Yo también quiero jugo!-

-Tú deberías irte ya, Maxwell- dijo Wufei mientras entraba con una sonrisita autosuficiente.

-Hay jugo en la nevera Duo- intervino Trowa mientras terminaba de arreglar algunas cosas en su mochila.

-Buenos días –saludó Heero mientras se dirigía a la nevera y cogía la jarra con agua.

-Buenos días- le respondieron Trowa y Wufei.

-Buen día, Heero- dijo Quatre mientras se levantaba y le hacía una seña a Trowa para que se marcharan –Nosotros ya nos vamos-

-Vale- Wufei se sirvió un vaso con leche.

-¿Ya desayunaste, Duo?- preguntó Heero mientras le lanzaba una mirada extraña.

-¿Qué?- dio un respingo –No…-

-Coge tu mochila, te invito algo de camino al trabajo-

-¡Vale!-

Wufei alzó una ceja sarcástica mientras los veía partir y Quatre prefirió no decir nada.

La realidad que suscitó el descubrimiento, _su descubrimiento_, hizo que Quatre se sintiera como jamás habría pensado sentirse. Y no, no era ese golpeteo incesante en el pecho y su garganta impedida de decir nada. No era el calor, ni el frío, ni la piel escarapelada. No eran, ni siquiera, sus extremidades que se sentía ajenas a su cuerpo. No era el hormigueo punzante en las yemas de sus dedos.

Era su subconsciente gritándole lo ridículo que se sentía y el eco en su cerebro sólo hacía que el sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas se sintiera como la humillación más grande.

_¡Que no se haya dado cuenta!_

Trowa estaba demasiado ocupado conversando con la niña del globo rojo como para prestarle atención a su agónica situación.

Cuando daban su habitual caminata por uno de los dos parques más grandes que habían de cruzar en su recorrido, Quatre se encontraba hablando animadamente sobre una trivial feria expuesta en la facultad de artes. Trowa volteaba a verlo de cuando en cuando y asentía silenciosamente, sin intervenir demasiado y dejando que el rubio hablara por los dos. El rubio, por entretenerse, daba largas explicaciones a su monólogo mientras exageraba alguna que otra perspectiva para hacer de un detalle menor una aventura cómica. Según su perspectiva, estaba saliendo bastante bien. Trowa no sonreía pero su mirada parecía relajada.

En el mejor momento de su narración, exactamente a tres árboles de distancia de la salida del parque, Trowa se detiene abruptamente observando _algo_ fijamente. Quatre haría algo inteligente como seguir su mirada para descubrir qué es, exactamente, ese _algo_. Su inteligencia, sin embargo, parece estarle jugando una mala pasada. El rubio se queda encandilado en su sitio, observando la determinación en los ojos del castaño. _Es imposible evitarlo_, se excusa con bochorno, _imposible_ porque Trowa nunca habla demasiado y por eso las personas creen que no lo hace nunca. _Qué equivocados_, agrega Quatre a su bochorno y parece que un suspiro se le escapa del corazón cuando Trowa se quita la chaqueta y sale corriendo entre los árboles.

_Qué estúpido. Qué ridículo. No lo entiendo._ No lo evita porque no puede.

Y entonces el descubrimiento lo abofetea con el viento desordenándole los cabellos. Lo abofetea y de pronto el sendero es un camino amarrillo hacia un paraíso de felicidad y Trowa está ahí, en medio, ignorándolo con el perfil más atractivo del planeta, mientras alza los brazos hacia la copa de uno de los árboles. _Algo está mal._

El ceño se le arruga y parpadea rápidamente mientras una mano se alza sobre sus ojos como una sombrilla para el sol. El claroscuro que se forma en los ángulos de su rostro sólo hace que su expresión se vuelva más íntima e increíble, llena de una belleza especial que no puede describir pero que lo deslumbra. Trowa elige ese momento para coger el globo que había estado buscando y Quatre podría jurar que lo está mirando como si el resto del mundo hubiese desaparecido. El rubio, entonces, se adelanta uno, dos, tres, cuatro pasos mientras un ruido sordo le indica la ansiedad que recorre su cuerpo. Nunca antes había deseado un globo como lo deseaba en ese momento, con una sensación expresamente posesiva y altanera, como si las fuerzas de todo el mundo le inspiraran a hacer cosas impensables.

Trowa se acerca y parece que todo se consume en un segundo. Un segundo fugaz que se termina cuando el castaño pasa por su lado, evitándolo, hasta acercarse a una niña rubia de coletas que sonríe cuando se le entrega el globo rojo.

La sangre se le sube a la cabeza y se siente como una pequeña reducción en un planeta de gigantes. Tan pequeño e insignificante que no soporta la sensación y daría todo porque la tierra se abriera y lo tragara. _Vergüenza_, aprieta la chaqueta del castaño y de pronto se siente muy mortificado, como cuando está a punto de enfermarse de gripe, _mierda_.

En ese punto, al rubio no le queda más remedio que reaccionar de acuerdo a sus instintos más estúpidos. Lo primero que hace cuando Trowa le acaricia la cabeza a la niña, como despedida, es dar un respingo que abre el flujo de sus emociones y llena su cuerpo de adrenalina. _Tiene que hacer algo_, sus pies se mueven solos y rápido. Lo último que ve en su carrera de despedida es la expresión (aún atractiva) incrédula de Trowa. _Qué gracioso, en otra ocasión me felicitaría, miren a Barton con esa expresión de estafado._

-¡Llego tarde a clase! ¡Me voy primero!- incluso en su cerebro, esa excusa sonaba increíblemente ridícula.

_¡MIERDA!_

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Duo y Quatre se encontraron en la entrada de la casa cuando volvían de sus respectivas rutinas. Sin ganas de hablar y con expresiones que decían lo cansados que estaban se saludaron con señas imperceptibles mientras buscaban las llaves para entrar lo más rápidamente posible e ir a hundirse en la suavidad de sus respectivas camas. No dijeron nada, pero ambos lo sabían, habían tenido uno de esos días que uno espera se vayan y no vuelvan a venir, JAMÁS.

Entonces, se escuchó un ladrido desde la sala.

-¡¿Qué coño…?!-

-Prende la luz-

-Sí… a ver… -

-Ten cuidado con la maqueta de Wufei…-

-¿Todavía la tiene en la casa?-

-La presentación es hasta el viernes-

-Ya…-

Un cachorro **(1)** empezó a ladrar con energía mientras les enseñaba los dientes y los miraba con desconfianza. Se hubieran asustado, pero el animal era tan pequeño que hasta daba risa.

-¿Y qué con este cacharro?- preguntó Duo mientras se acercaba y hacía el intento de acariciarle la cabeza.

-Me pregunto quién lo ha traído- Quatre se sentó en unos sillones mientras veía al perro gruñir.

-Sí, traerlo y dejarlo solo en medio de la oscuridad, ¿Quién sería capaz de tanta desconsideración?- dijo Duo mientras lograba cargar al cachorro y se tiraba en el sillón.

-Sí, ¿Quién tendría el corazón tan frío?-

Duo y Quatre se miraron incómodos. Los otros tres habitantes de la casa no eran conocidos por ser cuidadosos y sensibles, su reputación, más bien, se desviaba hacía el opuesto de _cálido_.

-Bueno… de todas formas –agregó Duo mientras intentaba solapar el momento- este cachorro parece estar bien, está gruñón y todo-

-Parece que le caes bien- se rió el rubio mientras el cachorro se soltaba de los mimos de Duo y saltaba al piso.

-Por supuesto, se ha enamorado de mi figura sexy- respondió con sarcasmo.

Quatre cogió al perro cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba rayando el encerado de la madera. Lo sentó en sus rodillas y le acarició detrás de las orejas. El animal soltó un ladrido antes de estirarse completamente y acurrucarse en las caricias que le estaban dando.

-Qué perro fácil –se enfurruñó Duo mientras cruzaba los brazos y veía al rubio con envidia.

-Es porque es pequeño y no le gusta que lo estés acosando-

-¿Yo? ¿Acosando?- alzó una ceja –Si me pide comida le doy arsénico…-

Quatre soltó una carcajada.

-¿A quién le vas a dar arsénico?-

Winner y Maxwell dieron un respingo asustado. Voltearon a ver quién había hablado y se encontraron con los otros tres ocupantes de la casa, que traían en sus manos grandes bolsas que tenían el logo de una tienda de mascotas, _Petto Shop_ **(2)**_, _en ellas.

Heero les lanzó una mirada extraña mientras se acercaba a Quatre y tomaba al cachorro. El animal ladró mientras se removía entre los brazos del ojiazul y trataba de alcanzarle la cara, para lamérsela.

-Se llama Mamoru- agregó mientras fruncía el ceño y miraba a Trowa y Wufei con desconfianza –Mi nueva mascota-

- Se llama Kiba –dijo Wufei mientras dejaba las bolsas en el suelo y cruzaba los brazos –

- Kochi-ken – intervino Trowa mientras los miraba con fastidio.

La pelea parecía importante, pero no lo suficiente para evitar que Duo los mirara con incredulidad y se largara a reír con ganas. Quatre que también estaba sintiéndose divertido se contagió de las carcajadas alegres y empezó a reír también.

Heero, Trowa y Wufei los miraron resentidos.

-Bueno, ya basta- soltó Heero en un tono de voz que advertía que no estaba sintiéndose muy contento – Lo importante aquí es que el perro se queda-

Duo le escuchó atento, con una sonrisa burlona bailoteando en sus labios.

-Se queda, claro- agregó con un tonito autosuficiente – Cuídenlo mejor, nada más. El pobre estaba ladrando solo, en la oscuridad-

Heero le dirigió su atención y Duo sintió que todas las emociones de la mañana volvían a su cuerpo.

-No podía llevarlo con nosotros- se excusó Wufei de inmediato –Se hubiese escapado… apagué la luz por reflejo-

-Lo que sea- interrumpió Trowa mientras se acercaba a Heero –Dame a mi perro, lo tengo que bañar-

Heero se lo entregó a regañadientes y Trowa dejó que el perro le lamiera la mejilla, una vez estuvo estabilizado en sus antebrazos. Quatre lanzó un suspiro que sonó incómodo en el silencio humano y los ladridos alegres. El rubio sintió un sonrojo irremediable ocupar sus mejillas.

Duo tosió y empezó a farfullar una excusa.

-Eh… yo tengo que… - se acercó a Winner – eso con… Vámonos Quatre-

No que realmente fuera un experto en el escrutinio de las personas, eso se lo dejaba a Heero, pero Duo sabía, gracias a la experiencia, que lo que podría estar pasándole a su rubio amigo, era más o menos lo que le pasaba a él. A veces uno no puede controlar los impulsos, especialmente cuando se trata de una ansiedad que oprimía su pecha con fuerza. _A veces uno tenía que resignarse._

Y en otras ocasiones, _a veces_, había que aceptar un descubrimiento. Aceptarlo para encontrar el camino a la felicidad. La felicidad que parecía un recorrido atrayente hacia la lujuria.

_A veces._

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**NdA:**

**(1) **El perrito es japonés y aquí les dejo una foto. H t t p : // w w w . viarural . com . pe/ganaderia/mascotas/pets/grupo-05/Shikoku . htm (Acuérdense de pegar el vínculo sin espacios).

**(2) **La tienda no existe, por lo menos tengo entendido que me la he inventado, si alguien la ve por Internet o por la esquina de su casa, hacérmelo saber, el mundo de hoy está algo paranoico con los derechos de autor (Y yo también).

Soy el fantasma de… una estudiante con muchas responsabilidades que carece del sentido de la organización. Je. Pero no importa quién soy, importa lo que aquí está escrito. Así que…

**Anne Darket **cumplió años el **11 de Octubre. **Sí, ya se que es noviembre, no me miren así. ¡Lo siento, cariño! Pero cuando te avisé sobre el regalo aún no lo tenía completo y no pensé que me demoraría tanto. Espero que te haya gustado y que la espera haya valido la pena. El fanfic es cortito, creo. Voy a tomar algunos clichés y procuraré hacer que se vean divertidos.

**Ah, sí, esto es importante, **por más que el título sugiera una especie de secuencia esto NO ES, de ninguna manera, un _manual_. Ni siquiera se le acerca, porque voy a tomar situaciones indistintas, así que, POR FAVOR, no piensen que estoy intentando ser alguna clase de gurú del amor (y el sexo). Véanlo nada más, como un fanfic.

Ahora sí, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

¿Clic al botoncito? :3

**P.D.: Me gusta el nuevo formato de ff-net, ¿A ustedes no?**

**P.D.: El perrito no es ninguna insinuación a la zoofilia (¬¬ Muchas Gracias Sol). **


	2. Paso 01: Brillar con cuero

**P.D.: Me gusta el nuevo formato de ff-net, ¿A ustedes no?**

**N/A: ****Esto es un AU****. Sí, ya se que queda claro con la primera parte pero no lo había anunciado. Je, je, je (XD).**

**Advertencia: Uso indiscriminado del cuero.**

**Eso era todo. Gracias por leer. **

**Sigamos con la historia.**

**Paso 01: Brillar con cuero.**

Si ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer y no lo haces entonces estás peor que antes.

**Confucio** (551 AC-478 AC)_ Filósofo chino._

La habitación de Quatre no era la más amplia, ni la que tenía la mejor vista, sus paredes y piso eran tan normales como los de cualquier otro sector de la casa y sin embargo, todos los que la habían visitado coincidían en afirmar que era la más agradable de todas.

Ahora, si preguntabas _por qué_ la de Quatre y no cualquier otra, todos se tropezarían con un sinfín de razones que no parecían tener ninguna importancia ni significación. Que si por el color de las paredes, que si por la alfombra, a mejor era el olor a fresco, o tal vez por los pequeños detalles.

A todos les gustaba la habitación de Quatre, porque _era_ la de Quatre y nadie necesitaba señalar eso porque quedaba implícito en los uno y mil motivos que buscaban para justificar su predilección.

Duo suspiró por quinta vez mientras cambiaba de estación con el mando a distancia de la radio que su rubio mejor amigo había comprado hacía un mes. El trenzado estaba desparramado en la cama de Quatre mientras que el dueño de la misma estaba sentado de uno de de los dos sillones ubicados inmediatamente a los costados. No decían nada y no tenían ganas de parecer interesados en decir nada, no después de la incómoda conversación que habían mantenido hacía unos instantes, cuando los dos decidieron entrar en negación.

—Así que… —había comenzado Duo con inseguridad— ¿Te gusta Trowa?

—¿Quién?, ¿A mi? —respondió Quatre, con innecesario despiste, tratando de mantener la conversación en un terreno estúpidamente seguro— No, para nada, ¿A ti te parece?

—Te gusta bastante, ¿No? —continuó el trenzado con más confianza, sintiéndose de pronto bastante divertido— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que su increíble y extrovertida personalidad me cautivó —contestó Quatre sarcástico— ¿Interesante, no?

—Te pareces a Wufei cuando se pone chistoso

—No dejaré que me incordies y encima te rías mientras lo haces —Quatre sonrió en lo que pudo ser el atisbo de una mueca maliciosa— Especialmente cuando a ti te gusta Heero

—¡¿A mi?! Quieres decir ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿El Heero que ambos conocemos?! ¡¿_ESE_ Heero?! —se escandalizó y tiró el mando al suelo cuando intentó parase de golpe— ¡Vamos!

—Sí, _ese _Heero

—Bueno, sí— afirmó Duo mientras se volvía a tirar en la cama y parecía bastante deprimido.

—Tampoco es para tanto, a lo mejor… —se interrumpió mientras también parecía deprimido

—¿A lo mejor…? —repitió Duo esperanzado, tratando de asirse desesperadamente a cualquier otra alternativa.

—A lo mejor no somos gays —trató de sonar seguro mientras lo decía, pero la repentina aparición de la letra de _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_ en la radio hizo que su seguridad sonara a mentira.

—¡Claro!, todo el mundo tiene un momento bisexual en su vida, Heero simplemente _estuvo ahí _cuando pasó —aseveró Duo, tratando de parecer animado— Un calentón lo tiene cualquiera, ¿No?

—¿Tuviste un calentón _mirando a Heero_? —Quatre parecía a punto de reír— Eso es gay, no hay nada bisexual en tu experiencia

—¿Y qué me dices de ti?, ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que pasó entre Trowa y tú? —preguntó con ganas de cambiar el tema rápidamente, mientras un sonrojo furioso se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

—Me puse celoso —admitió el rubio mientras lucía miserable, como si el recuerdo fuera especialmente desilusionador.

—Oh… —agregó el castaño con suavidad, asumiendo que Trowa tal vez, ya tenía pareja— ¿Lo viste con una chica?

—Sí, bajita, rubia y muy linda —sonrió con vergüenza— Trowa le devolvió un globo a una niña que lo había soltado

Duo lo miró con incredulidad unos segundos antes de que empezara a reír estrepitosamente, no que lo hiciera de mala intención, pero todo el asunto le daba tanta risa que no podía evitar pensar en lo divertido que era conversar con su mejor amigo de temas incómodos mientras tenías a Queen tocando la canción adecuada a tus problemas.

_Take a back seat, hitch-hike_

_And take a long ride on my motor bike_

_Until I'm ready (Ready Freddie)_

_Crazy little thing called love_

—Duo —dijo Quatre, de pronto, luego de que el castaño se hubiese calmado y Queen hubiese dejado de tocar— ¿A ti qué chica te gusta?

_This thing called love I just can't handle it_

_This thing called love I must get round to it_

_I ain't ready_

_Crazy little thing called love_

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Wufei, Trowa y Heero sabían que algo no estaba funcionando en la casa, podían sentirlo, lo intuían y estaban casi seguros que tenía que ver con Quatre y Duo encerrados en la habitación del primero. No tenían ni la menor idea de por qué _eso_ era raro, pero lo sabían. Claro que lo sabían. Y como que lo sabían era que preferían quedarse en la sala, mirándose intensamente tratando de demostrarse mutuamente que, bueno, _lo sabían_ y crear un momento denso, _raro_, principalmente incómodo.

—¿Qué hora es, Heero? —preguntó Wufei por decir algo, después de todo, el reloj estaba funcionando perfectamente y a _voltear la cabeza hacia la derecha _de distancia.

—Las ocho y cuarenta —respondió el ojiazul con voz muerta.

Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc. Y llegaron las ocho con cuarenta y un minutos.

—Tengo… ¿Y ustedes? — dice de pronto Trowa, y deben ser años de práctica porque Heero y Wufei le entienden y asienten, _como si supieran_.

—Sí, claro— afirma Heero.

—¿Llamo…?— sugiere Wufei sin terminar la idea.

—Por favor— agrega Trowa y Heero asiente.

Wufei desaparece por la puerta de la cocina y Trowa y Heero se miran y los dos saben que el otro sabe que _todos _saben que algo está mal. Y es tan obvio, que prefieren dejar la incomodidad que romperla con una conversación (in)necesaria de obviedad.

Al final su amigo chino vuelve y se sienta muy derecho en uno de los sofá individuales, aunándose a esa extraña conversación silenciosa de obviedades, dónde, sin embargo nadie sabe qué decir o qué hacer. A Wufei se le antoja informar que ha pedido comida china porque al parecer todos tienen hambre pero nadie quiere cocinar.

Y Quatre y Duo siguen encerrados en la habitación del primero, hablando de algo importante, seguramente, algo que _todos_ _saben_.

—Y… ustedes saben, ¿No? —suelta Wufei, desesperado por enterarse de lo que ya se enteró hace milenios.

—Sabemos —responden Heero y Trowa al unísono.

La comida llega luego de treinta largos y silenciosos minutos, el repartidor la entrega, Trowa paga y todos se sirven exactamente lo mismo, en raciones de perfecta equidad. Mientras comen, se dan cuenta que sin Duo y Quatre, las comidas son principalmente calladas y aburridas.

Y entonces, en el silencio absoluto que permite el hermetismo, se escuchan pasos apresurados en la segunda planta, lo que indica que rubio y castaño, probablemente, _también_ tienen hambre. Ninguno de los que están comiendo da muestras de que algo les importe, pero interiormente sueltan un suspiro de alivio y se sienten de pronto más relajados.

Duo y Quatre bajan y entran a la cocina relajados. Ambos sonríen y parece que se lo están pasando bien hasta que Wufei tose y todos terminan por verse las caras. Duo da un respingo y evita mirar a Heero a toda costa, Quatre se sonroja involuntariamente y parece que está a punto de estornudar, Trowa alza una ceja y confirma lo que _ya sabe_ mientras que Heero bebe agua y parece enfadado.

El momento se hace largo y nadie dice nada, como si de amigos hubieran pasado a ser extraños. Sí, claro. Si ya todos lo sabían, _lo sabían_ porque cuando dos amigos se encierran en una habitación _es porque pasa algo_, lo peor para los otros es que se quedan fuera y una fina pero fuerte línea los separa, como si no habitaran el mismo lugar, como si estuvieran en habitaciones separadas por paredes de vidrio, pero ahí estaban, todos juntos en la cocina y sin poderse hablar. Quatre se remueve incómodo y suelta una frase incoherente, que no tiene nada que ver pero que hace que todos piensen mucho.

—A Duo le gusta Relena —lo dice rápido, como si hubiese tratado de sonar gracioso, como si estuviera tratando de empezar una sesión de fastidio que terminaría en una noche divertida y _normal_. No funciona, porque su tono es firme y como si declarara una verdad absoluta.

El trenzado trata de reír divertido pero la sonrisa le sale floja y todo porque Heero lo ha mirado intensamente, como si intentara descifrarle con la mirada, buscando saber hasta lo que él mismo no sabe. Y lo ha logrado, porque el castaño aparta la mirada y toda su expresión parece una afirmación de la verdad.

—¿Y quién es Relena? —pregunta Wufei interesado, sabe que eso _no _es lo raro, pero igual tiene curiosidad.

—Una chica de la facultad —contesta Quatre por Duo y eso sólo lo empeora, porque ahora no sólo Heero los está examinando, sino también Trowa y el rubio _sabe_ que se quiere morir ahí mismo.

Nadie pregunta nada y nadie responde, parece que todo va a volver al mismo ambiente espeso de antes pero Heero está de mal humor y suelta uno de sus comentarios secos y tan exentos de emoción que parecen casi-casi un insulto.

—Han estado conversando de que a Duo le gusta Relena, ¿Y eso es todo?

Todos parpadean confundidos, porque de tener un tono de voz, su intervención parecería un reproche. A Duo se lo parece, y mientras se enfada se pregunta por millonésima vez por qué Heero y sólo Heero logra enfadarlo, _siempre._

—Sí, eso es todo —le contestó de mala manera, olvidándose por un momento, que en realidad _Heero le gusta_

El susodicho no le contestó pero tenía en las comisuras de los labios un atisbo de sonrisita altanera que todos miran atentamente pero no se atreven a comentar. Cuando Heero quería fastidiar, _realmente _lo hacía.

Duo se enfadó y de alguna manera el ambiente volvió a la normalidad.

—¿Y qué han pedido? —tentó Quatre mientras se acercaba a la mesa y husmeaba entre los platillos, probando los que más le gustaban.

—Hey, Maxwell —intervino Wufei con una ceja alzada— Esta chica, ¿Vas a declararte?

—Claro, por qué no —contestó Duo divertido, mientras jalaba dos sillas y se sentaba en una de ellas

—¿Y no te sientes inseguro? —siguió el chino

—¿De qué?

—Del rechazo, obviamente

—¿Rechazo?, ¿Por qué? —preguntó Duo antes de sonreír con coquetería— ¿No me has visto, acaso? ¡Soy increíblemente guapo!

Wufei se rió, Quatre sonrió y Trowa parecía inusualmente divertido. Heero, sin embargo, mantenía su expresión de mortal seriedad.

—Increíblemente humilde, también—terminó Wufei mientras recogía su plato y lo dejaba en el fregadero.

—Al menos Duo está seguro de que ha sido notado —agregó Trowa como un pensamiento aparte, mientras se levantaba a ayudar al chino.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — intervino Quatre con curiosidad.

—A lo que me refiero— pausa —No puedes pretender gustarle a alguien que ni siquiera te ha notado

Quatre y Duo parpadearon confundidos. _Una pista. _

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Tanto el rubio como el castaño estuvieron analizando lo que Trowa había dicho, no estaban completamente seguros del motivo, pero había una verdad evidente que parecía cuidadosamente oculta en el comentario _Si no te ha notado, ¿Cómo le puedes gustar?_

Sí, claro, perfectamente razonable, increíblemente obvio, pero… ¿Qué con eso?

A lo mejor era una reacción susceptible, a lo mejor era que estaban demasiado sensibles por la serie de eventos que habían ocurrido, a lo mejor estaban pensando mucho, a lo _mejor_ se ponían a pensar en otra cosa porque ya estaban cruzando el límite del cursilón hartazgo y una cosa era ser marica (probablemente) y otra muy diferente, ser nenaza.

Y sin embargo.

—Hey Quatre — le llamó Duo mientras le rascaba las orejas a Kochi-Ken, que había sido momentáneamente olvidado por sus _estresados-por-los-exámenes_ dueños.

—Dime

—¿A ti te parece que Heero me nota?

—Duo, no seas nenaza

—¡No lo soy! ¡Te lo estoy diciendo en serio! —se aclaró la garganta— En tono de machos y todo — agregó en tono más grave

—Ya, claro, un macho marica —le contestó Quatre divertido, alzando una ceja.

—Ya viste que soy muy varonil —agregó irónico.

—Bueno, _macho_, te diré que Heero está obligado a _notarte_ diariamente —acercó una mano a su barbilla, aparentando un profundo análisis mental— Vivimos juntos, ¿Te acuerdas?

—No me refiero a eso _¿Te enteras?_, estás siendo especialmente sarcástico, ¿Qué le pasó al bueno y dulce Quatre? —contestó en tono lastimero

—Al _bueno y dulce _Quatre le dieron vacaciones, tengo que revisar cuarenta y cinco ensayos para mañana o puedo decirle adiós a mi puesto de asistente para el próximo ciclo —dijo en tono cansando pero suavizando su mirada.

—Pues qué humor, a ti Trowa seguro que te ha notado

—¿Seguimos con lo mismo?

—Hasta que lo entienda

—¿El qué?

—Eso que no termino de entender

—¿Qué quisiste decir con que Trowa _seguro_ que me ha notado?

—Ahora quién es la nenaza…

—Olvídalo, estamos discutiendo temas idiotas

—¿Por qué?

—¡Todos somos amigos! ¡Nos hemos notado, nos notamos y, si seguimos viviendo juntos, nos notaremos!

Y entonces Duo lo entendió.

—¡Ay, mierda!

—¿Qué?

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Quatre miraba nervioso a todos lados, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y su piel se crispaba con el más ligero cambio en la intensidad de la brisa, se sentía como si fuera un criminal a punto de robar y estaba seguro que su actuación sólo lo hacía lucir sospechoso. Toda esta situación con el nerviosismo sólo se estaba convirtiendo en un inconveniente mayor que no ayudaba para nada a su, ya de por sí, sensación de incertidumbre.

¡Y todo era culpa de Duo! Y claro que era su culpa, sólo el castaño lograba que un plan estúpido sonara tan increíblemente bien pensado, atrevido y _la solución a todos tus problemas_. Aunque si quería ser justo, era también un poco (muy poco) su culpa, por sentirse tan nenaza y aceptar un plan tan ridículo. Hasta pensar en él daba vergüenza, ¡Y Duo que no salía del bendito lugar!

El absurdo no le ganaba a la bochorno, pero la ansiedad seguro que se confundía con el miedo y era por eso mismo que la situación tan alucinante no le daba tiempo ni para sonrojarse, especialmente cuando hacía papel de guardián, parado en una esquina, vigilando atentamente cuanto movimiento extraño revelara que algún conocido pasaba por ahí y tuviera la oportunidad de reconocerle, a él y a Duo, claro.

—¡Ya los tengo, Quatre! —gritó Duo emocionado mientras salía de la tienda y agitaba dos bolsas en el aire.

—¡Ssshhtt! —le contestó Quatre con los dientes apretados y un dedo censurador sobre sus labios— ¿Quieres que alguien te oiga?

—¿Y tú por qué tan nervioso? —arrugó el ceño— No es que como si estuviésemos robando nada

—Ya se que no estamos robando nada —tosió— pero no me gustaría ser visto por aquí

—¿Por qué?

—¿Y tú por qué crees?

—Te escandalizas por unos pocos letreros de alusiones fálicas, _mariquita _

—No estás utilizando correctamente el _mariquita_ y que te sientas tan cómodo con las _alusiones fálicas_ solo me muestra lo pervertido que, en realidad, eres

—Estoy asumiendo mi sexualidad

—La tienes muy bien aceptada, te lo digo

Duo le sacó la lengua y a pesar de sí mismo, Quatre pudo relajarse el resto del camino a la casa. Se encontraba tan tranquilo bromeando con el trenzado que _casi _se pudo haber olvidado de la causa inicial de su estrés.

—Duo, ¿Por qué estamos haciendo ésta ridiculez?

—No es ninguna ridiculez

—¿Ah no?

—No, es un plan perfectamente elaborado, está calibrado para funcionar aún y contra la peor de las posibilidades

—No demoraste ni cinco minutos en idearlo

—Una demostración más de mi increíble intelecto

—Tendré que creerte —suspiró Quatre resignado

—Tampoco es para que te pongas así —le contestó Duo rascándose la punta de la nariz— Además, no tenemos nada que perder

—Nada aparte de la dignidad

—La dignidad se ve mejor en negro

—No se porque me siento pesimista sobre nuestro futuro

—Tú confía en mí, nada pued… — no pudo terminar la frase, porque un asustado rubio le tapó la mano con la boca, haciendo que se tragara las últimas sílabas de su oración

—¡No lo digas!

—¿Wue non iguap we? (¿Que no diga qué?)

—Eso que estabas a punto de decir

—¡¿Dué?!... ¡¿Worké?! (¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Por qué?!)

—Eh… bueno — Quatre se sonrojó ligeramente y bajó la mano que tenía aprisionados los labios del Maxwell — pues… tú ya sabes

—¿Qué cosa? — Duo alzó una ceja curiosa y bajó los párpados, lanzándole una mirada sarcástica

—"El destino" — Quatre alzó los dedos índice y anular de ambas manos, haciendo comillas en el aire mientras hablaba

Duo lo miró sin comprender por un rato, antes de que algo hiciera _clic_ en su cabeza y el comportamiento de Quatre cobrara sentido. Por un segundo consideró no burlarse, pero ya se conocía, era un impulsivo sin remedio, antes de que pudiera controlarse una risa especialmente fuerte se le escapó del alma.

—Ya basta, ¿Quieres callarte? — pidió Quatre, evidentemente abochornado — Tampoco es para que hagas un escándalo

Duo se limpió la única lágrima alegre que cayó por su mejilla derecha y miró al rubio con ternura. Alzó un brazo y lo abrazó por los hombros, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño.

—Bueno rubio, creo que es hora de que dejes de ver tantas películas, te _aseguro_ que el destino no hará _absolutamente nada_ sólo porque a mi se me ocurra mencionar — acercó sus labios a la oreja de Quatre y repitió en un susurro bajo y ronco — _nada puede salir mal_

Quatre sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna y, de pronto, la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevó una grados. Alzó sus manos y se acarició la oreja con los dedos, _peligroso_ pensó mientras los vestigios de la sensación se repetían en pequeñas ondas eléctricas que lo confundieron.

—¡Ya lo dijiste! — chilló cuando pudo liberarse del intervalo de extrañeza que se había apoderado de él — ¡Estamos jodidos!

—Relájate — le contestó Duo confiado, con las bolsas fuertemente apretadas en una de sus manos.

_There goes my baby  
She knows how to rock n roll  
She drives me crazy  
She gives me hot and cold fever_

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Heero era una de esas personas irritantes que JAMÁS se sorprendía por nada. Sí, así era. Uno de esos extraños seres humanos que siempre arruinaban todas las sorpresas cuidadosamente planificadas, poniendo cara de piedra y contestando con un escueto monosílabo que hacía que el resto se sintiera estúpido. Heero era ese tipo de ser humano _cool _que parecía casi-casi una creación ficticia.

Bueno, qué importaba. Heero no se sentía ni un mínimo aludido por las miradas acusatorias que se reclamaban por sus gélidas reacciones. Jamás le había interesado un rábano lo que otros pudieran pensar sobre él. Razón por la cual, siempre lo miraba con el brillo muerto de la indiferencia; las otras personas, por el contrario, sí que se sentía aludidas. Yuy ni se lo imaginaba, pero todas esas personas murmuraban pactos sagrados de venganza, riéndose con expectación, esperando que la vida cíclica y justa se animara a darle a ese insensible una lección.

Ellos esperaban pacientes, tranquilos, leales, casi obsesionados, a que el castaño recibiera su merecido. Ya lo tenían planificado con lujo de detalles, tenían hasta los carteles multicolores que advertían en letras pintadas de color rojo brillante _¡SORPRESA HEERO YUY!_ Y todos se regocijaban en ese afán que asimilaba su meta dorada.

La vida, inteligente como era, los escuchó y les dijo _lo merecen_ y ellos respondieron satisfechos _Ja-Ja-Ja_. A razón de lo mismo…

Heero era el asistente del profesor más terrible de la universidad. Ese mismo profesor que nadie quería ver ni en sus peores pesadillas. Aquel profesor infame que reprobaba al setenta y nueve por cierto de sus estudiantes sin que nadie reclamara ni hiciera nada porque era un profesor tan condenadamente bueno que no podías reprobar el curso sin haber aprendido más que con cualquier otro profesor. Los que lograban aprobar, por supuesto, tenían asegurado su puesto en el hall de la fama de las especulaciones entre sus compañeros, que los miraban como Hércules en el firmamento.

Yuy, en consecuencia, era una leyenda con su propia placa. Lo era porque, además, de haber sido admitido como un pupilo, había roto un récord de once años, al sacar el nuevo promedio más alto de todos _17.7_ **(1)**; sí, ese Yuy imponía respeto.

Ya que Heero era asistente, tenía que invertir, al menos, nueve horas semanales de su tiempo a preparar, supervisar y calificar exámenes, entre otras cosas. Aquel viernes que cualquier otra persona hubiese utilizado para gastarse el saldo del celular en llamar a todos sus amigos para salir a una fiesta salvaje porque _¡Es viernes, hermano!_, Heero lo utilizó para revisar ocho condenados ensayos de cincuenta y dos páginas que si bien es cierto, eran interesantes, dejaban luego un fortísimo dolor de cabeza.

Si en su estado natural de seriedad Heero era inmune a las sorpresas, estando mortalmente cansado y a un punto del mal humor, su normalmente escasa paciencia estaba cerca de sucumbir. Así que, nuestro alegre Yuy nada más esperaba llegar a su departamento sin contratiempos de por medio, ni al inicio, ni al final, porque entonces estaba seguro que alguien iba a sufrir.

Ya está.

Para suerte de Heero, todo estaba saliendo perfectamente bien, no sólo se había adelantado diez minutos al tiempo que le tomaba la caminata de la universidad al departamento, sino que en su camino no habían habido ni perros malhumorados, ni autos ruidosos, ni contaminación extrema. Además, tres personas le habían sonreído con amabilidad, no con miedo, no con reticencia, no con lujuria contenida. Las llaves estaban además en su bolsillo y no en el maletín donde normalmente solían perderse.

Ya hasta podía sentir que su ánimo mejoraba.

Introdujo la llave a la cerradura, la giro con seguridad, sin percatarse de ningún ruido extraño. La puerta se abrió, el quitó la llave, cerró la puerta, se quitó los zapatos y se puso las pantuflas, colgó su chaqueta, dejó su maletín encima de una mesilla que se encontraba a pocos pasos de la entrada, entró a la cocina, cogió una manzana ya limpia que estaba sobre la mesa, escuchó los murmullos de unas risitas entusiasmadas, reconoció a Quatre y a Duo, se escuchó un ladrido y entonces la curiosidad lo llevó directo a la sala.

Y el acabose.

---

Trowa había tenido una mañana de… bueno, de _mierda_. No sólo había tenido un sueño extraño del que prefería no acordarse, sino que ADEMÁS había llegado tarde a la clase más importante del curso más difícil que llevaba ese ciclo. Por si fuera poco, le llamaron la atención TRES veces en clase, porque al parecer, no estaba prestando atención (No, no estaba prestando atención). Así que, luego de haber terminado, decidió que como no tenía más clases iba a lidiar con su mal día, en casa, en su habitación, en su cama, durmiendo.

Y para Trowa estaba bastante más que bien dormir, porque no había dormido una _mierda_ en los dos últimos días. A todos los profesores se les había ocurrido que los ensayos eran una adecuada manera de retar a la habilidad. Bien, había estado cansado y de mal humor y diciendo _mierda_ casi al final de cualquier frase, básicamente porque cuando uno no está en buenos términos con la vida, _mierda _se aparece repetidamente como una acotación de léxico adecuado.

Una siesta a la mitad de la tarde se le había antojado tan deliciosa. Así que Trowa durmió, durmió y durmió hasta las seis de la tarde en punto, que la puerta principal se azotó y él se levantó con un respingo. En cualquier otro momento, se hubiese levantado a averiguar porque la puerta había sonado, pero la modorra todavía hacía que sus músculos se sintieran livianos y comodísimos así como estaban.

Así que Trowa cerró sus ojitos, restregó su mejilla contra la almohada, se concentró en dejar de escuchar cualquier tipo de ruido y poco a poco su mente se relajó, tanto lo hizo, que ya no se encontraba en su habitación, sino muy lejos, en un sitio inexistente y confortablemente desconocido, lleno de cosas suavecitas y tranquilas, sin ruidos molestos, con un olor familiar desperdigado por todas partes, un lugar perfecto…

Y alguien cerró la puta puerta. _¡¡Mierda!!_

Trowa dio un respingo malhumorado y se desenredó las sábanas, se puso las pantuflas y se encaminó al baño, abrió la llave del agua y dejo que el sueño terminara de desaparecer con el frío. Ya no tenía esperanzas de volverse a dormir. Después de todo, ya eran casi las siete de la noche, como confirmó en el reloj que estaba colgado en el baño (idea de Wufei para controlar los tiempos en las mañanas) y no podía evitar escuchar las risitas divertidas que se escuchaban desde la sala.

Ya no quería ni imaginar que estaría pasando. Se rascó la cabeza y bostezó mientras bajaba las escaleras, en dirección a satisfacer su curiosidad, pero entonces se escuchó un ladrido y su pequeño Kochi-Ken lo alcanzó corriendo. Trowa alzó una ceja al verlo tan excitado y lo levantó del suelo, le acarició en el espacio detrás de las orejas y siguió bajando.

Barton bostezó por una última vez mientras entraba a la habitación y…

El acabose.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

—¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? — Heero y Trowa dieron un respingo imperceptible antes de lanzarse miradas profundas, no habían notado la presencia del otro.

—¡Heero!, ¡Trowa! — sonrió Duo con ¿malicia? Mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de un avergonzado Quatre — ¡Qué sorpresa!

Heero y Trowa dejaron de mirarse inmediatamente y volvieron sus ojos hacia dónde se encontraban ambos chicos.

Había bastante que mirar en realidad. Tanto las ropas de Winner como las de Maxwell estaban regadas por el piso, tiradas de cualquier manera, como si se hubiesen desvestido con desesperación. No había ninguna prenda que no estuviese allí, desde la chalina roja de Duo hasta los bóxers azules de Quatre. Había además un frasquito de alguna especie de lubricante, que olía especialmente dulce, embadurnado en las manos de Duo, si uno se fijaba atentamente se notaba que aún goteaba de la punta de sus dedos índice y anular.

La situación de por sí extraña, lo hubiese sido más de no ser porque Quatre y Duo estaban vestidos… al menos parcialmente.

Quatre se removía incómodo mientras intentaba ocultarse y ocultar con esto que, en primer lugar, estaba usando unos apretadísimos e indecentes pantalones de cuero que se aferraban a su piel tratando de enseñar todos los lugares correctos e inconvenientes de la parte baja de su cuerpo. En segundo lugar, no tenía camisa porque al parecer estaba a punto de ¿desvestirse/vestirse?, además, debía tener frío porque no dejaba de temblar y su rostro estaba sonrojado (¿Quizá tenía gripe y le había dado fiebre?), estaba descalzo y por alguna razón, este detalle hacía que su apariencia pareciera tan débil, tan pequeña, tan necesitada. Quizá lo que Quatre quería era que lo hicieran llorar, ¿cómo se vería si lloraba?, probablemente se vería más indefenso. Qué raro, de pronto las manos le hormigueaban y ya no tenía sueño, ni mal humor, ni ninguna de esas tonterías, ahora nada más quería que Quatre se acercara para poderlo tocar, para apretarlo, para hacerlo llorar.

Duo, en cambio, estaba básicamente al revés. El pecho lo tenía cubierto por una casaca de cuero, una de esas que los rebeldes usan para manejar motocicleta y estaba usando calzoncillos negros, de esos delgadísimos que son casi indecentes, tenía las piernas embadurnadas de aceite y eso hacía que las líneas y los ángulos brillaran seductores, goteantes, sobretodo desafiantes. Duo no tenía frío y la confianza recorría su rostro no sólo en sus gestos sino en las gotas de sudor que mostraban que estaba caliente. El castaño sonreía de medio lado, insinuante, coqueteando como era habitual, sus ojos brillando traviesos como si supieran que era un niño malcriado al que nunca castigaban. Y entonces las yemas de sus dedos dolían de ansiedad, en pinchazos dolorosos que lo irritaban. El mal humor volvió con más fuerza, con rabia, con cólera, con deseo que nublaba su razonamiento, ¿y esa sonrisa?, ¿cómo se vería si lo tuviera apretado contra el suelo, con la frente baja, en posición sumisa, ¿le seguiría sonriendo? La poca calma que había alcanzado se esfumó de su cuerpo y ahora nada más quedaba la violencia de su rabia. Ahora se trataba de dominar.

En el ambiente tenso que había dejado la pregunta sin contestar, Kochi-Ken/Mamoru/Kiba decidió ladrar con alegría, se libro del agarre de Trowa, que empezaba a incomodarlo, si podía ser sincero, y olisqueó con alegría antes de lanzarse a arañar la puerta.

Wufei lo saludó con una ceja alzada y lo acarició un poco antes de adentrarse a la sala de su departamento. No había sido un día bueno, ni malo, había sido un día mediocre de esos que más que molestarlo, lo aburrían. Nada más quería paz para la noche y levantarse a un día que no contuviera otra rutina. Lo que encontró, en cambio, fue la réplica de una escena de una película porno-gay, que además (al parecer) incluía una orgía algo extraña.

—¿Podría preguntar que festividad se supone que estamos festejando? — preguntó sarcástico y en voz alta, muy a su estilo, agregando al efecto el brillo divertido de sus ojos siempre serios.

_I gotta be cool relax, get hip  
Get on my tracks  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motor bike  
Until Im ready (ready freddie)  
Crazy little thing called love _**(2)**

_El cuero es sexy,_

_tan sexy como negro,_

_si brillas_

_hazlo,_

_brilla con cuero._

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**N.A2: **

**(1) **Voy a utilizar el rango de calificación de mi país, que va de 0 (nota mínima) a 20 (nota máxima). Asi que sí, Heero obtuvo una nota bastante buena.

**(2)** Crazy little thing called love. Canción de Queen. Maravillosa, escúchenla.

Bueno, a estas alturas no tengo nada más que decir. Soy una tardona, ya lo saben, pero supongo que sería bueno avisar que éste es, probablemente, el último fanfic que termine de publicar. Realmente espero que lo disfruten, porque yo disfruto leyendo sus comentarios. Me gustaría poner una nota más larga, pero no me da el tiempo. Ahora bien, ¿Les gustó?

**PARA ANNE DARKET: **El primer mail me llegó cortado, cariño. El segundo lo estoy contestando para enviártelo mañana, discúlpame, pero no he tenido tiempo. Ahora te regalo el segundo capítulo de tu fanfic, lo siento. Debería haber terminado antes, pero ya vez. Tenme paciencia ;)

Besos a todas aquellas que me leen, les prometo contestar a sus review ésta semana. **GRACIAS: Anne Darket, zoe_winner, ****starlightnorain****, vectra, Alely HanaSaki, Rally, Keiko-chan, -chan!, Veroge, Greta, ****vickyng****, LaTiL. **Leo todo lo que me ponen, pero no he tenido tiempo de contestar, no dejen de mandarme lo que piensan.

¿Clic al botoncito? :3


	3. Paso 02: Rendirse Es Para Tarados

**N.A:** Turururururu… whiteman (8), ehem, está bien si no entendieron, es una broma personal. Además, eso quiere decir que están más cuerdas que yo. Si les sacó una sonrisa confundida, me alegro aún más. **Ahora sí**, aunque _hace mucho tiempo_ que no escribo por estos lares, _no como solía_, deberán saber pequeños retoños del cielo _que nunca habían leído nada de mi autoría_, que, bueno, soy una persona bastante graciosa, ha. Ha. Ehem, por lo que era algo conocida (momento egocéntrico producto de leer review pasados dejados en Insólita Predilección) por mi humor estúpido (a que no se esperaban este agregado), si _estuvieron avispadas _en capítulos pasados lo habrán notado. Así que, en realidad, lo que estoy tratando de decirles es… **I WILL SURVIVE… **no, ehem, perdón, de nuevo… uno, dos, tres… **HE VUELTO**, ya pueden tirar los polvos mágicos multicolores.

**ADVERTENCIA**: _Ligero_ humor sarcástico. Sí, estoy siendo sarcástica. Bueno, plagiaré por un momento a Obama para amenizar la advertencia, **YES, WE CAN **y como _wican_ _aican_ y espero que se diviertan tanto, TANTO, TANTO, que en su casa los miren raro por reírse _de esa manera _delante de su pantalla. Sí, la autora de este escrito es incoherente.

Ingesta de bebidas alcohólicas… he, he, he.

**Pareja añadida: **Duo-Quatre. Hey, les advertí que era una orgía (pero es muy poquita, no se asusten).

**Este capítulo dedicado a Anne Darket, otra vez, sí, ya sé que es su fic, pero me estoy demorando en contestarle el mail. Me han salido tres páginas de contestación cariño y no acabo, mañana te lo mando, ¿Sí?**

**Preparados para el alunizaje,**

**Cinco,**

**Cuatro,**

**Tres,**

**Dos,**

**Uno,**

…

**Paso 02: Rendirse Es Para Tarados**

Repetir es persuadir con más detalle.

**Duque de Levis** (1755-1830)Pedro Marcos Gastón_. Escritor francés_

Lo que sucede con retar al destino es que además de jugarte el noventa por ciento de tu suerte, también estás permitiendo que el equilibrio de este universo decida decirte en la cara y sin tapujos lo insignificante que, en realidad, eres. La franqueza es tanta, que para darte una lección es capaz de enseñarte que, así como las cosas pueden ir _absoluta y totalmente _bien, si él quiere, también pueden salir terriblemente, horriblemente, irónicamente, mal.

Ya lo había dicho Quatre. Ya lo había retado Duo. Ya lo había previsto Hollywood con sus millones de comedias románticas (y, un tanto, ridículas), ¡NUNCA DESAFIES AL DESTINO MULTICOLOR DE CHISPITAS FOSFORECENTES!

Si lo haces, si te vale un comino las advertencias infantiles, los clichés desbordantes, si eres un rebelde con causa y sin ella, si te has enfrentado a la muerte y has sobrevivido, entonces… será mejor que lo asumas con calma, que aceptes que ya perdiste y que tienes una ventaja que la naturaleza le ha brindado a los de tu especie.

Siempre, SIEMPRE, puedes volver a intentarlo. A menos que te hayas muerto, pero esa es otra historia.

Duo _soy-el-rey _Maxwell había convencido a Quatre _no-me-molestan-las-alusiones-fálicas _Winner de una grandiosísima (grandiosa, Duo, no exageres) idea. Si quieres gustarle a alguien es indispensable que _ese alguien_ te note. El enunciado es perfectamente razonable. Si decidías partir de él había un sinfín de caminos a optar por los que podías lograr que alguien _te notara_. Duo había decidido su camino basado en dos pilares fundamentales. El primero, ya tenía bien aceptado quién _le gustaba_. El segundo, _él no era cualquiera_. Así que, guiados por esta línea de pensamiento, llegar a su conclusión no había sido difícil en lo absoluto.

Él había decidido hacerse notar como lo hacen las estrellas. Él había decidido brillar, pero brillar con cuero, mejor si era negro porque el negro es sexy. Si vas a brillar hazlo, sexy, con cuero negro. Luego las ideas se le habían empezado a confundir y su cerebro había terminado por crear eslóganes publicitarios que jugaban con las tres palabritas que le habían gustado, _cuero, sexo (y), negro_. Quatre le había alzado una ceja sarcástica antes de rendirse a lo inevitable, _él también podía brillar_. De alguna manera, la idea del lubricante había procedido como dificultad técnica.

Una vez que rubio y castaño hubieran llegado a su hogar con las bolsas pornográficas, como Duo las había bautizado para fastidiar a Quatre, la idea de _resplandecer_ (¿Resplandecer?, ay Q, ¿era en serio eso de que no sabías que eras marica?) no había devenido en un impulso demasiado tentador. Por lo menos no para Quatre, ya que el autor del plan estaba bastante satisfecho con su compra y no veía los minutos de echarse encima su vestimenta de corredor de carreteras. Sin embargo, dado que el trenzado se consideraba a sí mismo un ser humano dadivoso, considerado de la angustia de su mejor amigo había resuelto sacar el mejor whisky de la gaveta de Wufei y servir dos vasos. El licor, estaba seguro, le daría el coraje.

—A ver Duo, en serio, pero en serio, ¿me estás ofreciendo licor?

—No sólo licor, te estoy ofreciendo un etiqueta azul

—¿Desde cuándo tienes dinero para comprar un whisky etiqueta azul?

—Eh… ¿soy millonario?

—¡Felicidades!, págame lo que me debes

—Vale, es de Wufei… _pesado_

—¡Te oí!

—¡Me alegro!

Duo suspiró con fastidio y alzó el vaso sobre la cabeza del rubio. Ya sabía que cuando Quatre no quería hacer algo se ponía ligeramente, bueno, _difícil. _

—Te lo tomas o te baño, por lo menos te entrará por los poros

—Muy gracioso

—Estoy siendo mortalmente serio

Quatre lo miró fijamente, sabía que Duo estaba siendo impaciente y que eso significaba que se pondría terco como una mula, pero apreciaba que se preocupara por él, incluso en las situaciones más bizarras. Así que no le quedo otro remedio que tomar el vaso que se balanceaba peligrosamente sobre sus cabellos y brindar con el castaño por el buen término de la estupidez que iban a realizar. Por supuesto que Winner sabía que eso de ninguna manera iba a terminar bien, pero había que brindar por algo, ¿No?

—¡Por el cuero! —exclamó mientras se permitía sonreír ampliamente

—¡Por el cuero! —repitió Duo con el brillo de los audaces en los ojos

El pequeño brindis se les había ido un poco fuera de las manos desde que ninguno de los dos había probado bebida tan fuerte de un solo trago. La medida para impulsar el valor los había dejado un poco ebrios y lo que fuera un pequeño trago de coraje terminó en la botella vacía de _para que no quede ni un pequeño espacio para la incertidumbre_. Así que Duo y Quatre estaban más que bastante achispados para cuando decidieron vaciar el contenido de las bolsas y empezar a desnudarse.

—Duo, ¿está bien que nos desnudemos en la sala? —preguntó Quatre mientras se bajaba el pantalón

—¿Qué? —Duo se volteó y lo miró por un rato antes de contestar— Sí, claro, ¿Por qué no?

—Mmm… no sé, es raro, somos amigos y todo, pero jamás te había visto desnudo

—¡Hey, tienes razón! —exclamó Duo con la voz arrastrada, alzó ambos brazos en cruz sobre su pecho descubierto— ¡No mires!

—¡Pff!, ¿recién lo dices?, ¡ya te miré hasta hartarme! — soltó una risita satisfecha mientras se agarraba del respaldo del sofá y pateaba fuera de su pierna el pantalón — tampoco es tan extraordinario

—Ah bueno —contestó sin darle importancia, pero luego de unos segundos dejó de quitarse los calcetines para alzar la cabeza; indignado — ¿Qué quieres decir con _tampoco tan extraordinario_?

—Eso mismo… pero no te ofendas, no eres mi tipo —replicó el rubio, aún ocupado con el pantalón, que no quería hacerle caso— aunque, si nos ponemos a pensar…

—Si nos ponemos a pensar, ¿qué? —preguntó Duo; mosqueado

—Pues… —respondió arrastrando la 's', se tomó la barbilla y se rió un poco— lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar nada

—¿Qué vas a decir? — preguntó Duo curioso, olvidándose por un momento del insulto a su anatomía

—Voy a decir… —Quatre lució confundido por un momento— bueno, qué mierda, no me acuerdo el discurso

—¿Qué?

—He visto a Heero desnudo

Duo lo observó por un largo rato, sin pestañear, con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas y los ojos vidriosos, lucía cansado, como si no hubiese escuchado con claridad o como si la idea fuera demasiado complicada para analizarla. Los ojos se entrecerraron ligeramente antes de que estornudara. El trenzado alzó el brazo y caminó hacia el rubio. En su camino se tropezó con la mesita de centro y terminó tirado en el sofá, sobándose el tobillo.

—¡Auch!, ¡Mierda!, ¡¿VISTE A HEERO DESNUDO?! —parecía irremediablemente molesto, casi traicionado— ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

—Lo violé —Quatre hipó y antes de Duo se hiperventilara; agregó— Estoy bromeando, lo vi cuando se estaba bañando, de casualidad

—Qué conveniente… —dijo desconfiado, aún cogiéndose el pie

—¡Hey!, ¡No es mi culpa!

—Sí, claro…

—¡Estoy siendo serio!

—Bueno, por lo menos ahora no me siento tan mal…

—¿Qué?

—Tú sabes, por el beso que Trowa y yo nos dimos…

Quatre hipó de nuevo, se agachó y se quitó los pantalones de una vez, cogió la botella vacía de whisky, se acercó a Duo y su mirada se oscureció. Quatre no era alto, no era amenazante y no había prácticamente nada en su apariencia que dijera que fuera una persona violenta. Cuando el trenzado alzó la mirada, la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, una sensación escalofriante recorrió su cuerpo mientras intentaba adivinar que habría detrás de esa máscara de inexpresividad que el rubio le dirigía; sintió miedo.

—¡JAMÁS!, ¡NUNCA EN LA VIDA!, ¡AYER, HOY Y MAÑANA! —Duo exclamó con pánico, preparándose para salir corriendo apenas tuviera la oportunidad— ¡Trowa y yo jamás, NI SIQUIERA, nos hemos tocado!

El rubio pareció estudiar lo que un balbuceante trenzado afirmaba, decidió optar por la confianza y terminó creyéndole, después de todo, Duo era su mejor amigo. Uno no podía ir y matar a su mejor amigo. Nop, absolutamente incivilizado; soltó la botella que no se rompió gracias al piso alfombrado y sonrió encantadoramente, muy a su estilo.

—Ha. Ha. Ha. Qué gracioso eres, Duo— replicó suavemente, se dirigió hacia el pantalón de cuero y trató de ponérselo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Si no fuera porque estaba potencialmente seguro que JAMÁS se emborrachaba, Duo hubiese jurado, que en ese pequeño momento _anecdótico_ (¡Gracias Dios Mío!) terminado, que la hipotética borrachera se le había escapado del alma de un solo golpe.

—Ha. Ha. Ha. No me da risa —replicó el trenzado mientras se ponía la chaqueta sobre la piel desnuda, hacía frío, pero era delicioso, debían de ser los residuos del alcohol, pero de pronto se sentía extremadamente… uh, sí, un poco gay, pero sexy finalmente.

Su alegoría al cuero fue interrumpida, sin embargo, por un sonrojado rubio que no terminaba de ponerse los pantalones. El problema, al parecer, aparecía dado que eran especialmente estrechos para que pudieran deslizarse con finalidad sobre los ángulos de las piernas.

—Duo… hmpf… ¡DUO! —exclamó Quatre, sudoroso— ¿Estás seguro que éstos son de mi talla?

—¿Qué? —contestó desinteresado, aún maravillado por lo bien que se sentía, además, había un problema con sus ojos dado que no podía enfocar los objetos con facilidad, lo hacía sentirse mareado— Sí, claro, sólo inténtalo con más fuerza

—Bueno —convino el rubio mientras intentaba subírselos; no estaba funcionando— Duo, no creo que sea buena idea, además, me está empezando a escocer la piel de tanto que la estoy sobando

—¿Ah?... ¡¿Te estás sobando?! —Duo volteó la cabeza; horrorizado, casi vomita, pero se controló— ¡WINNER! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡Anda al baño si quieres sobarte!

—¿Qué?... ¡No, pervertido! ¡El cuero con la piel! ¡No funciona! —había algo en esa frase que no estaba bien, probablemente, pero ya le importaba un cuerno, para que mentir cuando su cuerpo le decía que estaba irremediablemente alcoholizado.

—Ahh… sí, el cuero, ¿se siente bien, no? —Duo volvió a tranquilizarse, pero se concentró en su amigo cuando volvió a notar el comienzo de la máscara de frialdad— ¡Espera!, ¡El dueño de la tienda me dio un botellita con lubricante, de regalo! Seguro estaba pensando que tendríamos éstos problemas… qué listo —le contestó y sonrió contento

—¡Oh!, qué considerado… —añadió también Quatre y se acercó como pudo a las bolsas pornográficas, rebuscó un poco y encontró una botellita de líquido transparente, la abrió y no encontró rastro de olor… ahora, ¿cómo se supone que se la tenía que poner?

—Duo… esto, ¿me puedes echar el lubricante?, hay poco, por ahí y se acaba y luego me andas mirando mal

—Mira quien vino a hablar de mirar mal… —murmuró Duo para sí mismo, se acercó a grandes zancadas y le arrebató la botellita de las manos— si es así, mejor me echo yo primero —no esperó ninguna contestación, se vertió la mitad de la botella en las piernas y empezó esparcir el líquido con sus manos

—¡Hey!, ¿Podrías ayudarme aquí? —demandó Quatre de mal humor

—Sí, sí, ya voy —contestó Duo de igual manera, pero se acercó al rubio de inmediato, acercó las manos y terminó por vaciar el contenido en las piernas del rubio. A éstas alturas, la vergüenza era una palabra que no traía ningún significado, el castaño se dedicó a masajear cuanto espacio libre de piel pálida que encontrara mientras que el rubio disfrutaba bastante del masaje inesperado, quizá un poco más allá de lo que debería estar disfrutándolo.

Sí, esto era culpa del alcohol, el cuero, el lubricante y un masaje en las piernas. Sí, definitivamente NO era su culpa. Además, era una situación increíblemente inusual. Había que darle unos puntos extra a lo inusual. Sí. Raro. Mmm… bueno también, Duo estaba casi desapareciendo cualquier rastro del frío lubricante, sus manos eran grandes y ligeramente toscas, se movían en círculos pequeños que dejaban un rastro de humedad y calidez placentero, eran lentas y sinuosas, deslizándose por todos los ángulos que encontraban, rodeando, frotando, enviando ondas eléctricas de fricción excitante.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Quatre se había, bueno, empalmado un poco. La desgracia fue que Duo se dio cuenta antes que él. Luego, inevitablemente, tuvo que acontecer uno de esos momentos de silencio tenso y largo, ESE momento incómodo que alguna vez que tiene que ocurrir.

—Eh…

—Sí

—…

—…

Quatre quería desaparecer, había alcanzado un punto de miseria tan elevado que la única manera de salvar su dignidad era que su existencia se perdiera en un agujero negro y JAMÁS, NADIE, volviera a pensar en él. Sí, esa era la única solución.

La otra solución era que, en medio de su bochorno inclinara la cabeza, en busca no de encontrarse con la mirada de Duo y, de casualidad, se tropezara con la entrepierna de éste. Justo en ese momento se daría cuenta que el trenzado estaba tan empalmado como él, con la única diferencia, de que su estado no parecía intimidarlo en absoluto.

Justo antes de que pudiera sonreír con suficiencia y soltar el AJÁque dejaría atrás su bochorno, se escucharon pasos simultáneos que provenían de diferentes lugares de la casa.

Ya llegaron. Se miraron asustados por un segundo. Duo sonrió, Quatre se puso rojo hasta las orejas, no se estaba sintiendo del todo bien. Se escuchó un ruido en la cocina y el trenzado tuvo el tino de señalarle al rubio que se subiera los pantalones si no quería dar más espectáculo. Los pantalones se subieron inmediatamente y sin dificultad.

Se escuchó el sonido de pasos en la escalera. Alguien entró a la sala.

—¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

—¿Podría preguntar, qué festividad se supone que estamos festejando? — preguntó sarcástico y en voz alta, muy a su estilo, agregando al efecto el brillo divertido de sus ojos siempre serios.

Los otros cuatro ocupantes de la habitación se voltearon inmediatamente, como en un reflejo asustado, como si hubiesen estado muy ocupados pensando en otras cosas. _Y en qué cosas_.

Alzó una ceja ante la respuesta muda que le brindaba el silencio incómodo y, de pronto, se sentía especialmente motivado a fastidiar. No era sólo una inclinación natural y corta a la burla de una situación ridícula, era el ánimo cruel de ensañarse para siempre con el contexto, soltar millones de ironías y revolcarse en el piso, rascándose la pansa, muriéndose de risa. Se trataba de una tentación que iba más allá de sus fuerzas.

—Y yo me estaba preguntando… por qué el perro parecía tan asustado —agregó mientras se agachaba a acariciarle detrás de las orejas — parece lógico, sin embargo, siendo que jamás había presenciado una— hizo una pausa —_reunión_ de ésta naturaleza

—¡Hey! —contestó Duo primero, a nadie le sorprendió que lo hiciera — ¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Bueno Maxwell, no tengo mucho que insinuar —sonrió en una mueca torcida— la realidad por sí misma revela mucho más de lo que yo pudiera tergiversar —alzó un dedo acusador y señaló las piernas del castaño— Corrígeme si me equivoco, ¿es lubricante eso que tienes embadurnado en las piernas?

Trowa y Heero que había vuelto toda su atención al chino casi se rompen el cuello de lo rápido que volvieron su rostro hacia Duo, encontrando muy interesante el desarrollo de la conversación. A decir verdad, ambos habían armado ya sus argumentos de defensa para probar que no tenían NADA que ver con lo que sus dos mejores amigos habían estado haciendo en la sala de la casa, pero la vida les había enseñado que callar y escuchar era muy productivo en ciertas ocasiones.

—¿Qué? —Duo se miró— Ajá, es lubricante —contestó como si nada— ¿Por qué?

—Asumiendo que encontrar lubricante en las piernas de cualquier ser humano es _normal_ —continuó sarcástico— me estaba preguntando, ¿Por qué están a medio vestir, ustedes dos?

Duo estaba sufriendo un dilema, por un lado, a él no le parecía nada anormal estar en la situación que estaba porque su mente ebria sólo veía como lógico su objetivo. Su objetivo era seducir a Heero, porque… bueno, _le gustaba_. Así que, bien podría sonreírle a Wufei y todo su sarcasmo con suficiencia y decirle cuál era su objetivo (así lo dejaba de molestar), sin embargo, aún no estaba listo para que Heero supera que, bueno, _le gustaba_. No tenía la más mínima intención, además, de decírselo si es que Yuy no se lo decía primero. Vamos, había que salvar la dignidad. Ahora bien, Maxwell no tenía ni la más puta idea de la mentira que iba a soltar, mejor que Quatre le ayudara rápido o allí se iba a armar un embrollo.

—Duo —le susurró el rubio, aún acalorado, apretando con fuerza uno de los lados de la chaqueta— no me siento muy bien

—¿Qué? —le susurró también el castaño, olvidándose un momento de Wufei— ¿Por qué?, ¿Te duele algo?

—¿Preparando una historia?, será mejor que lo digas de una vez trenzado, igual voy a descubrirla —pinchó Wufei interesado, casi ligeramente ansioso por oír la excusa que daría

—¡No estoy preparando nada! —se indignó Duo; entonces Quatre le agarró de la mano y se la apretó con fuerza— ¡Deja de insinuar cosas!

—Responde de una vez

—Bueno, _Wufeicito_, estamos a medio vestir porque estábamos poniéndonos nuestros trajes

—Disfraces —corrigió Quatre en voz bajita y apretó un poco más la mano del castaño

—… disfraces para la fiesta de… _disfraces_ de una amiga

—¿Qué amiga?

—No sé, no es mi amiga, es la amiga de Quatre

—No te creo

—¿Y eso a mí qué me importa?

—Duo, ¿estás borracho?

—¡¿Qué?!, ¡No!

No le prestaron atención, pronto, Trowa, Wufei y Heero empezaron a registrar la habitación con la vista, pasando por alto unas bolsas negras, un pantalón y una chaqueta de cuero tirados sobre el mueble, una botellita de lubricante, unas revistas tiradas en el piso y, finalmente, encontraron la botella favorita de Wufei en el suelo, olvidada debajo del sofá más grande de la sala, completamente vacía.

—Se tomaron mi whisky etiqueta azul —declaró con la voz muerta, las facciones serias y todo rastro de buen humor extirpado para siempre de su organismo. Se acercó a recoger la botella y apretó su mano derecha en un puño tan fuerte que se podían ver todas las venas que rodeaban sus nudillos, tan intenso que casi latían a la vista de todos.

Duo sintió miedo por segunda vez, esa noche.

—Asumo que cuando decidiste abrir ésta botella sabías las consecuencias que podría traerte, ¿Verdad?

—Sí… ¡ay! —Duo sintió las uñas de Quatre clavadas en sus palmas, volteó de reojo tratando de encontrarse con los ojos de su amigo pero éste tenía la mirada clavada en el piso, los cabellos rubios cubriendo su mirada.

—Duo… —pero el discurso de Wufei fue interrumpido por un repentino desastre.

Quatre mostró lo que pasa cuando bebes mucho y comes poco. Así es, el rubio no se sentía mal por la situación, ni siquiera estaba analizando la mirada intensa que Trowa le dirigía, ni siquiera se daba por enterado de la mitad de los sarcasmos de Wufei. A lo que el rubio se refería cuando decía y repetía _me siento mal_ era al significado literal de la frase. _Se sentía mal, enfermo, con la cabeza dando vueltas y vueltas, la garganta le ardía, el estómago lo tenía revuelto y ya no pudo aguantar más_.

Vomitó. Agarrado de la casaca de cuero de Duo, vomitó jugos gástricos y su desayuno, vomitó sobre los pies del castaño y no le importó una mierda que todos lo vieran vomitar en la sala.

Duo observó al rubio vomitar exactamente por diez segundos. Luego, él también vomitó.

Así se solucionó el misterio de las escenas pornográficas gay que incluían una orgía.

Vómito.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Duo se levantó al día siguiente a las ocho con quince minutos de la mañana. Le dolía la cabeza como nunca antes en su vida le había dolido, tenía frío y no se acordaba de nada. Lo único que su cerebro podía registrar era que, la única razón por la que _todavía _estaba en su cama a las ocho de la mañana se debía a que la mañana correspondía a un _glorioso_ sábado.

Lo siguiente que Duo pudo notar, cuando se pasó una mano por los cabellos, era que no tenía su usual trenza. Algo desorientado por el hecho, dejó que su mano siguiera recorriendo su cuerpo en busca de alguna otra peculiaridad. No tardó mucho en encontrarla, casi al instante se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo a excepción de sus calzoncillos. _Raro_, pensó, _yo nunca duermo sin mis pijamas_.

Lo tercero y último que Duo reconoció; fueron los trajes de cuero negro que él había comprado para dar paso a un plan para, uh, _gustarle_, uh… bueno. Alzó una mano a su cabeza y se masajeó las sienes, tratando de evitar la sensación de despiste, se removió un poco entre las sábanas y al final decidió bañarse antes de tirarse a dormir nuevamente.

Aún estaba muy desorientado para pensar que había pasado desde las tres de la tarde del día anterior hasta el momento actual, lo único que quería el castaño era volver a sentirse como un ser humano. Al momento de salir de la cama la corriente del aire fresco de la mañana (que escapaba por la ventana semi-abierta) se metió en los huecos y poco le faltó para volverse a meter bajo las sábanas. Se abrazó y como no encontró sus zapatos se fue de frente al baño. Después de todo, no podría haber problema ya que ese único día no había horario que seguir ni respetar.

El castaño empezó a temblar ligeramente mientras empezaba a caminar de puntillas y rápido, tratando de llegar rápido al cuarto de baño, a lavarse un poco el rostro, poner el agua caliente, vomitar un poco y bañarse mucho.

Entonces, _uno, dos, tres y… ¡puta alfombrilla!_

Duo se tropezó con el rastro mojado que alguien más había dejado, se restregó todos los dedos de ambos pies con su verde enemiga y maldijo en voz baja. Una desagradable sensación de deja-vú invadiéndolo de pronto, haciendo que un escalofrío desagradable erizara cada cabello de su cuerpo. _Ug, no me siento bien_.

—Si vas a vomitar otra vez Maxwell, primero llega al baño

Duo conocía esa voz, nadie más tenía en su tono esa mezcla de ironía seca y sarcasmo divertido. Nadie podía hacer sonar las palabras de esa forma tan bien como lo hacía Wufei. _Perfecto_, pensó de mal humor_, Wufei Chang para humillarme. _Su cerebro eligió ese momento para empezar a funcionar con normalidad, después de todo, Wufei acababa de declarar que _ésta_ no era la primera vez que vomitaba.

_Oh, puta mierda._

El flash back fue un rayo de comprensión desmoralizadora, tan pronto como su amnesia le había permitido no preocuparse con nada, el recuerdo de TODO lo que había pasado cayó miserablemente sobre sus hombros. Si antes de se sentía enfermo, ahora simplemente quería morir. Para su mala suerte, Wufei también lo notó.

—Aunque no pensaba hacerlo, creo que puedo perdonarte —agregó el chino, una sonrisa malvada dibujándose en sus labios— después de todo, ayer _nos _diste un _gran_ espectáculo— su voz se redujo a un susurro insinuante, se acercó al indefenso castaño y pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, como si supiera que Duo se estaba quedando sin fuerzas.

_—No, por favor. _Wufei dime que no pasó lo que creo que estoy recordando

—Sí, bueno, pudieron pasar muchas cosas —el chino se acercó a su oreja, tan cerca, que sus labios casi rozaban el lóbulo de la misma mientras se movían insinuantes— estaban _tan _ebrios —Wufei ensanchó su sonrisa— _estabas _tan ebrio, alguien tenía que desnudarte —acarició el estómago de Duo con pereza, en un toque tan imperceptible que sus yemas apenas si tocaban la piel desnuda— espero que no te molestara

—¡¿Qué?! —graznó Duo, sintiéndose nervioso y un poco más caliente que hacía unos instantes — ¡¿Me desnudaste?!

—Bueno Duo, _eso _—Wufei enfatizó la palabra, apretando al castaño contra su cuerpo, con fuerza, besando finalmente su cuello mientras hablaba— _siempre _será una posibilidad

Después, Chang lo soltó rápidamente, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza, no se marchó sin antes alzar las cejas en un gesto sugerente, divirtiéndose hasta en las facciones de su rostro.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Quatre se levantó producto de una pesadilla. En su mal sueño, él era una pequeña botella de lubricante que escapaba de unas manos gigantes lujuriosas que lo querían usar para lubricar _vaya-usted-a-averiguar_ qué cosa. Su dignidad como botella _llena _de lubricante estaba en juego, por lo mismo, siguió corriendo hasta el final, pasando por los corredores oscuros de su mente mientras intentaba escabullirse de ese universo bizarro. Justo en el momento en el estaba siendo aprovechado, el temor le sirvió de despertador y ¡PUM! Estaba en su cama, sudoroso, con la cabeza más grande del mundo (porque así la sentía), sin el sentido del oído y con la boca pastosa, seguramente oliendo a _sabe-Dios-qué-menjunje-asqueroso_.

Se sentía tan cansado, que ni el reconocimiento de su propia inmundicia podía moverlo un centímetro de su posición, si no reconfortante al menos reposada, en la que su cuerpo se encontraba. Así que, una vez decidido éste punto, el rubio se volteó un poquito, cerrando los ojos que notó que le ardían, buscando una fuente de calor que le brindara algo de paz.

Por supuestísimo que encontró la fuente de calor. A su derecha. Midiendo un metro con sesenta centímetros **(1)**. Aún dormido. Su amigo, Trowa Barton. De pronto el cansancio no existía.

El rubio terminó de despertarse y una repentina sensación de ansiedad casi hizo que su mano derecha se alzara para tocar a Trowa. Finalmente se quedó ahí, quieto, casi sin respirar, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, evitando que su amigo se levantara y todo ese pequeño escenario desapareciera para siempre. _Oh, mierda_; pensó abochornado cuando el perfil de Trowa le pareció dibujado, _me gusta_. Quatre se sintió enfermo nuevamente, con una sensación ambigua de miseria y felicidad que finalmente lo impulsó a moverse. Muy despacio, sin hacer ruido, casi deslizándose entre las sábanas.

Primero un pie en la alfombra marrón, sólo los dedos mientras se apoya ligeramente en los codos, escurriéndose con el impulso de su otra pierna. Después fueron los dos pies de puntas en la alfombra, empujando su cuerpo para afuera, casi como si no se movieran, su cabeza no se movía, parecía estar suspendida entre las sábanas blancas, como si no estuviera conectada a su cuerpo, todo el tiempo con el rostro en una sola dirección. Un pequeño recuerdo se filtró en su cabeza y un sonrojo suave cubrió sus mejillas, ahí estaba la explicación. Finalmente terminó de salir de la cama, se paró un momento frente a la ventana, aún observando atento que el otro no se moviera. Un suspiro se le escapó del alma y moviéndose con rapidez se encaminó al cuarto de baño. Ya no tenía que pedir que nadie le explicara nada. _Ya lo sabía_.

—Espera —le susurró con la voz ronca de sueño, agarrándolo de la muñeca, empujándolo hacia atrás mientras impedía que escapara de la habitación— no te vayas

Quatre abrió los ojos sorprendido, casi asustado por el roce.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

_What a day this has been  
What a rare mood I'm in  
Why, it's almost like being in love_

There's a smile on my face  
For the whole human race  
Why, it's almost like being in love

All the music of life seems to be  
Like a bell that is ringing for me  
And from the way that I feel

_When that bell starts to peal  
I would swear I was falling  
Swear I was falling  
Why it's almost like being in love_

**Nat King Cole. **_Almost like being in love._

Duo sonrió entusiasmado mientras sacaba un cuaderno del desastre que suponía su escritorio, para sorpresa de Quatre, el cuaderno estaba en perfecto estado. El rubio le lanzó una mirada incierta pero buscó entre sus bolsillos los dos lapiceros que el trenzado le había pedido.

—Bueno rubio — comenzó Duo

—Bueno… castaño —le respondido el aludido

—¿Te acuerdas de TODO lo que pasó?

—No, pero no importa

—¡Exacto!

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo importante es seguir intentando

—Sí, ahora sí

Maxwell alzó una ceja sarcástica y abrió el cuaderno, dejó la primera hoja en blanco y escribió su nombre en la subsiguiente. Cuando terminó le pasó el cuaderno a Quatre y le señaló que hiciera lo mismo. Se quedó un momento pensativo, con el lapicero en la boca y como si tratara de dar con algo. Quatre se le adelantó, escribió en letras grandes y barrocas mientras sonreía de lado.

**SEDUCCIÓN EN PASOS**

Le pasó el cuaderno a Duo y las risas llenaron de pronto la habitación. Había una misteriosa conexión entre ambos que hacía que se sintieran bien el uno con el otro, incluso en las situaciones más ridículas. La conexión misteriosa, por supuesto, era comúnmente conocida como amistad.

—Primer paso Duo —dijo cuando finalmente pudo dejar de reír

—¡Cuero!

—¿Cuero?

—¿Y el segundo paso?

—El segundo paso…

—¿El desastre?

—Que el desastre no te impida follar

—…

—¿Cómo evitar el alcohol?

—…

—¿Aprende a cambiarte en tu habitación?

—Ah… ya, déjalo —dijo de repente, la diversión bailoteando en el brillo ansioso de sus ojos siempre amables— ¡ya sé!

Duo dejó que el rubio escribiera, se acercó por su espalda y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Winner, curioseando por sobre sus manos, leyendo y entusiasmándose.

—¿Rendirse es para tarados?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

¿Creen que 1.60 cm es decepcionante?, ¡Imaginen lo que fue para mí!, iba a poner algo tan increíble como 1.80 cm pensando que era natural, pero la página oficial acaba de abrirme los ojos. SOY MÁS ALTA QUE LOS PILOTOS GUNDAM WÚJU, sí, Trowa es el más alto, sí, más alto que Heero. JÁH, igual amo a _mis enanos_ XD.

**N.A. **Bueno, quería hacer un capítulo enteramente cómico, pero luego no podía dejarles la incertidumbre del siguiente. Por supuesto que hay partes que no he explicado, sobre todo las más importantes que podrían resumirse en una exclamación, lo sé, _¡¿Qué coño pasó?!_

Pasó bastante, pero eso será materia de otro capítulo. El paso tres es…

¡Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado!, a mí sí me ha gustado bastante escribirlo porque me ha permitido señalar varias cosas que espero ustedes también hayan notado. Ni Heero, ni Wufei, ni Trowa están interesados en Quatre y Duo. Al menos no son enteramente consientes de ellos. Además, que una persona te guste no quiere decir que estés enamorado de ella. Y, por si fuera poco, el que estén teniendo tantos, ehem, _calentones_, entre ellos señala mi punto. No hay amor, no todavía. Me va a encantar desarrollar esa idea.

Gracias por leer mis fanfic, realmente espero que se diviertan haciéndolo, repito que esto no es un manual, aunque parezca, es más una improvisación personal que estoy tratando de construir. Las quiero chicas, los quiero chicos. Son bienvenidos a decir sus impresiones en un review.

Ahora sí, respuesta a los review del capítulo anterior.

**RESPUESTA GENERAL A LOS REVIEW, ésta vez no contesto por reply porque mi computadora no me quiere abrir la ventana. Los siguientes capítulos si los contestaré por el reply. Gracias por su comprensión.**

**Anne Darket: **Me alegro que el fanfic te guste cariño ;) _you're my favorite_, ya sé que me he tardado en terminarlo, pero los motivos ya te los expliqué. No te preocupes, que para éste año también te hago un fanfic, si hay suerte, puede que haga una segunda parte de _Los 17 síntomas_, pero por éste, lo tengo que acabar porque es para ti. Sabes que amo tus review largos, los adoro porque siempre me dejan con qué responder, así que pide lo que quieras, que aparte de orgía, todas las parejas son posibles. A Duo van a hacerle muchísimo más que sólo morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, y sí, voy a ser bastante cruel con el rubito, pero sólo porque lo quiero un montón, Quatre despierta a la sádica en mí. Por los dos mails que te debo, como ya te dije al comienzo, te los envío sin falta mañana, que me emocioné insultando a la mierda esa de remedo de libro de vampiros y un poco también a la sexta película, además que hay comentarios variados sobretodo. Yo todavía quiero escribir un Seto/Joey contigo y te tengo que comentar el último fanfic que leí Lo Harás Bien, me gustó muchísimo, escribes muy bien, te prometo que te dejo tu review en cuanto le corrija las faltas de ortografía y pueda escribir algo más que balbuceos. _Feliz Cumpleaños_ nuevamente, tú sabes que el porno ya lo puedes ver, así que tenemos que aprovechar tu mayoría de edad. Lo harás excelente en tu carrera cariño. Me alegra, además, que el primer capítulo te haya llamado, je, viste, mi fanfic tiene un poder misterioso :P, sí, Queer As Folk para siempre, vamos que ahora me has dado la idea, voy a poder a Wufei viendo la serie (jajajaja). Besos de pocholate.

**INTRODUCCIÓN:**

**Zoe_winner:** ¡Espero que éste capítulo también te guste!, sí, no te preocupes, a mí también me gusta el 3x4, así que va a haber un montón. Cuídate, una galletita para ti.

**Starlightnorain:** Tus sueños bizarros me inspiran, aunque quizá poder a Marx con Duo sea un poco demasiado extraño… o quizá no, ya veremos. Me alegra que el fanfic te guste, estoy tratando de que los clichés suenen a originalidades, a ver si me va bien. El cachorrito va a tener todo un capítulo dedicado a él, sólo espera. Cuídate, un chocolate de Duo para ti.

**Vectra:** Aquí la continuación. Saludos.

**Alely HanaSaki**: Lamento tardarme, es genético, pero hago los capítulos largos, ¿tú crees que eso sirva para que me perdonen?, yo espero que sí, besos a ti, que ya pronto subo lo siguiente. Un caramelo de Quatre para ti.

**Rally:** Gracias por el review y la bienvenida linda. Saludos.

**Keiko-chan:** Ya lo continué. Saludos.

**D. Gray-chan!:** Sí, lo sé, apenas encuentre otra imagen parecida pondré de nuevo al perrito. Gracias por escribir. Un chupetín de Trowa para ti.

**Veroge:** Tu Nick es gracioso, me alegra que te guste, te prometo que en uno o dos capítulos más se va a poner SERIAMENTE pervertido. Diviértete linda, besitos de mí.

Greta: Te llamas como una amiga, gracias por escribir. ¿No entendiste mi introducción?, bueno, me siento incomprendida de nuevo. Sólo quería crear un momento para presentar al perrito y para que Quatre y Duo se dieran cuenta del descubrimiento. Me alegra que te guste, besos de mí para ti.

**Vickyng:** No te preocupes, está en mis planes continuar ésta historia hasta acabarla. Sí, demoro bastante en actualizar, no debería decirlo, pero mi historial se relata en otras historias que también tengo colgadas. Trato de hacer los capítulos más largos para que todos lo disfruten, espero que tú también. ¡Muchos besitos de Treize para ti!

**LaTiL:** Sí, un cachorrito de amor para los pilotos. Espero que tu cyber amigo haya tenido un gran cumpleaños. Besos y cuídate.

**Capítulo 1:**

**Roquel:** Yo me acuerdo de ti, gracias por leer mi fanfic cariño, estuve curioseando por tu perfil y veo que tienes fanfics de Beyblade, no conozco mucho del fandom, pero voy a leer los tuyos ;) espera un review mío por éstos días. Bueno, Wufei me va a servir un montón para los siguientes capítulos, especialmente por su talento sarcástico, me alegra que el fanfic te divierta, eso es finalmente lo que trato con ello. Muchos besotes de… ¿Qué piloto prefieres?, te voy a dar de Heero hasta que me contestes. Cuídate mucho.

**Enigmatek:** Me alegra que te guste mi estilo, te doy la razón, me gusta el sarcasmo, supongo que por eso se me sale sin que me dé cuenta, pero soy sincera cuando te digo que me alegra saber que el fanfic te gusta (y que has leído mis otras historias). Gracias, muchos besitos para ti, ya veremos que otras situaciones me doy el tiempo de explotar en los siguientes capítulos.

Naru-chan: Saludos linda.

**VeróniK:** No, no, violaciones no, sexo consentido sí. Algo de sado de repente, jaja.

**Ariel:** Querida lectora, acabo de leer su review y me he sentido contenta de hacerlo, muchas gracias por el apoyo, siempre anima saber que la están leyendo a una. Besos.

**Mamori:** ¡Novia!, por qué eres tan impresentable y me dejas anónimos, dame mi amor con tu cuenta. Te amo bicha, aunque suene lesbiana.

**FioFioO:** ¡No, pero ya casi!, besos.

**Danieru Neko:** ¡Eso, ríete muchísimo!, que para eso está el fanfic. Sí, está lleno de palabrotas, pero es mi manera de dar realismo, me alegra que te guste. Muchas gracias por dejar review ;) espero que éste capítulo te haya gustado.

**LaTiL:** Te aseguro que en éste capítulo no se olvidó de Wufei. Je, ya verás luego. Mmm… marcha, liberación, gay. Acabas de darme una idea, la pondré en el siguiente capítulo. Sí, dos fieras que ya vas a ver que hacen. La verdad es que tienes razón, acabas de adivinar algo que va a ocurrir luego, pero no te voy a decir qué es todavía. Gracias por leer ;), besos.

**Ivanov shinigami:** Acabo de leer la contestación a mi review, me alegra que te haya servido. Te prometo que te digo qué palabras están mal apenas tenga tiempo, ¿Te las mando por mensaje privado o por review, linda? Espero que éste capítulo te haya gustado también, ya veremos cómo termina. Mmmm… te prometo que voy a leer todos tus fanfics, pero me vas a tener que dar tiempo, que ahora ando algo ocupada, ¿Qué tal?, galletita de Heero para ti ;)

**¡Gracias por sus review, siempre son fuente de inspiración! Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado.**

¿Clic al botoncito? :3


	4. Paso 03: Sólo sonríe

**N.A: **Awww, estoy volviendo a ver capítulos de Hey Arnold! Y… LOS AMO, me encanta ese capítulo Summer Love (xD), me encanta como Arnold hace todo lo que Helga le dice después de que ella es amable con él, es como si ya fueran pareja. Otro gran 'awwww', nice, cute, you better agree with me (xD). They kiss at the end!, wi!

Me disculpo de antemano por los errores ortográficos que pudieran encontrar en el capítulo, no ha sido beteado.

**Advertencia:** Acoso Sexual. Escenas Trowa/Heero para éste capítulo. No digan que no lo advertí. Este capítulo comienza por el final, la segunda parte es el verdadero inicio. No se confundan… no mucho al menos.

**FE DE ERRATAS:** No sé si es tanto como un error, pero al parecer muchas de ustedes se dieron cuenta antes que yo. Mis enanos son mis enanos hasta los quince, porque a partir de los 19-20 años que tienen en mi fanfic son considerablemente más altos. Ya me encargaré de corregirlo luego. Gracias a: Enigmatek, Navleu, Anne Darket y a vendetta por hacérmelo notar ;)

**Paso 03: Di **_**hola**_** y sonríe. Sólo sonríele. **

_Just smile and there's nothing you can't overcome._

_Sólo sonríe y no hay nada que no puedas superar._

**Wei Xiao Pasta.**

Habían cosas que Heero no soportaba, pocas cosas en realidad. No que tuviera más tolerancia que el resto de la gente, en ese caso, podríamos decir que era todo lo contrario. Se exasperaba con facilidad, pero eso jamás lo demostraba. Heero, como se ha mencionado, tiene una especial y corta clasificación de las situaciones/actividades/objetos/etcétera que lograban ponerlo de los nervios. Sí, porque, generalmente, Heero solía ignorar las situaciones incómodas.

Así que, Heero solía ponerse peligroso casi nunca (siempre). Él era ese tipo de personas que prefería pensar y suspirar un poco antes de reaccionar con violencia, situación que tampoco sucedía, porque su violencia no era evidentemente explosiva, se trataba de violencia tranquila, helada, definitivamente precisa y mortal. Así pasaba con Heero, todos lograban entender casi de inmediato que no podían bromear con él, razón por la cual, aún ahora que el tiempo había pasado, nadie podía entender cómo Duo lograba salir bien parado de sus enfrentamientos.

Sí, porque Heero y Duo peleaban. Casi siempre. Un montón. Se había transformado en una rutina inocua que más bien transmitía lo cercanos que eran. Al menos así había sido hasta ese momento. _Ese momento_ que significaba que Maxwell castaño había cruzado la peligrosa línea de la paciencia de un ser humano tan particular como Yuy.

— ¡FUERA! —el grito resonó en cada rincón de la casa, la voz ronca llena de exasperación e impotencia a un grado de convertirse en un chillido, a un pequeño paso de transformar el ruido de advertencia en silencio muerto— ¡LARGO DE MI HABITACIÓN!

Nadie podía creer que el grito hubiese salido de la garganta de Yuy, que JAMÁS, nunca, les había gritado, ni cuando hubieran hecho algo realmente malo. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Wufei, Quatre y Trowa se reunieran en el pasillo y observaran con curiosidad asombrada como Duo era expectorado (sí, al nivel de una flema, así de grave) del santuario personal del que fuera el calmo Heero Yuy.

— Hey, Duo, ¿estás bien? — Se acercó Quatre, desconcertado, agachándose y poniendo una mano en el hombro del castaño que se veía tan sorprendido como él— ¿qué pasó?

Trowa y Wufei se miraron un momento antes de asentir suavemente. Ya lo sabían, se habían dado cuenta desde antes, por supuesto que sí. No había necesidad de hablar. De pronto, casi como si lo hubiesen coordinado, una sonrisa se les formó en las comisuras de los labios. Había una perversa seguridad que los hizo sentirse satisfechos, casi tontos por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que Heero gritara. Trowa se adelantó a Wufei y alzó a Duo de un brazo, lo empujó con amabilidad y tocó dos veces la puerta de Heero.

Para sorpresa de la audiencia, Heero le abrió, no dijo nada pero era tácito que esperaba que Barton ingresara. Así pasó, dejando al resto confundido. No que Trowa y Heero no fueran amigos, lo que nadie se esperaba es que fueran así de íntimos. La puerta se cerró con un ligero clic y por más que intentaron escuchar, nadie pudo oír nada, casi como si hubiese ningún ser humano en esa habitación.

A Duo le salió espontánea; la risa fue como una reacción natural y obligada, bizarra y absolutamente fuera de lugar. El trenzado se rió como nunca, apoyado a la pared, como si jamás se hubiese reído. Quatre movió la cabeza de lado a lado, desaprobando su actitud pero riéndose con él en el fondo de su corazón. Tampoco entendía nada pero no reír cuando Maxwell lo hacía era prácticamente imposible.

Wufei no dijo nada, los observó largamente, como si la situación fuera demasiado estúpida como para siquiera pensar en unírseles. Su naturaleza sarcástica le impedía actuar como tonto, su actitud irónica le exigía mirarlos con el sarcasmo a punto de mostrarse en sus facciones, cruzado de brazos y con la postura seria. A Wufei le encantaba su personalidad, no porque estuviese acostumbrado a ella, sino porque él mismo se había dedicado a construirla. No tenía por qué reírse si es que él ya lo entendía. Se marchó, lanzándoles una última mirada de superioridad, burlándose de ambos en el brillo de sus ojos.

Quatre se cansó de mirar, empujó a Duo y se dirigió a su habitación, indicándole que lo siguiera y dejara de incordiar con sus risas estruendosas en el pasillo. El castaño lo siguió, aún riéndose bajito, completamente divertido.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Quatre una vez sentados en los lugares de siempre— ¿qué le hiciste a Heero?

— Yo no le hice nada —contestó Duo, dándose pausas de importancia— él se lo ha imaginado todo

— ¿imaginarse, qué? —volvió a preguntar el rubio, con paciencia y el asomo de la exasperación en las facciones de su rostro— cuéntame, vamos

— Heero ha caído en mi trampa

— ¡Ay, no! Duo, dime que no hiciste lo que creo que hiciste…

— ¿qué cosa? —Duo suspiró ofendido— ¿por qué el tono resignado?

— Bueno, con tu historial, me siento más inclinado a pensar que Heero tiene razón en lo que sea que haya sucedido entre ustedes

— ¡No me juzgues, gracioso!, primero tienes que escuchar

— No tengo nada que escuchar, apuesto a que Heero tiene razón

— …

— Sí, así de molesto estoy por el asunto del cuero…

— Al final resultó bien, ¿O no?

— ¡No!

— Ya… pero luego no me pidas que te diga qué hice para que lo hagas con Trowa…

— ¡¿HACERLO?!

— Molestarlo, rubio. No te emociones —arrugó la nariz— ewww…

—No necesito tus consejos para eso — le dirigió una mirada petulante — ya cuéntame.

—No quiero

—Duo…

—¿qué, mucha curiosidad, no?

—Si te lo pido por favor, ¿me cuentas?

—Lo pensaré…

—Bueno, entonces no me queda más remedio que amenazarte.

—¡Jáh! —se burló Duo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le dirigía una mirada altanera— Inténtalo.

Quatre le sonrió de lado, alzó las cejas y de pronto toda la bondad que irradiaba su ingenua y blonda apariencia desapareció cuando el pequeño muchacho se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Duo; amenazante.

—¿Quieres que lo intente, en serio? — le preguntó con deliberada lentitud, acariciando en un susurro peligroso los insignificantes centímetros que los separaban — porque lo haré y no va a gustarte

—¡Suficiente! — dijo Duo incómodo mientras empujaba un poco al rubio y trataba de no pensar en el momento bizarro que acababa de darle escalofríos.

—¿Me contarás?

—Bueno, si me lo suplicas…

—¡Maxwell!

—Está bien, pero primero saca el cuaderno y escribe lo que voy a dictarte.

—No me digas, vas a hacer oficial el paso tres.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Duo estaba teniendo un mal día. Sí, uno de esos días de mítica mala suerte que solían inspirar a los de mente macabra para reírse un poco del resto. Aunque claro, no sólo se trataba de que _él estuviera teniendo mala suerte_. Era más bien como si todos a su alrededor hubieran decidido que como era su día de mala suerte, Duo no tenía derecho a contar con sus amigos. Así que, a media mañana, el castaño se cansó de ser ignorado por sus llamados compañeros de casa y se encerró en su habitación, dispuesto a continuar con su _oh-tan-genial _plan para seducir a Heero.

Sí, ya lo había aceptado, era Heero. Hubiese podido pensar un poco más y sus pensamientos probablemente hubieran terminado siendo totalmente empalagosos pero no tenía ganas de sentirse _marica_, ya le había costado un montón aceptar que era _gay_.

_Ay Duo, _pensó para sí mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y sacaba un montón de papeles, _¿por qué Heero?_ Le llegó la pregunta de su subconsciente mientras garabateaba con un lápiz en una hoja en blanco. Siempre había tenido una buena relación con Yuy, claro, _no ese tipo de relación_ pero casi hubiera jurado que (se sentía un poco arrogante sobre esto) de todos sus amigos, que eran pocos, él se había convertido en su favorito.

_Ay mierda, estoy aquí sentado, pensando en Heero y si no me equivoco estaba a punto de suspirar. _Alzó sus brazos al cielo y la súplica empezó en su mirada ansiosa. _Te prometo que si dejo de pensar en cosas de chicas no torturé a nadie más… por un rato._

La vida, sin embargo, no iba a darle esa tranquilidad. No cuando podía divertirse un montón a costa de un muchacho tan particular como Duo lo era. La vida tenía mejores planes para él. Así que, de un momento a otro, de la misma forma en la que las grandes (a veces también, estúpidas) ideas se presentan, a Maxwell se le presentó la diosa de las epifanías en su propio reflejo.

Más específicamente en su sonrisa. Sí, en esa sonrisa irónica de pelmazo deprimido que luego se volvió una sonrisa de sarcasmo cruel. Ahora lo podía entender. Se quiso reír como los malvados de esas películas cliché antiguas que Quatre-gay-Winner les obligaba a ver los sábados en las tardes, pero su vejiga le anunció que iba al baño YA MISMO o se iba a mear en los pantalones. Eligió ir al baño.

Una vez en su habitación y sin urgencias naturales se alabó un poco a sí mismo. No podía evitarlo, incluso en sus momentos más tristes siempre podía salir con una idea genialosa que lograba solucionar cualquier situación. Se sentía tan pagado de sí mismo en ese momento.

—Oh Duo, regodearte en la soledad de tu habitación es tan no _cool_. — Le sonrió el rubio con sarcasmo luego de cerrar la puerta de su habitación con cuidado.

—Oh Quatre, amanecer al lado de tu _crush_ sin saber qué coño hicieron es tan _patético_.

—Genialoso no es una palabra y, para tu información, sí me acuerdo.

—Yo nunca dije genialoso.

—Lo pensaste.

—No, yo pensé _genialosa._

—Sí, ya. — le contestó Quatre poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras se preparaba para Duo le contara su nuevo plan. — ¿Por qué tan pagado de ti mismo?

—Eh… — Duo lo miró perplejo por unos momentos (¿cuándo Quatre aprendió a leerme la…? Ug, olvídalo Maxwell) antes de carraspear y darse ínfulas de importancia. Cuando el rubio le dirigió una mirada de _qué mierda_, se rindió y comenzó la ardua tarea de darse a entender. — Sonríe.

—¿Ah? — Duo miró a Quatre y casi se echa a reír ahí mismo, nunca le había visto la expresión de bobo total antes y era bastante entretenida. — Yo se que tú crees que todo tu elucubrar personal se traduce en palabras Duo, pero vas a tener que explicarme un poco para que pueda entenderte y traducirte al resto de la humanidad — le sonrió encantador.

—Sí, bueno, no hacía falta el sarcasmo — le contestó un Duo algo mosqueado. — A lo que me refiero _rubia_ (Quatre rodó los ojos), es que sólo tienes que sonreír.

—Ajá…

—Mira, — continuó Duo emocionado — Heero tiene esa mirada de irritación mortal cada vez que hablo demasiado. Yo hablo demasiado cuando estoy nervioso (Quatre quiso agregar que hablaba un montón siempre, pero Duo estaba haciendo un intento por sonar coherente y no le pareció educado interrumpir) y, vale, voy a aceptarlo y mi orgullo morirá un poco pero sí, Heero me pone nervioso. — Un suspiro largo de aceptación — Entonces, se me ocurrió que ya que Heero se comunica sólo lo necesario con el resto de los seres humanos, una sonrisa estará bien. Un gesto normal, simple y positivo. Uno, que además, pudo transformar en segundos para dar a entender lo que yo quiera.

—Vaya, — la sorpresa en el rostro del rubio ofendió un poco al castaño — no lo habría imaginado de ti, Duo Maxwell. Tortura psicológica a un estoico, casi parece demasiado cruel — pero Quatre no estaba usando ese tono de reprobación cuando le decía a Duo que no desordenara sus sales de baño, estaba usando ese tono raro e inusual en él, que casi sonaba un poco obsesivo.

—Sí, claro, tortura psicológica a Heero — se animó Duo cuando la realización de las implicancias que Quatre acaba de señalar a su plan hicieron que su mente divagara de nuevo.

—Lo obligaré a hablar, claro que lo haré — habló el rubio para sí mismo.

—Sí, tocaré el límite de su paciencia hasta que ya no pueda más — convino Duo, también para sí mismo.

Los dos se perdieron en sus propias fantasías, hablando en voz alta mientras demostraban que dos monólogos no hacían un diálogo.

Duo puso en práctica su plan esa misma noche, cuando él y Quatre bajaron a coger algo para cenar y se encontraron con que sus compañeros habían ordenado pizza y no los habían llamado en lo absoluto. Algo molesto, el castaño se acercó a la mesa para comprobar que apenas si quedaban cuatro pedazos (pobre Quatre, se va a tener que comer un pedazo) y el resto no parecía lamentarlo para nada.

Entonces decidió que iba a poner en práctica su paso tres.

—Heero, me gustaría agradecerte por haberme quitado la ropa ayer, — Duo pestañeó. Sí, eso definitivamente no sonó igual de guay que en su cabeza. Quedó fatal, porque se empezó a armar un silencio espeso acompañado de miradas extrañadas que lo estaban poniendo nervioso. — tú sabes, luego de que la vomité. — El castaño notó como todo regresaba a una asqueada normalidad.

Heero, por supuesto, no le contestó. Lo ignoró por el bien de una noche tranquila y siguió leyendo el libro que había concentrado toda su atención durante ese día. Lo que hacía que el plan de Duo se fuera por el caño, ya que era imprescindible que Yuy le dedicara algo de su atención. Se enfurruñó un rato y casi se indignó cuando Quatre alzó una rubia y perfecta ceja sarcástica.

Winner se acercó a Trowa y, sin más, se sentó a su lado. Volteó ligeramente la cabeza, de forma que sus ojos quedaran borrosamente ocultos por algunos mechones de cabello y esperó. Ahí, quieto, sentado y completamente inofensivo. Casi parecía una de esas estatuas raras que se movían cuando estabas completamente convencido de que no se habían movido un puto centímetro. Algo así.

Trowa no pestañeaba. No que fuera completamente anormal que la gente no lo viera pestañar, nadie tenía los cojones de observarlo por más de diez minutos sin sentirse incómodo. Sin embargo, ahí estaban Heero, Duo y Wufei, mirándolo a los ojos que no se movían mientras leían. Daba un poco de miedo, pero qué mierda, eso se había vuelto interesante. El castaño volteó la página y todos contuvieron la respiración. Entonces ocurrió, lenta y sinuosa, la mueca de una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios del rubio se expandió como una eléctrica y burlona invitación. Entonces Trowa alzó la vista y sus ojos verdes penetraron a través del muchacho más pequeño, tratando de analizar y destruir en su inspección, no pudo, el rubio se cuidó muy bien de no establecer ningún tipo de conexión visual.

Duo no tenía ni puta idea de por qué pensó _Oh sí_, cuando Trowa cerró el libro y carraspeó ligeramente antes de hablar. _Oh sí_, volvió a ocurrir en su cerebro cuando Trowa se humedeció los labios con la lengua mientras su rostro seguía con la expresión muerta. _Oh sí_, cuando la tensión era tan obvia y tan intensa que nadie podía ver a otro lado y casi parecía pornográfico. _Oh sí_, cuando miró de reojo y encontró que Heero tenía las cejas muy ligeramente alzadas y que todavía se veía mortalmente guapo. _Oh sí_, cuando una sensación de extrañeza le hizo preguntarse por qué se sentía tan emocionado.

_Oh sí_, pensó Quatre y casi suelta una carcajada nerviosa.

—¿Qué quieres? — le preguntó Barton con la voz ronca, casi con molestia.

El rubio _casi_ pudo saltar y dar saltitos maricones de felicidad. No le importaba, no se podía creer que Trowa le hubiese dado la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar una rutina de acoso diaria. _Oh sí_, podía admitirlo, era un poco sádico. Se frotó las manos mentalmente y pasó sus dedos pálidos por su frente, apartando los mechones rubios y volteando el rostro hacia un sorprendido Wufei.

—¿A ti te parece que quiero algo, Wufei? — preguntó en su tono más inocentón, el que usaba para conseguir ese apartado especial en la heladería. — Yo nada más estaba sonriendo, Trowa. No te estaba sonriendo a ti. — _Pero por supuesto que te estaba sonriendo a ti_. Pensó Quatre inmediatamente.

Trowa arrugó el seño, Duo se rascó la nariz en un gesto divertido, Wufei alzó una ceja y Heero parecía… bueno, Heero.

—No compliques tu vida Winner. — Le advirtió un Wufei aparentemente desinteresado mientras se iba en dirección a su cuarto.

La habitación volvió a quedar en silencio y Duo ya estaba pensando en soltar alguna insensatez cuando Heero se manifestó. Se levantó con rapidez y se paró delante de Quatre y Trowa (dándole a Duo una conveniente visión de su trasero, _muchas gracias_), alzó el brazo y acarició la cabeza de Quatre en un movimiento gentil (casi, casi como cuando lo hacía con Duo y el trenzado se quería morir del pinchazo de incomodidad en el pecho que lo estaba atacando).

—No — le dijo sin ceremonia y lo soltó. — Vámonos Trowa — se dirigió al de los ojos esmeraldas mientras lo tomaba de un brazo y se lo llevaba a su (SU, la de Heero, pensó Duo) habitación.

Quatre y Duo no pudieron evitar pensar en cosas sucias.

_Last night I got served a little bit too much of that poison, baby__  
__Last night I did things I'm not proud of and I got a little crazy__  
__Last night I met a guy on the dance floor and I let him call me baby_

_And I don't even know his last name_

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Luego del fiasco de la noche anterior, Duo decidió seguir el paso dos de su increíble plan a largo plazo y no rendirse. Rendirse es para tarados y él ciertamente no era uno. Se calzó sus zapatos deportivos y por primera vez en toda su vida se levantó a las cinco de la madrugada. Estaba tan orgulloso de sí mismo. Y seguramente también lo estaría Heero cuando abriera la puerta de su habitación y descubriera que un trenzado muy empeñoso estaba listo para salir a correr con él en su rutina matinal.

—¿Estás enfermo? — le preguntó Heero con seriedad cuando lo vio esperándolo fuera de su habitación, justo a las cinco con diez minutos de la _madrugada. _— Dile a Quatre que te atienda, yo me voy a correr.

—Qué gracioso — le contestó Duo de mal humor cuando notó que Heero se estaba burlando de él. — Quiero salir a correr contigo

—¿Por qué? — le preguntó Heero, ligeramente a la defensiva.

—Quiero bajar de peso — le contestó el trenzado con simplicidad mentirosa.

—No estás gordo — le informó Heero luego de darle un vistazo fugaz, por supuesto que ya se había dado cuenta de que Duo le estaba mintiendo.

—Por supuesto que no estoy gordo — Duo se rascó la nariz, petulante. — Sólo quiero salir a correr contigo, ¿está bien?

Heero se encogió de hombros y le dio una mirada de _sólo tenías que haberlo dicho desde el comienzo_ que hizo que la irritación se elevara un poco más. Odiaba levantarse temprano y Yuy no se lo estaba haciendo más fácil. Suspiró resignado y le siguió el paso, al menos lograría algo de contacto visual.

O no.

Yuy era una irritante patada en el culo. Sí, eso no había sonado muy lógico, pero qué insulto podía ser lógico cuando se le estaban yendo los pulmones por la garganta de tanto trote irregular que le estaba afectando la condición física. Para eso iba al gimnasio, joder. Encima _el imbécil_ que estaba trotando a varios metros más adelante se había puesto la capucha de la casaca azul y estaba tan concentrado en el camino que había estado ignorando su maravillosa y grácil presencia.

Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón en sus orejas, en un golpeteo profundo y rápido, que aumentaba cada vez que creía que iba más lento. Le dolía la cabeza y el pecho se le iba cerrando a cada tanto. Estaba casi seguro que estaba teniendo un ataque al corazón, pero luego recordó que eran apenas las cinco con diez de la madrugada. Se molestó, no sólo con la mañana y con Heero, sino también consigo mismo, qué hacía ahí corriendo como un pelmazo sin avanzar nada. Se decidió, si había alguna cosa que a Duo le sobrara en todo el mundo (aparte de su increíble encanto) era determinación. A Heero se lo ganaría con puro esfuerzo.

Se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento, se volteó la gorra blanca que se había puesto, se quitó la casaca y se estiró con todas sus fuerzas, movió el cuello hasta obtuvo el leve _crack_ de satisfacción que estaba buscando y empezó a trotar levemente en su lugar. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el sonido, en ese leve golpeteo de las suelas de sus zapatillas con el asfalto que bordeaba el parque. Los pulmones parecían haber regresado a su lugar, dejándole respirar con más uniformidad, sin que se sintiera asfixiado. Todavía podía sentir el sonido de su corazón en sus orejas, pero ahora parecía una marcha reconfortante que le marcaba el ritmo. Aspiró profundamente y en su nariz se mezclaron todos esos olores extraños de la naturaleza, se sentía fresco y aliviado y la cabeza dejó de retumbarle con fuerza. La energía se disparó veloz en cada célula de su cuerpo y de un momento a otro, en un chispazo de inspiración, empezó a correr. Rápido y constante, acercándose cada vez más a la figura distante en la que Heero se había convertido. Pero Duo ya ni siquiera lo notaba, ahora estaba corriendo por sí mismo, por convicción propia y con seguridad en cada metro que avanzaba. Su larga trenza parecía saludarlo en su afán por seguir corriendo, moviéndose sinuosa y libre mientras golpeteaba ligeramente su espalda.

Casi sin darse cuenta llegó a la par de Heero. No se miraban mientras corrían, parecían ignorarse con cortesía, en ese andar de meticulosa constancia no existía nada más que ese camino en el mundo. Se sentía bien, eso de hablar sin hablarse.

Entonces Duo comenzó a correr más rápido. Divertido y temerario, con toda la motivación del mundo, queriendo ganar esa carrera que nadie había planteado. Heero lo observó perderse unos metros adelante, sólo unos pocos segundos antes de que su cuerpo se moviera por inercia y empezara a correr más rápido. Entonces sucedió, el ejercicio se convirtió en competencia y el ruido llenó la mañana silenciosa.

Llegaron al mismo tiempo, cansados y respirando por la boca; Duo apoyándose en sus rodillas mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y Heero con una mano en la cintura mientras aspiraba profundamente. El momento se dio con espontaneidad cansada, cuando Duo se sacó la gorra blanca y la tiró sobre el césped, cuando alzó la cabeza y la trenza parecía tan desordenada y divertida, cuando el rostro se movió un poco y de pronto se estaban mirando en tonalidades azules distintas, cuando el brillo alegre de esos ojos traviesos parecía burlarse de Heero, cuando la sonrisa enorme se extendió con malicia en sus labios. Heero sintió que el pulso le aumentaba nuevamente y, en ese momento, no existía nada más en el mundo.

Duo se dio cuenta de que su plan maravilloso estaba funcionando cuando notó que las pupilas de Heero no se movían. Lo estaba observando detalladamente. Era tan intenso que sentía que su piel se erizaba en un escalofrío extraño, pero le gustaba. Oh sí, claro que le gustaba. Se estaba felicitando mentalmente por ser tan listo para verse tan genial mientras se reía cuando se dio cuenta de que Heero se veía algo así como, ultra atractivo. Mierda. Ahí estaba, esa atracción tosca e indiferente que lo envolvía, más fuerte que nunca. Algo tenía que ver con esa apariencia fría y directa, con esos ojos cobalto llenos de insensibilidad, casi como si se burlaran. Sí, Heero estaba bueno y sí, Duo se estaba babeando (mentalmente, _gracias autocontrol_).

Entonces Duo tuvo el impulso estúpido de besarlo. Era más fuerte que él y se estaba MURIENDO por hacerlo, seguramente sería genial, quizá hasta un poco violento y SERÍA GENIAL. Sí, tenía que hacerlo, se iba a arrepentir el resto de su vida si no lo hacía. Y Heero estaba tan cerca y tan guapo, tan fuerte, tan sudado y tan maravillosamente único. _Oh, mierda_. Se acercó rápido, en tres pasos que hicieron nada la distancia, movió un poco la cara y sus dedos hormigueaban mientras se movían levemente, alzándose para acariciar ese rostro adusto.

Heero se alejó más rápido que lo que tardas en decir _joder-te-quiero-besar_. Duo se quedó aquí, viéndose extraño y ordenándole a su cerebro no sentirse avergonzado porque sino la cara se le pondría escarlata y AHÍ SÍ se sentiría morir. _Piensa rápido, piensa en Quatre, NO MIRES A HEERO, mierda, NO LO MIRES. _Sus ojos se movieron veloces mientras buscaban en el piso. No sabía que iba a encontrar pero necesitaba inventar una excusa rápida antes de que se le ocurriera pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Entonces vio una hoja voladora. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y se agachó tan rápido que le dio un calambre. Se puso una mano en el cuello y con la otra cogió la hoja en forma de frijol que tenía un pequeño bulto junto al tallo. Le encantaba esa hoja, cuando la tirabas al cielo bajaba como un helicóptero, moviéndose grácil con su único hélice.

—¡Mira Heero, una hoja helicóptero! — le gritó entusiasmado mientras la tiraba con todas sus fuerza. Se movió para verla caer y sintiéndose torpe recogió su gorro y se lo puso. — Me duele la cabeza, me regreso a la casa, ¡no demores demasiado! — le dijo con torpeza, se acomodó la casaca que se había amarrado a la cintura y salió corriendo más rápido que en la carrera. Se moría por ducharse y enterrar ese recuerdo penoso en su cabeza.

Heero lo observó irse sintiéndose ligeramente irritado.

Una vez en la casa, Duo no se sintió mucho mejor, su tan ansiada ducha tuvo que demorarse los veinte minutos que Wufei ocupaba para terminar de asearse. El chino lo miró con curiosidad cuando salió del cuarto de baño y lo notó apoyado en la pared justo al frente. No le dijo nada, pero parecía que estaba pensando en algo importante. Eso sí, antes de irse a vestir a su cuarto le señaló uno de los anaqueles donde no quedaba más jabón. El trenzado se tuvo que arriesgar a la ira del único rubio de la casa y cogió uno de esos que venían con exfoliantes. Al final se dio una ducha fría sin que eso sirviera para evitar la sensación molesta que lo acompañaba. Sí, se sentía bastante decepcionado pero seguramente era para mejor. Si hubiese besado a Heero en ese momento hubiese terminado por arruinar su acercamiento sutil y todo su planteamiento se habría ido por un tubo. Se olió un poco y decidió llenar la bañera, mejor descansaba un poco entre burbujas rosadas.

Quatre tocó la puerta dos veces mientras lo llamaba. No le contestó.

Duo se sentía mortalmente incómodo, más que molesto con Heero. Quizá había aprendido a madurar un poco durante el camino o quizá era la decepción la que hacía que analizara las cosas desde un ángulo distinto. Sólo lo sabía, reconocía esa sensación amarga y pesada, no podía decir exactamente cómo se sentía para el resto de la humanidad, pero estaba bastante seguro que al final, cualquiera que la sintiera debía quedarse con cierto grado de humillación en el alma. El rechazo era increíblemente complicado y horrible. Como un punzante dolor de cabeza, especialmente cuando volvías sobre la escena una y otra vez. Debía ser masoquismo, eso de recordar siempre lo peor que pasa. Le hubiese gustado bloquearlo, animarse a pensar en otra cosa o al menos tratar de burlarse de su situación. Reír era más fácil y ligero, lo hacía superar todo. Al final parecía que en el ánimo no le quedaban risas francas, sólo esas solitarias y resentidas, huecas y que resonaban muertas en sus orejas.

Eran estos acontecimientos los que le hacían recordar que él, siendo un chico, se había enamorado de otro. Entendía, a estas alturas de su vida, que las relaciones homosexuales todavía tenían un duro camino que recorrer para crearse más fans en el mundo. No era estúpido, pero este triste resultado le recordaba que sí, era bastante ingenuo. A Duo no le gustaba, era optimista y más fuerte de lo que le gustaba revelar, pero todavía picaba profundamente. A lo mejor era aquello lo que lo animaba a ver las cosas positivamente, ese anhelo ciego por cumplir su ideal. Su ideal que siempre pedía algunas concesiones a la realidad.

Ya lo sabía, la felicidad siempre se está construyendo.

Soltó un suspiro resignado. No le gustaba pensar demasiado sobre las cosas que le pasaban, le gustaba analizar sólo lo necesario. Ya lo había visto en un montón de películas y sabía que, de alguna manera, era cierto. Reflexionar exhaustivamente podía generar paranoia. No porque hubiese algo más allá de lo que intentaba ver, sino porque a las personas les gustaba ver más allá de lo evidente. Pero Duo no podía evitar ver los hechos como estaban. Y se sentía mal. Si Heero había rechazado un acercamiento, era porque obviamente la idea lo había desagradado. Si había rechazado a Duo, que estaba más bueno que un montón de mortales, eso quería decir que a Heero no le gustaban los hombres. Entonces a Duo le entró el pánico y empezó a ver más allá de lo evidente.

Y toda su tranquilidad mental se fue al carajo. No quería pensar que estaba comportándose tan desesperadamente por un idiota que sólo le gustaba, pero no podía evitar lo inevitable. Era igual de bobo como impedirse comer. Así que, ahí estaba, medio ahogado en la tina del cuarto del baño, lleno de espuma olorosa de Quatre y arrugado. Podía sentir los breves toques en la puerta, adivinó que serían Trowa o Heero, pero no le importaba. No quería ver a nadie, quería quedarse ahí con su pánico. Y se cumplió su capricho, porque al final se cansaron de tocar y Duo siguió pensando. Era como si en su cerebro, todas esas imágenes de amabilidad torpe e intimación amical perdieran todo su significado. TODO SU MALDITO SIGNIFICADO, ahora, eran sólo eso. Amigos. Sí, porque si Duo se iba a torturar, lo iba a hacer con lo más bajo que podía hacer, se comparó. Hizo un poderosísimo esfuerzo mental por trazar todo el recorrido de Heero y la convivencia entre todos los habitantes de la casa y descubrió que todos esos pequeños detalles que antaño le habían parecido únicos, se volvían repeticiones dolorosas con Wufei, Trowa o Quatre. Era egoísta y lo sabía, pero le molestó un montón que Heero no fuera su ÚNICO amigo.

Se espabiló un poco cuando notó que no tenía más burbujas en su tina y que los dedos de sus pies estaban increíblemente pálidos. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan cansado después de un baño. Debía ser su propia presión mental, pero se negaba a admitir que era un estresado. Él era Duo Maxwell por Deathscythe Hell, él era TODO lo que quería ser sin tener que preocuparse un carajo. Él no podía estar todo el día preocupado, se le entumecía la expresión y luego se ponía como Trowa o Heero, que todos los días tenían su competición personal con las rocas del parque, a ver quien se ganaba el premio a la expresión más afilada y muerta.

Se pasó una toalla, muy corta para ser de cuerpo y muy larga para ser de rostro, por la cintura y se removió un poco el largo y mojado cabello castaño. Le pesaba una barbaridad, pero le encantaba su trenza, así que era cuestión de apañárselas con los inconvenientes. Se medio acomodó la toalla nuevamente y tuvo la buena idea de ponerse esas sandalias mariconas que Quatre reservaba para después del baño. Las desgraciadas eran comodísimas y casi se sintió mejor luego de mover sus dedos ligeramente y sentir la suavidad de la felpa absorbente. Ah, maldito Quatre y sus costumbres secretas para mejorar la vida.

Sintiéndose un poquito, pero sólo un poquito mejor, el castaño se cuidó de abrir la puerta con cuidado, esquivar la alfombrilla verde y chocar con el macizo y desnudo pecho de Heero Yuy. Sí, sí, macizo, porque se había golpeado un poco la nariz y porque al final sí se tropezó con la alfombrilla verde pero no se raspó los dedos. Para que luego dijeran que no había nada que un baño no mejorara.

No quería sentirse más pelmazo de lo que ya se sentía, pero no podía evitarlo, ese hombre de mirada letal le atraía un montón. Además, con el empellón que se dio en la cara se le quedó algo de la fragancia en la nariz y eso ya debía ser patético pero a Duo le estaba gustando. El olor, el golpe no, que todavía no era masoquista. Alzó la mano para cogerse la nariz y de paso asegurarse de que siguiera igual de genial cuando Heero le dio una mirada enfadada. Sí, de esas miradas irritadas y largas que ponía cuando revisaba los ensayos de sus alumnos (el profesor normalmente le delegaba todo el trabajo) y encontraba alguna obviedad impresa con el único propósito de ganar espacio. Duo se estaba sintiendo como un ensayo que iba a obtener un desaprobado.

Arrugó el ceño y se indignó.

—No me tropecé intencionalmente, ¿sabes?

—Por supuesto que no, Duo — le contestó Heero, sarcástico — si fuera intencional, serías un idiota.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa?

—¿A mí? — se cruzó de brazos y sus músculos se apretaron. — Yo no soy el que está a la defensiva, te devuelvo la pregunta, ¿qué te pasa a ti?

—Bueno Heero, evidentemente no me gusta que me miren mal — le contestó el castaño mientras intentaba concentrarse en su rostro. — y no, no estoy siendo susceptible.

—Te miro como puedo mirar a cualquier individuo en esta casa

—No me digas, entonces debe ser un tic en tu rostro, la expresión de un imbécil que anda oliendo mierda.

Los hombros de Heero se tensaron y su expresión se endureció. Ya no parecía ligeramente irónico. Ahora estaba irritado, insultado y cruelmente sarcástico. La pelea no iba a ser para nada divertida. A Duo se le quitaron las ganas de seguir mirando.

—Mira… — comenzó el castaño sintiéndose sólo un poco responsable pero con ganas de largarse a su habitación lo más rápido posible.

—No puedo Maxwell, soy un imbécil. — le contestó Heero con el tono helado, ese que parecía casi insultante. — No voy a comprender lo que dices. Ahora, por qué no nos haces un favor, te callas, te volteas y desapareces de mi vista antes de que siga incomodándote con mi expresión de oler mierda.

Duo no pudo contestarte la grosería que quería contestarle porque Heero lo empujó y cerró la puerta del baño con fuerza. Ahí estaba, su primera pelea de la semana. Qué bonita. El trenzado no tocó la puerta y continuó con ese mutuo escupir veneno porque, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Heero entrenaba más que él y si se ponía físico en algún punto iba a terminar con la nariz rota y una erección muy vergonzosa. Ya tenía suficiente, con ambas.

Se acomodó, nuevamente, la toalla blanca a la cintura y se dirigió a su cuarto. En el trayecto, se encontró a un malhumorado Trowa que cerraba su habitación con llave (lo supo por el suave clic del seguro). Más adelante en su camino, Quatre sonreía para sí mismo y se veía especialmente malvado. Al parecer no era el único que había pensado en aprovechar la mañana. Ojalá que al rubio que hubiese pasado algo más interesante.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

**Lo que le pasó a Quatre**

Lo que le pasó a Quatre esa mañana de martes es que estaba tan cómodamente dormido que cuando escuchó el estruendo que Duo hizo en su habitación (que estaba al lado de la de Quatre) ni siquiera intentó levantarse a ver si no era que se había metido un ladrón a la casa. Probablemente era Mancha (así había decidido llamar al perro) que se había metido en el cuarto siempre abierto de Duo y le había lamido la cara. El trenzado, más que seguro, se habría levantado y estaría armándose la grande porque su amigo no era, de ninguna manera, un tipo de mañanas. Así que se acomodó en sus sábanas blancas que siempre olían bien y esperó. Esperó. Abrió un ojo para ver la hora, se escandalizó por estar levantado tan temprano por culpa de, oh ironía, Duo. Cerró el ojo y siguió esperando. Al final, nunca escuchó ningún ladrido ni a Duo regañando o gruñéndole al perro.

Ahí fue cuando comenzó a preocuparse. Así que, sabiendo que no iba a poder dormir hasta que supiese qué pasaba con el castaño, se calzó sus pantuflas azules y salió a espiar. Lo que encontró lo dejó pasmado y al borde del grito histérico. Bueno, no tanto, pero lo asustó un poco. Duo estaba milagrosamente ¿levantado por su propia voluntad? Y vestido con ropas deportivas. Ahí, apoyado en la pared que daba al frente de la puerta de Heero que se abría es ese momento. Se acercó un poco, escondido detrás de la puerta abierta de Duo y escuchó. Total, ya se había levantado. Además, le preocupaba que Duo estuviese enfermo o algo así.

_—¿Estás enfermo? — le preguntó Heero con seriedad cuando lo vio esperándolo fuera de su habitación, justo a las cinco con diez minutos de la madrugada. — Dile a Quatre que te atienda, yo me voy a correr._

_Sí, muchas gracias, mándame a mí los enfermos. El rubio contuvo su resoplido indignado._

_—Qué gracioso — le contestó Duo de mal humor cuando notó que Heero se estaba burlando de él. — Quiero salir a correr contigo_

_—¿Por qué? — le preguntó Heero, ligeramente a la defensiva._

_—Quiero bajar de peso — le contestó el trenzado con simplicidad mentirosa._

_—No estás gordo — le informó Heero luego de darle un vistazo fugaz, por supuesto que ya se había dado cuenta de que Duo le estaba mintiendo. _

_—Por supuesto que no estoy gordo — Duo se rascó la nariz, petulante. — Sólo quiero salir a correr contigo, ¿está bien?_

El rubio sonrió, ahora ya entendía que había obligado a Duo a levantarse temprano. La lujuria. Bueno, quizá no tanto como eso, pero la palabreja sonaba tan idóneamente vulgar que no tenía ganas de pensar en nada más. Además, ya después podría molestar a su amigo sobre eso.

Cerró la puerta de Duo con cuidado y bostezó un poco mientras se volteaba para ir a su habitación, a terminar de dormir la última hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos que le quedaba antes de que tuviera que levantarse para ir a su clase más aburrida de la mañana. A lo mejor se quedaba a dormir un poco más y se olvidaba de la dichosa clase por una vez, siempre había querido faltar a la universidad sin que lo atravesara la culpa.

Bostezó nuevamente y se quedó a medio camino de abrir la puerta de su habitación cuando vio que un Trowa bastante más despierto salía de la suya. Todavía llevaba el pijama, uno holgado que Duo le había regalado la navidad pasada y tenía una toalla larga y blanca colgada en el hombro. Parecía cansado y apurado, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que era demasiado temprano para hacer cualquier cosa. Probablemente quería estar solo, por eso se iba a bañar tan temprano, por eso parecía ligeramente malhumorado, por eso no miraba nada más allá que la puerta del cuarto de baño.

Quatre lo detuvo a medio camino, sintiéndose intrépido y sin saber por qué lo había hecho. Luego se dio cuenta de que así se sentían los impulsos. Entrecruzó los dedos de sus manos para no hacer algo estúpido y habló.

—Buenos días, Trowa

Los ojos esmeraldas le dirigieron su atención sorprendida, los labios se le crisparon en una mueca irritada, su espalda se tensó y de pronto parecía más alto de que era. El rubio le sonrió con sinceridad, casi con ternura, al descubrir que a Trowa tampoco le gustaba levantarse temprano.

—Buenos días — le contestó el moreno y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

—No puedo dormir — se pasó una mano sobre la boca y bostezó. — Tengo un examen hoy y no he terminado de estudiar.

Quatre se sintió pequeñito y casi se maldijo por haber saludado al moreno. Trowa no era paciente en lo absoluto y cuando algo lo molestaba no creía en sutilezas, simplemente iba y lo decía. A Barton, también, le importan muchísimo sus estudios porque llevaban una historia muy larga de esfuerzo y dedicación, por lo que no soportaba a las personas que los distraían. Así que, ahí estaba, preguntándose por qué seguía ahí parado señalando obviedades cuando debería estar inventando cualquier excusa estúpida para largarse de ahí antes de que el moreno le señalara que estaba siendo una completa molestia.

—Wufei me pidió que te llevara a la zona de laboratorios esta mañana — dijo Trowa con la voz ronca, para su sorpresa. — dijo algo sobre un proyecto que tiene que terminar, que lo avances porque él tiene una entrevista con el decano.

—Oh — articuló el rubio de forma estúpida.

—Te lo digo porque voy a irme temprano hoy y no puedo esperarte como siempre. Ya que estás levantado, podrías bañarte de una vez.

—Oh… — Quatre trató de cambiar la expresión de su rostro. — si quieres dime cómo llegar y no tendré que molestarte.

Trowa se enojó y el rubio se dio cuenta porque su expresión se volvió más tensa.

—Sí, búscala en internet, debe estar en la página de la universidad

—¿Por qué, simplemente, no me la dices tú ahora y dejamos de perder tiempo? — señaló Quatre y sonrió con hipocresía. Estaba molesto pero no se lo iba a dejar saber.

—Hablamos más tarde — lo cortó Trowa mientras hacía el intento de voltearse y meterse a la ducha.

—No. Hablemos ahora y me dices por qué estás tan molesto. — le dijo el rubio, aún con la sonrisilla sarcástica bailoteándole en los labios.

—No estoy molesto, Winner

—No, por supuesto, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando, Barton?

—Aparentemente con alguien que tiene una gran opinión de sí mismo. Deja de copiar a Duo, tú no me conoces.

—Yo diría que te conozco lo suficiente y no hay que ser demasiado inteligente para notar que estás hablando mucho más de lo necesario. Estás enojado por algo que aparentemente he hecho. Tengo el derecho a saber qué es.

—¿Crees que soy gracioso, Quatre?

—¿Perdón?

—Hablaremos más tarde.

Entonces el rubio se dio cuenta. A Trowa le estaba fastidiando el juego del rubio. Ya se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones, pero era demasiado _listo_ para admitir que _algo que ya sabía qué era_ lo estuviese fastidiando. Interesante, el paso tres era un éxito.

—Sí Trowa, más tarde — le dijo mientras sonreía de medio lado, con malicia y sin rastro de mal humor. — Me voy a bañar en el primer piso, no te preocupes, estaré listo justo a tiempo para que no llegues tarde.

Las manos del moreno se apretaron en puños de indignación. Quatre sonrió feliz cuando se volteó y dejó a Barton parado en medio del pasillo aún a oscuras. Se había emocionado y qué bueno que la ducha del primer piso no tuviese agua caliente, porque en ese momento necesitaba un baño fresco que lo despertara completamente.

Tan emocionado estaba, que no tardó ni treinta minutos en estar limpio, cambiado y con la mochila al hombro cuando tocó tres veces la puerta de Trowa. Se la abrieron con reticencia y le mostraron que el moreno estaba teniendo algunos problemas en organizar sus cosas. Ah sí, tampoco se había puesto la camisa.

—¿Estás listo? — preguntó en tono alegre e inocentón.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Si quieres te puedo ayudar a organizar tus papeles mientras terminas de cambiarte — ofreció con amabilidad y pestañeó dos veces, sabiendo que se veía adorable.

—No, espérame abajo

—Trowa no seas difícil — agregó aún de buen humor mientras se aprovechaba de su baja estatura para escabullirse dentro de la habitación del moreno.

Tratando de parecer eficientemente dispuesto, el rubio empezó a ordenar los papeles y separatas en tres montones que separó bajo los colores de los post-it que Trowa tenía en su escritorio. Básicamente todo estaba muy limpio y ordenado, así que su trabajo fue separar sólo el material que había sido usado recientemente, probablemente el mayor problema que tenía ahora el moreno era terminar de imprimir un ensayo larguísimo que debía presentar en la tarde. Eso iba a demorar un poco. Terminó más rápido de lo que había esperado y ahora sólo se oían las hojas que se iban imprimiendo con paciencia. Casi parecía que no había nadie más allí.

Se volteó lentamente, con mucho cuidado, casi sintiéndose avergonzado de que Trowa pudiera descubrir que estaba intentando mirarlo. Lo encontró de espaldas, decidiendo entre dos camisetas y con los brazos cruzados. Probablemente tendría esa expresión pensativa y el ceño fruncido. Pero no se detuvo a pensar demasiado en cómo se vería el rostro de Trowa cuando tenía toda la visión de su espalda para disfrutarla.

No que nunca lo hubiese visto medio desnudo antes, era una casa llena de chicos después de todo, al menos todos se habían visto desnudos algunas veces. El detalle residía en que en todas esas veces nunca había estado totalmente consciente de su presencia y de lo que ésta significaba. Podría suponer una simpleza, ese pequeño detalle importantísimo, pero la vida estaba llena de esas particularidades extrañas que a veces sonaban aburridas.

La espalda de Trowa era ancha y morena, la piel se apretaba un poco mientras se inclinaba y aún en la superficie se podía adivinar que los músculos eran sólidos. No parecía que estuviera especialmente tensa pero sus músculos se contraían con naturalidad estática, tenía los hombros ligeramente inclinados hacia atrás por lo que su postura parecía muy recta. No tenía rastros de grasa acumulada en exceso y toda la superficie parecía deslizarse suavemente hacia la curva que precedía a su trasero.

Al trasero de Trowa lo cubrían unos jeans desgastados sobre los que Quatre no pudo analizar con cuidado (aunque quiso) porque el moreno se volteó de repente y se puso encima la una camisa blanca. Parecía ligeramente torpe y el rubio casi se creyó que era porque estaba nervioso.

Sonrió nuevamente, esta vez con coquetería y se acercó a su presa.

—¿Estás listo? — le preguntó en voz baja, acercando una mano que se apoyó encima de la camiseta blanca, en su pecho.

Entonces pasó. Sí, sólo eso sirvió para que su plan se fuera un poco al carajo.

—No sé qué pasa contigo, pero es tiempo de que te detengas — le dijo Trowa molesto mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca y lo lanzaba fuera de su habitación — espérame abajo, te dejaré primero en los laboratorios — con esta último cerró la puerta de su habitación con seguro.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Heero había estado teniendo problemas con Duo últimamente. No que nunca los hubiese tenido antes, pero cada vez se estaban poniendo peores y el hecho de que no estuviera durmiendo bien por ser semana de parciales tampoco estaba ayudando a mantener la paz que necesitaba en la casa para seguir estudiando.

Todo había comenzado desde esa mañana extraña en la que Duo se había levantado temprano. Ya debería haber adivinado que una conducta tan ilógica sólo podría ser comienzo de más comportamientos extraños. Probablemente los hubiese ignorado de no ser porque el trenzado parecía haber comenzado una rutina sistemática para, como coloquialmente se señalaba, _cogerle las pelotas_.

Sí, porque esto ya había sobrepasado el límite de lo molesto. Ni siquiera podría decir que le generaba un nivel de irritación manejable. Maxwell estaba jugando con algo más peligroso que el fuego, con sus putos nervios, en semana de exámenes, CON ÉL. Era una tensa cuerda que iba a terminar por romperse.

Desde que se pasó todo el martes ignorándolo, Heero asumió que Duo iba a entrar en un ostracismo poco saludable del que se encargaría cuando tuviera tiempo para pensar en algo más que sacar libros de la universidad. No que no le importara el castaño, pero había que componer las prioridades. Por supuesto, dado que Maxwell jamás se asimilaba a los planes de Heero, todo terminó siendo lo contrario.

No sólo le soltaba un hola ruidoso y lleno de tonalidad cantarina, además, para poner énfasis en su punto (?), le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas enormes llenas de sinceridad y aliento fresco que la publicidad escogía para anunciar pasta de dientes. Lo peor, sin embargo, resultaba cuando Heero intentaba iniciar una conversación para preguntarles qué carajo le pasaba y Duo no se encontraba en ningún lugar a la vista. Siempre desaparecía con el viento, luego de asegurarse de que Heero hubiese notado su saludo.

No quería sonar paranoico, pero también había notado que Duo se aparecía hasta en clases (Heero estaba completamente seguro) que no daba con él. No entendía como podía ver a su amigo tantas veces en un día y, luego de pasada la sorpresa, se estaba convirtiendo en un asunto verdaderamente fastidioso.

Lo que lo devolvía a su situación actual. Estaba teniendo problemas para controlar sus instintos homicidas y no pasarle las manos por el cuello al trenzado. Duo, después de todo, le caía bien y no tenía ninguna intención de convertirse en asesino. Al menos no todavía, pero si volvía a ver otra sonrisa más estaba seguro de que iba a terminar en una tragedia.

A decir verdad las sonrisas de Duo no era que lo enfurecieran de repente, lo que lo ponía de mal humor era el secreto implícito en ellas y, por supuesto, la constancia con la que las recibía. No se trataba de que Heero odiara los gestos amables, se trataba de que ahí había un secreto lo suficientemente bueno como para que el trenzado sin vergüenza haya ideado un plan. Uno no muy bueno, eso podía decirlo desde el comienzo, pero que le estaba resultando difícil de deducir. Aunque no tanto, desde el día de la borrachera todos los habitantes de la casa habían comenzado a entender las cosas un poco mejor.

Escuchó que tocaban a su puerta. Nadie NUNCA tocaba a su puerta en época de exámenes. Probablemente era Duo y la continuación de su irritante presencia. Heero, REALMENTE, no estaba de humor para recibirlo, pero el ruido parecía determinado y no iba a poder seguir estudiando si tenía al trenzado empeñado en distraerlo.

—¿Qué quieres? — le preguntó, luego de abrirle la puerta y lanzarle una mirada de pocos amigos.

—¡Hola Heero! — le sonrió.

—No tengo tiempo — hizo el ademán de cerrarle en la cara pero Duo puso la pierna y le siguió sonriendo.

—No entiendo esta parte de la separata…

—No llevamos con el mismo profesor.

—Pero es el mismo curso.

—Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo.

—Pero si me lo explicas rápido ya no te voy a molestar.

—Deja de hacer eso.

—¿El qué? — le preguntó con falsa inocencia — ¿Insistir? Ya sabes que no puedo, ahora deja de ser tan grosero e invítame a pasar.

—No, te explico aquí mismo.

El trenzado se metió de todas formas y a Heero le empezó a doler (más) la cabeza.

—Duo, no estoy bromeando, no te quiero en mi habitación. Vete.

—No quiero — se obstinó y frunció el ceño.

—No se trata de lo que tú quieras, sino de lo que yo te digo que hagas. Vete antes de que te eche yo.

—No quiero. — de nuevo el sonrió, en un gesto de complacencia, con los ojos brillando desafiantes. — Intenta echarme.

Y entonces Heero explotó.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Wufei ya sabía que un montón de cosas extrañas estaban sucediendo en esa casa tan pequeña para cinco personalidades tan complejas. No le parecía bizarro y entendía que tanta convivencia generara fricciones. El preparamiento mental, sin embargo, no había sido de gran ayuda para cuando se chocó con la primera vista impactante de ese primer choque de personalidades. A decir verdad, en ese momento, el preparamiento mental se fue a la mierda porque la impresión era tanta que lo único que su cerebro estaba captando era imágenes distorsionadas de algo que jamás pensó que ocurriría. NUNCA.

Heero y Trowa se estaba besando. En la boca. En la sala. A la vista y paciencia de todos. Ug, estaban usando la lengua. MIERDA, se estaban metiendo mano y… ¡¿por qué coño él siempre tenía que ver las cosas más raras?!

—¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS…?!

Ah sí, Quatre y Duo acababan de llegar.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**N.d.A.**

Bueno, ya para qué las irrito más con mis disculpas. En mi defensa, este capítulo es larguísimo. Yo sé que no me odian, no me miren así (:D).

Sobre Seducción En Pasos, cuando lo comencé toda la idea giraba en torno a que tanto Quatre como Duo idearan planes ridículos para conseguir lo que querían. Luego, eso me llevó a pensar que, como era planes ridículos, tenían que tener consecuencias a la par. Así que sí, para quienes tenían la sospecha, aquí se los confirmo, es mi intención que les salga el tiro por la culata. Si se están preguntando qué coño pasa, les puedo decir que la culpa la tiene Wufei (que me encanta), pero él no es el villano de la historia (no creo haber puesto ninguno, aún). Sobre Heero, bueno, creo que es mejor que grite a que ponga un arma en la cabeza de Duo y dispare, no sé si me dejo entender.

Espero que les haya gustado. El siguiente capítulo se llamará: Paso 04: Continúa la conversación sin sonar como un bocazas. Sí, eso va a ir pésimo también, pero será extremadamente divertido. Luego del paso cinco agregaré un mini capítulo bonus de la versión de Heero, Trowa y Wufei sobre los métodos de seducción. Será crack, será raro, será… bueno, dejaré que ustedes lo averigüen. Y ya lo decidí, el fanfic tendrá diez capítulos.

Este capítulo, en serio, es largo.

**Ahora sí, la respuesta a los review anónimos. El resto los contesté por el reply. **

**vendetta: **Ya que me lo aclaraste, te doy la razón, es más lógico suponer que con la edad hayan crecido un poco (o mucho) ;D. Supongo que el más pequeñito es Quatre y aunque Heero es el japonés supongo que podemos hacer una concesión con él, principalmente porque está bueno. No te preocupes, voy a seguir actualizando, pero me tardo un poco en hacerlo. Sí, espero que este capítulo te haya parecido emocionante, porque es el comienzo de muchas más situaciones :D. Gracias por leer. Galletita de Quatre para ti.

**LaTiL:** Wufei es un poquito sádico, ya ves, le gusta torturar a sus amigos pero a mi me encanta que lo haga ;D. Pues sí, Duo se pone con cualquiera, pero también Quatre y el resto, vamos a dejarlo claro, que este fanfic es un poco una orgía. Sí, Heero y Trowa están más que interesados, pero no te preocupes por el final de este capítulo, las parejas principales se van a mantener. Gracias por leer ;D, te espero en el siguiente capítulo. Galletita de Duo para ti.

**Isobel: **Wow, me haces el honor entonces, me alegra que hayas leído y que te haya gustado. Pues sí, de vez en cuando se me escapa algún acento o coma. Lo siento mucho y no, no tengo beta, si me ayudas sería genial. Te agradezco el review, espero poder leerte pronto :D. Galletita de Trowa para ti.

**VeróniK:** Oh, gracias, me gusta eso. Más review, me pone de buen humor, je. Bueno, yo suelo actualizar cuando llego a los diez review, no sé, me gusta leerlos para darme una idea de las impresiones del capítulo. Si me tardo más que eso, es porque me quedé sin inspiración y no les quiero entregar cualquier cosa. Gracias por leer, linda. Galletita de Wufei para ti.

**Ariel:** Qué pasó novia, no me digas que subiste porno sin avisar nuevamente. JA, ja, ja. Ah, fue por la clave, no sé, pon cualquier cosa o sino de seguro entras con 'Te amo Anoded Cortis', ya verás, esa es. Viste, yo sueno homosexual, tú en cambio bien lesbiana y un poco stalker, no sé querida por ahí y te pongo una orden de restricción. Yo también te amo ;D, cuídate. Mira, ya actualicé, no me pegues.

**Gracias a:** Enigmatek, Danieru Neko, Navleu, Anne Darket, ivanov shinigami, y Sarei-Chan.

Sus review son mi inspiración, no dejen que me quede sin inspiración. Gracias por leer y comentar, son mis pequeñas chispitas de color (como la capa que usa el destino). Realmente espero que la historia les guste y que se diviertan un montón con ella, gracias por la paciencia y ya saben, a mi me gusta leerlos, si desean alguna cosa en especial, sólo pídanla :D

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


	5. Paso 04: Continúa la conversación

**NdA. **

Fuck. En serio. Fuck. Me jode, quién me manda a escribir una escena Trowa/Heero, cuando en realidad no me gusta. Fuck. Al final, puede que sí me termine gustando un poco. FUCK.

Anuncios al final.

**Advertencia:**

Insinuaciones Wufei/Quatre, Wufei/Duo. JA y, por fin, ESCENAS DUO/HEERO y TROWA/QUATRE. Ya era hora.

Sexo. Náh, todavía no, ja, les vi la cara de emoción.

**Paso 04: Continúa la conversación sin sonar como un bocazas.**

La naturaleza vuelve a los hombres elocuentes en las grandes pasiones y en los grandes intereses.

Voltaire _(1694-1778) Filósofo y escritor francés._

Duo estaba feliz, es más, feliz ni siquiera alcanzaba para describir su estado anímico. Feliz era un adjetivo muy pequeño para albergar todo ese impulso maravilloso de energía que estaba acumulado en su pecho. Tendría que haber, en el lenguaje, algún superlativo que le ayudara a expresar ese estado de _me-siento-en-las-nubes_ que estaba viviendo. Sí, porque el trenzado estaba pasando por una etapa de negación _felicísima_ como resultado de su colapso nervioso.

Aunque claro, estar sonriendo en una mueca plástica no servía demasiado para parecer un buen tipo. A decir verdad, Duo estaba asustando un poco (bastante) a todos aquellos que tenían la oportunidad de observarlo. Daba un poco de miedo, ese trenzado.

Era comprensible, sin embargo, luego de ver a Heero Yuy metiéndole mano a Trowa Barton. No, pero mejor no pensar en esa situación ridícula que SEGURAMENTE había soñado. Sí, la había soñado, qué sueño tan estúpido. Ni ponerse a pensar en los motivos por los que su mentecita enferma pudo haber recreado una situación así. Tan falsa, tan irreal, tan… JAMÁS EN LA VIDA.

Sí, que se molestaran, que gritaran, que exigieran, pero si le preguntaban a Duo por algo así, él sonreiría mostrando todos los dientes blancos y les contestaría _qué, tú también soñaste lo mismo_. Lo mejor era evitarlo, hasta que el colapso nervioso se le pasara y le permitiera volver a distinguir la realidad. Mejor que no esperaran, porque al parecer el trauma le iba a durar un poquito más de lo planeado.

Quatre por otro lado se estaba tomando las cosas un poco más naturalmente. Sí, porque sus desórdenes mentales no eran como los de Duo, así que tenía una forma distinta de aceptar esas situaciones que le incomodaban. Claro que, ver a Trowa Barton metiendo la lengua (SU LENGUA, la de Trowa) en la boca de Heero Yuy hacía que sus manos temblaran con algo diferente a la incomodidad. No por nada el rubio era el ser más amable del universo, tenía sus impulsos bien guardados, escondidos bajo un tapete de autocontrol que se le había ido un poco fuera de las manos.

Lo había aceptado sí, pero tenía problemas para entenderlo. Así que parecía lógico que el rubio se hubiese encerrado en su santuario personal a dar rienda suelta a su imaginación y buscar una respuesta que resultara lógica para esa ecuación innatural. Mejor que la encontrara rápido, porque toda esa dedicación obsesiva le estaba absorbiendo el buen humor y su natural paciencia.

— Mira Duo, creo que ya lo entendí.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Lo que pasó fue que en realidad Heero se ahogó y a Trowa eso de la respiración artificial se le fue de las manos porque, obviamente, él nunca la había practicado.

— ¿Qué dices Quatre?

—Y con Heero… yo creo que estaba manoteando en el aire y por eso su mano terminó dentro de la camisa de Trowa. — Quatre abrió muchísimo los ojos. — Eso suena lógico, ¿No?

—Ay, pero, no me digas que tú también lo soñaste. — Duo movió la mano derecha en un gesto que indicaba que le no le diera importancia. — Un sueño siempre es raro Quatre, no te tienes que preocupar por eso.

—Entonces qué me dices, suena lógico, ¿no?

—Sí, Heero no puede ser gay, quiero decir, él rechazó mi beso. — Duo empezó a jugar con la punta de su trenza. — ¿Cómo podría haberse besado con Trowa cuando OBVIAMENTE no le gustan los hombres?

—¡Cualquiera se pudo ahogar! La bañera del primer piso es ridículamente onda, sabes, yo también estaba pensando en que la remplazáramos por otra, ¿sabes? — continuó Quatre mientras apretaba las manos con fuerza.

—Quiero decir, Heero me ha visto vestido en cuero, él no podría ignorar eso y largarse a manosear a Trowa, ¿no es cierto? — dijo Duo mientras la mueca de la sonrisa se le iba a distorsionando ligeramente.

—Yo amanecí PRÁCTICAMENTE desnudo junto a él, por supuesto que la única razón por la sus bocas estaban juntas era por una situación de emergencia. — Quatre divagaba y sus nudillos se ponían cada vez más y más pálidos. — ¡Se estaba ahogando!

Duo no le contestó y, de pronto, la habitación se sumergió en un profundo y tenso silencio. Era un poco extraño, cuando los dos parecían perdidos en sus propias barreras mentales, en su propio y lento camino para reconocer los hechos tal y como eran. Así, crudos y efectivamente dolorosos. Una vez que se dieron cuenta de que la negación no iba a cambiar una mierda el hecho de que… _ellos_ se habían estado _así_, no les quedaba otro camino que volver a la primera parte de su trauma. Las groserías.

—¡Y UNA MIERDA SI CREE QUE LO VOY A ACEPTAR!

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

**El beso.**

Todo había comenzado con una simple suposición, con una hipótesis más o menos lógica a la que se le fueron uniendo, con el tiempo, pequeños detalles (des)afortunados. No había sido un impulso frenético, no había sido la ansiedad, ni siquiera había sido la inconsciencia etílica. Lo tenían claro desde un comienzo, desde que la segunda botella de whisky robado desapareció de los estantes sagrados de Wufei. Casi parecía demasiado razonable para ser adecuado y en algún momento pudieron sentirla, esa incomodidad estúpida que se instala en tu pecho cuando sabes que lo que estás punto de hacer puede convertirse en un gran error.

Ellos no hablaban, ellos no discutían, ellos no interactuaban como el resto. Las palabras les salían cortas, destejidas, incomprensibles en voz alta, casi parecía poético, casi ciertamente ridículo. Podrían culpar a la naturaleza humana, eso a lo que siempre se apelaba cuando no se tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero no era naturaleza humana, era imposibilidad tímida, era estoicismo malhumorado, era comunicación basada en detalles. Ellos vivían de detalles, de pequeñas deformaciones en la superficie de la realidad, de pequeños atisbos de anormalidad que casi nadie notaba. No era ridículo, era cierto, era escalofriantemente complejo.

Trowa y Heero lo sabían, tenían esa certeza silenciosa de que ambos eran muy parecidos, no porque otros señalaran que lo eran, no porque fuera obvio que nunca hablaran, era eso, esa conexión que aunque bizarra se componía de manera auténtica y comprensible. También lo sabían, como en los pequeños detalles, que eran principalmente distintos. Si tenían que ponerlo en ejemplos, si les preguntaran, si se interesaran en saberlo, era sencillo, era simplonamente objetivo. Heero tenía los ojos azules fríos y calmos. Trowa los tenía verdes y cálidos. No había una mezcla explosiva y volcánica, no eran chispas de colores ni fuegos artificiales. Ellos eran una brasa lenta y constante, avasalladora y peligrosamente indiferente.

El beso se dio con premeditada aceptación, con las miradas ligeramente ebrias y la incertidumbre vacilando una pregunta audaz y excitante, _¿te gustaría? _Esa era la verdadera implicancia, si ese pequeño resplandor de atracción sería suficiente para que la comodidad diera paso a la exploración. No era un acuerdo de brindar placer, era una exigencia egoísta de saber la respuesta. En el fondo parecía que la adivinaban.

_¿Te gustaría?_

Los labios de Heero rasparon contra los suyos, con torpeza, con incomodidad, con frialdad y el ardor del alcohol en la sangre. Se sentía caliente y sofocado, lleno de cansancio y sudor pegajoso, quería romper el contacto y respirar un poco, entreabrió los labios y una lengua invadió su boca. Fue la rapidez y su reflejo, fueron los ojos cobalto que nunca dejaron de mirar, fue la amargura de la madera y los pinchazos salados. Sus labios se movieron sobre los de Heero, con tranquilidad y fuerza, apretando, raspando, besando y dejando implícito que querían todo el control. Trowa se alzó un poco en su posición, empujó a Heero sobre el respaldar del sofá y apoyó una mano tibia en su pecho. _No te muevas_. Le mordió el labio, lo rasgó y acarició con la lengua la respuesta metálica, Trowa jadeó excitado. _No me controles_. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era fantástico, esa calidez sobre la suya, esa ansiedad vulgar y cuidadosamente controlada. Heero quería tocar, quería saber qué había más allá de esa confrontación ruda, alzó una mano y jaló la camisa con fuerza, desasiéndola y llevándose dos botones con el movimiento. Acercó sus dedos y casi pudo sentir la piel lisa deslizándose sobre su palma, la dejó en el mismo lugar donde sentía la de Trowa.

_¿Te gustaría?_

Heero pensaba mientras besaba, estaba calculando qué movimiento sería el adecuado para recuperar el control, para domar esa calidez húmeda que le había gustado. Besar a Trowa era fascinante, lo consumía y exigía que su atención se concentrara en la aparente tranquilidad esmeralda. Él era fuerte, más grande y un reflejo interno le impulsaba a querer dominarle. Heero no necesitaba decir o escuchar nada, entendía cada movimiento, cada reacción, cada pequeño impulso eléctrico que lo recorría. Era un beso y le gustaba, no quería terminar y casi podía sentir que podía no hacerlo.

Estaba vacío y descompuesto. Estaba mal y lo confirmaron. Lo sabían en la cumbre del placer y fueron las voces indignadas las que los separaron. No supieron la razón, pero la diversión se les dibujo en una sonrisa.

—¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS?!

Heero dejó que una torcida mueca de satisfacción le adornara el rostro mientras se ocupaba de llenar su cabeza de la expresión indignada de Duo. No bajó la mano que tenía muy bien acomodada en el pecho de Trowa y para poner más énfasis en la situación, dejó que esta vagara con comodidad sobre los abdominales. Sí, por supuesto que lo estaba disfrutando.

—Bueno, al menos ya sé lo que hacen cuando cierran la puerta — comentó Wufei con malicia, absolutamente consciente de lo que su comentario iba a provocar en las mentes débiles… o enamoradas.

Trowa no sonrió, pero una fina ceja sarcástica se arqueó para acompañar su expresión de desagrado, su rostro parecía reclamar por la interrupción mientras que su cuerpo se ponía rígido en su lugar, como si estuviese defendiendo a Heero de que intentaran moverlo. Él también se estaba divirtiendo. Un montón.

—¿Por qué están aquí? — preguntó Trowa con la voz ronca.

—Sus clases terminan a las nueve. — añadió Heero, con seriedad estudiada.

Duo parecía querer decir algo, es más, casi era obvio que quería soltar el discurso más grande de su vida, con la cara roja, los labios apretados y los puños pálidos. No sólo era indignación, era ira contenida, era dolor, era el puto rechazo. Estaba mortalmente celoso y listo para asesinar al primer estúpido que se le apareciera en el camino. Casi ni podía procesar la información, lo único que quería era separar (continentalmente) a esos dos amigos QUE SE HABÍAN BESADO, JODER.

—¡¿PUEDEN DEJAR DE MANOSEARSE DE UNA PUTA VEZ?! — gritó Quatre, con la voz entrecortada y llena de advertencia, a punto de liberar su ira en dos pasos que le permitieran separar a esos dos.

Todos se sorprendieron un poco. Sólo un poco, Heero metiéndole mano a Trowa era más impresionante que Quatre tan fuera de sí. Sin embargo, eso funcionó, ambos se alejaron muy lentamente, dejando un aire de añoranza mientras lo hacían, sin dejar de sentarse muy juntos en el sillón.

—No les voy a pedir que me den explicaciones sobre su vida personal porque, francamente, no me interesa. — empezó Wufei con cinismo y tratando de ocultar la sonrisa satisfecha que se le había empezado a dibujar en los labios. — Pero si se van a dar el lote en el sillón comunal, les tengo que advertir que no quiero ningún tipo de fluido sobre él. Ni ninguna imagen mental.

Su comentario, por supuesto, se ganó las miradas de muerte del rubio y del castaño.

—¡Ya cállate, Wufei! — intervino Duo frenético, hablando rápidamente, como si intentara olvidar las implicancias que el chino había puesto en su cabecita. — Mira Heero, no es yo tenga nada contra las relaciones homosexuales, pero eso que ustedes… — Duo parecía enfermo mientras se trataba de explicar. — _Eso _que estaban haciendo está mal, sí. Es inmoral.

Wufei soltó una tos que casi sonó como una carcajada.

—¡Exacto! — corroboró Quatre de mal humor, sin importarle una mierda que lo que Duo acabara de decir no tuviera ningún sentido. — ¡Es inmoral y está mal!

—¡Sí, ustedes no pueden besarse! — Dijo mientras movía las manos de manera errática, como tratando de auto convencerse. — ¡Jamás!

—¡NUNCA! — agregó Quatre.

—¡JAMÁS!

Trowa parecía a punto de responder pero Wufei se adelantó con una acotación irritante.

—Así que básicamente, ustedes no se pueden besar, — les lanzó una mirada cómplice a Trowa y Heero, — en ningún lugar público. Ya que la _inmoralidad _está bien tras puertas bien cerradas.

—¡NO! — gritaron Quatre y Duo al mismo tiempo, pero Wufei los ignoró.

—Mejor váyanse a la habitación a continuar con lo suyo.

Heero hizo el ademán de levantarse pero más rápido de lo que dices _quítale-la-puta-mano-de-encima_, Duo estaba a su lado, cogiéndole el brazo y arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación. Ni siquiera se molestó en dar la escusa estúpida que todos sabían que daría. Simplemente se fue, rápido y casi arrastrando a un Heero malicioso.

Quatre no dijo nada, simplemente le lanzó una mirada a Trowa antes de marcharse directo a su habitación. A torturarse en silencio.

_En fin_, pensó Wufei mientras cogía su botella vacía de alcohol, _se gastó con un buen resultado_. Se marchó de la casa, con la firme determinación de comprar más botellas de whisky y de aligerar un poco el ambiente. Se había divertido sí, pero Trowa encima de Heero era una imagen algo perturbadora.

Trowa se fue a su cuarto, a analizar un poco las reacciones de Duo y Quatre.

—Así que, ¿te gusta Trowa? — le preguntó Duo de plantón, evidentemente malhumorado y tratando de contenerse.

—¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?

—Bueno Heero, vivo aquí, si van a besuquearse en los cuartos de mi casa, quiero saberlo.

—No me voy a besuquear en ningún cuarto de la casa si eso te molesta. — dijo Heero más divertido que molesto. — Puedes imaginar que lo que viste no fue más que un sueño. — Le acarició la cabeza como siempre que pensaba que Duo estaba siendo infantil y se marchó, dejando al trenzado asimilar la situación.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

**El paso cuatro.**

—Estoy completamente seguro de que es una conspiración.

—Yo también, pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—¿Seguir con el paso tres?

—Sí, eso funcionó de maravilla, terminaron besuqueándose… ¡ENTRE ELLOS!

—Pues entonces no nos queda otro remedio que preguntarles _sutilmente_.

—¿Tú?, vamos Duo, hay que ser realistas.

—Te estoy hablando muy enserio, hay que verlo como una misión.

—Sí, claro.

—Ajá, tú me criticas mucho _rubia_, pero eres tú el que tiene problemas de personalidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada. Olvídalo. — Aseguró Duo mientras rodaba los ojos. — Mejor apunta el paso cuatro.

—¿Cuál paso cuatro?

—Continúa la conversación…

—¿Para entender por qué coño se besó con alguien más?

—Sin sonar como un bocazas.

—Y para entender por qué coño se besó con alguien más.

—Si te hace feliz.

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Heero se despertó, al día siguiente, de excelente humor. Se terminó de bañar temprano y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún pendiente para el resto de la semana. Además, cuando fue a revisar el correo de la universidad, se enteró de que obtuvo calificaciones perfectas para los últimos exámenes que había dado. Todo estaba marchando increíblemente bien. Tan bien que se dispuso a levantar a Duo de manera especial, casi sin sonar aburrido cuando lo hiciera y sin tirarle agua encima. El susodicho, sin embargo, le dio una sorpresa mayor cuando Heero entró a su habitación y la encontró en perfecto orden y sin rastros de trenzado dormilón a la vista.

Raro. A Heero, el humor le cambió un poco. Esa criatura extraña que se hacía llamar Duo era mejor controlada si se le conocía alguna que la hubiese alterado sólo significaba problemas para el resto de los mortales. Heero estaba seguro de que su día no iba a continuar tan bien después de todo.

Sí, Heero rara vez se equivocaba.

Cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras, listo para coger alguna fruta antes de irse a la universidad, un sinceramente contento Duo Maxwell lo esperaba en la cocina, con el desayuno servido y con toda la intención de hacerle un interrogatorio. Oh, claro que sí, Heero sabía que Duo iba a preguntar. Lo sabía porque nadie te prepara un desayuno de seis platos si sólo quiere ser amable contigo. Ahí, sobre la mesa, estaban el jugo de naranja fresco, el café, el té, las tostadas, la ensalada de frutas, los panqueques, el queso, la mermelada, los huevos cocidos, los bollos con miel y Duo Maxwell con el periódico.

—Buenos días, Heero. — Le dijo con tranquilidad. — ¿Por qué no me acompañas?

—Sólo dilo — le ordenó, quería ahorrarse el protocolo de la charla incómoda y, además, la sutileza no le iba a ninguno de los dos. — ¿Qué quieres?

—En realidad, te quería preguntar… — Duo se calló, bajó la mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente. Heero sospechaba que lo estaba haciendo al propósito, pero nadie se sonroja al propósito. Requeriría mucho esfuerzo mental.

—¿Sobre lo de anoche?

—Sí.

—Ya te dije que si te molestó, entonces… — Pero Duo alzó una mano y lo interrumpió, lo miró con los ojos llenos de angustia y Heero se creyó de que toda esa conversación iba en serio.

—¡No, no es por eso! Lo siento, Heero. Sé que te lastime diciendo que tú y Trowa besándose era inmoral, pero…

Heero lo olisqueaba, esa pequeña pero certera pista que le decía que no se creyera ni una palabra, pero Duo debía ser muy bueno actuando o él debía de estar un poco drogado pero no podía dejar de sentir que el trenzado se sentía verdaderamente abrumado.

—Dilo de una vez, Maxwell.

—Me puse celoso.

Oh, mierda.

**__1__**

Trowa no durmió ni bien ni mal, se despertó como siempre, con el primer timbrazo de su despertador y sin rechistar. Le molestaba un poco sí, porque había bebido y tenía resaca, pero no se sentía tan mal como para quedarse en cama todo el día. No era la primera vez que tomaba y ya se había acostumbrado a la sensación amarga. Sí, quizá no tendría tanta paciencia como siempre, pero al menos podría sobrevivir hasta el fin de semana.

Una vez que hubo ocupado su turno del baño, planeó irse a su habitación lo más rápido posible y estar listo para que le diera tiempo de desayunar en la universidad, no quería detenerse en la cocina a esperar que el resto de los ocupantes de la casa le cuestionaran sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior. Probablemente lo malinterpretarían, pero eso era suficiente.

Lo que encontró en la puerta de su habitación, sin embargo, fue a un atormentado Quatre que se deshacía en explicaciones apresuradas mientras afirmaba con la cabeza y las manos, tratando de convencer a Wufei de algo que él no sabía. Le molestó. No se preocupó en negarlo porque sentía que tenía la razón, se sentía así porque era ridículo. Quatre estaba descalzo, con los cabellos rubios desordenados, con el pijama ancho y azul oscuro, con la piel pálida y los ojos más inocentes del mundo. Se veía pequeño y tímido, casi ridículamente adorable. Quatre era bonito y parecía perdido.

Wufei, por el contrario, vestía únicamente unos pantalones blancos, tenía el cabello negro recogido y húmedo, los brazos cruzados y la pose arrogante. Parecía inusualmente divertido pero no sonreía. Él fue el primero que lo notó, cuando les dirigió una mirada seria. El chino no le dijo nada, no lo saludó ni trató de advertir al rubio sobre su presencia. Se acercó, lentamente, interrumpiendo el discurso alborotado, alzó sus manos y las puso en el cuello de Quatre, le alzó la cara con los pulgares, acariciándolo en el proceso, juntó sus frentes y se rió un poco. Le dijo algo que Trowa no llegó a escuchar y le dio un beso en la frente. Se separó rápido y se dio la vuelta, dejando en el pasillo a un rubio con el rostro rojísimo.

Se molestó.

**__2__**

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—No, te estoy haciendo la cámara escondida. — Duo parecía ofendido. — ¿Para qué coño crees que te hice los bollos?

—¿Los hiciste tú? — le preguntó incrédulo, mientras alejaba el plato, ya había tenido una mala experiencia con la comida del trenzado.

—No, en realidad los cogí de la panadería, pero me levante temprano Heero. — alzó los brazos mientras se señalaba. — ¡YO!

—Sí, por supuesto que eres serio. — afirmó Heero mientras se debatía entre el sarcasmo y la incredulidad. — Pero no te comprendo, ¿por qué estarías celoso?

—¡Pues por… _eso, _Heero! — casi gritó Duo, metiéndose cada vez más en su plan elaborado. — Se veía genial eso de estar acostado en el sofá, con el otro tío encima de ti, con otros tíos viéndoles mientras se daban el lote. ¡ES _GENIALOSO_!, ¿entiendes?

—Sí. Eres un voyeur.

—¡NO!

**__3__**

—Buenos días, Quatre. — se obligó a saludar mientras lo apartaba un poco del frente de la puerta de su habitación. — Puedes irte primero, me iré a desayunar a la universidad.

—¡Trowa! Buenos días, no, espera, no te vayas. — le pidió con la voz bajita y avergonzada, tomándole del brazo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Yo quería hablarte de ayer… cuando reaccioné mal.

—No es necesario que me digas nada, Quatre. — Lo interrumpió. — Te comprendo. Debe ser duro.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Debe ser duro, ver a dos de tus amigos besándose en medio de la sala.

—Sí, bastante duro. — Le respondió el rubio con algo de resentimiento pero volviendo a su estado anterior casi inmediatamente. — Pero, eso tú cómo lo sabes.

—Yo lo sé todo, Quatre.

—¡¿TODO?!

El rubio tragó, esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Puto Duo y sus putas ideas.

**__4__**

—Mira, te lo vuelvo a explicar. — le dijo Duo exasperado. — Estoy celoso de ti, por lo que has hecho con Trowa. Besarse _así_, como si nadie importara, como si no existiéramos, como si… — el trenzado parecía verdaderamente celoso. — ¿Entiendes?

—Sí. Te quieres besar con Trowa.

—¡NO!

**__5__**

—Sí, se lo de tu problema, lo de tú y Duo encerrándose en tu habitación, de las conversaciones con Wufei, de tu actitud la semana pasada.

—¿Lo… lo sabes? — Quatre parecía descompuesto.

—No soy estúpido, Winner.

—Ya sé que no lo eres, ¿por qué te pones así?

—Debiste decírmelo desde un principio.

—Pero, yo… ya lo sé, pero Duo y sus ideas y la sutileza y la vergüenza, realmente no sabía qué podía hacer… yo, lo siento Trowa.

—No te disculpes, uno no puede evitar estar enamorado.

—Quatre se sonrojó.

**__6__**

—¡Joder, no puedes ser tan obtuso!

—¿Sabes lo que significa obtuso?

—¡Mierda Heero, ya basta! Te tienes que haber dado cuenta, lo que estoy tratando de decir, es que yo quiero estar ahí, ¿entiendes?, en esa situación.

—Sí, ya lo entendí, pero si quieres que te bese Duo, sólo pídelo. — le contestó enojado.

—¡SÍ!... ¡¿Ah?! , ¡NO!... ¿Qué?

Duo se veía adorable, con sus ojos confundidos y la boca abierta.

**__7__**

—Entonces… ¿Tú qué piensas, Trowa?

—No me importa, haz lo que quieras. No necesitas mi opinión para hacer lo que tengas que hacer.

—¿Qué? — el rubio lo miró sin comprender.

—Sólo haz lo que Duo siempre hace, sigue tus impulsos si eso te hace feliz.

¿Qué?, ¿QUÉ?, ¡¿Q-U-É?!

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

**__8__**

Heero se hartó de quedarse ahí esperando por alguna respuesta, le molestaba un poco la mirada vacía que Duo le estaba dirigiendo y hace rato que había decidido molestarlo un poco. Duo estaba celoso de su _relación_ con Trowa, pero esa no era ninguna novedad, cuando todos se habían dado cuenta desde el comienzo de los ridículos planes que había estado elaborando para conseguir salir del clóset, porque Heero se había dado cuenta de que al trenzado le gustaba un chico. Y no, ese chico no era Heero. Por el momento no quería pensar en por qué eso lo molestaba tanto. En ese momento sólo quería ser malo y aprovecharse de que Duo fuera un bocazas.

Se levantó de su asiento y atrapó a Duo (aún sentado) contra la pared. Se acercó sin ceremonias y lo besó todo lo que había querido besarlo desde hacía bastante tiempo.

**__9__**

Trowa ya se estaba hartando de la actitud del rubio, de su duda incrédula y de su apariencia frágil. Hacía bastante tiempo que había aceptado que Quatre le gustaba y eso de hacer el papel del mejor amigo lo estaba poniendo de mal humor. No necesitaba que el rubio lo utilizara para hacer algo tan simple como ir y declararse, a decir verdad, esa muestra de _amor_ le parecía mucho más digna que quedarse callado y utilizar un montón de planes elaborados para atraer la atención de un chico que ya parecía suficientemente interesado en él. Que se marchara, no lo quería ni ver.

Sin embargo, Quatre sólo se quedó quieto unos momentos más, al final, cambió la mirada asustada por otra más decidida y miró a Trowa con esos colores ambiguos y azules. Alzó sus manos pequeñas y pálidas y jaló de su bata de bata de baño, con fuerza y seguridad, obligándolo a acercar sus rostros, _así_, muy cerca y como si se besaran.

Trowa cerró los ojos.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Wufei se colgó la mochila al hombro y le puso la correa al perro. Se lo iba a llevar a la universidad porque estaba seguro de que ninguno de los otros miembros de la casa iba a prestarle ninguna atención.

—Vámonos Kiba o te vas a morir de hambre.

El perro ladró y movió la cola con alegría, siguiéndole el paso.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**N.d.A.**

Ja. Ja. Ja.

Oh sí, para que luego no digan que Heero y Trowa no saben cómo ser crueles. Bueno, espero que haya quedado claro que estaban jodiendo con las mentecitas de Duo y Quatre.

**By the way,** esto es un fanfic dedicado sí, pero está subido a una web, básicamente su cometido está finiquitado con que a la persona a quien se lo dediqué le guste. So, no tengo ninguna intención de continuar colgando los capítulos si no recibo una respuesta. No, no es una amenaza, es un hecho. Básicamente estoy diciendo que lo continuaré para quienes tengan algún interés y eso lo puedo averiguar con un MP. Sí, lo enviaré directamente por correo.

Gracias por leer :)


	6. Paso 05: Ten confianza

**NdA. **

En realidad sí les interesaba. Bueno, les traigo el nuevo capítulo básicamente por tres razones.

1. Los MP que me mandaron las personas interesadas en seguir leyendo la historia, llegaron sin la dirección de correo electrónico. Probablemente porque la página elimina los arroba y al final no vi nada.

2. Me animé en pensar en una proposición.

3. Sus review son demasiado divertidos. En serio, me da curiosidad saber qué partes les gustaron y me ha sorprendido que hayan sido las que yo no esperaba que les gustara. Me ha gustado.

**La proposición es:** Les traigo un nuevo capítulo semanal, si ustedes prometen comentarlo. Eso sí, si me demoro una semana de más, compréndanlo, ya he comenzado clases.

No, no es completamente un capricho, es lógica pura. Uno no publica en internet porque _ay mira qué bonito se ve_, ni tampoco porque _eso, alábenme_, ni porque _soy muy popular_. Al menos yo no lo hago, sino porque quiero saber qué onda con lo que escribo, por eso, cuando digo que pueden decir LO QUE QUIERAN (sin insultar, claro) es porque realmente quiero que lo digan.

Soy graciosa al propósito.

Je, les pongo la lista de los siguientes capítulos para que luego no se confundan. Son diez, dos bonus y, si me animan, un epílogo. Ah sí, los bonus, como se puede inferir, son cortitos.

**Bonus. Queer as Folk y Wufei Chang. **

**Paso 06: Atrae Con Lo Irrechazable.**

**Paso 07: Crea Suspenso Pero No Drama. **

**Paso 08: Modifica La (Su) Rutina.**

**Paso 09: Vuélvete Indispensable.**

**Bonus. La libretita que Heero y Trowa encontraron.**

**Paso 10: Ten Paciencia Y Usa Condón.**

**Epílogo. **(¿?)

Bueno, eso es más o menos lo que tengo planeado, todo podrá variar de acuerdo a lo que se me dé la gana porque esto de tener el control me hace un poco megalómana. Es una broma… o no.

**Advertencia: **Me salió cursi. Sí, así cursi de 'awww', qué asco me doy por amar tanto la cursilería.

El Melrose Place se va a ir apagando paulatinamente a partir de éste capítulo, no lo extrañen demasiado.

**Pista: **Si sienten que algo no termina de hacer clic en su cabeza, o como mi Anne, están buscando la "y" de la ecuación, es porque todavía no la he especificado. Hay dos puntos que todavía faltan narrar porque, cuando lo haga, se acabará el suspenso. No se preocupen, apenas lo haga comenzará otro.

**Paso 05: Ten Confianza. **

La confianza en sí mismo es el primer secreto del éxito.

Ralph Waldo Emerson _(1803-1882) Poeta y pensador estadounidense._

_Ten confianza,_

_Porque cuando no queda nada más,_

_Es lo único que siempre queda,_

_Ten confianza._

Wufei sabía que todo el enredo homosexual de su humilde mansión (como le gustaba llamar a su casa) tenía algo (mucho) que ver con él. Es más, si lo obligaran a admitirlo, diría que se sentía completamente responsable. Pero no tenía ni pizca de culpa en la sangre. Podrían decirle sin vergüenza y no se equivocarían una letra; porque a decir verdad, Wufei sí se sentía culpable pero no le importaba una mierda.

No le importaba, porque Wufei conocía demasiado bien a sus amigos como para adivinar qué era más o menos lo que tenía que hacer para que las cosas funcionaran como él quería que funcionaran.

La razón era simple, la elaboración de su plan no tanto.

Todo había comenzado hacía bastante tiempo. Cuando el nenaza de Quatre le había estado llenando el desayuno de suspiros melancólicos e ignorantes. Había que ser estúpido o Trowa, para no darse cuenta de que al rubio le pasaba algo así como medio complicado con el de ojos verdes. Wufei no quería decir amor porque eso sonaba tan increíblemente cursi que corría el riesgo de destruir su reputación tan cuidadosamente creada.

Lo hubiese ignorado completamente pero luego no fue sólo Quatre. Al bocón de Maxwell se le dio por salivar inconscientemente cada vez que veía a Heero (hasta ahora no se explicaba porque siempre ocurría cuando estaba él presente). Y si eso ya no es suficiente entonces algo iba mal con el sistema de limitaciones que había establecido.

Había una raya que Wufei no pensaba dejar cruzar a nadie. A NADIE. Esa raya marcaba su salud mental, muchas gracias.

No tenía nada que ver con que estuviera viviendo con una panda de maricas. Que eso, fácilmente lo podía pasar por alto, ya que (quiérase o no), esa panda de maricas eran sus amigos. Sí, les aguantaba lo que al resto no, porque si de algo estaba seguro Wufei, es que nunca pensó involucrarse en un drama homosexual. Que eso de por sí ya era bastante particular.

Así que, cuando se dio cuenta de que tanto Quatre como Duo eran un par de ineptos en las relaciones públicas (vaya ironía), no le quedó más remedio que trazar su propio plan. Su plan incluía una revista fucsia que tenía un artículo ridículo sobre unos síntomas, un montón de publicidad para perder peso y un test estúpido para descubrir si besabas bien o no.

Lo interesante de esa revista aburrida era que tenía la palabra seducción regada por todas partes. Sí, porque Seducción En Pasos fue la de idea de Wufei y no la de Maxwell. Aunque jamás lo admitiría bajo tortura. Ese era su oscuro y sucio secreto y no pensaba dejar que nadie se enterara un carajo que él era el autor intelectual de ese cuaderno con instrucciones.

Pero mejor no terminaba de pensar en eso porque le daba migraña.

Así que, por el bien de su salud mental había decidido echarles una mano. Sí, Wufei se dio el trabajo de idear un plan de acción, que como él, había sido insinuante, sutil, efectivo y práctico. Casi completamente perfecto si para lograrlo no hubiese tenido que intervenir. Al final había caído en una contundente conclusión, necesitaba el infame tercer personaje para que la situación progresara lo que no había progresado en años. Este personaje, además, debía ser completamente inofensivo o su triángulo impulsador se iba a convertir en un drama irremediable.

Chang se sacrificó por Wufei, en un acto de egoísmo nato, de cortar el brazo para no morir infectado. Se sentía un héroe peleando por su patria, por él mismo. No había otra manera en la que pudiera pensar si es que quería auto convencerse que NO lo había hecho por ninguno de los cuatro fantoches que no le dejaban comer, dormir, estar en paz.

Todo comenzó con un par de sutilezas cuidadosamente articuladas y sólo un poco más atrevidas de las que normalmente se daban. Lo suficientemente inocuas para que ni Duo ni Quatre se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y lo suficientemente distintas para que Heero y Trowa fueran tomando nota. Necesitaba crear ese punto medio de aristotélica perfección.

Lo logró, por supuesto.

Lo logró tan bien que el plan se le fue de las manos y ahora, al parecer, se estaba formando el drama que él tanto había temido. Oh sí, porque se había olvidado de que Trowa y Heero eran demasiado inteligentes como para racionalizar las emociones. No los culpaba, pero se sentía ligeramente molesto por no haberlo previsto.

Ahora Wufei tenía un nuevo plan. Iba a comprar porno gay para incitarlos a que se dieran el lote (con una nueva botella de whisky) y luego de que amanecieran desnudos y completamente confundidos iba a dejar todo el manos de Quatre y Duo para que se dijeran un montón de cosas pastelosas y pudieran darse el lote, de nuevo. Entonces el podría tener un desayuno solitario y en paz. Sin drama.

El destino tenía otros planes.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Duo todavía no se lo creía. Estaba TAN seguro de que no había pasado que ya estaba en la puerta de su habitación para ir a buscar a Heero y besarlo de nuevo. Justo en ese momento podía entender que sí, sus bocas se habían juntado así UN MONTÓN. Como en esas películas con los actores de siempre, con la trama de siempre y el escenario distinto. Besar a Heero no había estado bien, besar a Heero era mucho más que GENIALOSO, se sentía increíble y como un beso.

Se sentía real y enamorado, se sentía como sus peleas, se sentía como el sarcasmo, se sentía como los días silenciosos, sabía a café, a licor, a eso tan raro que te hace pensar que sólo puede ser el otro. _El otro era Heero._

La presión sobre sus labios fue gentil y cuidadosa, en un roce tan delicado y ligeramente esquivo que Duo casi no dejaba de hablar. Se dio cuenta de que lo estaban besando cuando un pinchazo de satisfacción le hormigueó por el cuerpo y unas manos grandes y frías se escabulleron dentro de su camiseta. El escalofrío le erizó todos los cabellos del cuerpo, tan rápido y eléctrico que para cuando quiso contestar ya había perdido la batalla. Heero era dominante y parecía molesto, mordiendo y lamiendo, tan básico, tan rápido, tan caliente y espectacular que Duo había dejado de respirar aún y cuando lo hacía. Se había rendido, se había dejado fundir bajo esa avalancha errática que se sentía real en su boca, en la humedad sofocada, en esos choques eléctricos que empezaban en las caricias sobre su piel desnuda y terminaban en los labios magullados.

Sólo cuando terminó se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos. Y se quedó ahí, sentado y complacido, con la sombra de los dedos que se habían retirado, con la sensación del beso en los labios.

Ya no le quedaba más que admitir lo inevitable. Lo único.

**----**

— Quatre…

— ¿Qué?

— Al final el plan no funcionó una mierda.

— ¿Ah sí?

— Sí.

— Yo vi que te estabas dando el lote con Heero.

— No mientas, porque tú te estabas dando el lote con Trowa.

— Es culpa del plan, que no funcionó.

— ¿Ah no?

— No y eso que lo preparamos muy bien.

— Tan bien que no tuve que mentir.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— ¡Sobre el triángulo amoroso!

— No termino de comprender.

— Yo tampoco, pero me he dado cuenta de que las cosas que no comprendes son las más _genialosas_.

— Ya te dije que no es una palabra.

— ¿Y qué? Hago que exista y eso me basta.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Heero y Trowa habían empezado a actuar de manera extraña. Tan absolutamente extraña que hasta su comportamiento previo podría ser calificado de normal. Había algo que, obviamente, no le estaban contando a nadie. Si uno de ponía perspicaz, además, se daría cuenta de que también estaban evitando a todo ser humano que pudiera encontrarse en su camino. No sólo era la mirada de muerte, también era la respuesta cortante y el aura de _te-doy-cinco-segundos-para-desaparecer_.

Raro sí, también extremadamente irritante.

Duo había querido poder hablar con Heero una vez que hubo decidido que iba a mandar la lista de pasos a la mierda y pasarse de lleno al punto final. Ahora sí, no iba a irse con sutilezas, iba a ir a decirle a Yuy que sin importar los homofóbicos del mundo, ellos tenían que seguir besándose. En plan de deber militar y todo. Ya hasta sus propias estupideces lo entusiasmaban.

El problema empezó cuando se acercó al susodicho y todas las emociones se volvieron un pinchazo de energía y ya no pudo hablar porque sentía que la boca le pesaba. Tan bizarro que ni siquiera se puso a pensar que quizá habría un problema en su relación no tan relación con el estoico. Ja. Se inclinó así, sólo ligeramente, con las puras intenciones de agarrarlo de la solapa del abrigo y besarlo. Lo que encontró fue la segunda vez en su vida que le volvían a rechazar. Así como la primera, Duo no entendía el motivo.

Se quedó piedra un microsegundo. Luego la ira volvió a correrle en la sangre, sólo lo suficiente para patear la puerta de entrada y encontrarse con que Heero se había largado al trabajo y él estaba parado como un estúpido en el zaguán de su casa, en frente de sus conmocionados vecinos que estaban murmurando sus inventados rumores.

Ah, pero Heero podía irse al infierno, porque era la última vez que Duo se atrevía a acercársele con intenciones sucias. Todavía que ÉL, un semidios se daba el trabajo de gastar su energía en gustar de él. Ah, pero que pusieran sus palabras en piedra (porque estaba maldiciendo en voz alta, aún dando el espectáculo), porque iba a llegar el día en que Heero iba a ser rechazado por él y, ese día, iba a venir más pronto que tarde.

Tan cierto como que Duo Maxwell se tenía de confianza UN MONTÓN.

— ¡Ya te voy a ver Heero Yuy! ¡YA TE VOY A VER! — le gritó a la puerta mientras le alzaba el dedo medio al camino, completamente furioso y determinado.

**----**

A Quatre le estaba pasando tres cuartos de lo mismo. Eso de que te ignoren luego de haber besado. Era duro, era irritante, era desesperanzador. Tal vez el problema había sido no haber especificado sus sentimientos con exactitud. Aunque, no parecía que tenía que hacerlo, tomando en cuenta de que cada vez que trataba, Trowa le salía con alguna frasecilla de desinterés. _Lo sabía todo_, sí claro, no sabía una mierda. Cualquiera diría que _ese_ beso pudo haber sido suficiente para solucionar cualquier malentendido. NO ME JODAS.

Aunque había intentado jalar sólo lo suficiente para que el encontrón fuera firme y placentero, la ansiedad que impulsó su mano, se desbordó en cálculos y en el último segundo de acercamiento todo se fue un poquito al diablo. Había sido todo, menos perfecto, ese empellón de dientes que les llenó la cara de ondas de dolor amortiguado. Había sido tan patéticamente doloroso y espontáneo que a Quatre aún le sorprendía que se hubiese desarrollado tan bien. Así, menos rígido y natural, con la sensación de una sonrisa que se movía rápidamente sobre sus labios, acariciando con gentileza mientras intentaba enseñar. El rubio no estaba aprendiendo nada, con los labios hinchados y la boca de Trowa que se abría impaciente sobre la suya, con una lengua que peleaba y acariciaba y le dejaba rastros de menta en los labios, no dejaba de sentir y de emocionarse, de apretar con fuerza la tela del pijama, de rogar porque la sensación nunca lo abandonara. Los besos debían de sentirse así, tan maravillosamente caóticos.

Trowa le agarró los hombros con gentileza premeditada, lenta y cruel mientras los separaba poco a poco, dejándole en los labios los trazos de su propia calidez entusiasmada. Quería deshacerse de las manos y volver a acercarse, enredar los brazos en su cuello y perderse en eso que, acaba de descubrir, necesitaba. Barton, sin embargo, le dirigió una mirada tan llena de resentimiento que el beso le amargó el espíritu, haciéndole sentir inconscientemente culpable. Se quedó quieto en el pasillo que pronto se quedó en silencio, dejándole un rastro de soledad desesperada.

Ahora que había asimilado que Trowa era un imbécil sin remedio, no le quedaba otra que arreglar las cosas, porque sí, estaba molesto y herido, pero no iba a dejar que la situación se quedara como estaba. Si había dejado que lo besara era por algo, porque conocía a Trowa y porque sabía que las cosas a veces podían ponerse complicadas. Aún así, que quedara claro, Barton era un imbécil.

— ¡Vamos a ver quién pierde la confianza! — le gritó al pobre perro que salió disparado de su habitación, completamente confundido por el cambio de humor de su dueño más amable.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Duo y Quatre estaban pidiendo helados en una heladería mientras que afuera de la misma la gente caminaba pegadita para no tener frío. Eran un par de raritos que hacían cosas extrañas y que, además, se veían extraños. Duo con su gorra negra llena de dibujos de robots, con su trenza larga y bonita, con los ojos azules y traviesos, sino fuera porque Quatre era rubito, bajito, de apariencia frágil y casi misteriosamente dulce, el empleado de la tienda lo hubiese tomado por ladrón. A lo mejor lo eran, ese par que se complementaba extrañamente, pero el empleado no dijo ni pío porque a él también le gustaba el helado en invierno y porque, además, sus clientes eran algo así como guapos. A quién no le gusta ver gente guapa.

Así que ahora, los dos amigos, estaban sentados en una esquina del vacío local mientras disfrutaban sus exuberantes combinaciones de sabores fríos. Que nadie les dijera nada, porque esa reunión era al propósito y con ganas de durar bastante, porque iban a hablar de sus respectivas situaciones. Ay sí, que luego dijeran que el amor no era un drama habitual. Mejor no se ponían a eso porque se sentían un poco maricones y a Duo eso lo afectaba un poquito.

— Ya pensé en el paso cinco. — comenzó Duo mientras sacaba la cereza de la punta de su helado y se la ponía a Quatre. — Olvídate de ese estúpido mientras puedas y múdate al Tíbet.

— Otro plan elaborado. — Ironizó Quatre mientras le echaba chocolate al helado de Duo. — Hey, ¿cómo sabías que me gustan las cerezas?

— Es que a mí no me gustan. — Le sonrió Duo como disculpa. — Hey, ayer vi en un documental del discovery y es genial.

— No me pienso ir al Tíbet. Si quieres nos vamos a Canadá.

— Yo no hablo francés.

— Pero sí sabes inglés.

— Sí, pero a ti te gusta el francés.

— Sabes Duo, a veces me pregunto, ¿por qué no me gustas tú?

— Yo también.

— ¿También te preguntas porque no te gusto yo?

— No. Me pregunto cómo te pudiste fijar en Trowa teniéndome a MÍ, frente a tus ojos.

— Ya me acordé.

— Vamos Quatre, estoy seguro de que si yo hubiese intentado besarte a ti, lo único que hubieses podido hacer es pensar en tratar de no babosearte mientras me correspondías.

— Sí, claro Duo, no hay que olvidar que un pobre ser humano como yo explotaría de felicidad, sabiendo que un semidios quiere besarme.

— Exacto.

— Ya va, ahora es cuando te levantas de tu cama y no cuentas el sueño nunca jamás, porque es un tanto ridículo.

— Pues si tú hubiese querido besarme, yo hubiese aceptado más rápido que inmediatamente, porque un ángel no besa con facilidad.

— Mierda, te odio cuando te pones romántico y me haces sentir bien.

— Eres mi marido, Quatre, tengo que hacerte sentir bien.

— ¿Ves? Puto Trowa.

— Yo también odio a Heero.

Se quedaron callados un rato, mientras Quatre se comía su cobertura de caramelo y Duo metía la cuchara hasta el fondo, buscando el helado de maracuyá que le habían puesto de base. El rubio tenía la nariz roja pero no parecía resfriado y al castaño se le había quedado el chocolate como bigote. Ambos tenían las manos congeladas pero parecían más cómodos, sentados ahí solos, comiendo.

— El paso cinco, Duo. — Le dijo Quatre mientras lamía su cuchara. — Ten confianza.

— ¿Por qué?

— Mmm… No tengo ganas de hacer nada.

— ¿Cómo nada?

— Eso, nada, ya me cansé de andar ideando planes para que ese imbécil me mire así.

— O que te rechace de plantón. — Agregó Duo desanimado. — Sí, ¿sabes qué? A mí también me jode, que se vaya a bañar con cubitos de hielo en la nieve…

— ¿Cubitos de nieve…? — Quatre pasó de la estupefacción a la resignación. — Mejor lo dejo por la paz.

— Así que nos vamos a quedar sin hacer nada.

— Sí, porque NO haciendo, estamos HACIENDO mucho.

— Este es otro juego psicológico, ¿verdad?

— Sí.

— Anda, somos malos.

— Para que veas.

Quatre y Duo se sonrieron con tristeza, a veces era mejor poner cara de malo para ocultar la decepción. La verdad sea dicha, cuando estás un poquito enamorado hacías cosas increíbles. Lo increíble es que en esta ocasión no iban a hacer nada, porque demostrar confianza también significa tener paciencia para dejar que las situaciones se arreglen un poco. El problema, por supuesto, era tener paciencia.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Parecía sencillo sentarse en ese sillón cómodo de siempre. Casi normal, porque su rutina también incluía una botella de cerveza y la vista del jardín que la ubicación del mueble le mostraba. No había nada de raro en eso, en ese muchacho normal al que le gustaba estar solo de a ratos, sólo pensando, no demasiado, para no arruinar el momento consigo mismo. Tendría que estar disfrutando esa tranquilidad, esa aparente, superficial e increíble comodidad. Lo cierto es que no le estaba funcionando en absoluto. No era una broma irónica del destino (por primera vez), no era una suerte de casualidad premeditada y casi ridícula, era simple y lógico. Era factible porque no deseaba esa neutralidad y por estar forzándola, se sentía incómodo. Casi se podría llamar un masoquista.

Sin embargo, seguía sentado, con la botella fría de cerveza en la mano, con las piernas extendidas y cuidadosamente desparramado en el cuero azul oscuro. No quería sentirse tan extraño pero parecía como si la voluntad se le hubiese escapado del cuerpo, como si la fuerza fuera un enigma que nunca volvería a comprobar. Se sentía deprimido, sí, pero le molestaba sentir pena consigo mismo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces ahí? — Le llegó la alegre y, a veces, irritante presencia de Duo, que traía bolsas negras en las manos. — Pareces un alcohólico.

— Estoy teniendo confianza.

— No me digas. — dijo el trenzado mientras rodaba los ojos y se echaba en el sillón más grande, tirando las bolsas detrás de una maceta. — Así no es como uno tiene confianza. Tienes que verte sexy, como yo.

— Tú te vistes como un cura. Los curas tienen un voto de castidad, ¿cómo es eso sexy? — Le preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa burlona.

— Bueno, si de verdad quieres saber… — Comenzó Duo mientras hacía el amago de desvestirse.

— ¡NO! ¡Ug, desagradable! No quiero mezclar a los curas con nada sexual. — Exclamó Quatre mientras se sentaba más derecho en el sillón y fingía mirarlo con asco. — Ya, mejor dime qué traes en esas bolsas pornográficas.

Duo soltó una carcajada ruidosa que parecía tan divertida que Quatre sintió que la habitación se llenaba de gente. Le gustaba ese aspecto de su amigo, esa parte de él que parecía que nunca iba a desaparecer, esa malcriadez descarada que lo hacía fiel a sí mismo. Así, tan ruidoso e impertinente, tan increíblemente libre.

— ¿Bolsas pornográficas? — Les llegó el tono bajo y sarcástico. — Sonará cliché, pero prefiero no preguntar y… no, no me sorprende.

— Pues muchísimo mejor, así no tengo que sorprenderte. — Le contestó Duo mientras le guiñaba el ojo. — ¿Qué traes en esas bolsas no pornográficas, Chang?

— Golosinas, una serie que me han prestado y mis botellas de whisky. — Dijo un poco de mal humor. — Ya que todos parecen haberlas probado antes que yo.

— ¿Tú quieres ver televisión? — Le preguntó Quatre con incredulidad, para luego sonrojarse inmediatamente al darse cuenta de la mirada que el chino le estaba dirigiendo.

— Winner, a diferencia de lo que Duo diga de mi, también disfruto del entretenimiento. Justo como un mortal. — Se acercó a Quatre y le pasó la mano por la cabeza despeinándolo. — Notarás que soy sarcástico cuando me fastidian. Ahora, ¿por qué no me ayudas a ordenar esto para que podamos pasar una tarde agradable?

El rubio pestañeó inocentemente pero no dijo nada más. Dejó la cerveza en manos de Duo y se acercó a acompañar a Wufei a la cocina. Aún le asombraba, ese misterioso poder que tenía sobre él, la sobriedad marca Chang.

— ¡Mierda! — Exclamó Duo mientras se limpiaba la lengua. — ¡¿Cómo te atreves Winner?! ¡Darme cerveza tibia!

----

Era casi una sensación familiar, esas palmas frías y firmes sobre sus mejillas, acercándolo lentamente como si le acariciaran el rostro. Parecía un contraste demasiado incómodo para un beso, pero Duo sentía que cada escalofrío se convertía en una sensación agradable. Le cedía el control, a esa fuerza posesiva y molesta, a ese intervalo de ansiedad y de narices rozándose, casi invitando, casi simplemente advirtiendo. Duo lo sabía, cuando los labios se encontraban y ese trazo de sensualidad le ardía en la sangre, cuando reconocía casi inconscientemente esa sensación que se convertía en un impulso. Entonces todo se apagaba, sólo le quedaba hundirse en esa oscuridad desesperada y violenta. Sabía quién lo estaba besando.

Justo cuando ese instante de descontrol se encendía en su lengua le llegaron señales de exploración descuidada, manotazos suaves sobre la ropa, fricción premeditaba que se escabullía debajo de su camisa, arrebatando y apretando, moviéndose sinuosa sobre todo lo encontraba. Gimió dentro del beso, sintiéndose increíblemente vulnerable, quería abrir los ojos y saber qué estaba pasando, pero no podía pensar, estaba sofocándose en el beso y en las manos extrañas que deshacían su ropa.

Las sentía en el rostro y en la cinturilla del pantalón, la calidez ansiosa de otros dos que se burlaban de su necesidad. Le dolía.

**CONTINUARÁ… **

Bueno, antes de confirmar lo que seguro ya dedujeron. Sí, a Duo lo están violando. Ja, no, estoy bromeando, lo que sí, es que hay un trío al final, que pronto se convertirá en una orgía. Ustedes saben, para ponerlo interesante.

Les aseguro que TODO va a encajar, de una manera o de otra, pero lo hará.

Lo de siempre, espero que les haya gustado. Me voy a tomar un poco de espacio para contestar los review anónimos y para agradecerles por haber leído. No es un capítulo muy largo, pero creo que ha sido entretenido. Menos o más superficial no lo sé, pero me basta con que se haya captado el punto.

**Reviews anónimos:**

**Vendetta:** Aquí está la continuación, oh, espero que te haya ido genial en los exámenes. Discúlpame a mí por hacer que te tengas que disculpar (?), supongo que ha sido una forma de demostrar mi molestia. No va a volver a ocurrir, espero. El beso continúa aquí, lamento no darle un poco más de luz a esa pareja, trataré de darles el mismo tratamiento que le doy al Heero-Duo a partir del siguiente capítulo. A mí también, discúlpame la tardanza. ¿Galletita?

**Hitokiri_dulce: **Oh Dios, me ha dado gracia la primera frase. En serio, desde que lo publiqué han pasado dos años y llevo cinco capítulos y una introducción. No me quiero comprometer a algo muy complicado, pero créeme cuando te digo que este año es el año en el que lo termino. Ahora sí, mmm… no quiero sonar caprichosa ni mucho menos y entiendo que cada quien puede decidir si dejar o no reviews (es un espacio público después de todo), pero supongo que con el tiempo me he vuelto egoísta. No me basta con saber que están leyendo, también me gusta leer los comentarios. Por lo que expuse al comienzo, me hacen feliz. Tu correo fue el único que me ha llegado entero, lo tengo por si alguna vez me animo a escribir un fanfic de Oofuri, ¿te gustaría?, porque ese anime es puro amor entre chicos. Espero que el nuevo capítulo te guste, si deseas ver algo en el fanfic, no dudes en decírmelo. Galletita para ti.

**SARAHI: **La continuación para hoy, ¿qué te parece? Espero que la historia te mantenga en el fandom, que GW es muy interesante. ¿Galletita?

**Gracias a ****Navleu, Danieru Neko, TBsilencioso, y Anne Darket**. Les he contestado por el reply, como siempre, si no les llegó la respuesta, me lo hacen saber, para mandarla nuevamente.

Anne, te prometo que acabo sí o sí el fanfic.

Ahora sí. GRACIAS A LOT por leer, me gusta saber que lo hacen y me hace algo así como súper feliz cuando me escriben, digamos que son mis fanfics personales. Mi actualización. Como siempre, son bienvenidos a pedir lo que gusten, después de Trowa-Heero no hay nada que no pueda hacer.

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


	7. Bonus Queer as Folk y Wufei Chang

**NdA.** Como les había dicho en el capítulo anterior, los bonus son cortos, la mitad de un capítulo normal. Espero que lo disfruten.

Me gusta Glee, amo a Kurt, ¿ustedes no?, les ordeno que amen a Kurt… ¿todavía no?, dale, si aman a Kurt les doy una galletita. AMO A KURT y me ENCANTA que las fans hayan vuelto casi canon el Puck/Kurt. Oh, slash.

**BY THE WAY**, la frase del semidios y de la baba es autoría de Navleu, yo sólo me apropié de ella porque soy muy malvada y me hizo mucha gracia y me parecía perfecta para el fic. Además, me dieron permiso. So, aprovecho para decirle que se lo agradezco mucho y que me voy a robar más de sus frases. Je.

Ah sí, ¿alguien sabe cuándo coño van a salir las trece ovas de Ai No Kusabi? Me estoy quedando sin cutícula de tanta espera.

Oh sí, me estoy riendo con malignidad.

**Bonus. Queer as Folk y Wufei Chang.**

_Some.._

_Some.._

_Somebody…_

_Somebody…_

_Somebody to love,_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?!_

Wufei Chang odiaba que las cosas le salieran al revés de lo que él las planeaba. No sólo era esa irritación normal de saber que todo su esfuerzo se había ido al carajo; además estaba la frustración, por no haber previsto con anterioridad qué hacer si las cosas salían mal. Dado que él jamás desconfiaba de sí mismo, no tenía ningún plan B asegurado.

Ahora entendía que debía haber preparado no sólo un plan B, sino al menos algunos hasta la Z. Después de todo, estaba tratando que personas impredecibles siguieran sus órdenes (inconscientemente), como si no supiera que ellos también se las podían arreglar para manipular lo que quisieran. Ay, pero qué le quedaba, nada más averiguar qué coño había pasado anoche, porque ahora que estaba despierto, se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba semidesnudo, en la sala de estar, junto a sus otros semidesnudos compañeros.

Esperaba fervientemente y, desde el fondo de su frío corazón, que la baja espalda le estuviese doliendo porque se había caído y no por NINGUNA otra razón de peligrosa comprensión. Por favor. Ag, no, ahora que se había puesto a pensar el cerebro se le estaban llenando de escenas de sexo homosexual. No que fuera homofóbico, pero el cuerpo en general le dolía una mierda y no quería tener que imaginar que había sido parte de una orgía.

El resto de los despojos humanos que el whisky había dejado aún no terminaban de levantarse. Todos estaban desparramados por algún lugar de la sala, sólo ligeramente separados y con la pinta de tener el mismo sueño borracho que él había tenido. Oh sí, se iba a divertir un montón cuando despertaran y empezaran a elucubrar lo que él mismo había elucubrado un poco.

Así que, primero tenía que ir a ducharse y quitarse la peste que traía encima. Aunque en realidad, muchísimo más importante que su peste era aprovecharse de que su reloj interno le había obligado a levantarse más temprano que al resto y asegurar que, de todas maneras, su plan saliera más o menos como él lo había ideado.

Se cuido de moverse muy lentamente, sin hacer ruido y, sobretodo, de no manifestar demasiado su caminar errático. Aún se sentía mareado y las palpitaciones en su cabeza lo estaban confundiendo ligeramente. Su autocontrol, sin embargo, evitó que terminara por vomitar sobre la cabeza de Duo. En vez de eso, se ocupó de moverlo un poco hacia la derecha, hasta hacerlo descansar encima del brazo izquierdo de Heero, que aún seguía inconsciente.

No necesitó hacer mucho más, Duo le refunfuñó entre sueños pero se movió él solito hacia el lado donde se encontraba la fuente de calor. Ah, ahora sí, eso estaba yendo como él quería. Volvió sobre sus pasos para acercarse a Quatre y lo empujó, aún de espaldas, contra el pecho de Trowa, lo suficiente para se moviera por la incomodidad y terminara por acurrucarse a su lado. Ya casi no se creía que él fuera el autor de todo ese desorden.

Justo cuando se terminaba de poner la camisa encima, casi pisa el estuche del DVD que el día anterior el tío de la tienda de videos le había alquilado. Mejor que no lo maltratara demasiado o tendría que pagar por el alquiler y los daños. Como si no hubiese sido ya de por sí bochornoso el haber tenido que preguntar por ellos.

**----**

**Flash Back.**

Como lo que estaba haciendo le resultaba profundamente increíble y como el resto de las personas no terminaban de comprender lo profundamente increíble, a Wufei no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que poner su cara de _te-voy-a-asesinar_ marca registrada, para ir a alquilar en la tienda de videos cualquier dramón porno gay. Ya le valía una mierda lo que la gente pensara de él por entrar a buscar lo que tenía que buscar, pero los cuchicheos escandalizados lo ponían de mal humor, así que mejor se evitaba las introducciones ridículas y les advertía que no dudaría en romperles el cuello si se atrevían a molestarlo. Eso claro, como mínimo.

Le sirvió, de hecho, su aura de profunda seriedad y la mirada afilada. No sólo se le había quitado del rostro la diversión sarcástica, ahora sólo quedaba ese rastro de peligro inminente. Casi marchó muy recto hasta la sección pornográfica, ignorando en el camino muchachitas risueñas, frikis y parejas cuchicheando. Casi hubiese querido que alguno de ellos lo mirara por más de diez segundos para poder amenazarlo y hacer que el resto se muriera de miedo. Hubiese sido interesante, ver desmayarse a las muchachitas, intimidar a los frikis y hacer que las parejas huyeran horrorizadas.

Lo que se encontró, sin embargo, fue una sonrisa sarcástica que se estaba burlando de él, sí, pero no porque lo estuviese juzgando.

— ¿Tú por aquí, Chang?

— Así parece. — Le contestó de mal humor, mientras lo pasaba de largo.

Sabía que le iba a hablar, pero la constante observación no le estaba dejando buscar con cuidado. No que fuera difícil, sólo tenía que encontrar una película lo suficientemente sugerente para que las cosas se pusieran interesantes. Sin embargo, el sentir la sonrisa autosuficiente que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, lo estaba poniendo más tenso de lo que debería estar. Y eso que sólo tenía dos películas en sus manos.

— Si quieres, puedo ayudar. — Le ofreció el susodicho sin demasiado interés, mientras movía las portadas de las películas.

— Estoy bien. — Le mintió, mientras soltaba un estuche con horror. Se había dado cuenta de que eso que no terminaba de identificar en la portada, era una posición sexual muy específica entre tres muchachos. Mejor se apartaba de la sección porno.

— ¿Estás seguro? — le preguntó con aparente indiferencia en la voz, mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza y miraba fijamente la película que Wufei acababa de soltar. — No volveré a preguntar.

El chino se dio cuenta de que si quería salir de la videoteca lo más rápido posible y con la película correcta no le quedaba otra dolorosa opción que aceptar lo que le estaban ofreciendo. Ah, por supuesto, eso iba a significar alguna clase de explicación y él en realidad no estaba de humor para dar explicaciones. Había que joderse con la amistad, que luego no fueran a decirle que los valoraba porque les sacaba los ojos.

— Necesito algo sensual sin que sea vulgar. — Le dijo en voz baja, mientras terminaba de dejar el otro estuche, que tenía en el frontal a un tipo abierto de piernas. Sí, definitivamente nada vulgar.

— ¿Vulgar? — casi escuchó el resoplido irónico. — Te refieres a que… no quieres nada explícito.

— Nada demasiado explícito.

— Y… podría ayudarte, pero quizá deberías explicarme qué buscas exactamente.

— No te voy a contar absolutamente nada. Si eres listo, encontrarás lo que te pido con lo que ya te expliqué.

— Ya, está bien, no te sulfures. — Le contestó de buen ánimo. — Igual sabes que me voy a burlar de esto en la universidad, ¿verdad?

— Puedes contárselo a quien quieras.

— Oh, pero no necesito contárselo a nadie para divertirme.

— Ya sabes qué película me vas a recomendar, ¿no?

— Sí, pero no te voy a recomendar una película.

Vio con interés como se apartaba de la sección en la que él mismo había estado buscando y se dirigió hacia la izquierda, justo al lado de una película que tenía en la portada a dos vaqueros y que se titulaba _Brokeback Mountain_. Ah bueno, si no funcionaba con lo que le iba a dar, iba a terminar por comprar ésa y las otras que había visto. Situaciones desesperadas, requerían medidas desesperadas.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó impaciente, con los brazos cruzados.

— Estoy buscando. — Le contestó el otro con irritación mientras seguía rebuscando. — Te va a gustar un montón cuando la encuentre.

— No es para mí. — Contestó Wufei un poco _demasiado_ a la defensiva.

— ¿Ah no? — le preguntó sarcástico. — Eso no me interesa, la estoy buscando para ti, ¿no?

— Ya te dije que yo no la voy a ver. La estoy comprando para unos amigos. — Le contestó con seriedad.

— Mira, tú y tus problemas para salir del closet no me interesan. — Le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, ocupadísimo. — Pero al menos deberías no ser tan obvio.

— Te estoy diciendo que no es para mí. — Le repitió Wufei.

— Sí, sí, lo que sea. Igual te va gustar. — Pero ya no le dio tiempo a replicar porque sacó un estuche principalmente negro, con un grupo de gente en el en frente. — Aquí está, _Queer As Folk_.

— No parece una película.

— Eso es porque no es una película. Es una serie, llévala, te va a gustar.

— Ya te dije que… sólo dámela. — Le exigió, extendiendo la mano.

**Fin Flash Back.**

**----**

Al final la serie había resultado todo lo sugerentemente explícita que Wufei había esperado. Al principio, verla había sido un poco incómodo, con Duo y Quatre observándolo con expresiones de incredulidad idéntica, demasiado anonadados como para preguntarle porque les estaba haciendo ver la serie. Luego, cuando la trama los distrajo, había sido infinitamente más fácil ofrecerle el whisky junto a los bocadillos. Justo cuando Justin y Brian acababan de tener el baile espectacular de la promoción de secundaria, Heero y Trowa llegaron a la casa. Se quedaron observando un momento, hasta que a Justin le golpearon en la cabeza y la escena fue demasiado fuerte para que se marcharan. Se sentaron en silencio, junto a Wufei. Ni siquiera objetaron que les invitara whisky. Duo y Quatre parecían demasiado furiosos con la pantalla para darse cuenta.

Wufei se acordaba, en el agua fría de la bañera, mientras se tallaba la piel. Todavía se acordaba del comienzo. Luego sus recuerdos se entrecortaban con lo que había visto, las escenas seudo románticas, Justin, Brian, el sexo, Michael, Emmet, más sexo, Ted. Luego todo se volvía como cuando se despertó, sin camisa y con la sensación de que lo habían manoseado un poco. Algo definitivamente había salido mal. Lo que en realidad no entendía, teniendo en cuenta de que se cuidó de no beber más que el resto.

Ah, mierda. Con toda la confusión, las escenas que siempre se repetían en su cabeza terminaban en las partes de la serie donde se producían las orgías en la sauna. Debía estar todavía borracho, para asociarlas a Duo, Heero, Quatre y Trowa desnudos. No había forma en la que se hubiesen metido mano con tanta gente. Su plan esperaba que tuvieran la decencia de largarse cada quien a un cuarto… además, ¿qué coño tenía que hacer él en las escenas de sexo con ellos?

Ay no. Ahora tenía la sensación de que él no había sido el manoseado.

_¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_¿Qué… qué…?_

No, no sabía todavía qué había pasado, pero la certeza le enfrió el alma (o de repente era el agua, que estaba helada) de forma inconsciente, cuando los recuerdos ahora parecían demasiado vívidos para ser parte de las imágenes de la pantalla. Esta vez no sólo se había equivocado por los efectos colaterales, esta vez, ya de plantón estaba hundido en la mierda.

¿Por qué no podía ser como Brian? Como Melanie había dicho en esa ocasión en la que casi tuvo que ayudarlo.

_Mr. Teflon._

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Again, esto es cortísimo pero está lleno de eso que ustedes querían saber el capítulo anterior. La verdad no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a explicar la escena de la orgía, pero eso sólo lo hace más divertido.

No creo que lo hagan, pero si adivinan quien es el que ayuda a Wufei a encontrar QaF se llevaran de premio una escena de la pareja bizarra que prefieran. Así, real, nada de sueños. Ja. Creo que lo tengo más o menos decidido, pero por ahora, en el segundo bonus en donde voy a terminar de explicar la razón de que Heero y Trowa estén actuando raro.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Ah sí, a partir de los siguientes capítulos veremos desde la perspectiva de Trowa y Heero, qué es lo que pasa con los planes de Seducción En Pasos.

**Respuesta a los review anónimos (desde el último hasta el primero).**

**Rally**

¡Gracias por volver y por la paciencia! Si puedo, te explicaré todo lo que no entiendas, pero me lo dices en el review. No te preocupes por las actualizaciones, este año es el año. Eso es lo que pretendo, que hace tiempo que tengo colgado el fanfic. Galletita de Duo para ti.

**Lolipop**

Trowa tendrá su merecido o por lo menos ya lo tiene. No te preocupes, ya verás como sufren en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que el bonus te haya gustado. Galletita de Quatre para ti.

**Orekun**

¡Ya lo tienes! Gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado.

**Ariel**

Le acertaste diva, pero no te pongas ansiosa que luego viene lo mejor. Ya hablamos por el msn, por eso no te doy galletita pero gracias por leerme siempre. Te amo más de lo que amo mis colores del colegio. También un montón.

**Vendetta**

De latosa nada cariño, me encanta leerte. Por ahora parece que puedo cumplirlo, quizá con los capítulos más largos me tarde dos semanas, pero hey, la espera valdrá la pena (espero). Ya viste, espero que el bonus te haya gustado, que a mí me ha divertido escribirlo. ¿Quieres que sean Quatre y Wufei?, ¿en serio?, porque creo que podría hacerlo… es más, me acabas de dar una idea para explicar el revolcón. JOJOJOJO. GRACIAS. Wufei por Quatre, la verdad es que a mí también me atrae la pareja para hacerla la ambigüedad con Trowa, podría ser como no. Ya veremos luego, pero esto es principalmente un Trowa/Quatre. Echarle los canes estará de todas maneras en el siguiente capítulo, je. Estaré esperando tu review. Besos y una galletita de Wufei para ti.

**hitokiri_dulce**

¡Hola!, bueno, muchísimas gracias por dejarme los review. Te entiendo, lo mismo me pasa a mí para actualizar, ya casi ni me da con la universidad. Joder, encima te pones a hacer los quehaceres domésticos (joder, me ha dado una idea para el capítulo siete), eres valiente. A mí no se me da bien eso de limpiar, me pongo a estornudar como posesa y mi alergia se va al carajo. Sí, yo también amo el Abe/Mihashi, Oofuri rocks. Tajima es mi sexy sexoso, siempre me lo imagino a punto de violar a Mihashi. Sí, también quería sacar a Quatre un poco de su contexto conservador, es decir, tampoco lo quiero poner fuera de carácter, pero joder, el maneja un gundam, tiene que tener pelotas para hacerlo. Oh, espero que tengas oportunidad de leer mi respuesta a tu review antes de que pase mucho tiempo, de todas formas, te deseo muchos éxitos en los estudios y espero que no tengas demasiado estrés de ahora en adelante. ¡Cuídate muchísimo tú también! Oh, qué bueno que te gustara la galletita y dale, dame pastel, mientras el sabor sea más raro MEJOR. Jojojo.

**Tane_Shizuka**

Oh no, he generado algunas secuelas con la orgía. Me creerás que me ha escrito gente diciéndome que ahora el Trowa/Heero les parece algo así como una posibilidad, JA. Pero eso me alegra, si te gusta que se den sus besos, podría sí, creo que lo has dicho en el momento adecuado, justo antes/después de la orgía, que es cuando puede resultar factible. Dale, te dedicaré algunos, a ver si te gustan. Ya viste que demoré una semana, como lo prometí. Además, trataré de publicar semanalmente, así que espéralo. Ojalá el bonus te haya entretenido.

¡Los estoicos sufrirán!

Galletita de Quatre para ti.

**Aria**

¡Viva la violación consentida y futura de Duo! Ya verás que se pone más interesante en los siguientes capítulos. Saludos y besos a ti también, espero que el bonus te haya dado pistas para lo que viene. Galletita de Duo para ti.

**MPPV**

Oh, terminará con un condón, te lo prometo. Ahora tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber quiénes harán disfrute del condón. Jajaja, qué bueno que lo hayas leído de una vez, la continuidad siempre pone las cosas más en perspectiva. ¡Aquí está la actualización! Está cortita pero los bonus son así, ya en el siguiente capítulo me explayaré mucho más. Jajaja, dices amiguito verde y me acuerdo de Yoda, joder, me ha dado risa. Me alegra que el beso te gustara, la verdad pasé muchos problemas para hacerlo. Sí, yo también estuve buscando fanfics de los dos para inspirarme pero no encontré, al final tuve que imaginarlos por mi cuenta. Me alegra que te guste, ya verás como el Duo/Heero te gusta mucho más. A ver si pongo otro, antes de terminar el fanfic. Galletita de Heero para ti.

**Muchas gracias por los review. Sé que me estoy repitiendo siempre pero no queda nada más por decir. Aprecio mucho que dediquen parte de su tiempo en leer y escribirme, eso me hace sentir que mi propio tiempo invertido ha valido la pena. Nuevamente, espero que el capítulo sirva para que Seducción En Pasos pueda hacerse un lugar en su corazón. Les prometo más cosas inesperadas. **

**Si no llegaron mis respuestas por el reply, me lo hacen saber: ****Anne Darket**** (L), ****,**** Navleu**** (Joder, tus review son graciosísimos) y ****Patrick A'Sakura****. **

**¿Clic al botoncito :3? **

(Joder, ahora lo del botoncito verde me recuerda a Yoda)


	8. Paso 06: Atrae con lo irrechazable I

**NdA:** Quiero ver las malditas OVAS de Ai No Kusabi y me dicen que me tengo que esperar hasta JUNIO, are they insane?!

Mmm, estoy es exámenes, por eso no actualicé antes y es probable que no vaya a actualizar en la próxima semana. Pero a cambio alargué este capítulo y va a tener dos partes.

Ah sí, ahora voy a explicar por qué Heero y Trowa están raros (más o menos) y voy a poner la otra interrogante que se va a solucionar en el último capítulo.

**Paso 06: Atrae Con Lo Irrechazable. (Parte I)**

_Yo digo que tú dices,_

_Él dice que yo digo,_

_Tú dices que él dice,_

_Atracción Irrechazable._

_Es un espanto._

Las cosas pasaban así, por impulso, por inconsciencia, por descuido. Era cierto, porque cuando se planeaban un poco, sólo un poco, pasaba lo que les pasa a las novias el día de la boda. Así, se les rasgaba el vestido, se les rompía la uña, no encontraban el liguero y por comerse ese pedazo de pastel terminaban con seis kilos más de puro estrés. Aunque claro, también estaba el trabajo duro y lo que a la gente organizada le gusta llamar, horarios. Sí, eso, planteamientos aquí y acá, combinaciones numéricas destinadas a la producción máxima. Oh hijos de industriales, enorgullézcanse de su legado. Pero así, con el punto medio de aristotélica perfección, cuando se mezclaban la oportunidad premeditada y eso que nos gusta llamar fortuna, el mundo parecía un lugar mejor.

Nuevamente, casi violando los términos y significados (que no existen, pregúntenle a Lacan), podríamos decir que por aproximaciones, a los seres humanos les encanta elevar las fantasías a su máxima expresión. Claro, la que se expresa en la realidad de cada uno, sino pregúntenle a Disney por qué sigue vendiendo tan bien el cuento de las princesas. Ah pero claro, toda esa aparente tranquilidad rosácea no es más que una crueldad bien camuflada. Tú le vendes a la personas eso que no pueden tener, ahí es cuando te vuelves poderoso.

Así que, sí, la realidad inesperada era ciertamente más fabulosa que las calabazas que se convierten en carrozas. Por supuesto que la realidad no es perfecta, si lo fuera, no sería tangible. Eso es por lo que no se marketea tanto, porque es honesta y, hay que ser francos, a nadie le gusta la verdad. Entonces, cuando las cosas que pasaban parecían demasiado buenas para ser verdad era porque, efectivamente, traían su carga del otro lado. Por eso, ese primer beso con ese alguien que te encantaba no sabía precisamente a lo que tú hubieses esperado que supiera y, de todas maneras, era bueno.

Como dato, las fantasías siempre responden a guiones meticulosamente armados.

Entonces, Duo estaba dormido sobre Heero, que estuviesen semi desnudos y en la sala era un dato adicional sin importancia, porque hay que recordar que las fantasías son perfectas y si esta lo fuera, estarían completamente desnudos y en algún hotel cinco estrellas en el Caribe. Para ponerle lo romántico. Aunque claro, que Trowa y Quatre, también semidesnudos, estuviesen en el sillón tampoco lo hacía perfecto, especialmente porque parecían incluso más íntimamente sexuales que la otra pareja. Cualquiera diría que tenemos una casualidad cliché extraña, sobretodo porque a éstas alturas no parece lógico que la situación ocurra. Casi tiene ese polvo mágico de las calabazas.

Entonces, vamos a ensuciarlo un poco.

Heero se despertó primero porque él tenía programado ese reloj natural que se crea con la rutina. Aunque claro, mucho whisky de por medio había logrado que se descompusiera un poco y terminara despertándolo una hora después de lo acostumbrado. Lo primero que notó cuando intentó moverse es que algo le estaba obstruyendo la respiración, además de brindarle más calor del que en realidad necesitaba. Olía, francamente, muy desagradable, entre una mezcla de alcohol y grasa derretida, con efluvios corporales que mejor no se ponía a analizar demasiado. Se sentía mareado y, para su sorpresa, muy enfermo. Necesitaba ir a lavarse pronto y dormir, porque así, estaba funcionalmente inoperativo.

Cuando hace el segundo intento de levantarse y de llevarse con él el peso asfixiante, su brazo se mueve por inercia y termina enroscado en la cintura de algo que, pronto descubrirá, es Duo Maxwell. Se queda quieto, sólo dándose cuenta de eso que está pasando. Ni siquiera necesita acercarlo y abrazarlo, simplemente para su primer intento de violencia y entra a un estado de realización. Apestando y todo. Mueve los dedos, sólo unos milímetros de donde los tiene enterrados y le parece que está bien, que su mano ha encontrado su lugar en el mundo. Es agradable, que entre tanta confusión, pueda sentir eso que se expande en ondas extrañas.

Debía estar borracho. Nadie tiene una epifanía con su mano. Lo bueno es que, a Heero, no le costaba demasiado aceptar las cosas porque la vida tenía suficientes contradicciones sin que él tuviera que inventar inseguridades. Había que ser lógicos con los hechos, tener eso que le faltaba al resto, con un poco de criterio conquistaría el mundo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Así que lo acepto, con la epifanía y todo, con la alegoría a la mano que encaja y las alusiones a Aristófanes y la media naranja. Lo claro es que Duo le gustaba y ya estaba harto de pretender que lo iba a dejar ser feliz por sí mismo. A Heero le tocaba jugar sus cartas para obtener lo que quería y no iba a dudar en hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Llámalo deber moral.

Así que al final, volvió a cerrar los ojos pero evitó quedarse dormido, iba a esperar que a que Duo se levantara para poder parecer indignado. Sólo entonces, aquel raro acontecimiento sería divertido. Oh sí, cruelmente divertido, especialmente porque se acababa de dar cuenta de que no tenía la camisa encima.

Se podría hacer un análisis de la situación y cualquier pelmazo se daría cuenta de que la cosa había sido algo como que premeditada. Como tal, no sabría quién era el culpable, pero al menos intuiría que algo raro parecía asomarse en esa casa rara. Felizmente no era aterrorizante, no como los cuento de Poe al menos, pero tenía ese aire de misterio extraño que de tanto usarse ya estaba comenzando a irritar. Hasta este pelmazo detective estaba harto de tanta trampa. Por supuesto que ellos lo sabían, ya que el conocimiento es tan importante, lo que parecía una imposibilidad, sin embargo, era entender para qué coño las cosas estaban ocurriendo de tal forma.

Ah, pero había ser más que un pelmazo para no hacer limonada con los limones regalados. En serio, nada de ética ni de hacer lo correcto, porque eso que argumentaban en los manuales era pura hipocresía, uno tenía que aprovecharse de eso que el cielo pone en tu camino. Aunque claro, tenías que estar un poco desesperado para olvidarte de las causas e ir directamente al hecho.

Al hecho que significaba que estaba bien acomodado encima de Trowa, que además lo tenía bien abrazado, y lo cómodo que se sentía a pesar de la sensación desagradable de la resaca. Oh sí, Quatre había ganado eso que tenía que ganar con todos los planes estúpidos que Duo y él habían creado. Aunque ni tanto, si habían resultado tan bien. Estaba hecho, desde ese momento el whisky era su bebida favorita, así, de plantón y rechazando a todos los vinos del mundo.

Eso de tener confianza estaba bien, pero ahora que tenía al macizo entre las manos, no iba a dudar en quedarse con él por un buen rato, digamos algo así, como para siempre. Sonrió de puro regocijo, mientras se acurrucaba en la calidez sofocante, deslizando sus manos sobre el pecho hasta enredarlas en el cuello de Trowa, sintiéndose definitivamente posesivo.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Aunque todo esto había sido idea suya en primer lugar, Wufei ya se sentía bastante asqueado con el estómago revuelto, así que no necesitaba seguir viendo/oliendo como sus amigos parecían continuar las consecuencias de su bacanal. Además, no iba a dejar que su casa se convirtiera en algo así como una sauna, al menos no como en Queer As Folk. Ja, que luego le dijeran conservador, pero aquí las cosas tenían que ser legales, cuando se dijeran todas esas cosas que él esperaba no oír nunca y estuviesen bien juntos en sus respectivas habitaciones.

— A ver, ya son las nueve, princesas. — Dijo Wufei en voz alta y de mal humor, mientras terminaba de recoger las bolsas de comida y las botellas de whisky. — ¡Joder, esto apesta a mierda!

Eso bastó. Bueno, bastó para que Duo le gruñera como siempre y se quedara donde estaba y para que Quatre le lanzara una mirada de muerte antes de hacerse el dormido. Trowa y Heero lo ignoraron en su inconsciencia. Eso lo encabronó, a ver quién era el valiente que se atrevía a no obedecerlo cuando él establecía que, bueno, tenían que obedecerlo.

— ¡A ver Maxwell, te levantas o llegas tarde a la universidad! — A Duo era imposible levantarlo si no se le asustaba con algo. — ¡Son las nueve!

Ahora sí, vio con satisfacción como el trenzado parpadeaba mientras ponía la expresión de _me-siento-una-mierda _que terminó por quitarle la irritación. Heero no dijo nada, pero parecía bastante más despierto que el resto, casi podría adivinarse que miraba con diversión a Duo. El otro que no parecía tan dormido era Quatre, que le lanzó otra mirada de muerte pero que disimuló bastante bien cuando Trowa pareció recuperar la conciencia. Ah bueno, ahora venía lo interesante, ¿dónde estaba su silla más cómoda cuando la necesitaba?

— ¿Qué… qué? — Balbuceó Duo mientras se intentaba incorporar, parecía como si tuviera la boca llena de algodón, se atoraba con las letras.

— ¿Estás cómodo? — Le preguntó Heero, con la voz rasposa y con el tono sarcástico. Sin embargo, no movió el brazo que tenía alrededor del trenzado.

— ¿Heero? — Le preguntó Duo como si tal, mientras terminaba de despertarse y de darse cuenta dónde estaba.

Al final fue Heero quien se sentó y se llevó con él al trenzado, quien parecía bastante mareado y quizá todavía demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar. Pero se veía bien, con la boca ligeramente abierta y sus ojos grandes y expresivos.

— Así que, ¿cómodo? — Le sonrió Yuy en una mueca, mirándolo fijamente, burlándose de él como siempre.

Duo hizo su obvio reconocimiento una vez que hubo bajado la vista y se hubo dado cuenta de que sí, Dios existía y lo quería algo así como BASTANTE, porque no se explicaba cómo carajos había pasado todo eso que él ni siquiera había planeado. Ah, pero lo iba a disfrutar, sólo cuando Heero se disculpara por haber sido un completo imbécil.

— ¡A ver, me quitas las manos de encima YA! — Le gritó fingiendo enfado y todavía preguntándose si actuar ofendido le iba a resultar. Pero ya estaba hecho, mejor no lo pensaba demasiado. — ¿Se puede saber qué me has hecho?

— Tú no me das órdenes. Si yo quiero poner mi mano aquí. — Le señaló con seriedad, mientras le acariciaba la piel con la punta de los dedos y apretaba ligeramente con la palma. — Aquí se queda. Yo no te he hecho nada, es más, podría preguntar qué me has hecho tú a mí. — Dijo Heero con cinismo mientras pasaba la mirada descaradamente sobre su pecho desnudo, casi como si lo estuviese disfrutando. A Duo se le estaba acabando la confianza.

— ¡¿Qu… qué?! ¿A qué te refieres con que yo podría haberte hecho algo? — Graznó Duo, intentando no sonrojarse, sintiéndose cada vez más consciente de la cercanía entre los dos. — ¡¿Yo?!

— Bueno, ¿quién más amaneció encima de mi? — Dijo Heero como si tal cosa, con la voz ligeramente estrangulada, como si tratara de no reírse. — No estoy seguro, Duo, pero creo que podrías haberte aprovechado de mí.

Wufei apretó los puños para no soltar la carcajada que había estado sosteniendo y arruinar con eso todo lo bien que estaba resultando su plan. Quatre levantó una ceja, incrédulo de que Duo no se diera cuenta que Heero lo estaba manipulando. Trowa todavía no podía prestarles mucha atención porque tenía a Quatre acomodado sobre su pecha y todo era tan confuso y se sentía tan bien que mejor esperaba su turno para indignarse.

— ¡¿Para qué querría aprovecharme de ti?! — Le increpó indignado, olvidándose que él también estaba sin camisa. — ¡Idiota arrogante!

— No sé Duo, ¿por qué podrías haber querido aprovecharte de mí? — Le preguntó Heero con enojo, como si Duo hubiese vuelto a apretar los botones que le ponían de mal humor. — Eres tú el que me estaba babeando el cuerpo mientras dormías.

— ¡Eres tú el que me está abrazando, estúpido! — Gritó Duo también molesto, olvidándose por un rato que todo era increíblemente bizarro.

— ¡Puedes apostar que lo estoy haciendo! — Respondió Heero, mientras apretaba su agarre con saña, como si quisiera dejarle los dedos marcados en la cintura. — Ya lo decidí Duo, pero antes vas a tener que contarme porque Quatre y tú han estado actuando tan raro.

Wufei movió la cabeza con resignación. Ah bueno, qué más podía esperar de la gente estúpida. Es que ya nadie conocía la sutileza, bastaba con se lo llevara a algún lugar privado y pudieran gritarse o lo que sea. Si esto seguía no le iba a quedar más remedio que soltarlo todo él mismo y meterse directamente en la situación. Pero mientras tanto, siempre podía ayudar. Volteó la cabeza y miró a Quatre directamente a los ojos, sonrió malicioso antes de llamarlo.

— Sí Quatre, ¿por qué Duo y tú han estado actuando tan raro últimamente?

— ¿Eh? — El rubio dio un respingo antes de darse cuenta de que todos en la habitación voltearon su profunda atención hacia él. Incluso Trowa se removió incómodo, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros, seguramente tratando de sentarse, pero Quatre evitó todo contacto visual y se sentó inmediatamente al otro lado del sillón, como si nada. — ¿Raro?, ¿nosotros? Debes estar equivocado. — Respondió débilmente, sintiendo a Trowa perforarle con la mirada.

— Sí, raro, quiero que me expliques porque me besaste. — Intervino Trowa por primera vez, con la voz ronca, sentando y con los brazos cruzados, parecía muchísimo más alto de lo que en realidad era.

— ¿Lo besaste? — Preguntaron Wufei y Heero, sorprendidos.

Quatre hizo el amago de levantarse y retirarse con dignidad de la escena, pero la relevación que le suponía que todavía estaba en ropa interior lo hizo sentarse rápidamente y abrazar con fuerza uno de los cojines decorativos de la sala.

— ¡Ya basta, ya no importa una mierda! — El rubio se volteó hacía Trowa con decisión en el cuerpo y vergüenza en las mejillas rojas. — Me gustas, ¿entiendes? Pero no en esa mierda fraternal de eres mi mejor amigo. Me gustas lo suficiente como para querer besarte.

Un largo e incómodo silencio siguió a su declaración. Todos parecían sorprendidos en diferentes grados. Duo como si no creyera que acabara de confesar eso que iban a confesar hasta el otro confesara primero. Heero como si no entendiera lo que acababa de decir. Wufei en realidad parecía más complacido que sorprendido. Trowa en cambio, parecía incrédulo, en una mezcla de dicha y decepción que hacía que su rostro parecía más humano que cuando tenía la expresión muerta.

— ¿Y qué hay de Wufei? — Preguntó Barton, aún tenso, pero sin mirar a nadie que no fuera Quatre.

— ¿Wufei? — Preguntó Quatre ligeramente indignado por la respuesta a su dificultosa declaración. — ¿Qué tiene que ver Wufei?

— Sí, ¿qué tengo que ver yo? — Preguntó el chino fingiendo ignorancia, preparándose para salir en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

— Pensé que te gustaba Wufei.

— ¿Qué?, ¿por qué? — Quatre arrugó el ceño.

— Heero y yo te escuchamos hablando con Duo.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntaron el trenzado y el rubio al mismo tiempo, con idénticas expresiones de extrañeza.

**Flash Back**

**(Para ayudarles a ubicarse, esto pasa en el capítulo 1)**

Wufei había decidido que como Duo y Quatre no se dignaban a bajar de su habitación, bien podrían quedarse sin la comida que habían mandado a ordenar. De todas formas, había sido una tarde silenciosa y él se estaba muriendo de hambre. Al final ordenó la mesa pero no sirvió los platos del trenzado y del rubio. Hubiese ido a avisarles pero le daba flojera y Heero parecía más preocupado que él de todas formas.

— Heero, ¿te importaría ir a llamarlos? — le dijo el chino mientras ponía los envases de plástico en una de las bolsas de reciclaje y se dirigía a la puerta falsa de la cocina que daba al jardín y los basureros.

— Está bien. — Le contestó Yuy con aparente aburrimiento, casi demasiado rápido como parecer desinteresado.

— Espera, te acompaño, voy a coger los juguetes de kochi-ken del cuarto de Wufei. — Le dijo Trowa, que parecía un poco serio como para inventar una excusa.

— Sí, bueno, llámenlos. — Les dijo Wufei sin darle demasiada importancia, llevando en sus manos dos bolsas grandes y anaranjadas.

Fue el perro que bajó corriendo y casi resbalándose en el piso de madera lo que hizo que Trowa y Heero se detuvieran un rato en la escalera. Con el perro en los brazos, fue Trowa quien guiaba el camino por el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de todos, cuando la puerta abierta en el cuarto de Quatre y la música, les hizo detenerse en el camino. Heero alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada, pasando delante de Barton y a punto de tocar por cortesía y ordenarles que bajaran a comer. Fue entonces cuando escucharon de manera más clara su conversación.

— Duo —dijo Quatre, de pronto, luego de que el castaño se hubiese calmado y Queen hubiese dejado de tocar— ¿A ti qué chica te gusta?

— Muy gracioso Winner. — Le contestó Duo con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro. — ¿Debería decirte que me gusta Wufei?

— ¿Por qué, Wufei es una chica? — Le preguntó con diversión. — ¿Por el cabello largo?

— Sí. Una chica, por los pectorales marcados, por las expresiones duras… — Bromeó el trenzado mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

— Entonces tú eres más chica que Wufei, Duo. — Quatre sonrió malicioso. — Eso no te haría de alguna manera… ¿lesbiana?

— ¿Celoso, Winner?

— Sí. A mí me gusta Wufei. — Le dijo el rubio con sinceridad. — ¿Por qué lo quieres para ti?

— Pues tenemos un problema, porque a mí también me gusta Wufei.

Heero parecía enojado, lo suficientemente enojado como para ignorar la mirada de enojo de Trowa y olvidarse de lo que tenía que hacer en primer lugar. No se quedó mucho más rato, ligeramente sorprendido de haber escuchado una conversación ajena tan trivial e insignificante. Eso sí, tenía que quedar claro que él no estaba molesto.

— Heero, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte. — Escuchó que Trowa le decía mientras bajaban las escaleras, aún con el perro entre los brazos.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Wufei se sintió más tranquilo consigo mismo. Por supuesto que él no había tenido la culpa de nada, era otra vez el descuido de Duo y Quatre lo que casi arruina su paz mental. Mejor lo dejaba por la paz y se iba a la cocina a servirse jugo de naranja. Después de todo, aún no terminaba de enterarse lo que había sucedió la noche anterior y, para eso, iba a necesitar de la ayuda de toda las cabezas ahí presentes.

— ¿Estás bromeando? — Le preguntó el rubio enojado. — Quieres decir que he estado recibiendo un tratamiento de mierda porque escuchaste una conversación ajena… ¡pero qué conversación!, sólo porque me escuchaste BROMEAR con Duo y… ¡No puedo contigo Trowa Barton! — Se veía tan irritado que nadie se atrevió a mirar su trasero en ropa interior mientras salía furioso de la habitación, dando trancos hasta que el ruido de la puerta chocando terminó por hacer que todos dieran un respingo involuntario.

Duo, mientras tanto, había estado elucubrando sus propias conclusiones. Si ya de por sí pensaba que Heero era un tarado, ahora que sabía la razón por la que lo habían rechazado DOS veces, se le estaba quitando toda la confusión mental. Ahora ya de plantón, estaba ENOJADÍSIMO.

Agarró el brazo de Heero con la mano derecha y se lo quitó del cuerpo, lo empujó en el pecho hasta que lo tiró al piso y se levantó.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! — Ya ni siquiera le salió el discurso que había preparado. Sólo le terminó de lanzar una última mirada de desprecio a él y a Trowa y se marchó, también, a su habitación.

Wufei que había llegado con su vaso con jugo de naranja suspiró irritado.

— Ahora, ¿qué coño pasó?

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**Notas de Autora:**

Hoy no les puedo escribir mucho porque tengo tres exámenes el lunes y como ocho libros que terminar. Estoy llorando, en serio. Bueno, quizá no tanto, pero eso y que me disculpen porque no voy a contestar los review del capítulo pasado (que me gustaron mucho, he sacado un montón de ideas para el siguiente capítulo). Espero que esta primera parte les haya gustado y que no las haya enojado demasiado la explicación estúpida. El siguiente misterio aparecerá en una carta en la segunda parte.

¡Nos leemos prontito! (Denme dos semanas más)

Besos.

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


	9. Paso 06: Atrae con lo irrechazable II

**NdA: **Voy usar una línea para ventilar mi frustración: ¡ODIO LOS EXÁMENES!, gracias por entender.

Ah, sí, las frases de los comienzos de los capítulos no tienen nada que ver con los mismos, soy yo, jugando con sus mentecitas. Juar, Juar, Juar. Because i'm a pirat.

¡QUIERO VER AI NO KUSABI!

**Paso 06: Atrae Con Lo Irrechazable (Parte II).**

_¿Alguna vez vieron esa película?_

_¡ESA PELÍCULA!_

_¿Cuál película?_

_¡La de los tíos besándose!_

_Ah, ¿qué?, ah._

Le dolía un poco la espalda, especialmente cuando no tenía la almohada acomodada al cuello, eran como pinchazos alrededor de la columna y como si cargara un gran peso en los hombros. Era incómodo, eso de que le doliera la espalda. Lo peor era que se estaba aburriendo más de lo que nunca se había aburrido en su vida. Tenía sueño, pero por alguna razón no podía dormirse. Ah sí, claro, todavía le quedaba el coraje. Y la dignidad claro, porque el coraje y la dignidad estaban acabando con su salud mental.

Eso y que le dolía la espalda, ahora tendría que irse al quiropráctico o al acupunturista. No, mejor no, total, si era por haber dormido en el piso entonces ya se le pasaría. Probablemente era eso, el haber pasado una mala noche. Ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento, probablemente también era esa la razón de los moretones en el cuello.

Sí, eso, porque se negaba a armar un monólogo sobre sus sentimientos. Pf, ¡qué sentimientos, si él no sentía nada! Bueno, tal vez el dolor físico sí, pero ese que es como que medio peligroso no. Porque él era algo así como indiferente, eso, abajo el amor. Ja.

¿Dónde puso esa pomada apestosa para los moretones?

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Se había pasado un poco. Sí, había sobrepasado por cinco el tiempo que utilizaba para ducharse. Ah, pero que nadie se atreviera a reclamarle, si estaba hasta los cabellos de sucio. No sólo como si hubiese dormido en una alfombra llena de pelos de perro, también pegajoso y como si sus manos no pudieran coger nada, de lo grasosas que estaban. Una inmundicia, verdaderamente, un espantajo de ser humano.

Se bañó con agua fría sí, con esa SÚPER fría que sólo utilizaba los días que tenía examen, para no dormirse. Sí, porque a veces, era mejor usar el agua fría para relajar el cuerpo, templaba los músculos y mejoraba la circulación. El agua caliente era así como muy voluptuosa, no quedaba, le entibiaba el alma. Así no se puede, el agua caliente es sólo para…

_— La próxima vez que crean que dos chicos están enamorados de mí, sería bueno que me lo hagan saber. — Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados, más irritado que sarcástico. — Para evitar malentendidos estúpidos. _

Sabía que estaba implícito, que era la primera vez que lo insultaban y él se quedaba así, sin nada que decir. Era la primera vez, también, que sentía avergonzado. No de ese tipo superficial, era más como humillación. Sí, porque la sangre no se acumuló en sus mejillas, no le sudaron las manos y no se quedó mirando con la expresión estúpida. Bastaba con esa incomodidad ridícula que hacía que le doliera el pecho, no era el que le hubiesen dicho _estúpido_, era que por un rato se sintió _estúpido_.

Estaba intentando bloquear la repetición molesta. Para poder seguir con su vida y poder volver a hablar de manera normal con Wufei. Era extraño, especialmente porque se trataba del chino, porque ellos nunca se hablaban mucho pero era suficiente. No podían decir mucho tampoco, porque el silencio era más elocuente. Además, ¿quién había dicho que el lenguaje estaba hecho para comunicarse?

¡PENSAR!, el lenguaje estaba hecho para ¡PENSAR!

Así que ahora estaba evitando deliberadamente cualquier confrontación con Duo. No quería tener que ir a su habitación e incomodarlos a los dos. Sabía que era inevitable, que conversaran y que se disculpara por un ¿error de cálculo?, pero realmente no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo. Bueno, además de la absolutamente obvia, la de tener al castaño para sí mismo. Sin embargo, no era como si él hubiese dicho algo INCREÍBLEMENTE estúpido. Además, fue Trowa y su maldita impaciencia la que hizo que todo se les fuera por el traste, ¿qué le costaba esperar a que él se hubiese llevado a Duo a otro lado…?

Ah, pero las cosas son prácticas o no sirven (más o menos). Ahora sí no le quedaba otro remedio que solucionarlo todo. Y como él era la persona más directa y clara que conocía, entonces, debería ser fácil, ¿no?

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Toc. Toc. Toc.

El sonido hizo eco en su cabeza y en su descanso reparador. Bueno, algo así. Se sentó y apoyó varias almohadas en el respaldar de su cama, para mantener sobre algo suave su espalda. Era incómodo y aunque en realidad no quería hablar con nadie ya estaba bastante aburrido.

— Pasa. — Dijo con algo de mal humor.

— Te traje una crema para las contracturas musculares. — Se anunció Heero mientras cerraba la puerta. No parecía esencialmente molesto, sólo muy calmado y quizá algo tímido. Como si eso fuese posible.

— Gracias… ¿cómo?

— Vi los moretones que tenías en la espalda. — Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde, le lanzó el tubo con la crema y se relajó ligeramente.

— Bueno, sí, todavía me pregunto…

— ¿cómo te los hiciste? — se encogió de hombros. — Yo tampoco lo sé, pero tengo algunos arañazos en el brazo y en el cuello. — Ladeó la cabeza y le señaló un pequeño pedazo de gasa, ubicado justo debajo de su oreja.

— ¿Nos habremos…?

— Realmente espero que haya sido todo lo casual e inocente que pudo ser.

— ¿Alguna vez me dejarás terminar mis frases?

— Oh, no podría Maxwell. — Le sonrió en una mueca de arrogancia, con diversión en los ojos. — Si te doy la oportunidad nunca dejarás de hablar.

— ¿Y tú necesitas hablar mucho, Heero Yuy? — Le preguntó el castaño, también divertido, mientras jugaba con el tubo azul que Heero le había dado.

Heero le sonrió un poco, pero ya no en una mueca, fue más sincero y más sutil que otras veces, como si pareciera feliz pero resignado, aún relajado pero manteniéndose lejos de Duo, como si necesitara de un pequeño espacio para poder actuar.

— Muy perceptivo. — Le dijo ya sin burla, enseriándose. — Me gustaría que aclaráramos algunas cosas.

— Sí, está bien.

— Primero, me gustaría aclarar que no creo haber hecho nada para que me llamaras imbécil. — Le dijo, ligeramente disgustado. — Pero creo que ahora entiendo mejor el motivo.

— ¿Esperas que lo diga?

— Sería bueno.

— No me gustan los malentendidos Heero, porque me han hecho perder una gran cantidad de tiempo.

— ¿Perdón?

— Es como tú siempre dices, las ganancias deberían ser proporcionales al tiempo invertido para ser provechosas. — Repitió con cierta ironía.

— Eso es cierto.

— Ahora sí, estoy de acuerdo. — El trenzado rodó los ojos. — Si soy honesto contigo, he invertido casi demasiado tiempo en un asunto.

— Inútilmente. — Señaló Heero con cierta crueldad en la voz, cruzándose de brazos. — Yo pensaría que no es así.

— Yo estoy seguro que sí y estoy terriblemente cansado. — Duo suspiró resignado. — Así que estoy positivamente a favor de que no hayan más malentendidos. Por eso, perdona que te dijera imbécil, Heero. — Su tono sonaba evidentemente insincero, pero Yuy no dijo nada, tragándose con algo de dificultad la sonrisa floja con la que el trenzado había intentado disculparse.

Heero quiso refutarle la teoría, pero Duo parecía tan inusualmente cansado y adolorido que decidió no continuar con nada más. No hasta que descubriera que le había hecho cambiar de opinión. Se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a la cabecera de la cama, cogió a Duo del hombro y lo tiró de cara sobre el colchón. Ignoró su indignación y le quitó el tubo de las manos, logró pasarle la camiseta por los hombros y hecho una buena cantidad de crema entre los omoplatos.

— Agradece que hoy me siento generoso. — Le advirtió Heero mientras hundía suavemente sus dedos en la carne, moviendo apenas lo suficiente hasta formar pequeños círculos en las zonas más tensas.

— Sí, sí, ahora hazlo bien o te golpearé cuando pueda levantarme. — Le contestó Duo sin intención, rindiéndose completamente al masaje inesperado, acomodando su cabeza entre las sábanas blancas.

— Eso me gustaría verlo.

Tenía las manos anormalmente calientes, seguramente por efecto de la crema, deslizándose sólo lo suficiente para deshacer los nudos que se perfilaban agudamente en la suavidad de la piel. Olía extraño, pero en ese momento el olfato era el último de los sentidos que estaba utilizando. Sus manos, era la sensibilidad en las yemas de los dedos y hasta en las palmas, el hormigueo punzante que parecía que se iba a extender por el brazo. La espalda era pálida y ancha, con los músculos lo suficientemente marcados para adivinar que Duo hacía ejercicio. Le gustaba, avanzar y deshacer lentamente las resistencias rudas y visiblemente dolorosas. Cada vez que lograba romper la tensión podía escuchar al castaño suspirar con anhelo, evidentemente relajado.

Luego le iba a echar la culpa a la crema y a esa innovación (que en la caja decía) que la hacía especialmente aceitosa. Pero no era cierto, se había detenido al propósito, divirtiéndose mientras trazaba la línea de la columna, acariciando con la punta de los dedos, prestando atención a los músculos que parecían tensarse nuevamente con el roce. Bajó con paciencia, con los dedos, con la mano, deslizándose hasta en la hendidura más profunda de su espalda, a algunos centímetros de la curva respingona que se alzaba más allá, donde todavía no había tocado.

Sacó la mano de repente, como si se la hubiesen quemado con corriente eléctrica. Se sentía extraño, algo confundido y quizá demasiado perdido en las sensaciones. Eso no iba a funcionar así, se suponía que tendría un poco más de autocontrol. Al final sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo trasero y limpió las manos que todavía le hormigueaban.

— Podrás tú con el resto. — Le dijo a Duo, que en todo rato no alzó la cabeza para mirarlo. Le alzó la mano como despedida y pudo escuchar que soltaba un _gracias, _estrangulado.

Cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la que necesitaba.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Las hojas habían comenzado a pintarse de amarillo, sólo en las puntas, como si hubiesen salido de algún cuadro viejo y gastado. Se amontonaban en la base del árbol, cubriendo el césped y desorganizando la vista del jardín. Ellas tenían frío, como todos, ellas anunciaban que el tiempo volvía a cambiar con la nueva estación. A él le gustaba pararse en la entrada del jardín, en el umbral de la puerta falsa de la cocina, sólo mirando, dejando que el viento le golpeara el rostro hasta que todo se volvía demasiado oscuro para pudiera ver nada. No filosofaba, no se preguntaba demasiadas cosas, esa rutina era su escape del mundo para no pensar en nada. Ahora estaba ahí, en silencio, pensando.

Lo último que hubiese esperado analizar era esa serie de eventos extraños que parecían haberse apropiado de su vida. Las cosas estaban pasando tan inesperadamente, que casi se le escapa de las manos el poder controlarlas. No era sencillo, sin embargo, tener que admitir que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

La realización vino acompañada de amarga inseguridad. De esa extraña opresión física que le advertía que estaba sintiendo las primeras trazas de ansiedad. Las irregularidades en su carácter también se debían a ello, al no poder decidir sobre lo que él esperaba poder conocer de otra manera. Una que no le alborotara el alma, eso. Sólo hasta ese momento la soledad le había parecido escalofriante, no sólo en una perspectiva triste, sino llena de fracaso. No le gustaba pensar que podía haber fracasado, así, tan rápido y antes de que se diera cuenta.

Ahí estaba, a pesar de todo, parado en el umbral otoñal de su jardín diminuto, disfrutando de las corrientes de aire y preocupado hasta la muerte. Le parecía un poco ridículo sí, haberse enamorado. Así como el pensamiento de lo que nunca debería ser. Pero qué sabía él de lo que no podía pasar. Podría haberse obligado a no sentir, pero su vida no parecía tan insignificante como para desperdiciarla de esa manera. Además, era imposible no sentir, incluso cuando se está fingiendo indiferencia.

— Wufei me dijo que querías hablarme. — Le llamó Quatre con enfado en la voz, lejos de su alcance, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

— Quería disculparme, si estás dispuesto a escucharme.

— Yo siempre te escucho Trowa.

— Nunca he tenido nada que me pertenezca, ¿sabes? — Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la casaca. — Siempre he tenido que compartir lo que es mío de alguna u otra forma. Lo que es mío es tuyo.

— Así que… ¿eres muy generoso?

— La conclusión es que mi propiedad es temporal. Yo sólo la ocupo mientras viene alguien más que quiera utilizarla. — Lo miró directamente, enfrentándose a su enfado. — La generosidad, — le sonrió en una mueca sarcástica — sin embargo, ha hecho que me vuelva terriblemente egoísta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Que hay una sola cosa en el mundo que no pienso compartir.

— ¿Qué es?

— Y, por eso, me disculpo. — Se acercó lentamente, sabiendo que el rubio aún se encontraba a la defensiva. — Siento haberte enojado, Quatre. — Le dijo con pena, alzando la mano y acariciándole los cabellos. — Espero que puedas perdonarme.

— Todavía no.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Las cosas volvían a estar más o menos en donde habían empezado. Con Quatre y Duo en la habitación del primero, ambos preocupados pero ya no por eso que les había afligido tanto. Lo habían superado, al parecer. Con tiempo, con amabilidad fría, con pasar sólo el tiempo estrictamente necesario, evitando los sentimientos ambiguos. Ahora se reunían sólo para avanzar sus ensayos, escuchar música y acabar con la comida chatarra.

— Winner, dame una buena razón para que no me ayudes con mi ensayo.

— Tengo que terminar de corregir los parciales de la clase de Petrozzi.

— ¡Pero tú eres el único en la casa que cursa Historia!

— Nadie te mando a elegir un electivo de mi especialidad.

— ¡Lo hice pensando en que nos veríamos más seguido!

— Pensaste que Heero lo iba a llevar.

— ¡Y me equivoqué! Pero también lo hice por ti. Lo prometo. — Lo miró con una expresión que pretendía ser adorable. — Lo menos que puedes hacer es ayudarme.

— Podrías haber escrito cerca de dos hojas en lo que llevas quejándote.

— ¡Winner no puedo suspender la materia!

— Eres tan llorica, en serio. — Dio un suspiro. — Te voy a hacer un esquema y te voy a dejar utilizar los libros de mi biblioteca personal. El resto es tu trabajo.

— Pf… si eso es todo lo que…

— No presiones, Maxwell.

— No dije nada.

El rubio se bajó las gafas de montura gruesa que utilizaba cada vez que la vista se le cansaba y comenzó a redactar en el documento que Duo había creado en el ordenador. No parecía demasiado complicado, pero Maxwell, que tenía graves problemas para concentrarse siempre se demoraba para empezar cualquier trabajo. Si lo veía de esa forma, sí, ayudarlo no podía ser tan malo.

Trowa tocó dos veces, como se le había hecho costumbre últimamente, antes de abrir la puerta y mirarlos con algo de sospecha. Ya sin disgusto ni preocupación, sólo ligeramente interesado.

— Te llaman de la Facultad.

— ¿Qué?, ya, gracias. — Le contestó sin prestarle atención, pasando rápidamente por su lado, con el gesto sorprendido.

— ¿Terminaste tu ensayo de historia, Duo? — Le preguntó Trowa con diversión, ligeramente apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

— No, pero Quatre ya lo iba a empezar antes de que tú llegaras.

— Ese es tu trabajo.

— ¡Pero Quatre da historia!

— ¿Y?

— ¡Cómo es que nadie lo entiende! — Se tiró en la cama del rubio, echándose boca abajo, enfurruñándose.

— Wufei está haciendo la cena, dijo que estará lista en veinte minutos.

— Sí, sí, lo que digas.

Se marchó cerrando la puerta suavemente.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Trowa y Heero comían juntos en la universidad los lunes y los viernes. Había sido casual, encontrarse en la primera semana de clases dos días a la hora de almuerzo. Se había convertido en rutina y, aunque no había sido intencional, siempre llamaban mucho la atención cuando se sentaban juntos. La mayoría de veces no hablaban demasiado, sólo cuando querían consultarse cosas interesantes de sus respectivos cursos, manteniendo la conversación muy corta pero entretenida. Ahora, sin embargo, su conversación parecía hacer eco en los murmullos distraídos del resto, que parecían echarles un vistazo de rato en rato, sólo para confirmar si seguían hablando.

— ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

— En la mesa del comedor.

— Parece demasiado fácil.

— Lo explica todo muy bien.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

— Seguir la corriente.

— Eso no va a resultar bien.

— A este punto no hay nada qué perder. Ya me aburrí de estar esperando.

— ¿Tú tampoco sabes qué hacer?

— Lo importante, al parecer, es tener paciencia. — Ironizó.

— Te parece gracioso.

— ¿A ti no?

— Me molesta. Te tuve que besar, sabes.

— Tú y yo tampoco hacemos tan mala pareja.

Trowa sonrió en una mueca sarcástica y Heero alzó la ceja derecha.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Quatre estaba realmente sorprendido. Había visto muchas facetas en Duo antes, después de todo, pasaban un montón de tiempo juntos. Sin embargo, sus expresiones de _yo-soy-el-rey-del-mundo_ nunca dejaban de sorprenderlo. En serio, tenía que ser algo con su carácter. No sólo el aura pagada de sí misma con la que siempre sonreía o se comportaba, algo más allá de su sarcasmo travieso y de su aparente amabilidad desinteresada. Incluso tenía un aire perverso cuando parecía que lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. Debía de haberlo sospechado, desde el primer momento, desde que llegó apestando a crema y parecía casi demasiado tranquilo mientras le contaba la conversación que había tenido con Heero.

Tonto de él, por creerle a Duo Maxwell.

— ¿Vas en serio?

— De muerte. — Se rascó la nariz. — Creo que contarte mis planes fue el problema que causó que no funcionaran.

— Sí, claro. — Se cruzó de brazos. — A ver listillo, entonces para qué me los cuentas ahora, ¿quieres que se arruinen?

— ¡Mierda!

— No sé cómo te aguanto…

Así que toda su compostura, buen ánimo, falsa sonrisa y actitud cortés habían sido producto de un elaborado plan. No, pero qué elaborado, si allí ni siquiera había un resquicio para la elucubración. Todo había salido del furor del momento y de una actitud mecánica. Aunque sí, Duo tenía buen ojo para los detalles (inesperadamente), al menos en algo había que darle crédito. Y él que se creía el maestro de la manipulación estoica. Eso había herido su orgullo.

— ¡A ver Winner, saca el cuaderno!

— ¿Y ese tono? — Le preguntó riéndose. — Espera, ¿me estás ordenando?

— Bueno, te vas a quedar aquí discutiendo detalles conmigo o nos vamos a meter en la acción.

— Preferiría no tener nada que ver con tu acción.

— Sabes, cuando te conocí creí que eres dulce y amable.

— Por favor, no me conviertas en un cliché. — Sacó el cuaderno. — Pero sí soy dulce y amable.

Duo había decidido hacer lo que una madre hace con el mocoso que hace escándalo en el supermercado. Reírse, indignarse un poco y largarse de ahí con un _pues ahí te quedas_. Luego sólo tenía que esperar a que el mocoso se diera cuenta de que no tenía ni pizca de atención de su madre puesta en él. Sólo la de ese montón de desconocidos que lo miraban como a bicho raro. No mucho después el mocoso volvería corriendo, exigiendo la atención de la madre y moqueando, eso sí, bien callado.

— Bueno, ¿qué quieres que escriba?

— Paso seis, indiferencia.

— Muy creativo.

— Hey, tú no quieres poner mis títulos largos.

— Son excesivamente explícitos.

— Entonces no te quejes.

— Olvídalo. Ya lo pongo yo.

— ¿Qué vas a poner?

— Compra whisky y mira queer as folk.

— Para ser tan tranquilo tienes ideas bastante peligrosas.

— Ya, está bien, pongámosle… ¡Atracción!

— ¡Atrae con lo irrechazable!

Quatre escribió emocionado mientras Duo terminaba de imprimir el último ensayo que le habían mandado a redactar. Todo parecía ir bien, incluso con el frío y con la aparente incomodidad que reinaba en la casa.

— Duo, tendríamos que dejar de hacer esto.

— ¿El manual?, ¿por qué?

— Siento que nos estamos pasando.

— ¿De maricas?

— De la broma. Muchas gracias.

— Si funciona luego lo podremos vender. Será un best-seller y seremos millonarios.

— Tu habilidad para fantasear me sorprende, en serio.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Cuando Quatre y Duo bajaron a coger algo de comida chatarra del refrigerador se encontraron con Wufei tratando de poner el último CD de los estuches de Queer as Folk, parecía particularmente tenso, como si no quisiera que nadie lo escuchara.

— Justin muere al final. Lo siento. — Dijo Duo con la voz muy seria, tratando de reprimir la diversión.

— ¿Y a mí qué me importa? — Pero a Wufei parecía importarle bastante.

— No le hagas caso a Duo y mírala tú mismo. — Le aconsejó Quatre con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién dice que la voy a mirar?

— Joder, él es más terco que tú. — Dijo con rubio con algo de exasperación. Duo iba a contestar algo sarcástico, seguramente, pero la entrada de un Heero mojado por la lluvia hizo que la conversación se interrumpiera.

— ¿Quién es más terco que Duo? — preguntó con intensión, mientras se desenredaba la chalina que tenía en el cuello.

— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué asumes que soy yo?

— Es la asociación más obvia que viene a mi mente.

— ¡Ya basta! — Los interrumpió Quatre, mirando a Heero con sospecha. — Será mejor que vayas a cambiarte, no querrás pescar un resfriado.

— ¿Acaso estás deseando que pesque uno?

— No, ¿qué es ese papel que tienes en la mano? — Repentinamente toda la atención se fijó en la hoja blanca que tenía en la derecha, evidentemente mojada, había trazos de tinta azul que se descoloraban en líneas difusas.

— Una confesión.

— ¿Qué?

— La chica con la que Trowa está saliendo me la dio. — Dijo con indiferencia. — Es de una de sus amigas.

**CONTINUARÁ… **

Si cuentan la primera parte tenemos el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida. Espero que les haya gustado. A partir de los siguientes todo va a ir más desde la perspectiva de Heero y Trowa. Bueno, creo que les he dicho casi todo, ¿verdad? Si sienten que algo de la primera parte no quedó explicado les pediría que me digan en los review para poder ponerlo.

Aw, sólo nos quedan cuatro capítulos más y estará listo. Creo que lo he avanzado súper lento, pero no se preocupes, ya habrá más conversaciones entre las parejas principales. Me emocioné un poquito-demasiado con la idea de la orgía.

Ah… ahora no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo voy a continuar esto. Ah… pero estoy decidida a incluir un resfriado, porque tengo frío. Ah… soy tan incoherente.

¡Muchas gracias por sus review! Ahora los respondo.

**Anónimos.**

**hitokiri_dulce**

¡Exacto! No hay que inventar, el rubio pequeñito le ganó a Heero, JA. Que luego me digan si eso es debilidad, ehem. Bueno, yo quiero la de zanahoria, me encanta, me recuerda a mi conejito. Oh, clases de hawaiano, eso debe ser interesante, debería intentarlo pero soy torpe natural para bailar, je. Clases de idiomas, sí, yo también quiero, por ahora sigo con el francés, muy complicado la verdad. Oh, claro que sí, la alergia va a estar en el siguiente capítulo sí o sí.

**Tane_Shizuka**

No te lo discuto, QaF es genial. No te preocupes, yo siento lo mismo, a mí tampoco me gusta leer cuando me cambian a mis parejas favoritas. Además, tanto en el manga como en la serie hacen TAN obvia la inclinación que es imposible imaginarse otra cosa (dímelo a mí, que el beso entre Trowa y Heero me costó horrores). No te preocupes, un poco de morreo no va a cambiar los sentimientos que tienen entre ellos. El final tiene a las principales. Espero que la segunda parte te haya gustado, si deseas algo más, sólo pídelo. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Galletitas GW para ti.

¡Rebelión de los ukes HELL YEAH!

**Vendetta**

Sí, hora de la venganza, pero que no te confunda la última parte del nuevo capítulo. Ahí todavía hay algunas cosas que tengo que arreglar. Heero y Trowa van a sufrir (especialmente por la escena Wufei-Quatre). Sí, pobrecito Wufei y su tranquilidad mental, pero al final todo va a salir bien… espero. GRACIAS POR DESEARME suerte en los exámenes, yo también espero que me haya ido bien, que todavía no tengo las notas. Voy a poner más canciones de Queen en los siguientes capítulos, porque yo también los amo. Espero que te haya gustado, muchísimas gracias por tus review. Galletita de Duo para ti.

**MPPV**

:) Oh, tu review ayuda a que el fanfic sea actualizado, muchas gracias por el tiempo que te tomas al dejarlo. No te preocupes que sí lo termino, ya no queda mucho, sólo cuatro capítulos más y el bonus y podremos decir: ¡Heero y Duo follaron!, ja. Me alegra que te gusta la declaración de Quatre, la quería hacer un poco cruda, pero me salió así, enfadada. ¡Sí, que Heero y Trowa nos gustan mucho! Oh, otra galletita, escoge la que quieras, siempre ando haciendo de GW. Muchas gracias por leer. Nos leemos prontito.

**Dark**

Sí, creo que me he demorado un poco en mover la historia. Para remediarlo estoy actualizándola constantemente este año, así que es probable que la termine ya prontito. Espero poder leerte en este capítulo y que te haya gustado, claro. Galletita de Trowa para ti.

**Lolipop**

¡Gracias, cariño! Espero que te haya divertido, nos leemos prontito. Galletita de GW.

**Ariel**

Dear, you love it, just admit it. Tú sabes que te gustó bitch, ahora dame mi amor. Nah, ya luego me dices si te gustó cómo lo terminé.

**GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A: **Anne Darket, Navleu, Sad(punto)Whisper (¿Te comenté que, de alguna manera, tu nick me hace pensar en Quatre?), Patrick A'Sakura y a TBsilencioso. Les he contestado por el reply, si mi respuesta no les ha llegado les pido que me lo hagan saber.

**¡Gracias a todas(¿os?) por ser tan lindas y acordarse de que necesito todo el buen karma del mundo en mis exámenes! Por el bien de mi salud mental esperamos que mi cerebro haya coordinado con mi mano al poner la respuesta y que el profesor haya decidido que: Hey, esto está bien. Jo, gracias por leer mis incoherencias. Ya saben, si quieren algo, sólo pídanlo ;D!**

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Ojalá les haya gustado.

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


	10. Paso 07: Crea suspenso pero no drama

**Nota. **Hace tiempo que quiero ver anime con doble sentido. Cofcof como GW cofcof. ¿Alguien ha visto algo bueno, últimamente?

Como disculpa por las dos semanas de retraso, les traigo un capítulo increíblemente estúpido… y gracioso. Espero que lo disfruten, porque a mí me ha dado risa escribirlo. Ah sí, **escenas Quatre-Duo**, disfruten pequeñas almas pervertidas.

**Paso 07: Crea suspenso pero no drama.**

_Drama. Drama. Drama._

_El punto del conflicto._

_Ese diálogo interno._

_No Drama. No Game_.

Tenía que haber alguna explicación pero no podía encontrar ninguna. Había sucedido por una curiosidad consciente. Había entrado a la librería, había comprado _El sonido y la furia _de Faulkner, se estaba yendo cuando la nueva sección llamó su atención. Al final había comprado también un manga. Y por uno se refería a toda la serie, porque ya sabía que no iba a estar tranquilo si no terminaba de leerlo. Ah, esto tenía que ser el infierno. Lo peor es que le estaba gustando. Sí, porque estaba increíblemente enfadado con la contextualización de la historia, pero eso sólo quería decir que le importaba lo suficiente como para seguir leyendo. Maldita sea.

¡Pero era tan irritante! En serio, no podía la chica esa, Makino, aceptar a Tsukasa de una maldita vez. Ah, acababa de tener un pensamiento superficial y estúpido. Sí, mejor dejaba de leer… sí, lo dejaría cuando acaba toda la serie, si sabía el final ya no volvería a leerlo. Excepto en las partes de la pelea, eran tan increíbles, mejor se ponía a probar si era posible hacer ese tipo de patadas.

— No puedo creer que lo haya besado. — Dijo Trowa en voz alta, evidentemente indignado. Sentado en uno de los dos sillones negros que había en su habitación (la más grande porque ganó en Monopolio).

— Oh, ya llegaste a esa parte. — Le contestó con igual indignación, no le gustaba demasiado ese capítulo del manga.

— Después de todo lo que Tsukasa hizo por ella.

— No puedes odiarla tampoco, ¿no?

— Esto tiene que acabar bien o no vuelvo a leer nada que me recomiendes.

— Yo no vuelvo a esa librería.

Trowa había traído té de la cocina y aunque había sido raro volver a conversar los dos solos luego del beso, de alguna manera habían logrado superar la incomodidad. Eso, no iba a volver a repetirse, por el bien del orden natural, por ponerlo de alguna manera.

— Ah, es cierto, ¿sabes por qué Wufei estuvo murmurando algo sobre una novia cuando me vio?

— No. Debe haberse confundido.

— ¿Ya terminaste con ese tomo?

— No, espera.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Se lo decían siempre, en voz baja, en voz alta, en mensajes subliminales (que no existían), en sermones interminables, en el reglamento de estudiante. Se lo decían a todo el mundo, no porque nadie lo supiera, sino para cargarle la conciencia a quien se atreviera hacerlo. Era una convención social que te enseñaban desde que empezabas a caminar y a coger cosas. Era tan importante que hasta el ordenamiento legal la había incorporado como directriz de la norma. No sólo eso, la religión te decía que no debías hacerlo. Era lógico, porque estaba mal. Mal porque la sociedad no podía avanzar si es que el ser humano no tenía ese algo que llamaba MIO. Propiedad, perro, dinero, espacio, todo. No robarás. No lo harás porque te estarías condenando.

— No entiendo para que lo has cogido.

— Al principio decidí que soy demasiado genial para preocuparme.

— ¿Qué paso?

— Que también me veo genial cuando me preocupo.

— Se va a dar cuenta.

— ¡No me importa!

— Duo… pensé que el plan era mantener la indiferencia.

— Y la mantendré en cuando me entere qué carajos dice la confesión. — Bufó. — ¿Quién se confiesa así hoy en día?

— Bueno, la vas a leer pronto ¿o no?

— ¡lo sabía! — señaló al rubio. — Tú también quieres saber.

— Sí, sí, léela ya.

No era larga, apenas un párrafo húmedo con las letras distorsionadas.

_He..ro,_

_T.. es¿pr?i..o pa..r. No sé si lg htrsa ntrutad pero, llegamos cfrase grfnes. La primera vez sracepa en la frutne al grent de la cagefnirta artinsa. ¿Sena pfvasie que dclnrame?, psnramaletne no, ckro merntuna. Hay una razón djramn para esorndk. _

_Me gustas. _

_Encontrémonos mañana en dofkmra. _

_Fenrala._

— ¡No entiendo una mierda!

— ¿Qué?, ¿por qué? — Le arrebató una carta. — Ja, la lluvia te ha jugado una mala pasada.

— No me digas. — Arrugó la carta y la tiró a la basura. — Ahora tendremos que seguir a Heero todo el día.

— ¿Tendremos?

— Felizmente no se borró el día, sino tendríamos que seguirlo toda la semana.

— ¿Tendríamos?

— Ah, joder, mejor nos vamos a dormir. Ese psicópata sale siempre muy temprano.

— ¿Nos vamos?

— Sí, exacto. — Sonrió en una mueca. — Ni creas que vas a dejar de ayudarme cuando estás tan metido en esto como yo.

— ¿O sino qué?

— Oh, entonces tendré que usar a Trowa para ponerte celoso.

Quatre le dio un puñetazo en al brazo y una mierda incierta, pero no dijo nada. Tiró la carta a la basura y se fue a su habitación. No que se sintiera amenazado por el sinsentido de Duo, pero mejor no ponía en riesgo su situación. Además, él también quería saber quién era esa dichosa chica _Fenrala_. Probablemente, la lluvia también hubiese estropeado la firma.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

— Heero, ¿has estado mintiendo acerca de mí?

— No. Yo no miento, a menos que sea necesario.

— Tengo la impresión que has emitido verdad de forma torcida.

— ¿Acerca de qué?

— Wufei y Duo me han preguntando con quién he estado saliendo. — Se aclaró la garganta. — Quatre me ha dirigido una mirada sucia.

— Yo sólo les mencioné que Catherine me dio una carta la última vez que nos encontramos.

— ¿Qué? — Alzó las cejas sorprendido. — No entiendo. No creerán que yo y… mi hermana tenemos ese tipo de relación, ¿verdad?

— No puedo decirte lo que pasa por sus mentes torcidas.

— Sí. Bueno, me aseguraré de aclararlo.

— No sabía que Quatre te asustaba.

— ¿Perdón?

— Sí, es bastante peligroso, pero yo nunca me asustaría por una de sus miradas.

— Me estás manipulando.

— ¿Qué te hace creer eso?

— Está bien. Si crees que funcionará, no diré nada.

— Funcionará.

Trowa le pasó una taza de café.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Wufei todavía no lograba entender cómo sus amigos podían ser tan increíblemente retrasados. Siempre había pensado que a pesar de sus problemas y conflictos personales, podrían comportarse de manera inteligente, al menos lo suficientemente lógica para no ponerlo de los nervios. Había que ser imbécil. Ahora ya no sólo era el ponerse la mano al hombro y ayudarse a sí mismo. Ahora era porque había pasado el estadio de irritación y se había tomado esa situación estúpida como su misión personal. Una mierda, no quería ni ponerse a pensar en que iba a jugar el papel de un vulgar une parejas.

— ¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí?

— No es de tu incumbencia, pero espero a alguien.

— ¿A quién?

— No tengo por qué contestar esa pregunta.

— Pero lo harás, sino quieres que me lleve a Duo de aquí y esto termine en él enamorándose de alguien más.

— No lo harás.

— Soy un oponente prácticamente imposible de derrotar.

— Yo también.

— Entonces tendremos que pelear para saber quién es más fuerte.

— ¿Qué quieres Wufei?

— Ya te formulé mi pregunta.

— Ya te dije que no te interesa.

Los dos se quedaron en agresivo silencio, lanzándose miradas de intimidante cólera mientras intentaban relajar la fuerza de las manos, para volver a sentir las palmas y aligerar los puños.

— A ti te gusta Maxwell. — Asustó al camarero con una mirada que decía _acércate-y-estás-muerto_. — ¿Qué haces reuniéndote con alguien más?

— ¿Por qué debería decírtelo?

— Si estás buscando crear tensión, puedes alargar nuestra charla y Quatre y Duo, por allá, — lanzó una mirada sobre el hombro derecho de Heero — se indignarán mucho más de lo que esas ridículas gafas oscuras nos permiten ver. — Heero sonrió sarcástico y Wufei continuó. — Además, si es una buena razón, puedes estar seguro de que te ayudaré.

— ¿Por qué?

— Ya te dije que no me gusta Duo. Ni Quatre. No de la manera en la que Trowa y tú parecen estar interesados, al menos. Te ayudo porque me estoy ayudando y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

— Duo dijo que yo era una carga con la que ya no quería lidiar.

— ¿Perdón?

— Está cansado de mí. — Heero le dirigió una mirada altanera. — Voy hacer que se arrepienta de lo que ha dicho.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que no terminará cansando, realmente?

— Duo no se va a escapar del espacio que le he reservado. — Su expresión se volvió amenazante. — No mientras yo exista. Él me pertenece.

— Sabes que todo esto es innecesario.

— Quizá no para Trowa. Estoy sacando provecho de una situación afortunada. — Le pasó un sobre a Wufei. — Será mejor que te vayas, mi cita está a punto de abrir la puerta.

Wufei observó la entrada de la cafetería, justo como Heero había dicho, una chica con un vestido azul oscuro ingresaba ligeramente asustada, mirando a su alrededor. El chino se levantó y siguió mirando desde la barra. Pasó la vista por encima de un par de raros con abrigos negros y sonrió complacida cuando distinguió el perfil sereno de Heero, que leía un libro e ignoraba al resto. Dio un saltito emocionada y se acercó rápidamente.

— ¡Heero! — gritó emocionada. — Me alegra que hayas venido.

— Buenas tardes. — La detuvo en su camino a un beso en la mejilla. — Vine por el libro que dijiste que encontraste.

— ¿Qué? — Su mirada se llenó de desilusión mientras se paraba en seco. No había esperado que él se sintiera igual que ella, pero al menos habría esperado un poco de cortesía. — Sí, claro, aquí lo tengo. — Le dijo mientras sacaba un tomo de su cartera. Lo dejó en la mesa y por un momento parecía debatirse con la incertidumbre. — ¿Te puedo acompañar?

— Si quieres.

— ¡Genial! — volvió a exclamar ruidosa, mientras se sentaba al frente de Heero.

Duo ya se había pedido cinco tazas de café, un helado y se estaba aguantando las ganas de ir al baño. Ya ni siquiera escuchaba a Quatre y a su cuchicheo interminable sobre las cosas que la tipa hacía con Heero. Sí. Lo estaba disfrutando todo en primera plana y detrás de un macetón cuidadosamente reubicado para el espionaje.

— ¡¿Se puede saber por qué le tiene que agarrar la mano? — masculló indignado mientras contaba los segundos durante los cuales la palma de la susodicha descansaba _casualmente _sobre la de Heero. — ¿Qué no tiene ella su propia mano?

— Mira, le está haciendo ojitos. — Señaló Quatre sin intención, genuinamente curioso del desarrollo de los acontecimientos. — Ah, ahora se está riendo. Heero no es gracioso, ¿por qué se ríe?

— Eh, rubio, que no estoy ciego y este no es un partido de fútbol. Córtala con la verbalización, ¿sí?

— Mira que te pones gruñón. — Le sonrió en una mueca. — Anda, estás celoso.

— Y tú te acabas de caer del palmero. No lo voy a admitir, pero tampoco lo voy a negar. — Apretó las manos, en parte porque la niña se había acercado más a Heero y en parte porque en serio tenía que ir al baño YA. — Ay, joder Quatre, haz algo. No dejes que se toquen mientras voy a los servicios.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

— ¡No sé, cualquier cosa! — Le urgió el trenzado mientras se levantaba. — ¡Hazlo o me meto con Trowa en la ducha! — Se fue corriendo antes de que Winner tuviera tiempo de indignarse.

Quatre suspiró resignado. Tenía ganas de ir detrás del castaño y hacerle entender que NI SE ATREVIERA a bromear con algo así, cuando su mente inocente recordó que cualquier cosa significaba, normalmente, cualquier cosa. Ah, pero qué genio. Se le acaba de ocurrir la idea más genial de todos los tiempos.

Se quitó las gafas y el abrigo negro que lo cubrían, se alisó la camisa blanca y la chaqueta azul marino, se aseguró que no hubiera arrugas en su pantalón a juego y se desordenó elegantemente los cabellos dorados. Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y se concentró profundamente para que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas, brillantes y a un segundo de escurrirse por sus mejillas.

— ¡Heero! — exclamó en tono bajo pero audible. — ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?

Wufei alzó una ceja. La chica le dirigió una mirada confundida. Heero apretó los labios y puso la expresión clásica de _qué mierda_.

— Hacerte, ¿qué? — Le dijo en tono bajo y escalofriante, tan extraordinariamente indiferente que casi se echa para atrás con su plan. Casi. — ¿Qué te pasa, Quatre?

— ¡¿Lo conoces? — exclamó la del vestido azul, con los ojos grandes y vacíos.

— Sí, es Quatre Winner. — Le explicó rápidamente.

— ¡Soy su novio! — exclamó el rubio, mordiéndose el labio de nuevo, ahora sí sollozando ligeramente. — ¡Hemos estado juntos por casi seis años! — Sacó un pañuelo blanquísimo del bolsillo de su pantalón y los apretó entre sus manos. — ¿Quién eres tú?

— Yo… yo… — la chica se volteó hacía Heero. — ¿Es eso verdad?

Heero no le prestó atención, se había inclinado en su asiento, había entrecruzado los brazos y parecía casi demasiado tranquilo con la situación. Uno podría hasta asegurar que se estaba divirtiendo.

— ¿Tú qué crees? — Le preguntó a la mujer, sin inmutarse en lo absoluto. — Es posible que sea bisexual y que él sea mi pareja.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó con la voz muy aguda. — ¿Eres bisexual?

— ¡Tú, traidor! — Exclamó Quatre desesperado, señalándolo con el dedo mientras sentía que la situación se le escapaba de las manos. Un montón de gente se estaba empezando a reunir a su alrededor, mirando con curiosidad. — ¡Cómo te atreves a tener una cita con ELLA!

— ¿Una cita? — replicó con saña, aún con la expresión muy calmada. — ¿Te parece que estoy teniendo una cita contigo? — Le preguntó a la susodicha, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante en su asiento, intimidándola con la mirada.

La chica parecía demasiado distraída con la cercanía, poniendo su cara tan roja que casi parecía afiebrada. Lo gracioso era que Heero lo estaba haciendo al propósito, de alguna manera estaba coqueteando con ella delante de todo el mundo. Ah, qué intenso.

Wufei fue el primero en ver que Duo salía de los servicios con la expresión aliviada. Al parecer estaba colocándose nuevamente el ridículo abrigo negro cuando se dio cuenta de que la mitad de lugar estaba muy concentrada cerca de donde Heero estaba. Con el ceño fruncido y buscando a Quatre con la mirada, se fue acercando al círculo humano que miraba todo con mucha atención.

— ¡Hey, liberando el espacio, aléjate de ella! — Exclamó Quatre resentido mientras sentía que iba perdiendo la batalla. — Si no estabas en una cita, simplemente podrías haberlo dicho. — Ya no parecía triste, pero se las arregló para parecer muy lindo y desconcertado. — Tú sabes que te quiero mucho, Heero. — Le habría gustado decir que lo _amaba_, pero no le iba a salir natural.

— Yo también te quiero, Quatre. — Le dijo sin asco, con toda la arrogancia del mundo, casi demasiado seguro de sí mismo. — No serías mi pareja si no te considerara inteligente e increíblemente atractivo. — El rubio trató de tomarse las cosas como eran. El hecho de que Heero le estaba destruyendo el plan en miles de pedacitos y, además, se estaba burlando de él. Lo sabía. Pero no pudo evitar el sonrojo furioso que atacó sus mejillas cuando los ojos azules lo inspeccionaron con intensidad. — No debes ponerte celoso por cosas sin importancia.

— ¡¿Qué? — Graznó la chica, indignada.

Y también lo hizo Duo (mentalmente), que se estaba llevando tres cuartos de mala sangre al presenciar el espectáculo. Quizá antes de irse debió especificarle a Quatre que entre lo que puede significar _cualquier cosa_, fingirse novio del susodicho estúpido al que estaban espiando, no estaba permitido. Es más, estaba pronunciando un decreto de urgencia. Se prohibía bajo pena de muerte y al diablo con los tratados internacionales.

Lo que más le indignaba no era el hecho de que Heero de alguna manera se había dado cuenta. Vamos, era Heero. Lo que más lo estaba descuadrando es que en vez de actuar como cualquier otro estoico en el planeta y ponerse serio con el asunto para cortar por lo sano y salir del malentendido; el muy desgraciado lo estaba usando a su favor. ¡PARA FLIRTEAR CON QUATRE Y LA PELITEÑIDA ESA!, ¡AL MISMO TIEMPO!

Ah, pero que no quedara tan tranquilo ahí, porque ahora a Duo le tocaba arreglar eso. Y por arreglar, se refería a empeorarlo todo. TODO. Sólo Wufei captó el brillo malicioso que brilló en sus grandes ojos azules.

— ¿Debería tener un motivo para ponerse celoso? — Le preguntó Heero y le sonrió en una mueca torcida, lo suficientemente irónica para volverlo irresistiblemente atractivo. — Así que, yo te gusto. — La chica asintió ligeramente, olvidando su molestia y sintiéndose increíblemente tímida.

Justo cuando Duo se hizo espacio para aparecer en medio de la escena y aguarle la fiesta a todos, la campanilla de la puerta de la tienda sonó con un retintín, anunciando la llega de nuevos clientes.

— ¡Heero! — Exclamó Duo como si no lo hubiese en mucho tiempo. — ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? — La voz le salió un poco más aguda de lo que pretendía y se sintió un poco ridículo cuando todos se quedaron callados y de pronto lo volvieron el centro de atención.

— Estoy teniendo una cita con una chica y mi pareja se enteró. — Le contestó sarcástico y un poco a la defensiva, como si de verdad lo hubiese sorprendido. — ¿A ti qué te parece?

— ¿También lo conoces a él? — Le preguntó la chica mientras inspeccionaba a Duo con curiosidad. Quatre parecía tan mortificado que estaba evitando mirarle por todos los medios.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? — Se arrepintió de que sonará tan cursi, pero ya estaba hundido en el lodo, así que sólo lo ignoró y continuó con su perorata. — ¡Pensé que estábamos enamorados! — Oh mierda, tenía que dejar de ver teleseries YA MISMO.

Para su sorpresa, su público inesperado ahogó un grito asombrado, dirigiéndole a Heero distintos grados de reprobación con las cejas arrugadas y moletas. Él se las limpió como quien se quita una pelusa del saco.

— ¿Enamorados? — Preguntó con deliberada lentitud, burlándose de él mientras se volvía a reclinar en su asiento y parecía un maldito rey observando el espectáculo. — Estás insinuando que tú y yo, ¿somos pareja?

Los murmullos se volvieron más altos mientras los comentarios se intercalaban entre Quatre y Duo, sintiendo pena por ellos y por el bastardo sexy desgraciado que los había engañado. A la chica ni siquiera la mencionaban, porque allí la cuestión era hablar sobre los afectados. Los que tenían el títulos y los verdaderos afectados por la situación.

— ¡Me estabas engañando con él! — Trató Quatre, pero la mirada acusatoria de Duo hizo que el reclamo perdiera fuerza en el camino. — ¡Terminamos! — Agregó un poco más determinado, mientras buscaba una ruta de escape con desesperación. Tenía que desaparecer de ese lugar antes de que le fuera peor.

— ¡Ah, pero tú todavía no te vas! — Le rechinó Duo entre dientes mientras sus tenaza… sus manos le agarraban el brazo con fuerza y lo detenían en su camino. — Esto se va a solucionar aquí mismo. — Le sonrió con malicia. — A ver Heero, escoge. El rubio o yo.

Cuando Heero parecía dispuesto a responder, un irritado Wufei apareció en escena. No que no se estuviese divirtiendo con tanta actuación pero había ciertas cosas que podía soportar y otras que cuando se pasaban de la raya lo hacían sentir enfermo y como si tuviese la peor urticaria de la historia. Sólo necesito mirar de muerte a los que se ponían en su camino para abrirse espacio y pasar como si tal.

— Ya basta… — Iba a completar su frase con alguna remarca sarcástica como _con el teatrillo estúpido_, pero la humedad en el piso hizo que sus zapatos se deslizaran con facilidad y que él perdiera el equilibrio por unos mortificantes diez segundos. Tiempo suficiente para que empujara a Duo, que tenía agarrado a Quatre, que se apoyó en la mesa, que se tambaleó por el peso y que finalmente quedó levemente inclinada.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Trowa, que había estado observando todo con mesurada diversión mientras su hermana le preguntaba si esos de verdad eran sus amigos, ahora no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar. Las cosas habían pasado por genuina casualidad y no había ningún argumento coherente que pudiera probar lo contrario, después de todo, había sido el tropiezo de Wufei lo que había causado ese mar de murmullos excitados. A él, sin embargo, no se le hacía fácil soltar el puño en el que tenía apresado el abrigo de su hermana.

A Heero le pasaba otros tres cuartos de lo mismo sólo que muchísimo peor. Su posición estratégica había logrado que tuviera la escena a menos de tres metros, ocurriendo ahí para él solito mientras intentaba evitar los pensamientos peligrosos. El asunto estaba en que no podía pensar con claridad, cuando tenía la molestia pinchándole en el estómago, haciéndole sentir vacio y con náusea.

Algo que tampoco les estaba gustando era que la gracia ya había tomado demasiado tiempo desde que se había iniciado.

Duo tenía a Quatre presionado contra la mesa, con las manos extendidas a ambos lados mientras se apoyaba para no caerse, de alguna forma sus piernas se habían enredado en el proceso, eligiendo lugares explícitamente incómodos para lograr el equilibrio. El rubio tenía la espalda imposiblemente doblada, con las manos en la camisa de Duo para evitar la caída. Ambos tenían los ojos muy abiertos, los labios presionados fuertemente, sólo tocándose mientras se daban cuenta de dónde y cómo estaban.

Entonces Duo comenzó a besar a Quatre.

El acabose.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

El final había sido algo extraño, con Heero jalando a Duo de la camisa con violencia, sacudiéndolo en el lugar, con toda la arrogancia anterior esfumada, estaba molesto y con esa mirada de peligrosa advertencia. Otra cosa que había sido felizmente extraña era que a pesar de que Heero le había quitado su punto de apoyo, no se había caído. No, porque angry-Trowa que había aparecido de sabe la divinidad dónde, se había encargado de cogerle antes de que se diera con la nuca en el piso.

La gente se había comenzado a dispersar cuando Heero había ladrado que se quitaran del camino, llevándose a Duo por delante, mientras le empujaba y se obligaba a caminar rápido. Qué carácter, si había sido un besito y casi sin nada de lengua. No como cuando Trowa y él se habían besado, que eso era ya para no hablarles.

Así que ahora todos estaban en la salita y se había escurrido un tenso silencio que era muy probable que no durara nada, teniendo en cuenta de que Heero tenía toda la pinta de querer discutir. Esa iba a ser una pelea épica y Quatre todavía no quería tener la suya con Trowa, así que se quedó calladito en la esquina, esperando hasta que Duo no aguantara más y tirara la primera piedra.

— ¿Qué me ves? — le increpó a Heero, que estaba sentado en un sillón frente a él. — ¿Te gusto? — le preguntó con crueldad.

— Te miro porque me sorprende que además de bocón seas impertinente. — Le contestó con sarcasmo. — ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para seguirme?

— ¿Quién te estaba siguiendo?

— Me di cuenta desde que te vi tropezarte en la entrada de la universidad. Me estabas siguiendo.

— Tienes problemas, Yuy. Creyéndote el centro del universo.

— Creí que estabas cansado. Bonita manera de demostrarlo.

— ¿A ti qué te importa lo que yo haga?

— Me importa si vas por ahí vistiéndote raro y espiando mis conversaciones.

— ¿Qué conversación tendría que espiar? — Rodó los ojos. — Parecía más un monólogo aburrido que una conversación.

— Así que estabas espiando.

— Te dije que no me interesa.

— Por eso terminaste besándote con Quatre.

— ¡No lo hice al propósito! — Exclamó indignado. — Wufei me empujó.

— Eso no importa, ¿por qué lo besaste? — Heero afiló la mirada. — ¿Hay algo entre ustedes?

— Sí, un montón, ¿no sabes? — continuó, irónico. — Yo fui su primero.

— Deja de decir estupideces.

— ¿Por qué, Heero? — Le sonrió en una mueca. — ¿Te molesta?

— Me molesta, idiota.

— ¡¿Qué?

— Eres tan denso Duo, que no voy a encontrar otra manera en que lo entiendas, ¿verdad? — Le replicó irritado. — Eres tan idiota que no lo vas a comprender hasta que te lo deletree.

— ¿A quién le…?

— Me gustas, estúpido trenzado.

El perro ladró en el silencio.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

De nuevo, lamento la tardanza pero me quedé sin inspiración. Ahora ya todo va a ir como debe ser, ya no nos quedan muchos capítulos tampoco, así que creo que los intercalaré para el protagonismo de cada pareja. Nos vemos la siguiente semana, si hay inspiración.

Gracias por sus reviews :)

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.

**Anne Darket**, cariño ya leí tu mail pero no lo he contestado porque he tenido problemas para ingresar (creo que alguien se ha metido y creo saber quién, ja, sufrirá). Como ya te dije, yo sé que tú lo lees y eso me hace feliz. Sabes que es tu fanfic, así que léelo como quieras y cuando quieras. Espero que todos tus exámenes hayan sido geniales. Sabes que a ti te deseo muchos éxitos. Nos leemos prontito, que recupere mi mail y me extenderé muchísimo más.

A **Patrick A'Sakura**, le contesté por el reply.

Anónimos.

**Sad Whisper**

No sé, en serio. Creo que es porque mi cerebro asocia tu Nick a la imagen de Quatre tocando el violín. Podría ser, pero es algo más, je. Ja, espero que ya no odies demasiado a las chicas, que no son mala gente. Aún estoy decidiendo si darle nombre a la chica que estaba saliendo con Heero, empecé queriendo que fuese Relena, pero al final no me salió como yo quería. Vamos a ver qué tal resulta.

Me alegra que te guste. Nos vemos luego, que ya falta poco. Besos. Galletita de Trowa para tí D

**MPPV**

Je, espero que la confesión no te haya decepcionado. Si quieres saber lo que decía lo voy a poner en el último bonus, así para que no quede la duda. Ja, no te preocupes, que lo que Quatre quería era hacerse el interesante, pero no te preocupes que ya vas a ver como se soluciona todo. Aunque sí, me quedó un poco nenaza ;P, no me presionas nada cariño, me gustan leer los review así rápido, porque siempre reviso el día siguiente de la publicación a ver si alguien ya leyó el fanfic. Lamento la tardanza, de todas maneras queda mi palabra que voy a avanzar todo lo que pueda (mira que he publicado siete capítulos en lo que va del año, me siento orgullosa de mí misma, je). Otra galletita, pero de Wufei esta vez, cuídate. Nos vemos en el siguiente ;)

**vendetta**

Oh, lamento que tengas exámenes. Yo tampoco los comprendo, entiendo su funcionalidad dentro del sistema educativo, pero me parecen tan inútiles para el desarrollo personal. No se trata de una prueba que mida tus conocimientos, se trata de una prueba que va a decir qué tan bien te los memorizaste para un día. Por eso yo doy el anti-examen y respondo otra cosa en vez de la pregunta. Debo estar loca, no hagas lo mismo que yo :)

Oh, qué bueno que te haya gustado el masaje. Y sus conversaciones se van a hacer más usuales de ahora en adelante, je. Pero ya viste que no tienes de qué preocuparte, no eran tipas en serio. Se me había ocurrido meter algunas, pero darles protagónico a éstas alturas del fanfic ya no me parecía natural. Al final va a ser sólo con ellos. Sí, la escena Wufei/Quatre está debidamente colocada en el siguiente capítulo, para poner las cosas así, al extremo. Sí, Queen rocks, los amo.

Gracias por esperar y por leer. Galletita de Wufei para ti, besos.

**hitokiridulce**

No te preocupes, me alegra que sigas escribiendo, aunque sea intercalado. Oh, también notaste mi guiño sobre el cliché en Quatre, estoy contenta. Anda, a ti también te gusta el sarcasmo, pues sí, no lo puedo evitar. Además, creo que todos los pilotos son sarcásticos a su manera. Algunos más maliciosos que otros, pero ahí están. Ah, ni me recuerdes los exámenes del francés, justo tuve uno el jueves e hice recurso del frañol de forma inconsciente para hacer la redacción, terrible. Bueno, el siguiente capítulo ya está aquí, espero que te haya gustado. Ah, sobre la enfermedad es en el siguiente capítulo, no estoy segura si los voy a enfermar a la mitad o voy a dar indicios para la siguiente, pero ahí estará y será gracioso. Besitos y galletitas de todos los pilotos para ti. Nos vemos.

P.D. Oh, café, café, café. Amo el café.

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


	11. Paso 08: Modifica la:su rutina

**Nota: **Ñam, ya casi se acaba, ñam. Jo, me gusta este capítulo, jo. No, éste es mi capítulo favorito.

**FE DE ERRATAS. **Como Navleu ha sido buena y la quiero, les voy a pegar acá las líneas de su review.

Oye, **en ese punto pasó algo mágico, místico, musical o simplemente un error de contexto**. En una parte dices que Duo tira la carta a la basura (antes de decir que tendrán que seguir a Heero todo el día), pero al final de esa parte, cuando Quatre le da el puñetazo en el brazo, dices que tira la carta a la basura. Así que... ¿Duo está tan retorcidamente enfermo que sacó copia a la carta para que cada quien tuviera la suya? (jajajaja) o fue un errorcillo? (Voto por la insana mentalidad de Duo, pero tú dirás).

Ehem, fue error de contexto, pero les dejaré elegir a ustedes quien quieren que haya tirado la carta. Juar, juar.

P.D. **Te falto un "visto" en la frase - Exclamó Duo como si no lo hubiese '' en mucho tiempo.**

Joder, puto word, juraría que lo escribí. Pero ahí está.

:3 Ñam, consecuencias de no tener beta. Háganme notar los errores, se los voy a agradecer de todo corazón, que a veces también se me escapa el dedo.

**Ahora sí, a leer.**

**Paso 08: Modifica La (Su) Rutina.**

_Un pequeño pinchazo,_

_En ese globo iluminado,_

_Una pequeña traza de imperfección._

_El artista dirá; todo se ha terminado._

_Tendremos que verlo desde otro ángulo._

La casa estaba en el centro de la cuadra. En serio, justo en el medio de ese bloque de concreto. Ocho casas a la derecha y ocho casas a la izquierda. No importa a donde fueras desde la entrada, siempre caminabas lo mismo. El barrio, también, a veces parecía tan simétrico que lo hacía irreal, con sus vallas pintadas de blanco y el césped siempre cortado. Pero ahí no había elección porque al momento de tomar las decisiones todos se habían lavado un poco las manos.

A Heero no le interesaba un pepino qué, dónde o con quién iba a dormir siempre y cuando se respetara la hoja de presupuesto que había armado y que era, obviamente, inamovible. Así que, por ese esfuerzo, a él no le tocaba escoger el sitio.

Trowa, luego de establecer los parámetros de la distribución de las habitaciones y de determinar el área y tamaño exacto, había decidido que, también, el resto del procedimiento no le concernía. Así que, luego de imprimir el plano que había diseñado, se desentendió del asunto y, como Heero, esperó a que vinieran los resultados.

Wufei había exigido un jardín. Ni muy grande, ni muy pequeño, sin flores demasiado ostentosas y lo suficientemente simple para hacerlo sentir relajado. No le había dado importancia al resto, porque lo único que le interesaba era tener un lugar para su rutina matinal de relajación. Lo había dicho alto y claro y, luego, se había marchado a su clase con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

Duo había intentado decir (decidir) qué quería para la casa, pero las ideas se le habían acumulado en el cerebro y terminó pidiendo incoherencias. Hubo un consenso general y cuando Wufei, Trowa y Heero se marcharon sin decir una palabra (y luego de lanzar una mirada irónica), Quatre decidió que el trenzado le iba a ayudar a escoger su hogar.

Al principio había sido bastante incómodo, no sólo porque las especificaciones que les habían dejado habían sido, bueno, demasiado específicas. Sino también porque a cada lugar al que iban a visitar, la gente terminaba preguntándoles cosas extrañas. Que si eran hermanos o primos o si tenían novias. Se demoraron cinco casas y un dúplex en entender que todo el mundo estaba intentando saber si eran pareja. Gays.

A Quatre se le dio por poner cara de _qué mierda_ mientras que Duo le pasaba la mano por la nalga y se la apretaba, con la sonrisa altanera y todo, para dejar claro y plantón que lo quisieran hacer con la casa era su problema y punto. Al final, no fue tan buena idea, porque la dueña parecía una pervertida, con los lentes de montura oscura y todo. Les había sonreído encantadísima y obligó a que Duo dejara la mano en el trasero del rubio todo el rato que duró el paseo por la casa. Lo bueno, eso sí, fue que les rebajó el precio inicial.

Esa fue una de las tantas veces en las que los confundían por una pareja. Era extraño que lo hicieran, que pensaran de buenas a primeras que estaban juntos _en ese sentido_ cuando podrían haber pensado que eran amigos. Nada más. Nunca habían dado muestras de ser novios o algo por el estilo, ni siquiera cuando a Duo le gustaba jugar con los nervios de Quatre y ponerse todo pegajoso al propósito.

Ahora que se habían besado en una cafetería llena, la gente tendría mucho material para asumir que eran. Lo cual, al parecer, era un problema. Grueso, enorme, pésimo. Especialmente luego de que Heero lo había dicho. Es decir, lo había dicho en SERIO.

_Me gustas, estúpido trenzado. _

A Duo no se le pintaron los ojos de colores, ni el piso se volvió como de mazapán, tampoco empezaron a flotar maripositas de cola real y esa mierda del fondo musical no empezó a sonar en sus orejas. Disney lo había estafado, en serio. A estas alturas de la película su hada madrina ya hubiera aparecido para regalarle la pegatina y decirle que iban a vivir en un castillo, con caballos y que, además, iban a tener que intentar muy duro eso de tener hijos.

Lo que sintió, en cambio, fue un ligero malestar en el estómago, como si no hubiese tomado nada para el desayuno y tuviera que leer un montón. Se mareó un poco, con punzadas de dolor en las sienes y un calor insoportable que nació en la punta de sus orejas y se fue expandiendo por el rostro y el cuello. A pesar de eso, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa boba e imposible se le quedara colgada en los labios.

— Tu expresión me irrita, pareces un idiota. — Le piropeó Wufei antes de dedicarle una mueca y marcharse tranquilamente hacia su habitación en el piso superior.

Duo le alzó un muy educado dedo del medio pero no le salió demasiado bien, porque no lo estaba mirando, estaba concentrado en Heero y en su inesperada incertidumbre.

A pesar de que las palabras habían sido dichas de manera cortante y casi como si estuviera tan enojado que deseara escupirlas, Duo no sintió que fueran insultantes. No como cuando Heero agregaba la burla disfrazada o cuando se ponía demasiado pesimista. Era irreal, verlo con los párpados levemente bajos, los ojos azules brillantes de expectativa y un intento de mueca que terminaba en una inclinación insegura en la comisura de sus labios. El resto parecía igual, con la postura firme de siempre, parado frente a él como una columna de fortaleza. Duo sintió su sinceridad y el metal empezó a fundirse rápidamente, con miles de brasas ardiendo.

Tenía que decir algo. YA MISMO. Debía de haber pasado un montón de tiempo desde que Wufei habló, eso no era normal. Lo había conseguido, ¿no?, esa declaración absurda y poderosa, tendría que reaccionar, tendría que responder. Algo cursi, tal vez, _te amo_. Pero no le salía, quizá era la impresión, a lo mejor tendría que volver a preguntar, para creérselo _¿qué?_, pero no funcionaba. Reaccionar, reaccionar, reaccionar, mejor le contestaba antes de que pasara el tiempo, ¿qué haría?, toda esa diatriba no le estaba llevando a ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA. Ah, pero es que era lógico. No podía ir a ningún lugar si no se estaba moviendo.

Esa era la solución.

Su cuerpo se adelantó a las conclusiones de su cerebro, porque cuando decidió que iba a empezar a caminar, sus piernas ya estaban corriendo. Ridículo, porque Heero no estaba tan lejos, apenas a cinco pasos de distancia. No demoró ni tres segundos en estar ahí, frente a él. Le dijo de todo, _imbécil, te amo, te detesto, no soy gay, eres sexy, ¡¿por qué mierda no me lo dijiste primero? Tengo un cuaderno con pasos para seducirte _pero al final no dijo nada. Ahora Duo tenía el paso cinco y podía ser feliz.

Le sonreía, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada a la derecha, con la trenza descansando en su hombro izquierdo, con la mano derecha en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, alzó la que estaba libre y la enroscó en el cuello de Heero, acercándolo, juntando sus frentes y casi, probablemente, sus rostros. Los ojos azules le brillaban desafiantes a sus pares, traviesos y llenos de arrogancia divertida, burlándose ligeramente de su seriedad, deteniéndose al propósito para disfrutarlo. Heero también sonrió, pero en una mueca, como si estuviera profundamente disgustado. Alzó la mano y cogió la punta de la trenza en un puño, jalándola con cuidadosa crueldad, acercando el rostro de Duo aún más, dejando que sus respiraciones se mezclaran.

Duo le lamió la barbilla, deteniéndose antes de llegar a los labios, sintiendo las punzadas dolorosas multiplicarse en su cabeza, le recorrió un escalofrío profundo que lo hizo temblar imperceptiblemente. Le quedaba la doble sensación, la anticipación helada que gritaba por fuego. Heero le escuchó, le pasó el brazo por la cintura y de pronto los cuerpos se abrazaban, con brusquedad, chochando en los ángulos más extraños, acariciándose con rudeza. La seguridad se le estaba escurriendo, en cada moviendo, en cada choque, ya no le quedaba nada, sólo ansiedad y unas profundas ganas de rendirse.

Heero no lo besa, se limita a invadirlo, a dominarlo, a mirarlo con aparente frialdad, tan intensa que sentía que lo estaba desnudando. Podría avergonzarse si tuviera las neuronas o el suficiente tiempo para hacerlo. Ahí no queda espacio para nada que no sea ese intervalo de desgarradora lentitud, está pasando, esa corriente de magia que cosquillea en la piel y que es tan poderosa que desarma. Al final no era necesario que digan nada, al final sólo quedan ellos en medio del mundo. Duo prueba, sabe que está cerca, que está a un paso de ganar. Las ansias le nublan la vista y al final le pasa la lengua por la boca, tentando, sólo un poco antes de acercar sus dientes y morderle el labio inferior con malicia, derrotándolo.

Le besa, en un gruñido, con la mano presionando la curva de su cintura, con los párpados bajos y una agresividad tan fuerte que tiene que ser salvaje. No le ha soltado la trenza, pero ya no la jala, no necesita hacerlo. La violencia se le escapa en la boca, en ese hálito húmedo que apenas roza sus mejillas cuando se separan para volver a encajarse. La lengua de Heero es ágil y caliente, tan caliente que su propia boca que está hirviendo, se sofoca, se desliza, pelea y exige más y más en esa unión delirante. Se ha enfermado, está moribundo, se está desmayando y nunca se ha sentido más vivo que nunca. Da un respingo, cuando la mano que estaba en su cintura baja por una de las curvas más convenientes de su cuerpo y se instala ahí, altanera y como si tuviera el derecho, la siente apretarse un poco y de pronto toda esa suavidad borrosa se torna rígida, dura, incómoda y ridículamente necesitada. Le duele tanto que se le escapa un gemido y cuando lo escucha de Heero ya se olvidó de todo.

El globo explota sí, pero con un ruido impertinente. El perro que ha debido sentir que todo se ponía súper intenso ha decidido ladrar de nuevo. Alto y claro, para que le presenten atención. Nadie le hizo caso. Se mueve, se rasca, se da la vuelta otra vez y _madre santa _se da contra la mesilla y el florero, que en paz descanse, se ha muerto todo despachurrado en el piso, con la sangre cristalina manchando la alfombra.

Se separan un poco y hay cuatro expresiones de molestia en la sala. Dos de ellas que parecen haber despertado de un trance y se sienten repentinamente incómodas. La rubia y la morena, desde luego, se limitan a seguir mirando. Debe ser el ambiente y eso que se oculta como una hoguera de perdición. Nadie dice nada porque Heero y Trowa nunca dicen nada. A Quatre no se le ocurren nada más que inconveniencias y Duo sólo sabe, en ese momento, que la boca se usa para besarse con Heero y nada más.

El timbre suena, en un retintín mecánico y de pronto se dan cuenta de que la casa es increíblemente acústica. Debe serlo, porque el sonido les lastima los tímpanos y de pronto se vuelve insoportable.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Está ahí, parado en el umbral de SU casa y a Wufei no se le ocurre NINGÚN puto motivo. En serio. Ni siquiera sabe la razón pero la irritación le advierte que se está enojando muchísimo. Cruza los brazos, a la defensiva, se para con la espalda muy recta y el sarcasmo se transforma en sequedad, incluso antes de que salga de su boca.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Cuestiona, ignorando la expresión tranquila y el saludo cordial.

— Queer as folk. — Lo hace al propósito, ese tono indiferente que logra que a Wufei le dé un tic en el ojo y la ceja le tiemble. Le está tocando los nervios con su tranquilidad.

— ¿Perdón?

— Él encargado no podía venir a pedírtelos. — Desvió la mirada hacia el perro que había venido a sobarse en sus zapatos. Qué bien, ahora tenía pulgas. — Están en demanda, ¿sabes? Me ofrecí a venir aquí a pedirlos. Bonita casa.

— ¿Y tú por qué? — Le suelta con demasiada rapidez, ignorando el cumplido y volteando a ver al perro, advirtiéndole que no se mueva o se enfrentara a su ira.

— No sé, quizá soy una buena persona. — Se le nota la ironía. Lo ignora, se agacha y le soba la cabeza al perro que se olvida de la advertencia de Wufei y ladra dos veces, regocijándose. — Me gusta tu perro.

— La fecha no vence hasta la siguiente semana.

— Ah, joder. — Parece sorprendido, cuando alza el rostro y lo mira como si no lo conociera. — Pero si yo estaba mintiendo. No sabía que te había gustado tanto la recomendación, Chang. — Se ríe, el infeliz. Se está riendo de él y ya se le ha acabado el tiempo porque a Wufei nada más le queda mover su puño y todo terminará.

El perro ladra de nuevo y el momento de romperle la cara ha pasado. Ahora sólo queda la incomodidad.

— Creo que tu perro quiere mear. — Le comenta. — ¿Qué tal si le damos un paseo?

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Quatre escucha que el perro y Wufei se han ido y recién se da cuenta de que ninguno de los allí presentes ha hecho el amago de moverse a contestar. Parece idiota que lo piensen ahora, que todo ha pasado, pero una disconformidad espesa todavía le sigue pinchando el corazón. Y otras partes. Se quiere largar de una vez, pero su alma educada tiene que decir algo o se sentirá peor.

— Yo… creo que voy a tomar una ducha fría. — Lo ha dicho sin querer. Lo jura. En serio. Pero eso ha sonado muchísimo peor de lo que a Duo le suenan las groserías. Hasta Trowa le ha lanzado una mirada incierta.

A Duo se le escapa la carcajada antes de darse cuenta y se odia desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Le da risa, ahí, en la cara roja de Quatre, la mirada rara de Trowa y la mano de Heero en su trasero. Eso tiene que ser hilarante, porque no se quiere reír una mierda, pero ya es tarde. Se está riendo a carcajada limpia y tiene que ser un don en su voz porque todos se sienten más relajados y, también, _ese_ momento se ha ido.

Heero vuelve a poner la mano en su cintura y su mirada súper intensa se suaviza, se vuelve irónica, ya está ahí, preparado para algún sarcasmo. Trowa alza una ceja y parece que quiere carcajearse pero lo máximo que le permiten los labios es inclinarse en las esquinas, sólo divirtiéndose un poco. Quatre sigue muy avergonzado, con los ojos brillándole con malicia y lágrimas de _sabrá-dios-qué-cosa _que le hacen esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa, intenta reírse pero suena extraño y es mejor que Duo siga riendo y llenando el espacio.

— Estás pensando en cosas sucias, Winner. — Lo dice Heero primero. — Creo que me sentiré incómodo en tu presencia.

— Incómodo, claro. — Le defiende Duo mientras pone los ojos en blanco. — Me pregunto de qué, insensible.

— ¿Y tú que sabes si soy insensible?

— No lo es. — Interviene Trowa, sorprendiéndolos a todos. — Te lo aseguro.

— ¡Hey! — Se quejan Quatre y Duo, ambos con los ceños fruncidos.

Trowa y Heero comparten la expresión y parecen demasiado serios cuando deciden mantenerse en silencio y ser observados por dos pares de ojos escrutadores y molestos.

— ¿Tú cómo puedes asegurar nada? — Le pregunta Duo con sospecha, deshaciéndose del agarre de Heero y pasándole su brazo por los hombros de Duo, apoyándose, en una pose de matón muy típica.

— ¿Tú qué crees? — Inflama Trowa, sin ápice de duda. — La conozco.

— ¡¿Qué? — Se indigna Quatre y sus pensamientos son los mismos que tiene Duo. _¿Qué conoce, la cama, la habitación del hotel, la piel, la parte esa que no diré porque no me quiero morir de un disgusto?_

— La personalidad de Heero.

— A ver tú, ¿me estás jodiendo? — Pregunta Duo irritado, completamente molesto con Trowa por hacerle notar que está celoso. Quatre a su costado también ha adoptado la pose de delincuente.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver la personalidad con que Heero sea o no un insensible? — A Quatre se le escapa la connotación sexual sin que se dé cuenta y Trowa se permite parecer mucho más relajado y burlón.

— Pequeño y pervertido. — Lo afirma con lentitud aplastante, sincera y con un rastro de tonalidad elevada que encierra sensualidad en las últimas sílabas arrastradas.

Quatre y Duo se sonrojan. Heero gruñe.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Una vez en la clase de matemáticas se le ocurrió sentarse en la tercera fila, junto a dos chicas que cuchicheaban y que tenían fotografías de una banda de moda pegadas en el cuaderno. El profesor no llegaba y era la primera clase de la semana, por lo que no había demasiada gente, así que no le quedó más remedio que abrir su cuaderno y fingir que no escuchaba mientras la conversación se le colaba por las orejas.

_Ya no la soporto, Jennifer. Resopló. Es tan aburrida._

_¿En serio?, estás exagerando. _

_No, ¡te lo juro!, desde que anda con Daniel…_

_¿Qué?_

_¡No sabe hablar de otra cosa!_

_Bueno, no puedes hacer nada._

_Pero se lo quiero decir._

_Se ofenderá._

_¡Ay, carajo! Entonces, ¿qué me queda?_

_Que terminen._

_Ya, claro y me tocará escucharle el llanto._

_Ahí lo tienes, aunque joda. _

_¿Qué cosa?_

_La amistad. _

Le había costado un montón contener la carcajada, al final tuvo que levantarse e irse al baño a reírse a sus anchas. Le había parecido que el dilema de la amiga de Jennifer era tan divertido que no tenía la cara de reírse ahí, donde pudieran escucharle. Se termina lavando las manos porque está en un baño y tiene la manía de lavarse las manos cada vez que entra a uno, así las tenga limpias. Nunca se le ocurrió tener que pasar por el mismo problema que la amiga de Jennifer, es decir, viviendo con los amigos que tenía, las posibilidades se le hacían remotas.

Duo, sin embargo, estaba haciendo un intento magistral por destruir su convicción. Bah, que no es aburrimiento. Con el trenzado es imposible aburrirse, es lo que va detrás lo que le zumba en la oreja. Lo que va detrás es él y las miles de millones de millas de distancia que lo alejan de Trowa. Ahí está, lo ha pensado. Quiere a Trowa cogiéndole el trasero. Qué sucio.

— ¡LO VISTE! ¡ME BESÓ! — Chilla exaltado. — Oh, joder, soy tan mariquita.

— Lo eres. — Le responde el rubio, distraído.

— ¡Pero tú no entiendes! — Lo zarandea un poco. — Heero me BESÓ, así, con lengua. Incluso me manoseó un poco. — Aprieta su agarre. — Te lo dije, ¡te lo d-i-j-e!, se muere por mis huesos.

— Tanto mejor, así se parecerá a ti.

— Yo no me muero por sus huesos.

— No, tú te mueres por algo más que sus huesos.

— Joder, cómo te gusta incordiar.

— Estoy envidioso. — Pone los ojos en blanco. — Perdón.

— Ah, pero si aquí nada más nos queda terminar el manual y ya te estarás morreando con Trowa en las esquinas. — Lo suelta y pretende una mirada comprensiva.

— ¿Sigues con eso?

— Claro. — Le palmea la espalda. — Vamos, saca el cuaderno.

Quatre se queja un poco pero termina sacando el dichoso cuaderno con anotaciones ridículas. No son sólo los títulos en letras barrocas, por cada paso hay instrucciones relatadas de cómo manejar la situación, casi tres páginas por capítulo y mucha tinta que se derrama en las esquinas.

— Paso siete. — Le dicta Duo con solemnidad. — Crea suspenso pero no drama.

— Te lo has pensando, ¿eh? — Se burla Quatre pero escribe con cuidado, tratando de mantener lo barroco muy uniforme.

— Desde que nos fuimos de la sala. — Le dice Duo como si nada, sentado en su cama, con los brazos bruzados detrás de la cabeza, muy feliz. — Apúrate.

— ¿Por qué?

— Se me ha ocurrido otro.

— ¿Ah sí? — Curioso. — ¿Más?

— Más.

— Anda, dime.

— Paso ocho. — Recita como si ya lo tuviese escrito, muy seguro. — Modifica la rutina.

— Su rutina.

— Como quieras.

Modifica La (Su) Rutina.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Duo hubiera tenido un día genialoso de no ser porque el plan no le estaba saliendo muy bien que digamos. Así, de plantón, porque como se lo había explicado a Quatre, ese puto manual de seducción no se acababa hasta que él y Heero; y, Quatre y Trowa estuviesen cada quien en sus respectivas camas y muy satisfechos. Así que aquí el plan era seguir con la lujuria y no rendirse. Ni por el otoño y la puta lluvia festiva.

— Duo, tengo frío.

— No me digas.

— Se puede saber qué coño hacemos aquí.

— Esperando a que Heero salga del trabajo.

— ¿Qué hago YO aquí?

— Trowa trabaja en ese otro. — Le señaló un edificio a la izquierda.

— Ah, bueno. — Se calla, se remueve, se acurruca y se cansa. — ¡¿Qué mierda hacemos aquí?

— Esperando, ya te dije, qué pesado.

— ¿Y por qué aquí que está lloviendo? — Duo se exaspera y Quatre le saca la lengua.

— ¡Aquí! Si vamos a hacerles creer que hemos venido de casualidad no podemos ir a esperarlos en el lobby. — Parece tan convencido de sí mismo, con la expresión de _¡Dúh! _Más adorable del mundo, pero al rubio igual lo invade la certeza, esa seguridad de que Duo es.

— Eres un retrasado. — Se lo dice sin más. Se aprieta dentro de la gabardina y se levanta. Ni por Trowa, ni Heero, ni Duo, no piensa quedarse un minuto más en esa banca de parque con la lluvia calándole los huesos.

— ¡Mierda, ahí salen! — Exclama Duo y los señala con un dedo. Quatre se sienta y tiene la expresión más rígida del mundo.

— ¡Deja de señalar! — Le apremia con una sonrisa forzada, mueve ligeramente la cabeza y, de nuevo, entre dientes, le ordena. — Vamos, háblame de cualquier cosa y por todos los santos del cielo deja de mirar para allá que se van a dar cuenta.

Duo baja la mano y se sienta muy derecho, abre ligeramente la boca y parece que se está concentrando mucho en sacar un tema. Le fastidia eso, la presión, lo hace menos creativo de lo que en realidad. Lo peor es que la mirada se le escapa y cada vez que hace el amago se voltear un poco Quatre le clava las uñas en la palma. ¡Y eso que ni siquiera quería seguir con el plan!

Trowa y Heero trabajan cerca porque la casualidad les hizo postular a dos compañías que además de poco originales, seguían con el cliché estúpido de estar una muy cerca de la otra. Nadie les decía nada, porque eran empresas importantes y cuando eres importante la gente se calla muchas cosas. Heero y Trowa no decían nada porque la ubicación les convenía y quejarse les parecía una ridiculez.

Salían casi siempre en el mismo horario, a veces Heero tardaba media hora más y le tocaba a Trowa esperarlo con un café y algún pan dulce; otras, era al revés. Caminaban exactamente tres cuadras antes de que Heero metiera las manos en los bolsillos de su saco y Trowa terminara de botar al basurero el vaso en el que le habían servido el café.

Caminaban otras tres cuadras y a Trowa se le ocurría comentar algo divertido que le hubiese ocurrido en el trabajo con su habitual cara de póker. Nadie entiende, pero Heero se está carcajeando con los labios y parece un poco más relajado. Luego le toca a Heero, soltar ese comentario sarcástico e impersonal justo cuando crees que se quedará callado para siempre. Trowa le da un empujón muy suave, casi imperceptible y es obvio que se está divirtiendo. Al final no se dicen nada más, siguen caminando y caminando las últimas cuatro cuadras que les quedan. Al final, aunque llegan juntos, nadie se cree que hayan pasado tanto rato uno al lado del otro y ninguno se molesta por contradecir las convenciones.

Ahora, sin embargo, Heero y Trowa están evitando (deliberadamente) mirar a su derecha. A su derecha donde se encuentra ese parque enorme lleno de verde espesor sin gente. Sólo dos pelmazos que conversan como si fuera verano y tiemblan y ríen casi demasiado algo. La gente los mira y murmura _deben estar borrachos_. Heero y Trowa piensan otra cosa pero no lo dicen, se están divirtiendo más que nunca en sus vidas mientras se preguntan cuánto demorarán Quatre y Duo en advertir que son tan sutiles como un elefante en una cristalería.

Fue Trowa el primero en distinguir la cabellera rubia. Se quedó mirando un rato y cuando sus compañeros se acercaron a curiosear les lanzó una mirada de muerte. Al final se quedó sólo y le pidió a la secretaria del área que lo comunicara con Heero Yuy, a dos edificios de aquí. Heero sonaba cansado y como si necesitara tiempo, cuando le saludó y le preguntó por qué le llamaba, Trowa le dijo que observara el parque. A cualquier otro le hubiese colgado, pero Barton jamás llamaba para informar obviedades ni para señalar los colores vívidos del arco iris. Así que, aún con el auricular en la oreja, se volteó. Luego murmuró un sencillo _gracias_ y ambos cortaron al mismo tiempo.

No se lo podían creer. Incluso cuando se volteaba cada cinco minutos a ver disimuladamente, no se lo creía. Seguían ahí, sentados en esa banca de manera, mojados y discutiendo. A Heero ya se le habían pasado explicar cuatro puntos importantes en la reunión, pero nadie se atrevía a mencionarlo porque a) era Heero Yuy con cara de _no-me-interrumpas_; b) tampoco era tan importante un contrato de seis millones; c) yo te ayudo si tú lo dices primero y d) a lo mejor es una estrategia, sí, eso. Mejor no decimos nada.

Trowa en cambio, se había pasado dos horas leyendo el mismo informe de cinco páginas del nuevo practicante del área, que seguía parado en frente de él, sudando como un cerdo (en invierno) y preguntándose qué tan mal lo habría hecho que su jefe ni siquiera tenía la motivación para mirarlo y decirle _la has cagado_. No, si ya se lo imaginaba, su vida después de que le dejara las hojas en la mesa y no dijera nada. No tendría que decir nada, él lo entendería y asentiría con la cabeza y recogería sus cosas y se sentiría un insecto y volvería a repasar los 76 créditos en cursos que habían sido los hasta ahora dos años de carrera universitaria inservible. Trowa suspiró pero pareció que tosía. Su practicante veía todo rojo y le entro un escalofrío. Cuando habló, casi se desmaya, se tuvo que apoyar en el respaldar de la silla y casi escuchó lo que decía. _Corrige la primera página_. Se marchó y la ansiedad se evaporó de sus venas cuando se dio cuenta que no lo habían despedido. _Alivio_.

Al final a Trowa y a Heero también les estaba costando un montón no voltear. Pero ellos, como eran _ellos_ les salía muchísimo mejor lo de simular la conversación, porque en realidad no la estaban simulando y no necesitaban hacerlo porque a) estaban lejos de ser escuchados; b) no se iban a poner a gritar como cualquier par de subnormales.

Saben que es cruel, pero no lo pueden evitar. Ese comportamiento aparentemente indiferente cuando pasan de la lluvia, de las trenzas, de los cabellos rubios y los alaridos superficiales. Los ignoran mientras caminan como siempre, por el mismo lugar y en la misma dirección. Claro, ni Maxwell ni Winner lo saben pero piensan comprar chocolate en la cafetería de la esquina.

— ¿Tú estás viendo lo mismo que yo? — Lo dice Maxwell, incrédulo.

— No me jodas. — Quatre no le contesta directamente porque asume que es una pregunta retórica. — Se largaron.

— A lo mejor es que no gritamos.

— Sí, claro, por eso me arde la garganta como la mierda.

— A lo mejor debimos venir de rojo.

— ¿Por el día nublado?

— No, porque me veo genial en rojo. — Le sonríe. — Tú eres _rubia_, a ti también te irá _fabuloso_ el rojo. — Lo hace al propósito, lo de _rubia _y _fabuloso_, sólo porque cree que como es gay, usar el argot marica es genial. O genialoso, en palabras de Duo.

— Estoy enojado. Es más, desde este momento me ordeno a mí mismo, desenamorarme de Trowa. — Replica Quatre con solemnidad y la nariz goteante de lluvia y, tal vez, moco.

— Hey, mira, están regresando.

— Retiro lo que acabo de decir. — Duo le pone expresión de _no me digas_ y se sienta muy tenso en su lugar. Trata de parecer sorprendido cuando Heero y Trowa se acercan.

Trowa le entrega chocolate caliente a Quatre y a Duo, Heero es quien pone sobre ellos dos paraguas negros, muy serios, mientras les lanza una mirada entre divertida y preocupada. Pero no lo va a admitir, que está preocupado, porque no es su culpa si Duo es tan retrasado y carismático para convencer a Quatre que esperarlos bajo la lluvia es una buena idea. Ah, porque tanto Heero como Trowa están convencidos de que esto no ha sido idea del rubio, pero prefieren no decirlo, se limitan a esperar.

— ¡Heero, pero qué sorpresa! — Su voz suena bastante nasal y estudiada. — Gracias por el chocolate.

— Sí, gracias. — Repite Quatre, mirando a Trowa de reojo mientras da pequeños sorbitos y siente que la garganta le molesta. — Qué casualidad, ¿no?

— Sí. Casualidad. — Heero saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo da Duo. — Límpiate la nariz.

— ¿Qué? — Maxwell va a protestar pero se pasa los dedos por el apéndice de su cara y se da cuenta de que la lluvia no es _pegajosa_. — Ah… sí. — Se ruboriza mientras se intenta convencer que lo viscoso también puede ser sexy.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — Interroga Trowa con la voz baja y el ceño fruncido.

— Pasear. — Responde Duo. — ¿No Quatre?

— Sí, pasear. — El rubio carraspea un poco y a nadie le pasa desapercibida su mano que se desliza sobre la de Duo, apretándola.

— ¿En la lluvia?

— Hacía calor. — Miente Duo y un extraño _déjà vu_ le atormenta en la calidez de esa piel sobre la suya. — ¿No Quatre? — Se agacha para verlo mejor, pero los mechones mojados le tapan la vista y el agarre se hace más fuerte.

— ¡Por supuesto! — Exclama con la voz rasposa. — Calor. Me estoy muriendo de calor.

Heero entorna la mirada pero no dice nada, se inclina ligeramente sobre Trowa, dándole un codazo disimulado. Trowa se adelanta y poco y parece que duda, se queda en su lugar, acomodándose para _vaya saber Dios qué cosa_.

— ¿Ustedes trabajan por aquí? — Pero el intento falla y la voz le sale aguda, muy diferente de su tono usual, se nota que está fingiendo.

— No lo sabíamos. — Dice Quatre como entrecortado, aún con la mano de Duo entre la suya.

— Ahora ya lo saben. — Le concede Heero, apurado, esperando para llegar a esa parte de la conversación donde ya no podrán mentir nada y tendrá que confesar que han estado mojándose al propósito.

— Lo sabemos. — Afirma Duo y es cuando la presión en su mano se vuelve más fuerte y una alarma prende fuego en su cerebro. Se voltea tan rápido que siente que se ha sacado un conejo en el cuello. — ¡Mierda! Quatre, por lo que más quieras… ¡no me vomites los pies!

La advertencia llega demasiado tarde, porque Quatre ya no lo escucha. Se siente mal pero no ha bebido y de pronto el mundo es una gran mancha negra y borrosa. Antes de que deje de escuchar, las gotas de lluvia se resbalan por el lóbulo de su oreja y suenan pesadas y _plin plin plin_.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

He estado inspirada. Escribiendo y escribiendo desde el lunes. Media hora antes de dormir pero algo es algo, ¿o no? A ver, aquí hay premio para quien me diga quién saca a pasear el perro de Wufei (o me haga un argumento tan convincente que le crea y tenga razón).

¡Nos quedan dos capítulos! DOS, no lo puedo creer, estamos TAN cerca chicas y chicos que me da nostalgia y eso que no he terminado el fanfic. Ja. Esperemos que sea pronto y antes de los finales porque si no, vamos a tener que esperar un mes. Bueno, pero todo parece bien, bien, así que ya saben. Ah sí, me he indignado, nadie me ha recomendado anime con potencial pornográfico. Por eso les quité la escena de sexo de este capítulo.

Náh, estoy bromeando, pero sigo esperando las recomendaciones. Como soy buena, he actualizado en sábado y la he cortado porque la verdad que el siguiente capítulo va a ser pasteloso horripilante y se van a tener que cortar las venas para que los cubitos de azúcar les liberen la sangre. Ah sí, me voy a enfurruñar, dónde están mis cien review. Mal eh, eso de llegar al capítulo diez sin cien. Me ha dolido, especialmente porque acá mismo dice que ha habido 230 visitantes y mejor no les digo los hits porque se mueren. Pero ustedes ya me conocen y saben que los quiero. Así que inspírenme, ahora si quieren algo para el siguiente me lo dicen ya porque SE NOS ACABA EL FANFIC.

¡Gracias por leer!

Pero a los que me dejan review los quiero más. Ja.

**Respuesta de los review anónimos:**

**Vendetta**

Me voy a repetir, pero, ODIO LOS EXÁMENES. Ya está, he liberado la presión. Me alegra que te haya gustado, a que sí estuvo chistoso. Beso raro y eso que ni siquiera lo describí, pero ya hacía falta que ese par se morreara. A muchas les ha gustado, me ha dado ilusión. Sí, más Heero posesivo porque así es como debe ser. Dont worry, ya se viene lo bueno. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Y la actualización así pronto, semanal. Galletita de Duo para ti y mi cariño, ¿a que está bien?

**Ariel**

Lo dije, lo ha besado, lo ha manoseado y todo pensando en… Duo, no pensarás que en ti. No soy zopenca, soy yo y me amas. Eres horrible, cómo me das a Relena, quieres que me dé gastritis desgraciada. Ya no te doy galletas, ni beso ni nada. Ojalá Relena te confunda con Heero y te bese.

**SARAHI**

¡Por ahora no se acaba la inspiración! Espero que el nuevo capítulo te guste. Nos vemos en el siguiente, ¿galletita de Wufei?

**Tane Shizuka**

Aw, lamento que hayas estado sin internet :( Pero al menos no tuviste que esperar por la continuación. Me alegra que te hayan gustado. Jajajajaja, me ha encantado, la rebelión uke, joder, la voy a poner en el fanfic, deja que encuentre lugarcito. Viste, para que veas que si hago caso de las recomendaciones, perdonarás que no haya descrito el beso, pero desde el Trowa /Heero estoy en shock. Gracias a ti, por tus review ;D

Séh, los celos dan risa, ya vas a ver como luego todo se pone épico cuando lleguen al límite. ¿A qué es raro que platiquen? Por eso me cuesta horrores poner los diálogos, aunque debo reconocer que lo de Hana Yori Dango me salió algo así como OoC, pero qué importa. Lo de la cafetería también me gustó, todo estuvo muy raro y rápido y así de OMG SE BESARON.

Gracias por el amor, they make us happy :D, espero que te gusten los próximos capítulos, ya no queda nada y estamos listos, listos. MUCHÍSIMOS besos y galletitas y CAFÉ, joder, que AMO el café, en serio, si fuera persona me caso.

Joder con ese eslogan, Yaoi es vida. SÍ, claro que SÍ.

**MPPV**

¿Viste? No es mi culpa, es culpa de ellos que se manosean donde SÍ deben. Ya de plano, que se manoseen y nos hacen felices a todos. ¿Te gustó la declaración? GRACIAS, me costó tres borradores dejarla como estaba, te diré que primero puse Te Amo, pero me sonaba tan así de… náh, no suena como Heero para nada, así que al final me quedé con la otra, pero ya veré la manera que lo diga así SÚPER intenso sin que lo diga. Sí, porque me quedo sin capítulos, aunque me hace gracia que las situaciones pasen tan lento que al capítulo siete todavía quede esa sensación de que fue muy rápido. No te preocupes, con el sexo me voy a tardar ;D Sí, mira que ya actualicé así como les prometí. Más vale tarde que nunca, eso. Tú también que estés genialosa, muchas galletitas de Heero porque me has hecho feliz.

A **Sad Whisper, TBsilencioso, Navleu, Nameless-Anami y Patrick A'sakura (me recuerdas a Shaman King, jo, amo ese anime) les he contestado con el reply. **Like always, si no les llegó me avisan para enviarles la contestación de nuevo.

GRACIAS por sus comentarios, los atesoro como un hobbit al anillo. En serio. Me miran y me dicen, ¿qué tanto te ríes con el ordenador? A ver quién tiene tiempo para explicarlo.

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


	12. Paso 09: Vuélvete Indispensable

**Nota. **Nueve, cariño, estamos nueve pasos más cerca de meterme entre tus sábanas.

El siguiente es el capítulo bonus, así que van a tener que esperar una semana más para saber cómo termina. Por ahora, disfruten el suspenso. Ah sí, sé que prometí una escena Wufei/Quatre, así que no se preocupen, la pondré.

El perrito no murió. La sangre cristalina es la del florero y me refiero al agua de las flores. Qué mal eh, me creen una mata perros. Jajajajaja.

Para que luego no digan que no soy romántica.

**FE DE ERRATAS. **Con auspicio de Nav, que es buena.

-y cada vez que hace** el amago "se" voltear **un poco Quatre le clava las uñas en la palma.

-Seguían ahí, sentados en esa banca de "**manera**", mojados y discutiendo.

De y madera, respectivamente, puto word. :) Gracias Nav.

A leer, retoños del cielo.

**Paso 09: Vuélvete Indispensable.**

_Le quitarás el oxígeno,_

_Te meterás en la carne,_

_Envenenarás la sangre,_

_Eso significa ser indispensable._

Wufei estaba cogiendo (con las dos manos) una taza llena de café que no era la suya, sentado en un sillón desconocido, en una casa que tampoco le pertenecía y con su perro acurrucándose junto a una gran chimenea donde la leña se quemaba con lentitud y de vez en cuando crispaba y hacía que las cenizas ardientes volaran alrededor del animal. Afuera llovía a cántaros, como si fuera invierno, se oían los pasos de las gotas que morían contra el cristal y los restos que empañaban la vista. La luz estaba encendida pero la oscuridad de la calle era tan poderosa que hacía que una sombra gris entristeciera la habitación.

Se le forma una lágrima falsa, en el color negro de sus ojos que parece que se derrite y baja en una línea recta sobre su mejilla. No sonríe y parece que la gota muriera en los labios, dejándole sombra. Baja líquida e imperturbable, acariciando la barbilla, doblando y cubriendo el cuello, como si quisiera poseer la piel libre en su camino. Parece triste y resignado, cuando mira más allá de esa habitación y se hunde en sus recuerdos. Es el claro oscuro que se refleja en su rostro, protegiéndole, dándole las tonalidades monocromáticas de las estatuas. Muy serio, muy severo, muy solemne cuando todo lo que hace es sentarse y esperar que el clima mejore.

Tiene las piernas ligeramente abiertas, apenas un ángulo agudo que le sirve de soporte. Los brazos los tiene apoyados en las rodillas, sosteniendo el resto de su peso. Los hombros se alzan, tensos y fuertes, el cuello se inclina largo y hacia adelante, con la cabeza agachada y mirando las motas de vapor que llenan de perfume el aire. Tiene esa expresión que pretende ser neutral pero que en algún momento se vuelve profundamente disgustada, como si no encajara, como si el tiempo le hubiese jugado chueco en el nacimiento al dejarlo en un momento que no le pertenecía.

Siente un nudo en el estómago y sus piernas se detienen en su lugar, sólidas, llenas de la convicción que a él le falta para decir lo que piensa. Su cuerpo es honesto, se queda ahí porque lo ha visto, se ha acercado a una imagen que se transforma en lenguaje y se convierte en fantasía. Son las letras, las innumerables palabras que se atoran para describir y alabar, se elevan en el aire, altísimo, casi arañando la gloria. Provocan el calor, la intensidad dolorosa que hace gritar al fuego. No está enfermo, ni se muere, está despertando, está sintiendo ese pinchazo abrupto de belleza que le eleva el espíritu.

Le susurra _te quiero_ pero en su cabeza el eco hace que parezca un grito ronco y desesperado. Sabe que no lo escucha y la boca le sabe agria cuando la lengua sale a humedecer sus labios. Wufei alza la mirada y le dirige hostilidad pura, haciéndole saber que su presencia es ingrata. Se recupera pronto y sonríe, con sarcasmo, con técnicas eficientes de protección. Se mueve porque le ha dado permiso.

— No me mires así. — Ironiza. — Me vas a hacer creer que te gusto.

Wufei aprieta los labios y parece que escupe con asco cuando le contesta.

— Ni en los sueños de ese perro. — Lo dice con sinceridad y sus cejas se han vuelto una línea rígida que enmarca sus ojos.

_Ni en los sueños de nadie. _No lo pronuncia pero ambos lo entienden.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Quatre sueña que se está ahogando. Se ha caído en un lago y de pronto su día de campo se transforma en una pesadilla. Le arden los ojos, parpadea, avanza y trata de mover los brazos pero el cuerpo le pesa. Se siente cansado y la cabeza no sólo le duele, le está taladrando, desde los tímpanos hasta las raíces del cabello. Siente que se hunde, que va cada vez más hondo y cuando deja de respirar es cuando se levanta en su cama y siente como si se hubiese caído.

Al principio se ahoga y en un intervalo de pánico absoluto manotea como si siguiera en el agua. Siente que le pasan un brazo por la espalda y que lo acomodan entre las almohadas, ayudándole a sentarse. Aspira y se le enfrían los pulmones, se siente pésimo, mareado y como si lo hubiesen golpeado. Le arden la cara, las orejas y todo el cuerpo.

— Toma. — Escucha que le dicen. Trata de enfocar la mirada pero al final necesita sobarse los ojos con la mano. Lagrimea un poco y consigue distinguir a Trowa. Le está dando un vaso con agua, cuando lo coge se da cuenta que está tibia. — Gracias.

— ¿Qué hacías bajo la lluvia? — Le pregunta con lo que pretende ser un tono neutral pero que termina destilando molestia.

— Esperarte. — Ya no le quiere mentir, no le puede mentir, especialmente ahora que ha visto que está preocupado.

— No te entiendo. — Le dice como si nada, pero no deja que termine. Se voltea y de una bandeja toma un plato hondo lleno de lo que parece ser sopa. — Tienes que comer para tomar la medicina. Abre. — Le ordena con la cuchara frente a él. La sopla un poco y traga. No sabe a nada. — Recupérate pronto.

— Trowa. — Se lo tiene que decir, ahí mismo, con la sopa y el resfrío. Se lo tiene que decir porque la gripe es el virus mortal más peligroso del universo y se está muriendo por decírselo, está ASÍ de decirlo. _Te perdono_. Nunca le ha parecido más atractivo, nunca ha querido tocarlo con tanta necesidad. Está cagado, está hecho mierda, está lo peor que se puede estar. Se ha enamorado, maldita sea. Se ha enamorado, por todos los dioses. Lo va a decir. — La sopa está muy caliente. — Le arde la cara pero no es por la fiebre.

Se termina la sopa, se toma la medicina y Trowa lo empuja sobre la cama para que se duerma. Le apaga todas las luces, corre las cortinas y se queda a su lado, mirándolo mientras cree que duerme y Quatre desearía no estar tan enfermo para poder levantarse y decirle _hay otras cosas que podemos hacer en la oscuridad_. Le tiembla la mano y debe ser la fiebre, porque parece que Trowa se ha acercado más y le ha refrescado.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Heero se está divirtiendo, para qué negarlo, se divierte desde que conoció a Duo y se hizo imposible deshacerse de él. Recién se da cuenta, debe ser tonto, de lo mucho que se divierte cada vez que está con Duo. Cómo no supo antes, se pudo haber ahorrado un montón de malentendidos, pero así eran las cosas, ahora ya nada más le queda admitir lo inevitable.

— Tienes la nariz roja. — Le dice con burla. — No me acuerdo quién era famoso por tener la nariz roja.

— Cállate, tarado. — Responde Duo con la voz estrangulada, cubierto hasta la nariz por tres colchas, una chalina y su mantita. La mantita la tiene debajo de todo, para que no se note. — No ves que estoy enfermo, ¿dónde está tu humanidad?

— Junto a tu sentido común. — Sarcasmo. — Debe haberse perdido en la Antártida, por eso no llega.

— Muy gracioso, chistosísimo. — Tose. — Me río mucho. Ja. Ja. Ja. — Estornuda y Heero le limpia la nariz porque tiene moco. — Qué asco.

— Debería decirlo yo, que te estoy limpiando. — Le golpea la nariz con el dedo cuando termina de despejarla. — Fresco.

— Guapo también. — Le dice muy ufano y se baja un poco las mantas para dedicarle una sonrisa fugaz. — Pero da asco. Odio enfermarme.

— No me digas.

— Me duele. — Está afónico y hace calor y tiene frío y quiere comerse un helado y una mierda porque quiere que lo mimen y NO ME JODAN. — ¡Me duele, Heero!

Heero parece a punto de soltarle algún sarcasmo pero se detiene un momento y parece que lo mira con pena. Se suaviza, suspira y alcanza la cabeza de Duo con una mano. La acaricia y parece imposible que sea tan suave con esa mano tan rígida pero Duo se siente mejor. _Tonto_, le murmura pero sigue acariciando. Al final se queda dormido, producto de la medicina, el calor, su mantita y el reconfortante mimo en sus cabellos.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Cuando estás enfermo pasa. Sí, pasa algo estúpido o algo dramático, a veces, pasan las dos cosas. Lo estúpido es que duermas boca arriba, se te tape la nariz y termines despertando asfixiado. Luego empiezas a respirar por la boca y te das cuenta de que la garganta te arde. No te vuelves a dormir en mucho rato, por el malestar y por el secreto temor de morir ahogado. No se lo dices a nadie, porque es estúpido. Lo dramático es ridículo porque es la gripe. No te vas a morir de gripe, no cuando tomas un montón de analgésicos, te cubres hasta la coronilla y te pones a gimotear por tu casa. Así es la cosa, NO TE VAS A MORIR. Aunque, durante ese periodo, realmente creas que te vas a morir, pero eso es ser un poco pelmazo. La fiebre también tiene que ver. Así que el drama es espantoso, especialmente cuando no te puedes levantar y ves que te has enfermado en verano. Es una señal, tienes mala suerte. Si te enfermas en invierno, es peor, porque hace frío y ahí sí, sientes que vas a morir. Es el gris, que deprime un poco.

Duo se ha levantado en otoño, cerca de las cuatro y media de la mañana, con un ataque de tos y flema que lo hace sentir muy mal. Le retumban los latidos del corazón en los oídos, la garganta le raspa y cada vez que respira siente que el aire helado le traspasa la carne, le duelen los huesos o los músculos, pero cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo se siente como un pinchazo interno de agudeza. La voz debe sonarle muy rara, afónica, quizá también estrangulada. Quiere agua, caliente, no demasiado. Cuando la busca se da cuenta de que aún no ha abierto los ojos. No se quiere mover, apenas si saca el brazo y una corriente de viento helado le ha trastocado en un escalofrío que le eriza todos los vellos del cuerpo.

Cuando abre los ojos siente que se ha quedado ciego. Ni siquiera puede distinguir entre las sombras qué es lo que le rodeada. Le entra el pánico y se remueve entre las sábanas. Se echa de costado, mirando lo que no puede ver, con el rostro frente a la ventana. Ahí es cuando se da cuenta que Heero se ha quedado dormido junto a él. Está sentado en una silla, a su derecha, lo siente respirar y tiene que parpadear muchas veces para que los ojos le lagrimeen y las líneas de su perfil se vean como lo único distinguible entre las sombras. Le cae el mechón marrón sobre la frente, tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, los hombros relajados y las piernas ligeramente estiradas y abiertas. Esta cruzado de brazos y casi parece que vigila en su aparente adormecimiento. Duo saca una mano de entre las sábanas, serpentea, cruza el pequeño espacio entre el colchón y la silla. Duda en el aire y al final sólo las puntas de los dedos se acercan a la muñeca, se siente eléctrico, increíble pero no se atreve.

— Duérmete, Duo. — La voz es ronca, bajísima, un susurro que suena a grito imperativo en el silencio absoluto de la madrugada. Da un respingo sin querer, aleja la mano y se queda muy quieto, finge dormir pero el ceño se le arruga cuando intenta cerrar los ojos.

Su mano está fría, le aprieta los dedos y nada ha cambiado en su perfil, nadie sería capaz de darse cuenta de que se han tomado de las manos. Duo sonríe, Heero sigue oculto tras su mechón. Se va aclarando, en la niebla gris del horizonte, en los rayos tenues y diminutos del sol. Ahí está, la timidez calmada del calor que se hace espacio entre las nubes.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Le duele la espalda cuando se mueve, pero no se queja. Se levanta, se dobla, se estira y cuando escucha el tronar de sus huesos, puede estar seguro de su condición física. Ha dormido pésimo, pero no es la peor posición en la el sueño le ha vencido. No hace ruido pero tampoco intenta ser demasiado cuidadoso. Se acerca un poco a la cama y le molesta que un enfermo pueda verse tierno con la boca abierta. No reconoce tierno completamente, pero muchos lo utilizan para describir a Quatre. Él lo asocia a esa presión en el pecho que le hace pensar que lo que está mirando posee misterio y belleza.

No se refiere a la estética más allá de lo que le supone el recuerdo. Sabe que algo allí está suficientemente proporcionado para parecer hermoso, que incluso los colores se han llegado a mezclar en contrastes de armonía. Le gusta Quatre, sí, pero le gusta mucho antes de darse cuenta de que es atractivo.

Corre las cortinas para que la luz no termine de entrar, recoge los platos vacíos y se termina de desperezar en el pasillo, luego de haber cerrado la puerta con mucho cuidado. Camina lento y su perfil hace sombra en las paredes del pasillo. Lo acompaña ese sonidito bajo y molesto de la loza con la cuchara, _plin, plin, plin._

Despiértate Quatre. _Mira que ya amaneció._

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

— Heero. — Estornuda. — Bésame.

Heero está de espaldas, mirando por la ventana mientras termina de correr la tela de las cortinas. Se le ha quedado la mano en el aire y su puño se ha apretado ligeramente. Tiene los hombros tensos y es imposible que esté más derecho. No ha dicho nada desde que se ha levantado pero ahora parece que se nota más su silencio. No lo puede evitar, su sangre hierve de anticipación, de ansiedad contenida y de los irrefrenables deseos de hacer lo que le han pedido.

Se voltea con lentitud pasmosa, no alza la vista hasta que se ha acercado lo suficiente y ve que Duo tiene esa sonrisa bobalicona y afiebrada que le dice que no ha pensando demasiado antes de hablar. Probablemente sólo está bromeando, no tiene por qué tomárselo tan en serio, no con Duo que siempre está sonriendo. Se agacha y de pronto lo tiene frente a él, con los párpados bajos y los labios rojos. Sus ojos brillan ebrios de sueño y los cabellos castaños le enmarcan el rostro de cualquier manera. No tiene la trenza como siempre, está deshecha y todo él parece tan desaliñado y besable.

— ¿Debería? — Le susurra en la oreja, sonriendo y sin mirarlo. Siente que la piel se le eriza y se desliza sobre la mejilla, la besa por un rato y se aleja para mirarlo. — Recupérate primero.

Sus mejillas están tan rojas que parece que la fiebre le hubiese vuelto. Heero alza la palma de su mano y la deja en la frente. No deja de sonreír y es tan malicioso como ese mechón de cabello que no deja que sus ojos brillen de cerca. Se está burlando de Duo, pero la tensión sigue allí, latente y calentando los rincones y el viento de otoño.

— Esta es la tercera vez. — Contesta Duo con molestia. — Hasta cuando te vas a cansar de rechazarme.

Heero se acerca y lo besa, le lame los labios, le acaricia con lentitud premeditada y se hunde en su boca. El tiempo no existe, se ha detenido en ese momento de exploración larga y sensible. Los dedos serpentean por su cuello y se hunde en su cabello. Le sostiene el rostro con las palmas y un espasmo le recorre el cuerpo cuando el contraste le hace sentir protegido. Es un sentimiento extraño y delicioso, se siente poseído y no se avergüenza. Sigue lamiendo, mezclándose en la saliva y las lenguas que se funden mientras ondulan muy despacio, alargando la unión más intensa del mundo.

— ¿Cuándo te he rechazado? — Le murmura con los labios sobre los suyos.

— Te va a dar gripe.

— Entonces hagamos que valga la pena. — Le sonríe con arrogancia y lo besa nuevamente.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Wufei no está especialmente molesto por no haber dormido en su cama. Lo cual es raro pero comprensible. Raro porque a él le gusta su rutina que prefiere llamar disciplina. Aunque sabe que es perfectamente capaz de adaptarse a la situación, le gusta establecer un orden que le permita llegar a la tranquilidad. Es el estado más saludable y en el que más cree. Así que dormir en casa de un desconocido parece un atentado terrorista a sus planes.

Es comprensible porque se ha levantado muy temprano y ha podido apreciar las vistas de una casa en la que se ha invertido muchísimo dinero.

Los ventanales que le permiten ver el jardín son enormes y casi paredes de cristal en sí mismos. Tan limpios que le da la sensación de estar en medio de un campo lleno de flores, árboles y naturaleza. Al final se decide por abrir uno de ellos y no hay mejor sensación que la mañana después de la lluvia, con la tierra húmeda y los primeros sonidos que reflejan vida. Se siente tan en paz con el mundo que ni siquiera le importa que el perro le esté jalando de la bastilla del pantalón para obligarlo a darle un paseo. _Está malcriado_. Piensa y luego se da cuenta de que está siendo observado.

— Buenos días. — Lo saluda sin mirarlo.

— Buenos días. — Replica con cierta sorpresa. — Qué agradable.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— La cortesía.

— Has sido amable conmigo.

— Espero que hayas dormido bien. — Se para junto a él, mirando el jardín. — ¿Me acompañas a desayunar?

— Me lo pensaré. — No hay sarcasmo y parece sincero. — ¿Tienes café?

— Diré algo repetido pero, la pregunta ofende. — Sus manos se mueven hasta sus bolsillos y su pose es elegante más que arrogante. — ¿Qué clase de anfitrión crees que soy?

— Estoy bromeando. — Lo dice muy serio. Parece una broma. — Tampoco te creo tan desagradable.

Wufei tiene una forma de reírse sin hacer ruido, apenas una mueca más afectada que las otras, todavía bailoteando con cierto sarcasmo pero con la malicia evidente de la felicidad camuflada. No suele mostrarla porque es muy difícil que alguien vea algo tan bizarro. Sólo en ésta situación rara, tiene de fondo un jardín maravilloso y extenso.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

— Trowa. — Llama, muy dramático. — Me estoy muriendo.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí. Me muero en serio.

— Hablas mucho para ser un moribundo. — Le saca la almohada en la que sostiene su cabeza y le cambia la funda. — Es improbable que te estés muriendo.

— Qué sabes tú. — Da risa escucharlo molesto y afónico. — Yo soy el que tiene gripe.

— Está bien. Te estás muriendo. — Le tira la almohada y se cruza de brazos. — ¿Llamo al cura?

— No eres nada original, ¿sabes?

— Está bien, entonces llamaré a Duo.

— Debes ser el peor enfermero del universo.

— ¿Quién dice que soy tu enfermero?

— Anda, entonces mi esclavo. — Se ríe. — Dame agua.

Trowa alza una ceja y el rubio lo mira desafiante. De las veces que han conversado esta es la primera en la que hablan lo suficiente para discutir. Es extraño, porque normalmente Quatre es el que arma el monólogo y Trowa se dedica a escuchar. Debe ser la culpa de Duo, con su boca floja que contagia a todo el mundo. Debe ser Heero con su terquedad y la resolución de su sarcasmo, que hace pensar que es entretenido comportarse así. Debe ser Quatre que ha tomado demasiados analgésicos y se le ha ocurrido que fastidiar a Trowa debe ser una buena idea. Debe ser Trowa, también, que está molesto y quiere buscar una excusa para decirlo todo sin tener que confesarlo.

— La jarra está allí. Sírvetela tú.

— No quiero.

— Entonces muérete. — Le sonríe y hay sensualidad cruel en sus palabras.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

— Heero. Hey, Heero. ¡HEERO!

— ¿Qué?

— Me aburro.

— Qué gran novedad.

— ¡Me aburro, idiota!

— Yo tengo que terminar este ensayo. Duérmete.

— Ya dormí como dieciocho horas.

— Duerme otras seis y haces veinticuatro. — Vuelve a concentrar su atención en la laptop que tiene sobre el escritorio de Duo. — ¿No dices siempre que si pudieras dormirías un día entero?

— Mentí. Ahora haz algo, entretenme.

— Estoy ocupado.

— Voy a fastidiarte.

— Como si alguna vez lo hubiese logrado.

— ¿Así que nunca he logrado irritarte? — Se quita un mechón de la cara. — Me ofendes, Yuy.

— Cállate, Maxwell.

Duo se levanta, acomoda las almohadas sobre el respaldar de la cama, saca su mantita y termina de soltarse la trenza, dejando que su cabello se extienda sobre las sábanas, mostrando lo verdaderamente largo que es.

— Al menos prende la radio. — Le pide, pero el tono es imperativo y Heero siente la molestia a pesar de sí mismo. — Quiero algo fuerte. Metal, sí, eso estaría bien.

Aunque quiere ignorarlo y seguir avanzando su trabajo le queda la sombra de la amenaza y dado que conoce a Duo todo lo que le han permitido los años, sabes que cumplirá, que molestará hasta que se queda sin voz, hasta que no pueda más, hasta que la desesperación lo obligue a prestarle atención. Se salta todo ese sufrimiento innecesario y se acerca a la radio a buscar alguna canción. Nada de metal, sólo por dignidad, no le iba a cumplir todos los caprichos.

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah__  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

— No sé por qué, pero siento que me estoy avergonzado. — Tose. — Y no es por los Beatles.

— Muy gracioso, mocoso.

— ¡ESTOY ENFERMO!

— Sí, sí, muy enfermo. — Heero sube el volumen. — Deberías estar contento.

— ¿Por qué?

— Ella. — Se voltea, Duo sólo ve su espalda. — ¿No lo sabes? Dicen que te ama.

_You think you lost your love,__  
Well, I saw her yesterday.  
It's you she's thinking of  
And she told me what to say._

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

— Hey, Trowa. — Le llama el rubio, con un vaso con agua entre sus manos. — ¿No te parece que hay fondo musical?

— Deben ser Duo y Heero.

— Pero no termino de entender qué canción es.

— ¿Quieres escuchar música?

— Parece una buena idea. — Alza el vaso y sorbe un poco, mojándose los labios nada más. — ¿Prenderías la radio, por favor? — Hay cierto retintín irónico en su pregunta que se esconde muy bien tras esa amabilidad estudiada.

Barton lo deja pasar y coge el control remoto.

_How many times__  
Did we give up  
But we always worked things out  
And all my doubts and fears  
Kept me wondering, yeahhh  
If I'd always, always be in love_

— Lenny Kravitz. Qué casualidad. — Se acomoda un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja.

_So many years we've tried__  
And kept our love alive  
'Cause baby it ain't over 'til it's over_

— No se acaba hasta que se acaba. — Parece que lo ha descubierto. Deja el control sobre la silla y se arrodilla, con los codos apoyados en la cama de Quatre.

— ¿Qué cosa?

_And all my doubts and fears__  
Kept me wondering, yeahhh  
If I'd always, always be in love_

— ¿No te lo había dicho, Quatre? — Le sonríe. — Tú eres mi persona más importante.

El vaso se desliza entre sus dedos y cae sobre sus piernas, mojando las sábanas sin hacer ruido.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Estoy muy feliz porque al parecer a todas les ha gustado mi capítulo favorito. Me han llegado muchos comentarios divertidísimos y he decidido compartir los que más me han gustado con ustedes. _No lo voy a admitir_ pero éste capítulo también me ha gustado un montón. Para que luego no digan que no le hago un guiño a las convenciones, les he puesto un cliché tan cliché, que si no me lo reconocen me sentiré estafada. Sin embargo, lo he hecho muy a mi manera, ¿qué les ha parecido?

Oh sí, pásenme el pañuelo. Mi retoño ya tiene nueve capítulos, nos queda el bonus, que quería introducir aquí (por lo menos el comienzo) pero la confesión de Trowa me ha impactado tanto que le he dejado todo el suspenso del final a él solito. Se los digo, se me escapa de las teclas. Yo no quería que Duo y Heero se besaran aquí, pero Heero no me hizo caso.

Bueno, el compañero de Wufei es… ¡No se los diré! Ja, soy malvada. Pues todos están asumiendo que es Treize. Bueno, Treize es un aristócrata, ¿no? Ya veremos, todavía me queda el último para contarlo todo. Ah sí, el bonus les va a encantar, será excesivamente desmadrado.

**Momentos. (Que han hecho que a la autora la sonrisa se le convierta en carcajada y la coca cola se le haya escapado por la nariz)**

Vendetta._ Tan tan tan treize no lo se pero me lo imagino y me agrada, se me hace tan sarcastico para mi enojon de wufei._

Nameless-Anami. _y estoy de acuerdo contigo, son hombres, es yaoi, no hètero y no mujeres. Y así está mejor. Que los respeten = 3=_

MPPV. _voto por traize pero es too old para trabajar en un video club ja ja_

Anne Darket.

_"Heero me estuvo comiendo a besos, el desgraciado seguramente no tuvo la delicadeza de ver que sus succiones no me dejaran marca"._

_ Lo que más sorprende es que haya sentido vergüenza, eso sí que no se ve todos los días O.o Jajaja, pobre, pero, sinceramente, si fue un poquito estúpido. *No Heero, no es cierto, no me hagas nada*._

_Sí, cómo se habrían hecho esos moretones y arañazos y, ¡oh!, ¿eso que veo son marcas de dientes? No imagino cómo han llegado esas marcas allí (agréguense mil cucharaditas de sarcasmo, ¡jo!_

_¡Oye! ¿Quién te ha dicho que soy buena lectora? ¿Comprensiva e indulgente? No, ¡ES QUE EN MI CABEZA ES ALGO ASÍ COMO INCESTO! ¡Iugh! ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¿Cómo has podido...? Trataré de omitirlo, ¿ok? Lo intento y continúo, pero..._

TaneShizuka. Chaaaaran.. _Se me olvidaba comentar lo de Wufei… perdón la emoción me aturde mi pervertido cerebro…. En fin al principio me imagine a Zechs OMG no lo sé._

Nande-chan._ Pobre perro xD Cómo sufre._

Navleu. _me ha matado la reacción de la gente, ¿Es que no pueden ver a dos chicos bonitos y atléticos buscando casa sin pensar que la quieren para tener sexo salvaje hasta quedarse ciegos, dejando de paso escandalizados y ganosos a los vecinos? ¬¬ Supongo que no._

_¿Las galletitas que repartes en los Reply's son de sabor, forma o hechas por los chicos Gundam? Porque si son la segunda o tercera las guardaré en una caja de cristal bajo llave en un cofre dentro de una caja fuerte echada en una cueva secreta, que visitaré de vez en cuando para admirarlas (dos o tres veces al día), pero si son sabor chicos Gundam, me las comeré ya mismo._

Sarahi. _YO QUIERO LEMON DE PREFERENCIA ENTRE QUATRE Y TROWA_

hitokiridulce. _con pastel de zanahoria y galletitas de pilotos gays_

**Contestación a los review anónimos.**

**hitokiridulce**

¿Peor que un esclavo? Anda, vamos con Trowa y nos quejamos. Ni me imagino cómo debe ser el hawaiiano, me estreso, con eso de que soy torpe natural. Fin de curso, ni me lo recuerdes, ya se acercan mis finales y me jodo más, contigo y como tú. Galletita, cariño, coge galletitas. Ya viste que en este capítulo le has atinado a ver al rubiecito todo afiebrado, espero que te haya gustado. Yo amo cada vez más tus review. Jo, se ha vuelto adictivo, soy feliz. Aunque deberías dormir, descansa un poco. A que sí, a veces los amigos nos sacan de quicio. Oh, me ha gustado eso, cuidarme mucho y portarme mal, me voy a portar mal, ñeje.

Joder, qué postada más épica. Sólo por eso, te puedes coger dos galletitas de los pilotos que quieras. Nos vemos pronto, que ya se acerca el bonus.

**SARAHI**

Tu review ha sido épico. En serio, me he matado de la risa leyendo una línea. Pero aquí, como quiera el cliente y yo también, que sí habrá lemon entre Trowa y Quatre, que ya hace falta su besito. Galletita de Quatre para ti. Nos vemos prontito.

**Lolipop**

:D More, here. Hope you like it, dear. Cookie?

**Ariel**

Yo soy tu favorita, vamos, dame mi amor, que este capítulo también te ha encantado. Besos, marica. Te quiero, dile a tu novio que él me cae mal.

**TaneShizuka**

:( Ya nos queda poquito, pero viste que siempre podemos con una actualización. Ya vas a ver como luego volvemos con algo más, todavía tengo un fanfic navideño que publicar.

:D ¿Risas a lot? Great, yo quería que se rieran. Qué cara pondrían… sólo para animarte, el bonus tiene mucho que ver, acuérdate del título. Son unos frescos, lo he dicho, no se puede decir más de quien pretende pasar por casualidad una evidencia. Son bobos y lindos.

:( No, perrito muerto no. Que yo también lo quiero.

Vale, porque sí, tienes razón, pondré más Quatre/Trowa, que hace falta. Pero ya viste que en este capítulo tienen sus avances. No te preocupes, al rubio lo agarran, juar, juar.

:) Aw, me alegra que te gustara la relación fraternal, a mí también me parece que queda mejor descrita que hablada. Sí, lo hice cortito porque sino ya, imagínate, esto iba a ser peor que Melrose Place y eso que me falta el Wufei/Quatre. Jáh.

Café y galletitas, te daré regaliz, pero cuidado que te vea Heero que te lo quita. Que antes lo ha probado Duo.

Joder, qué gracioso, en serio, lo voy a comentar en el fanfics. Wufeicito de mi corazón con Zechs, suena TAN TENTADOR. Tan tentador que me lo pensaré porque Treize también me gusta, aver que me dices con la interacción de este capítulo. Dejaremos esa duda para el final.

Besos, besos y todo mi cariño, Tantan.

ESLOGAN YAOI ES VIDA, HELL YEAH. Café también :D

**MPPV**

Gracias ;) Yo también me lo he pasado fantástico leyendo tu review.

Me alegra que te haya gustado el beso, creo que me salió más real porque es como ellos son. Muy salvaje y desafiante. Qué bueno que te gustara esa parte, la verdad no sabía cómo haber que pareciera natural, tampoco podía ponerlos a conversar de buenas a primeras. Hubiera sido raro. Je, ¿te gustaría que fuera Treize? Vamos a ver qué piensas luego de este capítulo. Lo diré en el siguiente para que quede así muy open.

Muchísimas galletitas de Heero para ti. Vamos, te doy una de Duo también, ¿qué me dices?

By the way, me tienes intrigada, qué significa tu nick, cariño.

**vendetta**

¡MI REVIEW NÚMERO 100! Te quiero, no sólo por el review 100, sino porque siempre estoy esperando tus comentarios luego de actualizar. Además, tu nick me encanta. ERES TÚ y es especial. Anda, dime qué deseas y lo cumpliré, seré tu genio. Pide, preciosa ;)

¿Te gusta Treize? A mí también, a ver qué me dices de este capítulo, que lo he puesto más. Vamos a ver cómo queda finalmente en el siguiente, pero ahí estará. Sí, un enojón con un sarcástico para hacernos felices.

Sí, mi rubio pervertido está con la gripe, pero al final ha sido adorable, ¿a que sí? Me alegra que el beso te gustara, a mí también me ha gustado porque siento que ha quedado así muy intenso.

Lemon, habrá, habrá. Por eso el último capítulo incluye condón. Jo. SEX PISTOLS, lo amo, me encanta cuando Norio le dice a Madarame que tendrá su hijo y se irá con otro que lo ame. Es decir, esa escena me rompió el corazón, me sentía morir, tan triste y tan perfecta. YA QUIERO QUE LE DE EL MALDITO ANILLO. Sí, recomiéndame que amo el manga.

**Gracias también a Anne Darket, Navleu, Nande-chan, Patrick A'Sakura, Nameless-Anami y Sad Whisper (tus review son los primeros que son tan cortitos y que me gustan tanto). **

**Las quiero, espero que el nuevo capítulo les haya gustado. Lo publico ya porque son las once y media y yo terminé de escribirlo a las ocho. Gracias por sus comentarios, ya nos queda poquito, muy poquito.**

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


	13. Bonus La libretita

**N.A. **Como les había dicho, los bonus son cortitos. Son los previos al clímax. Además, como el que avisa no es traidor, la semana siguiente es la previa a mis finales. Lo siento, pero el capítulo final se va a demorar mucho más en estar listo. Para animarlas un poco (y aumentar las ansías de espera, juar), el último será el más largo de todos. Y tendrá lemon. ;) Entreténgase con mi otro fanfic, más explicaciones allá abajo.

By the way, mi pequeños retoños del cielo (encuentro irónico decírselo a niñas que tienen pensamientos sucios sobre niños bonitos, pero les concedo el rostro inocente. Sólo porque las quiero agrego el posesivo. Juar, I'm a pirat, cariño), no me ha sorprendido encontrar tanta anticipación por las escenas traviesas, pero su sinceridad es terriblemente adorable. Así que, está bien, les pondré una escena subida de tono por cada pareja. Pero al final, así que tengan paciencia.

Sólo porque encuentro muy divertida la confusión generalizada, se los explicaré. En ningún momento he dicho que el misterioso extraño que quiere a Wufei trabajara en la tienda de videos.

**FE DE ERRATAS o Mi Nav Es Genial Y Se Preocupa Por Hacerme Feliz. Ñam. **

**Errorcillos;** solo uno:

-pero no es la peor posición en** la " " el **sueño le ha vencido.

La palabra que falta es... QUE. Uno pensaría que tendría que haberla escrito, ñam.

**Ps, ps, Anne, love U SO MUCH, ehem. ;P**

**Bonus. La libretita que Heero y Trowa encontraron.**

Cuando uno se pone a pensar con cuidado, en realidad resulta que lo extraordinario debió pasar hace muchísimo tiempo. Sí, Duo debió haberle rezado a alguna divinidad misericordiosa que lo escuchara y que de vez en cuando lo haya ayudado a evitar el fiasco que suponía su descuido. Aunque tampoco era cuestión de hacerle mala fama, teniendo en cuenta lo emocionalmente inestable que había estado desde el día del _descubrimiento_. Se hubiese esperado, en realidad, que Quatre le hubiese ayudado a poner más atención a los detalles y a la previsión.

Lo cierto es que, al final, tampoco hubiese servido de nada. Especialmente cuando estaban tan encandilados con el asunto, que ni cuenta se daban de las sospechas que podían generar. Y generaban.

Había sido Trowa, en su rutina de siempre, el que lo había encontrado. Si hubiese sido cualquier otro día, hubiese pasado de largo el cuaderno de tapa azul que se exhibía en la mesa del comedor. _Debe ser de Wufei_, pensó en ese momento y casi lo hubiese dejado estar. Sobre el cuaderno estaba uno de esos lapiceros extraños que a Quatre le gustaba usar para escribir sus anotaciones. Era extraño porque costaba muy caro y qué persona en sus cabales se gastaría tanto dinero en un lapicero.

Al final, todavía sin ninguna sospecha, se acercó a coger el lapicero y abrió el cuaderno casi de casualidad. No estaba prestando atención a lo que decía, sólo pasaba las hojas muy rápido, apenas lo suficientemente interesado para distinguir manchones borrosos de tinta. Se detuvo en la primera página, la que tenía en el centro y con letras barrocas un anuncio demasiado estrambótico para ser el nombre de algún curso universitario.

**SEDUCCIÓN EN PASOS.**

Alzó una ceja y empezó a pasar las hojas, leyendo tan rápido que apenas comprendía el final de las frases. Lo único que le importa allí era distinguir el estilo y la caligrafía, que a veces se mezclaba y parecía el de dos personas. Había tantos detalles, tantos comentarios al margen, tres páginas por cada uno de los pasos. Lo supo antes de que una aseveración saltara a la vista. _Para el paso uno recuerda no emborracharte. Podrías terminar como Quatre. _Un tachón. _O peor que Duo. _Tachón. _No te acabes el whisky de Wufei. No compres lubricante si no piensas utilizarlo. Sí, puede darte ideas peligrosas._

Cerró el cuaderno de golpe y una tranquilidad pasmosa le hizo demorar media hora demás para encontrar a Heero. No quería sonar demasiado desesperado, pero eso necesitaba dos cerebros para celebrar la magnitud de lo que acaba de encontrar. Además de hacer los planes necesarios para que todo se volviera a su favor, uno no encuentra un soldado del otro bando sin sacarle la información necesaria. Este soldado se había entregado con demasiado aspaviento, iba a ser necesario torturarlo y liquidarlo.

No necesitó dar demasiadas explicaciones. Tocó la puerta, entró, se sentó en una de las dos sillas que rodeaban el escritorio y puso el cuaderno delante de él. Se cruzó de brazos mientras Heero le lanzaba una mirada incierta y procedía a pasar las hojas. Sus ojos se abrieron un momento, sólo un momento fugaz que casi hizo que todo pareciera un producto imaginado, Trowa no se dejó engañar porque él también estaba sorprendido.

Terminó de leer muy rápido, tan rápido que Trowa apenas tuvo tiempo de acostumbrarse a la idea de que acababa de descubrir una parte de Duo y Quatre que nadie más conocía. Debe ser cierto eso que todo el mundo dice, _nunca terminas de conocer a una persona_. Cuando alzó los ojos se encontró con Heero y el brillo azul de la malicia. No pudo evitarlo, la mueca de la sonrisa se curvó en la comisura de los labios, comentando todo lo que necesitaba ser comentado sin que ninguno dijera lo obvio.

El problema vino después, cuando ninguno encontraba otra solución más que ir y decirlo todo y ver qué pasaba. Ese plan no sonaba muy inteligente, nada cruel y casi demasiado improvisado. Si iban a divertirse con la información, al menos tendrían que torturar un poco. Sólo un poco, para que las cosas se pusieran interesantes.

Tuvieron que aplazar su reunión hasta el primer lunes de clase. Ninguno lo admitía jamás, pero cuando Quatre y Duo entraron a la casa haciendo demasiado ruido, ambos dieron un respingo. No sentían pánico porque era inconcebible que lo hicieran, pero la necesidad de esconder ese cuaderno los dejó con el ánimo de levantarse en ese momento y dejar el cuaderno donde lo habían encontrado. Luego recordaron que era probable que ninguno de los autores recordara con exactitud dónde lo habían puesto.

Pero tampoco eran tan malvados, cuando dedujeran qué hacer con la información iban a devolver la fuente a su lugar correspondiente, a algún cajón de las mesillas de Quatre o de Duo. Para que no perdieran tiempo buscándolo y sospechando sobre lo que pudiera haber ocurrido para dejarlo en cualquier sitio. No vaya a ser que terminaran sospechando y eso se pusiera muy raro antes de que pudieran planearlo.

— ¿Dónde lo vamos a dejar?

— En el dormitorio de Duo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Es el más escandaloso. De alguna forma intentará involucrar a Quatre.

— Suena lógico.

— Funcionará.

— Vas a fingir que no sabes nada.

— Exacto. — Heero parecía demasiado complacido consigo mismo.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

El frío le susurraba en las puntas de las orejas, acariciando con cuidado la piel sensible mientras le contaba un secreto impronunciable. _Dicen que te ama_. La declaración parecía sencilla, impersonal, casi una obviedad graciosa. _Dicen que te ama_. Le gustaría tener la concentración necesaria para poder dar cuenta del espacio, pero no puede, se ha perdido en una dimensión desconocida. _Dicen que te ama_. La magnitud de las palabras lo golpea, como si se estrellase contra el suelo, como si estuviese en la punta más alta del universo y el viento se decidiera a abofetearlo con fuerza. _Dicen_. Sólo puede pensar en lo que ellos están murmurando, en lo que pretenden confesarle con su actuar extraño. _Te ama_. Se da cuenta, lo siente, es demasiado catatónico para pronunciarlo, demasiado increíble para decirlo en los parámetros adecuados. _Dicen que te ama_. Son los Beatles y la música que llena el ambiente de revelaciones absurdas. Se le llena el pecho de malestar maravilloso, de agudeza que va más allá del dolor físico. Debe ser un masoquista, no debería gustarle que sea _tanto_.

— No puede ser tan malo. Si dicen que te ama. — Le responde alto, con gripe y sinceridad.

— Me gusta esa canción.

— ¿Fan de los Beatles?

— Los he escuchado. — Le resta importancia, no lo mira, sigue de espaldas y no parece demasiado animado a moverse. Duo sabe que no está molesto, que sus hombros se han relajado a pesar de las sombras.

Heero deja el control remoto sobre la radio, camina hasta el escritorio y encuentra que ahora es el mejor momento. Lo quiere arruinar, quiere que todo sea mucho mejor de lo que acaba de decir. Nadie puede ser tan tonto y él no necesita decir más.

— Maxwell. — Utiliza el apellido al propósito, para dominar incluso antes de que el otro se dé cuenta. — Guardas cosas interesantes en tu escritorio.

— ¿Qué? — Duo parecía confundido y ligeramente somnoliento. — Pensé que odiabas mi escritorio. Siempre dices que no puedes encontrar nada.

— Lo he dicho algunas veces.

— Sí, te pones de mal humor y luego _tu escritorio es un insulto a la eficiencia, Maxwell. _— Repite de mal humor.

— Lo es, ciertamente. Sin embargo, he encontrado algunas cosas interesantes. Además, el que odie tu escritorio no quiere decir que no lo encuentre entretenido.

— ¿Qué cosas? — Si Duo no hubiese estado drogado por las medicinas y el _she loves you_ hubiera podido ponerse en alerta ante el repentino cambio de tema. — Espera, ¿odias mi escritorio?

— Una botella de lubricante. Vacía. — Empieza Heero a enlistar, tirando a la papelera la susodicha.

— ¡Te juro que no la usé! Es decir, sí la tuve que usar. ¡Pero Quatre estaba conmigo!... No espera, eso no sonó bien. Nada más se la embarré en las piernas porque los pantalones… ¡No, espera!

— Cállate, Maxwell. — Heero parecía irritado, de pronto.

— Sí, señor. — Le dio el saludo militar.

— Una revista demasiado llamativa para ser verdad. — Dijo Heero casi con asco mientras la tiraba, también, a la papelera. — ¿Fucsia, Maxwell, en serio?

— La leerías si te retara. — Se cruzó de brazos. — Además, no es mía. — Heero le sonrió sarcástico, en una mueca que decía claramente _no la leeré ni en tus más fabulosas fantasías_. — Lo harías. — Añadió Duo, convencido.

— Tú inténtalo. — Siguió revisando en los cajones hasta que lo encontró. Heero se sentía extrañamente satisfecho de poder tener entre sus dedos la textura plastificada de ese cartón azul que envolvía cientos de hojas blancas. — Ah, claro, también está esto.

— A ver Yuy qué tanto estás revisando… — La boca se le secó, los ojos se abrieron enormes y el pánico hizo que la voz le saliera muy aguda y desesperada. — en mi escritorio.

— _Seducción en pasos_, Duo, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

— Mierda.

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

— Me gusta tu perro.

— Ya lo habías dicho.

— ¿En serio? — Fingió sorpresa. — Bueno, me gusta.

— Si sigues, podría pensar que sufres de zoofilia.

— Cómo un inocente _me_ _gusta _se transformó en _amor_. — Le rascó detrás de las orejas, al perro. — Qué susceptible, Chang. ¿O estás celoso?

— ¿Celoso? — Resopló. — ¿De quién?

— Me ofende la pregunta.

— ¿De él?

— ¿Qué?

_Ni en los sueños de ese perro. Tal vez en los tuyos._

**Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

Las leyendas lo dirán en sus fragmentos desgastados por el tiempo. Se cambiará el día, el año, el mes, el contexto, hasta los protagonistas del evento pero lo que siempre quedará como hecho central e intocable será eso. Eso que significa que dos personas puedan comunicarse telepáticamente. Se susurrará con asombro y la incertidumbre dejará abierta la posibilidad, incluso los escépticos harán teorías para probar eso, que en primer lugar, no (debería) existe. Probarán su existencia y los debates serán interminables. Pero ellas lo seguirán contando (las leyendas, ehem), en las noches más oscuras, en los días más claros, _se comunicaron telepáticamente_.

En realidad, no.

Lo que pasó fue que un histérico, despeinado, descalzo y con _¿una mantita celeste?_ en la mano derecha, Duo Maxwell irrumpió en la habitación de un conmocionado Quatre Winner que nada más verlo cambió la mirada de muerte a una de comprensión. Lo vio en la sombra de pánico que se dilataba en las pupilas azules de esos ojos que parecían más grandes que de costumbre. Se removía nervioso, con los labios apretados y como si quisiera salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

Los pasos largos, calmados e increíblemente sonoros de Heero Yuy hicieron eco dramático antes de aparición, justo detrás del despeinado. _No debes estar fuera de la cama, Duo_. Le susurró en la oreja y le pasó el brazo derecho por la cintura, acercándolo a su cuerpo, sonriendo con malicia y satisfacción.

_Lo sabe_, gritó la mente de Quatre, _lo sabe y lo está disfrutando_. Podía sentir la mirada de Trowa, estudiándolo, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para mirarlo o para decir nada. _Maldito bastardo, lo sabe_.

— ¿Qué pasa con Duo? — Preguntó Trowa, que podía intuir lo que estaba pasando pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto por la interrupción.

— No lo sé, estábamos en medio de una conversación muy interesante. — Heero apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del castaño, asegurando su agarre. — Cuando ha salido corriendo hasta aquí.

— Quatre. — Suplicó, derritiéndose entre el placer y la urgencia de salvar su dignidad. — _Por favor_.

— ¿Por favor, qué? — Preguntó Heero con fingida curiosidad.

— Te odio. — Contestó Quatre, mirando a Yuy con infinito resentimiento. — Te odio, Heero. Ojalá te de gripe, te odio. — Heero alzó una ceja.

— Mierda, Heero, yo también te odio. — Le susurró Duo, sin mucha fuerza, incapacitado de poner más énfasis en su frase.

— ¿En serio? — Se aclaró la garganta y miró a Trowa. — No debería creerles. Te sorprenderá saber lo que encontré uno de los cajones de Duo. — Alzó la mano izquierda, con el cuaderno azul a la vista y paciencia de todos.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Heero escondió su asombro. Sabía que Barton era increíblemente bueno para esconder cualquier sentimiento de su rostro, nada aparte de la seriedad de sus rasgos. No sabía que podía mentir con tanta naturalidad, casi parecía que nunca hubiese escuchado del asunto.

— Se llama _seducción en pasos_. — Le lanzó el cuaderno y Trowa lo tomó con facilidad, pasando las hojas rápidamente, alzando las cejas y deteniéndose en la carátula.

— Duo Maxwell y Quatre Winner. — Leyó en voz alta. — ¿Winner, qué es esto? — Pero Quatre se había escondido cobardemente debajo de sus sábanas. Apenas se podían ver algunos mechones rubios entre las almohadas y un pequeño bulto que se removía inquieto.

— No sé nada. Ahora váyanse de mi habitación, tengo gripe y quiero dormir. — Se escuchó su voz estrangulada y urgente. Jaló las colchas con más fuerzas mientras sentía que el rostro le ardía.

— Ya lo oíste, Maxwell. — Dijo Heero, jalándolo fuera de la habitación. — Vamos a tu cama. — Le lanzó una mirada a Trowa antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta con muchísimo cuidado.

Ah, pero Trowa iba a _disfrutar_ esto. No sólo porque la oportunidad era demasiado perfecta para arruinarla. Todavía le quedaba el picor de la confesión, de la música y de la boca de Quatre a punto de contestarle. Se iba a vengar, se las iba a cobrar todas al rubio, aún y cuando no fuera su culpa en lo absoluto. _Me las va a pagar_, pensó con intensidad que rayaba en sadismo, _le voy a cobrar todo lo que me debe y lo voy a disfrutar_. Barton apagó la radio y la habitación se quedó en silencio.

**CONTINUARÁ… (El último, snif, del fanfic, snif.) **

Así que… ¿qué pasará? Vamos a tener que esperar un poco más. La cosa es así, tengo que terminar cuatro ensayos, estudiar para cuatro finales y preparar cinco exposiciones. Nada de fanfic hasta que de mi último examen y diga, FREEDOM HELL YEAH. Ni la siguiente semana, ni la que le sigue, ni la próxima a esa, recién dentro de tres semanas podré empezar el capítulo final. Como va a ser largo, me voy a tardar en terminarlo. Lo bueno es que voy a estar de vacaciones, podré dedicarle más tiempo.

Así que ya saben de lo que Heero y Trowa conversaban en la cafetería. No sé ustedes, pero tengo la impresión de que nos vamos a divertir muchísimo. Ja. Creo que ya lo tengo decidido, no les voy a decir quién es el que está con Wufei… hasta el próximo capítulo. Ya veremos.

No me extrañen demasiado :D Por ahora estoy escribiendo en mi otra cuenta. Si les gusta Naruto, pásense por ahí, pero les advierto que es un poco menos alegre que aquí. El título es Tormenta e Impulso, como el movimiento romántico alemán. Jum, sí, todo es muy simbólico.

**Respuesta a los review anónimos.**

**Vendetta**

Aw, ya decía yo, no podía ser que mi reviewer número cien me dejara peinada y alborotada. Justo cuando ya me estaba poniendo el disfraz de genio. Espero que te haya ido genial, te deseo MUCHÍSIMOS éxitos y muchas gracias por dejarme el review. Juar, juar, tú pide y yo concedo (;D Mira que es especial, siendo que el fanfic está dedicado a Anne.) ¿A que sí? Si alguien te ve en un estado flemático, afiebrado y lleno de repugnante moco, es justo decir que, si te lo limpia, te ama. Me dirás superficial, pero se me viene la arcada, nada más le limpio los mocos a los niños pequeños.

¡PAM PAM PAM! Tú eres la primera en encontrar el cliché más cliché en la historia de los clichés. Sí, el capítulo en general era un cliché pero la frase de Trowa lo era en especial. Ahora tiene doble premio. Dale, te regalo una estrellita y te dejo tomar de mi café. Pero a que estuvo bonito ;)

La parte Wufei /Quatre no me encajaba aquí, pero en el último capítulo está como que me llamo Anoded Cortis, no desesperes. La pondré y será ALUCINANTE, juar, juar. Me doy ínfulas yo sola, pero esa es la idea.

AMÉ TOTALLY CAPTIVATED, fue el primer manga coreano en el que no sufrí. Harudaki, me ESTOY MURIENDO porque hasta ahora no consigo el último tomo que la autora publicó hace MESES. Me estoy muriendo en serio, quiero ver a IWAKI Y A KATO, joder. Viewfinder nunca lo entendí y me merezco morir porque se ve buenísimo. Buscaré a las autoras, ya que me las has recomendado, especialmente los doujinshi Trowa/Quatre. A ver, yo te recomiendo The Summit, pero vas a sufrir y a odiar al uke, porque el seme es DEMASIADO, ay joder, cada vez que me acuerdo se me cae la lágrima. Not Loved, ME HIZO LLORAR, al principio no lo quería leer pero luego fue como WOW y el final OMG EL FINAL. Oh, me emocioné. Norio y Madarame, los amo, aunque madarame sea un bruto, QUIERO QUE LE DE EL FUCKING ANILLO. Dame más, más, recomendaciones.

Galletitas de todos los pilotos para ti. ;) Nos vemos prontito, espero que el nuevo chap te haya gustado.

**SARAHI**

Jajajaja. Dale, si es así, yo me pido a Heero. Vamos, te doy una galletita de Trowa, ¿a que sí? Le pregunto al rubio, pero viste que se pone muy posesivo y uno no quiere meterse con un bipolar… que tiene un gundam, juar. A cambio, te ha deja ver sus escenas más, ehem, íntimas. ¿Verdad que sí? Joder, que no soy una mata perros. Yo los quiero. Aquí el último bonus del fanfic y se nos acaba, ya llega el final. ;) Gracias por tu review, sa. Nos vemos prontito.

**TaneShizuka**

¡Correcto! El cliché es todo el capítulo, les estaba haciendo un guiño a todos los fanfics que he leído y que de alguna manera tratan el mismo tema. Lo he puesto a mi manera, claro, así que espero que no se haya notado mucho. Por supuesto, nadie se queja ;D, qué bueno que te gustara.

Ñam, la parte Wufe/Quatre se viene en el siguiente capítulo ;) y Trowa se va a poner furioso, juar, juar, pero no va a ser el único.

Dale, todas están convencidas de que es Treize, al final me van a convencer a mi también, juar, juar. La verdad es que yo también sé muy bien qué es, por eso he dejado la revelación para el último episodio. Tendrá que acabar :( pero si te gusta mi estilo, podrías leer mis otros fanfics (¿publicidad, dónde?) Ya lo indiqué más arribita, que tengo uno de Naruto que avanza lento (principalmente porque estoy muy enfocada en terminar este primero) pero seguro. Si quieres, te paseas por la otra cuenta Killa ACX. Ñam, pero esto no será lo último que publique de Heero y Duo, he encontrado un fanfic navideño que tenía escrito desde el 2007, se llama 'Los 19 muérdagos que Duo Maxwell desperdició', lo tengo que acabar y lo subo.

Gracias a ti por leerla y comentarla ;)

¡Café es vida y Yaoi ROCKS!

Besitos llenos de Heero y de mi cariño. Galletita para ti también, escoge la que te guste.

**lolipop**

You can have all you want dear, here, cookies of Heero. I hope you like the chapter, now you can have my love too ;D

**Ariel**

Love you too, dear. Lo sé, lo sé, es una carga con la que tengo que lidiar ;), no tengo lado cursi, soy malvada, eh, no te creas, que me arruinas la imagen. No te aviso nada, ven tú sola, te quiero pequeño engendro.

**Roruchan**

Me vas a disculpar si me falla la memoria pequeña, pero creo que es la primera vez que comentas, ¿verdad?

¡BIENVENIDA! Ahora procederé a entregarte el kit ingreso al exclusivo que supone la lista de mis reviewers. Los quiero mucho más que a los que se pasan sin comentar. Juar. Dentro de la cajita encontrarás cinco tarros de galletas de pilotos GW, un cojín para que se sienten a leer a gusto, una tarjetita de bienvenida llena de mis faltas de ortografía y todo mi cariño. Gracias por escribirme. Como extra, te daré otro tarrito de las de Quatre.

Qué bueno que te gustara ro. Ya ves, la gente debe pensar lo mismo de mí de lo bueno que estoy sonriendo leyendo tu review. Ya ladrará el perro, que a mí también me gusta que lo haga.

Joder, te gusta más la pareja "secundaria" que la "principal", dale, MUY BIEN, porque a mi también me fascinan los dos. SÍ, ES LA OFICIAL, que no jodan, yo escuché ese TE AMO. Relena es una idiota, me pone de malas, es tan increíblemente desagradable y obsesiva que la detesto. Ni siquiera la respeto porque creo que todo es una pose para ponerse con Heero. Náh, esa definitivamente no cuenta, PORQUE SALIÓ HORRIBLE. Trowa/Quatre para siempre, he dicho, juar.

Ninguna vergüenza pública puede quitarte la alegría de tener ESE manga entre las manos. Oh, sex pistols, no pensé que me iba a gustar, porque el dibujo es muy maricón, pero heme aquí, rogando porque a la autora se le ocurra actualizar algún día. Jum. Tienes que leer tu magia me enamora de la misma autora, la historia del sándalo es tan INCREÍBLEMENTE pervertida y depravada que me encantó y eso que ODIO el shota.

Oh, te encanta ¿todo?, aw, que ternurita, te quiero. Gracias. Jajaja, es lo más plop de todo el review, ni idea con quién está Wufei pero el perro es feliz entonces está bien. Juar, juar.

Ya se viene, ya se viene retoño del cielo. Mientras tanto disfruta el bonus.

Besos y abrazos y no te olvides del kit de bienvenida ;)

**MPPV**

Oh, desvelarse, te doy café. Juar, ahora duerme mi paz. Ow, si el anterior lo sentiste cortito este te ha deber parecido un flash :(, pero como compensación el último tendrá alrededor de 20 páginas de Word, ¿eso suena bien, a que sí? Jo, qué bueno que te gustara Trowa siendo cursi pero no tanto, todo para que mi Quatre bello fuese feliz. Que recién me di cuenta de que Trowwa nunca había dicho nada, ni Heero tampoco. ¡MI FANFIC ES LA ONDA!, ¿escuchaste destino?, estoy más a la onda que tú. Juar, adivina quién rulez, gracias cariño. Pilar, me hace pensar en pili mili y me da ternura. Anda, eres mi pili, ¿a que sí?

Yo tampoco sé quién es la pareja de Wufei. Pero va a tener que usar su nombre alguna vez, ¿no? No te preocupes, te doy dos galletitas por el intento. Una de Duo y otra de Heero, para que aumentes la colección. Una de Trowa de regalo. Gracias a ti por leer, muchos abrazos.

;) Nos vemos prontito, pilis.

**hitokiridulce**

¡Hola Hitokiri ;)!

Mejor, mucho mejor, con todos los sentidos puestos. Vamos, le hacemos a Trowa un motín, pero se ha estado portando bien, así que lo manoseamos un poco nada más. ¡Nada de afeminados! Tienes razón, no te preocupes, será la única escena un poco más rosa de lo normal. Aquí tienen veintidós y veintitrés años. Ya grandecitos, trabajando y todo porque son unos malditos genios. Toma las galletitas que más te gusten, te dejo el tarrito ahí para que escojas, de mi parte te doy una de Wufeicito. Ideas locas, ¡wúju!, yo me pongo muy melodramática cuando me duele la garganta, me aburre estar todo el día echada y me desespero. ¡Perdón! Pero aquí está la continuación, con Trowa vengativo y todo, ya sabes cómo se las va a cobrar, ¿a que sí?

Jajaja, me encantaría ver la cara de Treize si todas le dijéramos, ¡estás muy viejo!, sería épico. Zechs también estaría bien, bueno, tengo un capítulo más para decidirlo. Juar, juar. Yo también, el sarcasmo es GENIAL, es una forma de vida. Nada, me encantan los review largos. Muchas gracias por escribirme.

Sí, rézale, que si no, dudo mucho que el final llegue pronto… por no decir otra cosa.

Besos, coge galletitas y nos vemos más pronto de lo que se espera ;)

P.D. Bueno, ha salido el sol, te acepto el frappe ;). Gracias.

**GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A: Navleu, Nameless-Anami, Sad Whisper (jijiji ;D) y mi Anne Darket (L) **Lo usual, si no les llegó mi respuesta me lo dicen para enojarme con la páginas y enviarles la contestación.

**Retoñitos, ya se nos acaba. Bu, las voy a extrañar, voy a pasar semanas sin poderles decir lo que les quiero decir. Les prometo que el final será acorde al fanfic. Ojalá les haya gustado hasta ahora. Ya veremos luego si agregamos un epílogo o no. Mientras tanto, tengan un poquito de paciencia, que voy a cumplir con las fechas. ;) Ya saben que a ustedes las quiero más. Juar.**

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


	14. Paso 10: Ten Paciencia y Usa Condón I

**N.A. **La escena Quatre/Wufei que prometí y, bueno, me van a disculpar, pero el sexo viene en el siguiente capítulo. Joder, me ha llevado años continuar esto.

**Paso 10: Ten Paciencia Y Usa Condón.**

**Parte I**

_Oh, paciencia,_

_oh, virtud,_

_oh, condón,_

_oh gran noche que me espera._

Afuera hacía tanto frío que parecía que en vez de otoño, el invierno se hubiese adelantado a su temporada, adueñándose de las expresiones del clima. Llovía en gotas gruesas y pesadas, que sonaban en la acera y terminaban por formar riachuelos que se llevaban la tierra hacia los paralelos de la calle. Las hojas de los árboles fluctuaban en amarillos brillantes por el agua, iluminando en su escala de colores las copas puestas en columnas. No había ruido de personas, sólo ese eco constante e intenso. El cielo estaba tan gris que apenas se podía afirmar que era de día. Corría el viento y parecía que se arremolinaba en la base de los postes de luz, llevándose restos de hojas secas. En la esquina, sonando las suelas de los zapatos en los charcos inevitables, se acercaba una silueta borrosa y muy seria.

El extraño llevaba una chalina azul larga hasta las rodillas, donde parecía juguetear con las puntas del sobretodo negro que lo envolvía desde la base del cuello. Tenía el brazo derecho alrededor en una gran bolsa de papel mientras que el izquierdo estaba asegurado en su bolsillo. El pelo le caía húmedo a lo largo de la frente, apenas tapando el comienzo de las cejas y enmarcando sus ojos. Azules y eléctricos, podrían parecer enojados pero el brillo te indicaba que la mirada fija sólo estaba preocupada en otros asuntos. Era alto y eso hacía que su porte pareciera más severo, se veía solemne, sólo un grado previo a parecer ridículo. Parecía que combinaba con el frío, al propósito, como si ese fuera su estado preferido. No tenía prisa, ni siquiera cuando la lluvia se rompía en sus párpados.

Heero Yuy caminaba en paz, en esa gran calle solitaria, en ese camino anchísimo que lo dirigía a su hogar. Había salido muy temprano en la mañana a comprar el desayuno, antes de que los otros ocupantes de la casa se levantaran, incluso antes que Wufei. Tenía frío y los labios le ardían en las comisuras, las manos las traía heladas como siempre y por eso era imposible la sensibilidad de las yemas. Era ahí cuando todo parecía encajar con perfección, en esos detalles escuetos que conformaban una rutina ya aprendida y que era increíblemente cómoda.

_No sé por qué me molesto en hablarle a este tipo._

Plash. Plash. Plash. El sonido es rudo y torpe, como si avanzara a zancadas en la oscuridad. Plash. Plash. Plash.

_Es antisocial. _

El aire se vuelve blanco alrededor de su nariz cuando respira. Le arde la garganta y la lluvia se quiebra en su perfil, salpicando en el piso, como si viviera.

_Piensa que es Evil Knievel._

Ha comprado medicinas, alcohol, bollos de canela y café. Ha sido inevitable, lo ha seducido en su empaque marrón, en sus granos gruesos y rústicos, en el olor delicioso que se le quedó en el alma.

_Y casi nunca habla. _

Se acomoda la chalina que se ha resbalado y que ha estado a unos centímetros de tocar el suelo. Parece música, cuando la naturaleza habla en sonidos sordos. Se rasga el silencio cuando se ríe, en una sola carcajada seca y profunda que reta a la lluvia a caer con más fuerza.

La niebla se desliza elegante sobre la tierra, se mezcla en las plantas, confunde a los árboles, traspasa la tela y cubre todo lo que es distinto a ella. Al final no queda nada de ese extraño que sigue caminando, en el frío del otoño que parece invierno, haciendo ruidos molestos en el silencio natural, dejando trazos mojados en los charcos. El sol debe estar descansando, esa mañana, el sol debe estar durmiendo sobre las nubes.

* * *

Adentro todo el cálido, luminoso, confortable y ruidoso. Duo está enfermo, menos enfermo que antes, pero su habitación sigue desordenada, llena de envolturas indefinibles, tazas olvidadas y una exagerada cantidad de cobertores. Ya no le escurre la nariz y su trenza está limpia, ordenada y brillante. Ya no debería estar enfermo cuando todo está tan agradable, pero como habla mucho todavía no termina de deshacerse de la garganta inflamada.

— Esto es divertido, Duo. — Le sonríe. — Claro, divertido para mí, que me cuidé muchísimo mejor que tú. Ahora que no puedes hablar, podría decirte muchas cosas sin que interrumpas, parloteando. — Se lleva una mano al pecho en un gesto dramático. — Viviré para contarlo.

— No es que no pueda hablar, idiota. — Tose, pero la voz no se le aclara. — Sólo que me duele cuando lo intento.

— Ah, qué patético, hasta tus insultos suenan divertidos.

— Tienes un lado cruel debajo de toda esa aura angelical.

— Sigue hablando, Maxwell. Te gusta estar enfermo.

Duo sacó una libreta del cajón del velador. _Vete de mi habitación_. La firmó y parecía muy satisfecho.

— No quiero. Es más, me gusta tanto que me voy a meter en tu cama.

_Ya sabía que querías aprovecharte de mí, rubio. Qué bajo, sabiendo que Heero y yo… _

— Heero y tú, ¿qué?

_No sé. _

— Aw, pero mira cómo es tierna esta nena. Ahora Heero y tú son qué… ¿novios?

_Eres asqueroso, Winner. _

— Ah, perdón, ¿tórtolos enamorados?

_Asqueroso._

— ¿Marido y mujer? — Alza una ceja. — ¿Por eso te dejas crecer el cabello?

_Muy gracioso, rubia de pomo. Ahora dime, ¿qué son Trowa y tú?_

— Natural. Yo soy el amo y él es el esclavo.

_Te pone el sado, no me sorprende, por eso tienes un montón de ropa de cuero en tu habitación._

— Es lo que tú me hiciste comprar, idiota. — Se mete entre las sábanas. — Ahora ya, puedes decir que te voy a violar.

— ¡¿Qué?

— Estás bueno Duo, incluso cuando enfermo, tenías razón. Me voy a aprovechar.

— ¡¿Qué?

— No es gracioso cuando pareces asustado. — Le acaricia la cabeza. — ¿Qué podría hacerte yo?

— No sé Quatre, cuando estás borracho…

— Por favor.

Se ha quedado flotando en medio de la broma. Lo han interrumpido al propósito porque la incertidumbre les ha recorrido en un escalofrío tenebroso. No tienen que poner etiquetas para señalar que algo existe. No tienen que nombrarlo para decir que está allí. Podrían decirle algo y algo como título para ser prácticos. Pero no hay que ser prácticos en el amor, _cariño_, no cuando los besos están llenos de Heero y Duo, de Quatre y Trowa. Todos estamos callados, en la misma cama, cuando compartimos un resfrío, cuando se quedan en el aire las palabras. _Por favor_, no digas que lo somos. _Somos irracionales_.

* * *

Frustrante como cuando pierdes en el póker teniendo full house. Sí, como cuando te vas all in y hay un puto con four of a kind y te quedaste sin dinero. Hay que joderse, de la rabia, de la indignación, del _por qué mierda no aposté menos_. Claro, la frustración sexual debe ser más grave. Muchísimo más, del tipo _me quiero dar un balazo_ pero antes _que alguien me haga un favor_. No se puede pensar, todo tiene que ser confuso, afiebrado y absolutamente necesitado. También doloroso, cuando se pone rígido entre las piernas. Pero así es, te quedas sin follar cuando tienes gripe y no sabes si te estás poniendo _a punto_ o _a punto de coger una neumonía_. Hay que joderse, morirse del patetismo, ocultarse debajo de una piedra y soportar a la gente pasando y diciendo _pobrecito, no puede tirar_. Aunque claro, tampoco es que uno vaya contándoles a las personas sus problemas sexuales. Un poco de dignidad, por favor, que se nos acaba el mundo.

Pero eso pasa. Te pasa sobre todo cuando eres coautor de un manual para seducir a un tío. Pareciera que el ridículo te persigue y te confina a la masturbación. _Sí hombre, porque aunque no folle, con la fiebre que me traigo no estoy en condiciones de tomar una ducha helada_. Además, eso de detener el impulso no estaba bien, estaba pésimo. No sólo por el hecho de no follar, que eso de por sí es desastroso, sino porque el tiempo creaba anticipación. Y lo peor que puedes hacer es anticipar un acto tan animal como los animales mismos. Uy no, encima luego venía la ansiedad, la preocupación y más frustración sexual con el nombre de sueños húmedos (no por la gripe).

Anda, te ponías a pensar, soy virgen. Y pensar en uno mismo como virgen ya era extremadamente _fantoche_. _Fantoche_ porque y una mierda si no tener experiencia era ser virgen. No, que se había besado en lugares peores que… bueno, eso, que virgen sonaba muy a baño de agua fría y le quitaba lo sexy a lo animal. Mejor no, mejor pensamos en inexperimentado. Sí, un homosexual inexperimentado. Hasta sonaba más decente. Dentro de la indecencia claro, porque esa noche tenía que ser sucia, llena de palabras soeces, de ropa en jirones, de condones usados, de saliva, de mucho manoseo.

— Quatre, ¿te has acostado… _homosexualmente_ con alguien?

— Sí, claro, por supuesto. — Sarcasmo. — Ahora mismo, estoy _acostado_ _en la misma cama _con mi amigo _homosexualmente_ agripado, ¿por qué?

— Mira francés, no me estás haciendo más fácil el proceso. Así que si lo quieres crudo, dale. ¿Te han follado?

— A ver Duo, tienes que elegir el momento preciso para tener esta conversación, ¿no?, el lugar exacto para hacerla tan cómoda.

— Qué te puedo decir. Me ha venido la idea de repente.

— Bueno, no. Qué te crees, que yo ando haciendo manuales para todos los tipos con los que me he besado.

— ¡¿Qué?

— Me acabo de dar cuenta de lo que he dicho. Me estás contagiando la impertinencia.

— ¡Quatre!

— Estoy bromeando, morena. No te das cuenta que decir _Trowa es el único_ suena repulsivamente cursi.

— Sí, ciertamente.

— Impresionante, sabes cómo usar el ciertamente.

— Al punto, genio. — Se acomodó las almohadas. — No voy a decirlo, pero cualquiera en nuestra situación se sentiría inseguro.

— Te doy la razón, pero no creo que inseguro sea la palabra.

— Por supuesto que no. Ansioso, eso.

— Exacto.

— Bueno. ¿Hablamos de esto?

— Mejor todavía no.

Todavía no porque se acababan de tomar las medicinas y de pronto el mundo es un lugar borroso y cálido, lleno de mantas sobre mantas, de colchas esponjadas, de almohadas cómodas y de cansancio absoluto. Al final sucede lo inevitable y se quedan dormidos, cuando despierten se habrán olvidado que tuvieron esa conversación y aún cuando intenten comenzarla de nuevo sentirán que es inútil. Lo es, cuando se hablan de cosas sin importancia sin tener que mencionarlas. Es como ser vir… perdón, inexperto.

* * *

Terminó de preparar las tazas con manzanilla y las llevó a la habitación de Duo. Habían pasado alrededor de trece días y justo cuando parecía que se iba a sanar, la gripe volvía con más fuerza. Le molestaba sí, después de trece días haciendo la misma broma sobre la voz del trenzado. Ya no era gracioso y, a decir verdad, también los mocos habían perdido su encanto. Pero no era su culpa, es decir, él casi se enfermó luego de besarse por un rato. Era culpa de Maxwell, bocón e hiperactivo, si sólo pudiera quedarse quieto por tres días. Ah, pero había que ser realistas, había que esperar a que se tomara la pastilla con los sedantes pulverizados y que se durmiera veinticuatro horas, luego se levantaría demasiado aturdido para pensar, por lo que tomaría otra taza con sedantes para otras veinticuatro horas. Ya. Luego quería un día, le tendría que dar suero por un tubo para que no muriera, pero valdría la pena. Cuando despertara, dieciséis días de gripe después, estaría sano y listo para… bueno, eso lo averiguarían más tarde. Sí, bueno, se podía permitir un pensamiento cruel de vez en cuando, era justo.

Al final lo encontró enroscado alrededor de un Quatre muy pequeñito y despeinado. Qué ternura, pensó sarcástico, ahora sí se duerme. Decidió tirar las manzanillas, quizá se había dejado llevar un poco por esa idea, terminó de acomodar la ropa de Duo y miró con repulsión/curiosidad el montón de papeles que se acumulaban alrededor de su cama. Había límites para todo y si Duo realmente quería hacer algo, que se pusiera a limpiar su habitación, antes de que ayudara a mutar alguna enfermedad más peligrosa.

— ¿Heero? — Le llamó en un susurro ronco.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Es eso manzanilla?

— Duérmete Quatre y más te vale que no se despierte por al menos doce horas más.

— Te doy cuatro.

— Cinco.

— Hecho.

Le pareció que el rubio quería decir algo, como si tuviera una pregunta que no se atrevía a formular. Qué podría ser. Después del manual, nada podría ser más… interesante. Bueno, ya dejaría que se lo dijera por su cuenta ahora tenía tirar el agua con sedantes y esquivar esa montaña de manga que Duo tenía en una esquina de la habitación. Qué raro, había dos tipos desnudos en una de ellas.

Cerró la puerta muy despacio, para evitar hacer ruido.

**

* * *

**

Duo se había levantado después de hora y media de pesadilla desastrosa. Sabía que había sido terrible porque no había podido recordar nada una vez que se hubo levantado, pero un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, como si se hubiese salvado de algo grande. Decidió despertar a Quatre porque estaba oscuro y daba miedo cuando se ponía a susurrar entre sueños. Parecía uno de esos fantasmas extraños que terminan por llevarse tu alma, como en esa película de terror… mejor no pensar en eso, porque le… en fin.

— ¿Qué? — parecía indignado. — ¿Por qué no puedo salir de mi habitación?

— Porque le prometí a Heero que te quedarías dormido al menos cuatro horas.

— ¿Por qué?

— No sé, tenía sueño.

— ¿Qué?

— Hey, tienes manga. Una actividad que podemos hacer en silencio y usando la luz de la cómoda. Perfecta para simular que estás dormido. Ahora tráelos aquí y empecemos a leer.

— No quiero. Quiero ir abajo. Hace semanas que no estoy abajo.

— Te volviste a enfermar por ir al jardín ayer en la noche. Ahora trae las malditas revistas, Maxwell.

Tenía de nuevo ese brillo asesino en sus ojos, esa delicada certeza del filo del cuchillo a dos milímetros de la yugular. No le gustaba cuando Quatre se ponía así, lo hacía parecer un poco bipolar y tan fuera de carácter. No combinaba para nada con su pijama blanco y angelical. Sí, pero mejor no le decía que se veía angelical, tenía el presentimiento de que no se lo iba a tomar bien.

— ¿Quién ha comprado manga gay?

— Ay, por favor.

— En serio. — Se rascó la nariz. — Ni siquiera los he leído.

— Duo…

— ¡Te estoy diciendo…! — Empezó a toser con fuerza. — No los he leído.

— Esto es divertido, vamos, atórate de nuevo. — Quatre aplaudió y Duo le hizo una seña poco agradable con el dedo.

— Toma. Te doy el de portada rosa para que combine con tus mejillas.

— Claro, Maxwell. Tú te tienes que quedar con la que tiene al travestido.

— Lo prefiero a la del tío que se cambió el sexo. Anda, tiene seis tomos, te va a encantar.

— Imbécil.

— Idiota.

— Marica.

— Ja.

Duo acomodó sus pies fríos entre los de Quatre. Se dieron la vuelta, prendieron la luz de las mesillas de noche a ambos lados de la cama y comenzaron a leer una colección de, al menos, veinticuatro volúmenes. Duo asumió que Quatre los había traído. Quatre, por otro lado, asumió que Duo los compró. Nadie se preguntó nada y pronto las hojas se comenzaron a pasar con rapidez, especialmente luego de las confesiones de regla.

— Aquí se han enamorado luego de que lo violara en el parque. — Pasó la hoja. — Mira, ya le dijo cómo se llama.

— Bueno, esta mejor que lo que estoy leyendo. — Quatre se acomodó las gafas de montura negra. — Aquí se lo han montado en la oficina. De día.

— Yo no entiendo cómo se lo montan tan rápido.

— Qué se yo, debe ser difícil dibujar todo esto, a lo mejor se están pasando a la parte que le interesa a todo el mundo.

— Sí. Pero esto es patético. — Se aclaró la garganta. — _Déjame ser tu presa._ ¿Qué mierda es esta?

— No sé, aquí tiene ropa interior de mujer.

— ¿Cuál es el punto de que te guste otro tío si lo vas a disfrazar de mujer?

— La gente tiene sus fetiches.

— Sí bueno, preferiría pensar que no.

— Vamos Duo. — Comentó irónico. — No querrás ser un intolerante, ¿verdad?

— No me jodas. ¿Amor a primera vista?

— Qué se yo, de repente es una edición de San Valentín, por eso es cursi.

— Ya, lo de la violación es algo extra.

— ¿A ti no te gustó Heero a primera vista? — Le pregunto con una sonrisilla autosuficiente.

— Aún me estoy convenciendo de que me interesa.

— Ja…

— En serio, ni yo mismo lo entiendo, al principio me caía mal. Espera, todavía me cae mal.

— No te cae mal. Lo encuentras irritante, pero como es interesante no puedes evitar hacerle la conversación, lo cual también te irrita porque tiene un carácter del demonio. Igual que tú. Anda, te gusta porque se parece un poco a ti.

— Ese bicho raro no se parece a mí.

— Bueno, entonces te debe gustar porque está bueno. Eres un superficial, ¿eso está mejor?

— ¿Y qué tiene de malo que esté bueno? — Arrugó el ceño. — Trowa también está bueno, ¿por eso te gusta?

— No, hay muchos tipos buenos en el mundo.

— Viste… ja, acabas de decir tipos buenos. Y me decías que eras bisexual, eres más gay que el tipo que se acaba de poner a cuatro patas en esta revista.

— Ah, pero revísalo con cuidado Duo, para que sepas que hacer cuando te acuestes con Heero.

Malvado en toda su pequeña humanidad.

— ¿Qué? — Tiró la revista al suelo y se dobló, enfrentando a Quatre. — ¿Qué te hace creer que me voy a poner a cuatro patas?

— Bueno, qué te puedo decir, según los estereotipos de lo que hemos estado leyendo, tú calzas a la perfección como sumiso.

— No me digas.

— Pelo largo en trenza, bajo (en comparación de Heero, baboso, yo no cuento), hablador, nariz pequeña, labios marcados… sí, me estoy quedando contigo. — Alzó una ceja. — En realidad, no tendrías por qué ser el sumiso, pero hay algo en ti que parece gritarlo con fuerza.

— Vete a la mierda.

— No, en realidad no. — Se quitó las gafas. — Tú no pareces un sumiso. La culpa la tiene Heero. Él tiene más apariencia de dominante que tú.

— En serio, vete a la mierda.

— Además. — Su sonrisa se ensanchó. — Has asumido desde el comienzo que a ti te tocaba ponerte debajo. — Luego lo ignoró y continuó leyendo, había encontrado un manga pornográfico interesante.

**

* * *

**

Había comenzado todo muy bien, excelentemente bien, tan bien que se tuvo que ir todo a la mierda en cuestión de segundos. Sí, porque la felicidad absoluta no existe y está el karma para asegurar que así sea. Aunque claro, no podía ser objetivo con el karma y probablemente estaba siendo injusto con la felicidad pero uno perdía el horizonte cuando se estaba cabreado. Muy cabreado, épicamente cabreado, supercalinfrangilisticamente cabreado. Sí, porque la gripe era la que recibía toda su furia y a ella, no se le ponía golpear con los puños. A lo mejor se hacía médico y… no, ya estaba pensando estupideces.

— _No sé nada. Ahora váyanse de mi habitación, tengo gripe y quiero dormir. — Se escuchó su voz estrangulada y urgente. Jaló las colchas con más fuerza mientras sentía que el rostro le ardía. _

_Claro, cuando Quatre dijo que se marcharan, era eso. Que Duo y Heero se marcharan a hacer sabe-Dios-qué y que los dejaran todos. Así lo hubiese dicho con exclusividad y etiquetado, que Trowa también se marchara, no le hubiese hecho caso. En parte porque tenía cosas más importantes que hacer dentro de su dormitorio y en parte porque quién carajos obedecía a un bulto tembleque y acolchonadito. _

_Dejó pasar un largo rato antes de acercarse a la cama, sólo para hacerle creer que se había ido con el resto, vio como la tela se tensaba en los bordes y casi pudo asegurar que se había reducido a la mitad cuando apoyó la rodilla en el colchón. Hubo un ruido gracioso y nunca supo si fue Quatre congestionado o los muelles quejándose de su peso. Apartó la almohada más grande dejando un hueco considerable en esa defensa aparentemente impenetrable. Se apoyó en la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda cogió una de las puntas de la sábana. No quería tirar con demasiada fuerza así que se acercó a lo que le pareció que podría ser la oreja del rubio. Déjame verte, le susurró en voz baja y sonrió cuando una parte del borde se aflojó considerablemente. Jaló con firmeza, lo suficiente para dejar que su mano se deslizara en la incertidumbre. Las puntas de sus dedos se toparon con la nariz de Quatre y de inmediato encontraron su lugar en la base del cuello. Respiraba profundamente, como si se ahogara, así que decidió quitar las cubiertas por completo. Lo encontró un poco afiebrado y quizá avergonzado, con eso de tener la cara roja y un poco más tibia de lo habitual. Parecía evidentemente mortificado pero se inclinaba con naturalidad sobre su palma. Sus ojos parecían más grandes y acuosos y de pronto estaba muy delgado y rubio. Duo me obligó. Luego estornudó y a Trowa se le quitaron las ganas de torturarlo. Al final lo acercó un poco y terminó besándole la frente, sobre los mechones pegoteados de sudor. Todo muy romántico y salado. Lo acomodó entre las sábanas y le cubrió hasta el mentón, apagó las luces y le prometió caldo de pollo para cuando se despertara. Pero se fue dejándole una promesa en los labios. Recupérate pronto._

Pronto que se traducía en dos semanas. Sí, estaba cabreado. Pero no con la enfermedad, estaba cabreado con Winner no sólo por no curarse rápido, sino porque el desgraciado parecía muy relajado, casi divertido, casi como si se estuviera burlando. Pero ya se lo haría pagar, se lo haría pagar largamente.

**

* * *

**

Duo había estado irritable y callado. Lo cual era tan inexplicablemente ilógico que Heero se estaba planteando que una enfermedad más grave había mutado en su interior. Le ponía ansioso esa actitud evasiva y taciturna y casi (sólo casi) podía entender por qué la gente se cabreaba con él cuando respondía con monosílabos. Se estaba pasando de la raya, pero no hablaban del tema porque Yuy sabía que tarde o temprano Maxwell terminaría por estallar. Se había aguantado ya dos días de mutismo y su nariz ya no chorreaba como antes. Al parece, se le estaba quitando el resfriado. El mal humor no, ni siquiera le contestaba los buenos días y cada vez que intentaba acercarse le daba un manotazo. Sí, se había resentido al comienzo, pero lo divertido de molestar a Duo era que nunca se molestaba realmente. Así que a Heero ya no le quedaba otra salida que iniciar una conversación. Sí, el mundo podía explotar finalmente.

— ¿Alguien se ha burlado de tu trenza?

— ¿Qué?

— Eso explicaría tu mal carácter.

— Tienes mucho valor para venir y decírmelo.

— Bueno, te he traído la sopa. De algo tenemos que hablar, ¿no?

Duo, inesperadamente, pasó de él. Le recibió el plato de sopa y se puso a comer en silencio. Eso sí, con el ceño fruncido y la expresión enojada. Heero se cabreó, se cruzó de brazos, se reclinó en la silla y esperó a que terminara de comer.

— ¿Qué me miras?

No le contestó, no se movió un centímetro, ni siquiera parecía hacer ningún esfuerzo para parpadear, parecía un maldito muerto sarcástico. Ah, bueno, sabía que iba a terminar perdiendo, pero Duo hizo el intento de parecer desinteresado por al menos veinte minutos. No había durado nada porque tuvo la brillante idea de ponerse a leer manga y ahora que había llegado a la parte subida de tono no podía evitar desviar la vista y darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Heero. Sí, estaba molesto, qué coño.

— Sé lo que crees. — Lo acusó, con el libro en la mano derecha. — Que yo seré… — Se le llenaba la boca de indignación. — Y que tú serás… — Se quitó la colcha de encima y se sentó en el borde de la cama, enfrentándolo. — Ni lo sueñes. Si pasa, será al revés. YO estaré arriba.

— No sé de qué estás hablando. — Sí, más que curioso, Heero parecía molesto a la exponencial.

— Sexo, de eso estoy hablando. — Se señaló. — Yo estaré arriba.

— Ah. Eso era. — No dijo más. Ni siquiera se puso irónico como siempre. No trató de burlarse. Se llevó el plato de sopa y se fue como si nada. Duo se quedó con la revista en una mano y con un dedo señalándose. En ese momento, no tenía ni pizca de convicción para ser el de arriba.

**

* * *

**

Cuando Wufei entró a su casa, a las siete de la noche, se encontró con una bufanda anaranjada envolviendo hasta las orejas a un rubio que conocía casi demasiado. Dejó las llaves en uno de los bolsillos de su sobretodo y pasó de largo. Bueno, intentó pasar de largo, porque cuando estaba doblando en dirección a la cocina, una mano pálida le agarró el brazo.

— He perdido la apuesta. — Le explicó. — A mi me toca preguntar por qué nunca estás en la casa últimamente.

— Estoy buscando un nuevo departamento.

— Muy gracioso. — Lo miró mal y apretó los dedos. — Deja que se lo cuente a Duo.

— ¿Con quién has perdido la apuesta?

— ¿Con quién sospechas?

— ¿Por qué hacen apuestas para saber a dónde voy?

— Muy en el fondo, todavía nos sentimos intimidados.

— No me digas.

— La medicina nos droga un poco, por eso te he detenido a medio camino. Es valentía artificial.

— Qué bien. Ahora dame un poco de espacio personal y acompáñame a la sala.

— ¿Por qué?

— Te necesito para un experimento.

— ¿Qué?

— Sígueme, Winner.

Quatre tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Debía ser el virus alterando su personalidad, claro que sí, de otra manera no se enteraba por qué había detenido voluntariamente a Wufei en su camino. Sólo lo vio llegando y unas ganas irrefrenables de fastidiarlo se transformaron en palabras y allí estaba. En la sala, sentado a su lado, esperando lo que fuera ese experimento. Lo que lo estaba poniendo incómodo, sobretodo, era que Wufei no se estaba comportando especialmente sarcástico. Es más, lo estaba mirando de una manera extraña, muy intensa, muy seria, casi preocupada. No entendía y las manos ya habían empezado a sudarle.

El preámbulo no duró demasiado, Wufei le cogió la muñeca y lo jaló hacía adelante. _Qué coño_. Fue un roce breve, casi educado, que acarició con reticencia por unos segundos y se volvió atrevido con la sorpresa. Le besó despacio, con los ojos cerrados, trazándole círculos con los dedos, atrapando la base de su cuello en una de las manos callosas. Parece que se está derritiendo y es el beso más largo del mundo, al final también él cierra los ojos y lo disfruta.

Lo disfruta más o menos, porque luego siente una presencia en la habitación y se pregunta cómo se puede ser de estúpido para besarse en un lugar _público_ de la casa, sabiendo que está metido en un rollo con otro tipo… Ahora ya no tendrá la autoridad moral para decirle retrasado mental a Duo. Han dejado de besarse y se han puesto tensos, pero Quatre prefiere no abrir los ojos. Sabe que por alguna venganza universal el intruso es quien menos desea que sea. Oh sí, porque cuando la cagas, el karma se las arregla para que la cagues con todas las del ley y te embarres hasta el fondo.

No tiene tiempo ni para acumular energías, siente que alguien lo jala fuera del sofá y, ese alguien, esta furibundo. Se le ocurre que puede ser Trowa, sobre todo cuando choca contra su pecho y un brazo de acero le rodea la cintura. Le parece que puede ser Trowa, cuando Wufei intenta decir algo y su voz suena ronca y molesta cuando le pide, sin amabilidad, _cállate_. Sabe que es Trowa y, literalmente, se muere cuando lo escucha hablar más de lo que nunca ha hablado en su vida. _Ahora vas a entender por qué no puedes besarte con nadie que no sea yo_. Pero no quiere entender, se queja, se remueve, se siente inusualmente ansioso y la promesa se convierte en amenaza cuando el susurro le calienta el lóbulo de la oreja. _Lo vas a entender_.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Hay que joderse. Yo que había anunciado que el anterior era el último continuará. Pues ya ven, la vida es una jodida traicionera, te hace hablar en vano. Seré honesta, no actualicé porque me quedé sin inspiración. En serio, quería meterme en la onda groseramente sexual y me salía una porquería. Hasta las moscas eran más sexys que mis párrafos. Lo dejé por mi paz mental y porque me estaba MUERIENDO por escribir un fanfic donde todos se emborracharan y pelearan y se quisieran sin saber que se querían. En resumen, el bar 347.

Parciales next week, entonces nos veremos en un rato más mis retoñitos. No lo hago a posta, lo prometo. Quería subir el capítulo entero pero no se va a poder. Ahora mismo lo he cortado muy drástico porque… bueno, no sé, pero la siguiente va a comenzar con el sexo hard. Ja.

Espero que les haya gustado. Me lo dicen eh, que tengo mis dudas sobre algunas partes, pero en general creo que está bien, para reírse un rato. Ahora sí, me voy porque me estoy muriendo de sueño. Voy a contestar los review y pongo sólo los anónimos por ahora. Me van a disculpar que no haya fe de erratas en este capítulo pero no tengo tiempo de alargarme más. Tengo que hacer un análisis filosófico de la vida es sueño… y sonar original. Juar. Juar.

Ahí les dejo el frasco con las galletas, se cogen las que quieran :D

**Estoy muriéndome de sueño, es muy tarde pero sé que si no publico hoy no lo haré hasta después de exámenes. Así que les pido que me disculpen los horrores ortográficos, las palabras sin sentido y las frases inconexas, estoy escribiendo con el sentimiento más que con la cabeza y puede que no tenga mucho sentido. Ustedes saben que los amo retoños, les deseo muchos sueños lindos y que estén bien. Ah sí, MUCHÍSISISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, los amé.**

**Review Anónimos.**

**Roruchan. **:D Tu felicidad es mi felicidad. Náh, el egoísmo apesta, mejor lo compartimos con Trowa y nos sentamos en tu cojín a ver qué le hace a Quatre. Dame chocolatito, yo también quiero. Yo también odio a Saori, ya me caía mal por inútil, pero luego… SHAKA Y MÜ se murieron por su culpa, ag, la odio. Sí, le gana por poco a Relena. AMO SEX PISTOLS, Kunimasa es mi puto bipolar acomplejado preferido. Norio es tan marica que ni siquiera sé por qué me gusta, juar. Leeré viewfinder a ver qué tal. Todas amamos a Heero, es inevitable. Espero que encuentres trabajo, gracias por las energías, nos vemos pronto… PRONTO, lo prometo.

**MPPV. **Te quiero pili, quiero decir, en todo este tiempo no pude contestarte pero tus review me inspiraban a seguir avanzando. No demoraré mucho más y te prometo que no pienso dejar el fanfic inconcluso, tenme un poco más de paciencia, por favor. MUCHOS CIENTOS DE BESOS. Haré a Heero más irresistible y te dedicaré el fanfic navideño que sé que te gustará porque es gracioso como este. Juar. Galletitas a montón. Este capítulo me tomó doce páginas, a que es bastante y eso que estamos a la mitad. MUCHOS ABRAZOS. Nos vemos en un ratito.

**SARAHI. **Ehem, perdona, debí equivocarme. Me refería a tres meses y no tres semanas. Maldita inspiración. Me alegra que te gusten, mira que el nuevo capítulo tiene un montón de ellos para que pienses. La primera escena del siguiente será la continuación de esta, para que el corte no sea tan feo. Gracias, gracias y gracias por el apoyo.

**Vendetta. **Jajaja, hablando de paranoia, pero tienes razón, yo hubiese puesto esa libreta en una caja fuerte y en el fondo del mar. Juar. Bueno, bueno, es que Heero es un pesado, pobre rubio, Trowa se las va a hacer pagar. A ver, sobre una segunda parte podría ser, pero sería corta, un one-shot o algo de tres capítulos como máximo. El otro fanfic ya viste que lo publiqué, cariño. Pero no sé si te gusta más el humor, me tienes que avisar. MUCHAS GRACIAS.

**TaneShizuka. **Es la falta de inspiración :( pero no te preocupes, ya vuelve. Jajaja, todos necesitamos dormir. No me tardaré tanto esta vez, lo prometo. Espero que te haya gustado. Colecciona todas las galletitas que quieras cariño. El otro fanfic ya está actualizado ;) me dirás si te gusta. Nos vemos prontito.

**Xxefyxx. **Je, a veces la casualidad es buena, me alegra que te haya gustado. A la derecha puedes recoger tu kit de bienvenida. Lamento haberme demorado tanto, por ahora espero que te haya gustado nos vemos prontito. A que sí, coge tus galletitas ;)

**¿Clic al botoncito? :3**


End file.
